Two lost souls who together form one
by Miss-Snape-69
Summary: "Rogue, Granger. Severus, Hermione. Quand la vie s'en mêle, ce n'est pas toujours rose. Mais ce n'est pas noir non plus. Et après tout, ce qu'il y a de plus beau, c'est de plonger vers l'inconnu ." Ma toute première fiction :) Faut bien se lancer un jour ! :D Bonne lecture !
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1: How I wish you were here,

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé. De jeunes garçons étaient devant le magasin d'accessoires pour Quidditch, c'était l'euphorie devant la boutique. Et pour cause, un tout nouveau balai venait de sortir ! Mais le Quidditch n'était pas vraiment ce qui intéressait la jeune fille qui passa devant la vitrine sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil de curiosité.

Elle passa soudain devant une étale où un miroir était exposé. Elle repensa au passé, avec une pointe de nostalgie et elle commença à se dépeindre devant cette glace. Elle était de taille moyenne et les années lui avait donné des formes qui il faut se l'avouer, ne la désavantageaient pas le moins du monde mais elle ne se trouvait pas vraiment belle. Même si il avait un air de ressemble évident, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille de 11 ans qui venait tout droit du monde moldu pour entrer dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant un peu plus disciplinés, elle n'avait plus ce visage de petite fille, et toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait dû affronter l'avaient changée … Mais elle restait toujours un peu la même : ses yeux chocolats, ses cheveux aux reflets ambrés, son sourire … Oui, elle était toujours Hermione Granger ! Même si elle avait évolué, mais après tout, le changement était inévitable.

Elle arrêta là son raisonnement, elle venait de se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'observait … Bien sûr, elle avait deviné de qui il s'agissait : ses capes, ses robes toutes deux noires, son visage pale qui contrastaient merveilleusement avec ses cheveux couleur ébène. Il ne pouvait s'agir que du professeur de potions ! Au moment où, leurs regards se croisèrent, Hermione esquissa un sourire radieux, tandis que lui arbora un sourire certes plus discret, mais tout autant ravageur que celui qu'Hermione venait de faire tant on y voyait sa sincérité.

La jeune sorcière se dépêcha de se rendre chez Fleury et Bott. Contrairement à l'effervescence devant le magasin d'accessoires pour Quidditch, la librairie était vide. Mais absolument vide, pas même un vendeur. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment important, car Hermione aimait surtout se perdre le long de toutes ces étagères remplies de grimoires, de manuels, mais aussi de livres de contes. Elle alla dans le fond de ce sanctuaire du savoir, là contrairement à l'avant de la boutique, rare étaient les personnes qui s'y aventuraient et ainsi donc, l'éclairage n'était plus assurés que par des torches disposées entre 2 étagères (ce qui donnait une ambiance des plus exquise pour une « expédition »). La poussière y était aussi plus abondante, même si ce n'était pas de la « sale » poussière, c'était de cette délicieuse poussière qui rendait chaque livre encore plus mystérieux.

La jeune fille s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les entrailles de la boutique, se lançant totalement engloutir par celle-ci. Lorsque soudain, un doux tintement vint troubler le doux silence de l'endroit. Le cœur d'Hermione se mis à battre plus fort. Elle avait cru qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Ensuite, le silence était revenu. Était-ce un visiteur de passage qui voyant la boutique à première vue vide avait décidé de faire demi tour sans demander son reste … Ou bien était-ce lui ? Le calme revint, et les battements du cœur de la jeune fille s'apaisèrent doucement. Elle s'intéressait maintenant à un vieux bouquin donc la couverture était d'un vert malachite assez perçant, souligné de bordures argentées.

« -Tiens, tiens … Ce livre ne fait pas trop Serpentard pour une Gryffondor comme toi, ma belle ?

Hermione fût tout d'abord surprise d'entendre cette voix, si surprise que son cœur rata un battement. Elle se retourna, et là elle le vit. Il se tenait juste derrière elle, dans la demi-pénombre, il avait l'air encore plus mystérieux. Hermione rougit de le voir, ce qui lui arracha un de ses rare sourire.

-Qui te dit que je n'aime pas ce qui est Serpentard ? dit-elle malicieusement …

-Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne se détestent donc pas ?

-Si … Mais disons juste que je suis l'exception qui confirme cette stupide règle … Je suis celle qui aime les Serpentards !

\- Les … ?

-Un Serpentard en particulier ! dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche

-Je préfère ça ! Tu es ma petite Gryffondor, et je ne veux te partager avec personne, ma belle ! répondit-il de cette voix qui fait chavirer le cœur de la jeune sorcière et qui la fait fondre de l'intérieur

-Oooh … Severus … »

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, là où elle pouvait poser sa tête contre son torse et entendre les battements relaxants de son cœur. Il posa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune lionne et caressa doucement sa crinière. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, ils n'étaient plus dans la librairie, ils n'étaient même plus dans le monde sorcier, ni dans le monde moldu … Non, ils étaient dans leur monde, un monde où seul l'autre existe.

Hermione releva doucement la tête, et posa ses lèvres dans le coup de Severus. Elle l'embrassa lentement en remontant vers ses lèvres. Severus ressentais comme des décharges électriques chaque fois que sa belle déposait ses douces lèvres parfumée sur sa peau. Elle entoura de ses bras le cou de Severus, approfondissant ainsi le baiser langoureux qu'elle avait commencé. Il descendit doucement ses mains vers le dos d'Hermione avant de les passer sous son chemisier.

Soudain, Hermione se senti voler : Severus venait de la soulever pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Hermione en avait profité pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle était maintenant à sa hauteur, elle pouvait voir cette petite étincelle dans les yeux du Serpentard.

« -Tu es si belle quand tu rougis !

-Seulement quand je rougis ?

-Mais non voyons ! Tu sais très bien que tu es toujours belle, tu es la plus belle ! Je ne vois que toi tellement tu es belle !

-Je préfère ça ! Tu es mon Serpentard, et je ne veux te partager avec personne, Sev ! »

Il sourit, reconnaissant la phrase qu'il avait lui-même dite quelques minutes auparavant.

Pendant qu'il passait ses mains sous la jupe de la jeune fille en l'embrassant passionnément, Hermione quant à elle commençait à défaire la chemise du maître des potions … Lorsque soudain, tout s'effondra ! Ou plutôt, c'est elle qui tombait …

Le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds et elle tombait dans des profondeurs obscures.

Elle s'époumonait de peur en voyant son petit monde au dessus d'elle.

« Nooooonnnn !...» hurlait-elle à pleins poumons


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Rien qu'une larme dans tes yeux, Mike Brant

Hermione se réveilla subitement ! Elle tremblait encore et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son doux visage. Un rêve … Tout cela n'était donc qu'un rêve …

« Et quel rêve !, se dit-elle, un rêve merveilleux ! »

Un rêve comme elle en faisait de plus de plus c'est jour-ci. Elle rougit doucement à cette pensée, car oui, plus la rentrée approchait et plus elle rêvait de son professeur de potion. Il ne restait que 2 jours avant qu'elle ne retourne à Poudlard. Mais elle le savait très bien, à Poudlard, Severus Rogue était le terrible maître des potions ! Celui que beaucoup appelaient « le bâtard des cachots » ou « la chauve-souris ». Mais Hermione, elle, depuis sa 4ème année, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en lui autre chose.

 **Flash-back, 4** **ème** **année :**

 **HG**

C'était pendant le bal pour le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers.

Elle était vraiment heureuse que Viktor Krum l'ai choisi elle … Elle, la née moldue, la Miss-je-sais-tout, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire et pourtant c'était réel.

Il l'avait fait danser, rire, sourire et encore danser toute la soirée. Tout était vraiment parfait ! Mais malheureusement pour la jeune Gryffondor, ça ne l'était pas resté très longtemps : comme à son habitude, Ron avait tout gâché ! Soit disant, elle « fraternisait avec l'ennemi », mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche tout encore une fois ?

Hermione s'était assise quelques minutes sur les marches du grand escalier, mais très vite, une grande rage et de la tristesse prenaient place dans son corps. Ne sachant pas exactement laquelle allait prendre le dessus et si elle allait pleurer devant Ron et Harry ou si elle allait frapper celui qui venait de réduire à néant la merveilleuse soirée quelle venait de passer, elle décida finalement de courir. Elle avait ses chaussures en main, elle ne savait pas où elle allait… Elle voulait juste s'éloigner, et oublier cette soirée. Ses pieds la guidèrent, elle ne savait pas où et elle s'en fichait royalement à vrai dire !

Les pierres froides et dures sous ses pieds l'écorchaient, elle avait les yeux embués de larmes et des joues étaient marquées par le sillon des larmes qui coulaient. Néanmoins, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de courir à travers ce dédale de couloir. La fatigue la rattrapa cependant petit à petit, elle ne savait pas dire l'heure exacte mais elle savait très bien que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. N'y tenant plus, elle se laissa tomber le long d'un mur en pierre. Un vent froid souleva ses cheveux qui retombèrent doucement devant son visage. Elle était épuisée et toujours aussi triste … Elle tomba au pied du mur et sombra dans un demi-sommeil.

 **SR**

Severus, lui, ne s'était pas éternisé au bal. Il était allé au bar et avait pris quelques verres de whisky pur feu. Il avait ensuite prétexté être fatigué et avoir beaucoup de choses à faire le lendemain pour pouvoir partir et se diriger vers ses appartements.

Il avait juste été retardé considérablement par Sibylle Trelawney, le professeur de divination, qui tenait absolument à lui faire part d'une prophétie dans laquelle elle avait vu qu'ils auraient un avenir certains ensemble. N'étant pas du tout attiré par la divination, préférant se fier à une science exacte, il l'envoya balader au début gentiment mais au vu de son entêtement, il se montra plus rude :

« Sibylle, combien de fois devrai-je vous le dire ?! Je ne crois pas en ces âneries ! Nous n'avons aucun avenir certain ensemble, si aujourd'hui, ni demain ni dans mes réincarnations futures ! Maintenant laissez moi tranquille ! Retournez à vos stupides boules de cristal à la con et fichez-moi la paix ! » Lui hurla-t-il

En se dirigeant vers les cachots, il croisa des Serdaigles bien éméchés. D'un seul regard, il les dégrisa et ils s'enfuirent avant que le terrible professeur ne décide retirer quelques précieux points à leur maison.

« Tiens … Ils ont décampés si vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de leur retirer des points…, se dit-il, Bah je règlerai ça demain »

Soudain, il stoppa le cours de ses pensées et s'immobilisa … Là, contre le mur, une ombre reposait. Il s'approcha doucement, sa baguette à la main, et se qu'il vit le surpris comme jamais : là, Hermione Granger était assoupie. Il ne vit qu'une seule chose … Rien qu'une larme le long de sa joue.

Il ne su pas exactement d'où lui vint ces gestes si doux, mais doucement il défit sa cape, l'enroula autour de la jeune sorcière qui était frigorifiée. Celle-ci semblait émerger doucement, mais elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher. De plus, sa salle commune n'était pas des plus proches. Doucement, il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre bras dans son dos. Il la souleva délicatement. Hermione était blottie contre son torse, doucement elle releva sa tête et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçu, elle regardait le visage de celui qui la portait. Il resserra son étreinte afin de la garder bien contre lui.

Severus tomba sur Minerva Mac Gonagall dans le couloir.

« -Minerva, heureusement que vous êtes encore là …

-Que se passe-t-il Severus ? Par Merlin, qui est-ce ?

-Miss Granger ! Je l'ai retrouvée près de mes appartements, dit-il en voulant avoir un air exaspéré

-Cet étrange, j'ai vu Potter et Weasley quitter la salle de bal et monter dans leurs dortoirs …

-Minerva, Potter et Weasley m'importent peu ! Pouvez-vous récupérer cette petite s'il vous plaît, répondit-il d'un ton détaché

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous montrer désagréable, Severus !, répondit la directrice de Gryffondor sévèrement, Je vais m'occuper de Miss Granger, merci !

 **HG**

Lorsqu'elle émergea de son sommeil, elle senti qu'une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Elle se senti doucement s'élevée, et se rendit compte que quelqu'un venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était blottie contre un torse musclé, un doux battement de cœur s'échappait de la poitrine contre laquelle elle était appuyée. Celui-ci était doux et reposant, régulier et apaisant. Curieuse, elle releva la tête et s'aperçut que son porteur était le professeur Rogue.

Elle était plus que surprise, il était doux, calme, serein. Son visage était magnifique, illuminé ainsi pas la lune, ses yeux reflétaient une lueur qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu avant. Ne sachant pas exactement pourquoi, elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort et comme des milliers de papillons dans son ventre. Milliers de papillons qui furent vite accompagnés d'une douce chaleur, lorsque le maître des potions resserra son étreinte attirant ainsi la jeune fille plus proche encore de lui. S'abandonnant ainsi dans les bras solide de l'homme, elle ne rendit même pas compte de la voix de sa directrice de maison qui venait d'entrer en conversation avec Rogue. Elle ne put expliquer pourquoi, mais elle fût déçue lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur du professeur la quitter.

Ce fut le flou total sur la fin de sa soirée, tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était du visage de son professeur, sa chaleur, sa douleur lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras … Toutes ces choses qui avaient portées Hermione dans de doux rêves et qui ne l'avaient pas quittée.

Certaines histoires d'amour disent que l'on peut tomber en amour avec un sourire, un visage, un regard … A ce moment précis, alors que Morphée la reprenait doucement dans ses bras, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas tombée en amour avec le regard de son professeur de potions. Elle espérait juste que ce n'était qu'une petite amourette de jeune adolescente car elle savait très bien à quel point il la détestait … Et puis, il est son professeur ! Non, elle ne devait pas en être amoureuse ! Mais malgré ses pensées, ce fût ce visage si sombre et pourtant si merveilleux qui peupla ses rêves cette nuit là.

 **Fin du flash-back et retour au temps présent**

 _Quelques jours plus tard … Après la cérémonie de répartition des premières années et le festin …_

« Hermione ! Intervient Ginny, Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui Gin … Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Et bien, tu agis assez bizarrement depuis qu'on est arrivées … Je suis ta meilleure amie, si quelque chose te tracasse tu peux me le dire ! Parvati et Padma sont sorties avec Lavande, elles ne rentreront pas de sitôt … Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse s'te plaît …

-Ne t'inquiète pas … Ce n'est pas important. Dès que je serai certaine, je te raconterai tout en détail !

-J'y compte bien !

-Dors maintenant Ginny ! répondit Hermione

-Dors toi si tu veux, moi je vais voir Harry … Tu viens avec moi ?

-Non, je veux dormir ! »

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de dormir, mais elle voulait juste être seule … Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait revu ! Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient pu passer une journée ensemble comme un couple … Mais bon … Elle avait quand même pu le voir au festin. Elle repensait sans cesse à son visage : il était un peu plus pâle que les autres jours, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux sombres et ses cheveux ! Olala … Ce qu'il pouvait être beau !

Des rires raisonnèrent soudain dans la chambre : c'était Parvati, Patil et Lavande venaient de rentrer. Hermione rougit soudainement par réflexe en imaginant que ses camarades auraient pu l'entendre fantasmer ainsi sur le professeur Rogue.

« -Et bien Hermione … Qu'est-ce que t'as à rougir comme ça ? Dit Lavande

-Avoue, tu pensais à un garçon ! Renchéri Parvati

-Mais non, les filles ! répondit la principale intéressée en essayant de retrouver un peu de contenance »

Demain, les Gryffondors auraient cours de potions avec les Serpentards pendant 4 heures … et ça n'allait pas être facile pour notre jeune lionne …


	3. Hommage Always AR

Alors voilà, je voulais juste écrire ce petit mot…

Aujourd'hui, un grand homme nous a quittés. Alan Rickman a perdu son court combat contre le cancer.

Je n'ai pas su retenir mes larmes quand j'ai appris cette nouvelle … Pour moi, il était immortel !

Mais il le restera ! Il sera immortel par son talent, par tout ce qu'il a accompli et aussi grâce à nous ! Parce que nous ne l'oublierons jamais ! Il sera toujours dans nos cœurs et dans nos esprit.

Mes pensées vont droit auprès de sa famille. Je sais qu'il était marié depuis 50 ans. J'adresse à sa femme, sa famille, tous ceux qui ont eu la chance de le connaître mais aussi à tous les PotterHeads du monde mes plus sincères condoléances.

Nous avons perdu comme un père, j'ai perdu comme un confident. Je lui devais au moins ça, pour tout ce qu'il m'a aidé à accomplir, parce que sans lui ma vie ne serait pas la même. Ce soir, je posterai 2 chapitres … Ce n'est qu'une maigre contribution mais ce sera pour moi, une manière de lui rendre hommage.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3: _I want you stay with me,_ Sam Smith

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva tôt comme à son habitude. Elle profita que Lavande, Parvati, Patil et Ginny de soient pas encore levées pour prendre une douche et se préparer à son aise.

Sous la douche, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser que pendant 4 heures, elle allait être avec lui dans la même pièce … et les Serpentards ! C'était reparti pour une année sous les insultes de Malefoy et sa bande. Une année à être rabaissée, une année comme les 5 précédentes en fait. Cette pensée fit esquisser à Hermione un petit sourire : depuis tout ce temps, Drago n'avait pas changé le moins du monde ! Puis, ses pensées se redirigèrent vers l'homme mystérieux qui peuplait ses rêves depuis longtemps déjà …

« -Hermioneeeeee ! Sors de là ! Dépêêêêêchee ! » Lavande hurlait devant la porte de la salle de bain en cognant violemment contre la porte.

« -Voilà, voilà … 2 minutes je sors de la douche. » Elle enroula rapidement une serviette autour d'elle et sorti.

« T'en a mis du temps ! Depuis quand tu passes autant de temps pour te préparer ? » Répliqua Lavande

En effet, il était déjà 7h30. Oh mon Dieu ! 7h30 ! Elle était restée 1h sous la douche … Décidément, elle devait absolument se reprendre, se reconcentrer sur l'école au lieu de penser à son professeur ! Elle se dépêcha pour enfiler son uniforme, elle n'avait pas envie de se maquiller, elle essaya de discipliner ses cheveux mais rien n'y fit. Elle décida donc de les rassembler en une queue de cheval basse.

Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle. Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient déjà assis à la table.

« -Hermione ! Tu en as mis du temps, d'habitude tu es toujours la première arrivée … Un souci ? Lui demanda Harry, un peu inquiet tout de même

-Non, non pas de soucis, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai juste rêvassé un peu ce matin … Mais ça va maintenant. Alors quoi de neuf ?

-Oh rien de spécial. Ron mange comme d'habitude … A si, apparemment l'infirmerie devra être fermée pendant quelques jours comme Pomfresh va a un séminaire pour je sais plus trop quoi et le meilleur de tout : Rogue n'est pas là !

\- Il n'est pas là ? répondit Hermione en essayant de cacher sa déception

-Non … Le professeur Dumbledore a fait une annonce ce matin en expliquant que malheureusement, ou heureusement, le professeur Rogue n'était pas en état d'assurer ses cours aujourd'hui ! Mione, tu te rends compte : pas de cours avec ce bâtard aujourd'hui !

-Harry ! S'il te plaît … Et si il était arrivé quelque chose de grave au professeur ?!

-Mione … Depuis quand tu te préoccupes du sort de la chauve-souris ? Moi je dis, tant mieux ! Pour toutes les fois où il a favorisé les Serpentards et a terrorisé les Gryffondors, la roue a enfin tourné !

-Je ne me préoccupe pas de lui spécialement … Mais …

-Mais rien du tout !, l'interrompit soudain Ron qui avait enfin fini de se goinfrer, On s'en fiche pas mal de ce type ! Bon, du coup nous on va s'entraîner pour le prochain match de Quidditch. Harry, Ginny, vous venez ?

-J'arrive, dit Harry

-Je vous rejoins après les garçons, répondit Ginny »

Ginny et Hermione regardèrent les garçons quitter la salle. Une fois qu'ils eurent franchis la porte, Ginny fixa Hermione incrédule :

« -Depuis quand ?

-Depuis quand quoi Gin ? demanda Hermione totalement perdue

-Depuis quand tu craques pour Rogue ?

-N'importe quoi, je ne craque pas pour Rogue !

-Mione, tu me prends vraiment pour une débile ou quoi ?!

-Mais non Ginny ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je suis ta meilleure amie ! Déjà hier, tu n'arrêtais pas de le regarder. Je me suis dis que j'avais peut-être rêvé, mais après avoir vu ta tête quand Harry a annoncé qu'il n'était pas là, j'en étais certaine ! Tu as su cacher ton jeu avec eux, mais pas à moi Hermione

-Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Je ne craque pas pour Rogue

-Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Je ne rougis pas !

-Menteuse ! Hermione, même une tomate est moins écarlate que toi … Sérieux ! Tu peux me le dire tu sais, je ne dirai rien à personne. Tu sais bien que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, non ?

-C'est vrai … Bon, oui ! Je craque pour lui … Mais c'est surement un petit truc d'adolescente, menti-elle

-Depuis quand ? Depuis quand tu l'aimes ?

-Oh … ça fait 2 ans je crois …, dit-elle un peu honteuse

-Wow ! 2 ans ?! Raconte !

-Ben … En fait, c'était après le bal pour le Tournoi des 3 sorciers. Ron m'avait énervée et j'étais partie en pleurs à travers les couloirs de l'école sans vraiment savoir où aller, elle marqua une légère pose pour s'assurer que son amie la suivait toujours, je crois que j'ai dû m'endormir malgré le fait que j'avais horriblement froid … Quand je me suis réveillée, une douce chaleur m'enveloppait et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un… C'était Rogue qui m'avait recouverte de sa cape et qui me portait doucement. J'étais blottie dans ses bras et quand j'ai aperçu son regard, je ne sais pas trop … C'était différent de d'habitude … J'ai essayé de ne plus y penser, mais chaque fois que je le croise, c'est étrange, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Pourtant, je sais très bien que c'est mal …

-Mal ?! Qui t'as dit que c'était mal ?!

-Ginny, c'est notre professeur ! Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de mon professeur, voyons !

-Mione, tu dis ça comme si c'était quelque chose que tu pouvais contrôler … Tu l'as dis toi-même : quand tu as vu son regard, tu ne savais pas trop … L'amour ça ne se contrôle pas, ça vous tombe dessus et puis c'est tout

-Mais je ne peux pas … Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il était possible qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Rogue et moi … Tu m'as bien regardée ?!

-Oui, je t'ai vue ! Tu es une fille qui dans le monde sorcier va bientôt fêter ses 17 ans, tu es très jolie, intelligente, courageuse, sensible, brillante et j'en passe … Franchement, moi je dis rien n'est impossible ! répondit la rouquine avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'Hermione regardait leur professeur, mais l'inverse ne lui avait pas échappé non plus … Je dois te laisser Mione, je vais aller m'entraîner

-Pas de soucis, merci de m'avoir écoutée Gin ! Je crois que je vais aller à la bibliothèque

-Les meilleures amies ça sert à ça voyons ! D'accord

Ginny sorti de la grande salle en direction du terrain de Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sourd. Elle se dirigea rapidement en direction du bruit avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle était arrivée près des cachots. Là, une ombre noir avançait difficilement en s'appuyant contre les murs de pierres froides. Hermione se rapprocha doucement, derrière son professeur, elle aperçu une trainée rouge sur le mur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se précipita vers son professeur. Il se trouvait maintenant devant un tableau qui représentait un lac paisible bordé d'arbres et d'un pré, en fond, se trouvait des collines verdoyantes. Severus réussit juste à donner le mot de passe pour que le tableau s'ouvre avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Hermione, sprinta et arriva juste à temps pour soutenir le sorcier, il gisait maintenant dans ses bras entre la vie et la mort. Derrière le tableau, il y avait un court couloir qui débouchait sur un salon. Ni une, ni deux, Hermione essaya de soulever son professeur sans le faire trop souffrir pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Les torches qui étaient disposées sur les murs s'allumèrent d'un coup ayant « senti » une présence. La jeune sorcière déposa son professeur, non sans difficulté, dans un grand divan vert et entrepris de lui retirer sa cape. Celle-ci se retrouva rapidement sur le sol. Elle déboutonna alors doucement la chemise du maître des potions. Elle découvrit alors un torse musclé mais pas trop, ses muscles était développés et se dessinait magnifiquement. Sa peau était pale et couverte de blessures : parfois cicatrisée, d'autres ouvertes et qui saignaient abondamment. Elle entreprit de le soigner mais avant elle envoya un patronus au directeur pour le prévenir. D'un coup de baguette, une loutre sorti de sa baguette et parti transmettre le message à Dumbledore.

Ca faisait un petit moment maintenant qu'elle avait envoyé son message au directeur, et il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Mais elle ne voyait qu'une seule chose : au fur et à mesure qu'elle enchainait les sorts, qu'elle appliquait des potions, des baumes et des crèmes, Rogue semblait revenir doucement à lui. Hermione lui avait donné directement une potion contre la douleur. Il ouvrait maintenant doucement les yeux, Hermione, elle, avait réussi à stopper les saignements et à soigner bon nombre de blessures du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Soudain, le regard chocolat de la jeune fille croisa le regard sombre du sorcier. Se rendant compte qu'il était éveillé, elle saisit sa main en pleurant. Elle oubliait que c'était son professeur, qu'elle était élève, qu'ils se trouvaient à l'école et qu'il était là, le torse nu et couvert de bandages … Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était que l'homme qu'elle aimait était en vie, alors que plusieurs minutes auparavant, elle avait pu sentir mourir doucement dans ses bras …

«- Miss Granger ?!

-… … Oui … …, réussit-elle a dire en 2 sanglots

\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

-Vous aviez perdu … tellement de sang … J'ai cru … que vous … alliez mourir … J'ai eu si … … peur »

Il essaya de se relever, mais Hermione l'en empêcha

« Non, restez couché ! dit-elle après avoir séché ses larmes, j'ai envoyé un patronus au professeur Dumbledore il y a une demi-heure environ … Il ne devrait plus tarder »

Ils restèrent là, lui allongé dans son divan, elle assise sur les genoux à ses pied, tenant toujours la main de Severus dans les siennes, plongés tous les deux dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté.

Soudain, alors que Severus s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, le directeur arriva suivi de madame Pomfresh, qui était revenue d'urgence de son séminaire. Hermione s'écarta alors rapidement de son professeur et pris congé en lançant un dernier regard vers son professeur de potions.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4: Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah

Elle avait quitté les cachots, et était allée se réfugier dans son dortoir. Assise sur son lit, elle se rendait compte petit à petit de ce qu'il venait de se passer … L'image de Severus, le torse en sang allongé presque sans vie dans ce divan lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Elle avait eu tellement peur pour lui, peur qu'il ne meurt, peur qu'il ne la quitte …

Elle resta assise sur son lit pendant encore un petit moment, puis décida de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait préféré se diriger vers le fond de la bibliothèque, là où personne ne viendrait la déranger. Elle tenta de lire un livre, mais sans grand succès. Après avoir tenté de lire 6 fois la même ligne sans en comprendre un traître mot, elle décida de se rendre à son prochain cours.

Le cours en question n'était autre que celui de métamorphose, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à étudier quoi que ce soit. Sa directrice dû se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait, car Hermione se rendait compte qu'elle lui glissait des coups d'œil inquiet. A la fin du cours, la directrice de Gryffondor interpela la jeune fille : « Miss Granger, voulez vous bien venir me voir quelques minutes s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sur professeur, répondit Hermione en essayant de prendre une attitude sereine

\- Et bien, je vais être direct : je vous trouve étrange aujourd'hui …

-Non professeur, tout va bien …, menti la jeune sorcière

-Hermione voyons … Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal … D'habitude, la métamorphose vous intéresse avidement alors qu'aujourd'hui, je crois que c'est la première fois de votre scolarité que je vous vois aussi distraite

-Et bien …

-Vous savez que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, Miss …

-Bien sûr, mais il n'y a rien professeur ! J'ai juste mal dormi hier …

-Bon …, répondit la directrice de maison sans pour autant avoir l'air très convaincue, dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer Miss

-Merci, professeur »

Hermione quitta la salle de classe pour se diriger vers la grande salle où l'attendaient déjà Harry, Ginny et Ron. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger quoi que se soit. Elle s'assit et écouta distraitement les conversations, puis, elle se leva en emportant tout de même un sandwich.

« -Où tu vas, Mione ? demanda le survivant

-Je suis fatiguée Harry, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

-Okay, peut-être à tout à l'heure dans la salle commune. »

Hermione se dirigea directement vers son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit … Elle essaya de s'endormir, mais rien n'y fit ! Une question restait, pour elle, en suspend et lui revenait sans cesse : Est-ce que Severus … Heu le professeur Rogue allait mieux ?

N'y tenant plus, elle décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour voir si son professeur y était toujours. Et puis, si on lui demandait, elle pouvait toujours dire qu'elle était venue demander quelques choses pour dormir à madame Pomfresh. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge …

Arrivée devant les portes de l'infirmerie, elle frappa doucement à la porte et l'infirmière vint lui ouvrir la porte.

« -Tiens, tiens Miss Granger ! Justement, je voulais vous voir !

-Ah bon ?! répondit Hermione interloquée

-Bien sûr ! Vous avez soigné le professeur Rogue admirablement ! dit l'infirmière en laissant Hermione entrer et en désignant le professeur assis sur un lit en train de boutonner sa chemise noire

-Oh … Ce n'était rien voyons …

-Pourtant Miss, sans votre aide, le professeur y serait certainement resté ! Vous aimez vraiment les potions ?

-Oui ! C'est certainement la matière qui me passionne le plus.

\- Que diriez-vous, si le directeur et le professeur Rogue acceptent bien sûr, de prendre des cours particuliers en potions ? Ainsi, vous pourriez m'aider en préparant des potions d'avances lorsque je pars en séminaire

-Oh … Et bien, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir évidemment. Mais je ne veux pas déranger le professeur Rogue, je suppose qu'il doit avoir bien d'autres choses à faire en dehors des cours.

-Et bien Miss, au vu de ce qui c'est déroulé ce matin, il me semble que je vous doive néanmoins quelque chose. Et puis, je ne suis pas contre le fait d'être dispensé de la préparation de potions pour l'infirmerie de temps en temps, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Et bien … pourquoi pas alors ?

-Bien ! S'exclama madame Pomfresh, il ne nous reste plus qu'à demander l'avis du Directeur alors …

-Bon, sur ce, je suppose que je peux enfin quitter …

-N'y pensez même pas Severus, l'interrompit madame Pomfresh, vous allez rester ici en observation !

-Pas question ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je me sentais bien ! Avec ou sans votre autorisation, il est hors de question que je reste ici ! S'emporta Rogue

Sur ce, il parti en claquant la porte !

-Quel caractère celui là ! grogna l'infirmière »

Hermione, elle, se rendait à peine compte de ce que cette dernière conversation allait entraîner ! Elle allait avoir un cours particuliers avec Rogue ! Comment allait-elle faire pour rester de marbre face à lui ?! Mais dans un sens, elle allait pouvoir se retrouver seule avec lui au moins une fois par semaine … Non ! Il ne fallait surtout pas imaginer ça … Trop tard ! Toutes sortes d'images dignes de ses rêves les plus fantasmatiques ! Elle se put s'empêcher de rougir violement, heureusement, Pomfresh ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

« -Vous étiez venue pour quelque chose en particulier, Miss ?

-Heu … Au départ, pour vous demander une potion pour dormir, mais je crois que finalement, je vais essayer de faire sans.

-Très bien ! »

Hermione retourna à son dortoir, plongea dans son pyjama et pour finir, dans ses draps avant de sombrer dans un sommeil rempli d'images de son merveilleux professeur de potions … Et de ses fantasmes les plus fous …


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : « Les jours meilleurs », Maxime Leforestier

Le lendemain, la journée se déroula le plus normalement possible : Hermione avait réussi à se concentrer sur ses cours, Ron s'était goinfrer aux repas comme tous les jours et Harry et Ginny parlaient ensemble de la nouvelle technique de Quidditch pour le prochain match. La journée se déroula sans accro, jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall s'approche …

« -Miss Granger …

-Oui, professeur ?

-Vous êtes attendue chez le Directeur ?

Hermione fût d'abord horrifiée : pourquoi était-elle convoquée ? Le professeur de métamorphose sembla apercevoir cette lueur de peur dans les yeux de sa protégée et se dépêcha d'ajouter :

-Il me semble que c'est suite à une demande de madame Pomfresh … Pour des cours supplémentaires si je ne me trompe.

Hermione se souvenait de la dernière discussion qu'elle avait eue avec l'infirmière et fût vite rassurée.

-Ah oui, je vous suis professeur ! »

La directrice de Gryffondor se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore suivie de la jeune sorcière. Après que sa directrice de maison ai donné le mot de passe, Hermione se retrouva devant la porte du bureau directorial, qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant apparaître le directeur, le professeur Rogue et l'infirmière.

« -Entrez, miss Granger ! » dit Dumbledore

Elle ne se fit pas prier, et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui apparu à sa droite après que le directeur lui ai fit un signe de s'y assoir.

« Bien, Miss, madame Pomfresh m'a déjà averti de votre accord pour se qui est des cours particuliers. Le professeur Rogue étant lui aussi d'accord, je ne vois pas de raison de refuser cette collaboration qui ne peut être que bénéfique. , dit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux digne du grand sorcier qu'il est, Si je vous ai convoquée aujourd'hui, c'est pour mettre au point les derniers petits détails de cet arrangement.

-Heu oui … De quoi s'agit-il ?, demanda Hermione perplexe

-Et bien, tout d'abord, je crois qu'il serait bien d'établir des jours durant lesquels les cours se dérouleront …

-De mon côté, professeur, commença Hermione en s'adressant directement au professeur Rogue, les jours m'importent peu. La semaine, je trouve toujours le temps de faire mes devoirs et pour ce qui est du week-end, appart lire quelques livres, me balader et m'avancer sur mes préparations, je ne fais rien de spécial, et tout ceci peut bien être reporté.

-Et bien, de mon côté Miss, répondit le professeur, je dois m'occuper des cours la semaine mais mes week-end sont libres …

-Mais c'est merveilleux !, répondit le directeur visiblement très enthousiaste par cette nouvelle, que diriez-vous d'avoir vos cours particuliers le vendredi après les cours et le samedi en après-midi ?

-Ca me convient ! Et vous, monsieur ?

-Moi de même, répondit-il de manière détachée, presque in-intéressée

-Dans ce cas, c'est réglé ! Miss Granger, à moins que vous n'aimeriez ajouter quelque chose, vous pouvez disposer …

-Merci, monsieur. Au revoir, dit-elle à l'intention du directeur. Puis, se tournant vers le maître des potions, A vendredi dans ce cas, professeur … »

Rogue hocha et se tourna ensuite vers le directeur. Hermione quitta le bureau et n'entendit pas la suite de leur conversation.

Elle se dirigea au plus vite vers la salle commune de Gryffondor où elle retrouva Harry, Ron et Ginny devant la cheminée. Ginny était dans le fauteuil, à côté de son frère et Harry était par terre, aux pieds de Ginny. Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione l'air interloqués.

Dès qu'Hermione eut raconté toute l'histoire, Ron s'exclama :

« -Donc … Si j'ai bien compris … Tu as accepté de passé tes soirée du vendredi et tes samedis après-midi avec la bâtard des cachots au lieu de les passer avec nous !

-Et bien …, répondit la jeune fille interloquée face à la réaction de son ami

-En clair, je veux dire ! Si on résume bien, c'est ça !, il était maintenant furieux comme si Hermione avait commis la pire des trahisons

-Oui !, s'emporta-elle, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux entendre, alors voilà ! OUI ! J'ai accepté ! Et avant tout, parce que c'était une très belle occasion pour moi d'approfondir mes connaissances en potions ! Alors je suis désolée, mais je préfère penser à mon avenir !, elle hurlait à présent, Ca te pose un problème ?!

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle ! Si tu voulais vraiment en apprendre plus sur les potions, tu pourrais apprendre dans les livres comme tu le fais pour les autres cours ! Ce qui me choque le plus, c'est ça ! Pourquoi, tu ne l'as pas fait ?!

A cette idée, Hermione hésita … Avait-elle accepté ces cours particuliers pour voir Rogue ? Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment tord, pourquoi ne pas avoir appris ce qu'elle ignorait dans les livres ? Soudain, elle eu une idée, un semblant de réponse qui pourrait expliquer sa décision. Cette hypothèse n'était peut-être pas la vraie raison, ou du moins pas entièrement, mais au moins, ça en faisait partie.

-Parce qu'il y a de la pratique aussi Ron !

Le rouquin n'eut pas l'air de croire réellement à ce que sa meilleure amie lui racontait …

-C'est ça … » lâcha-t-il en regardant Hermione de haut en bas

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Hermione put y lire ce qu'elle craignait le plus : le dégout ! Voilà, elle ne leurs avaient même pas tout dit, elle n'avait pas pu se confier à eux, ses meilleurs amis et pourtant elle dégoutait déjà l'un deux. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et sortit en trombe de la salle commune.

Elle courait dans les couloirs, sans vraiment faire attention où elle allait. Elle montait, descendait, allait à gauche, à droite … Tout ça lui importait peu, elle voulait juste mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Ron !

Une fois à bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta pour essayer de se repérer, pourtant le constat était sans appel : elle était perdue ! …

Elle marcha lentement, longeant les murs et les touchant du bout des doigts. Un petit courant d'air la fit frissonner. En effet, elle s'était changée avant d'aller manger et ne portant plus qu'un jeans slim noir et une blouse verte en coton assez légère. L'air s'étant bien rafraîchit, malgré qu'ils n'étaient que début septembre, elle devina que l'heure était assez avancée, elle avait sûrement dépassé le couvre-feu … Elle espérait ne pas tomber sur monsieur Rusard, ou pire un professeur !

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas cette chance. Au détour d'un couloir, elle heurta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un … Elle recula instinctivement et en un seul regard, elle reconnu l'ombre qui se dressait devant elle : Rogue !

« Evidemment, pensa-t-elle, j'aurais pu tomber sur n'importe quel professeur de cette école, non ! Il a fallu que je tombe sur lui ! »

« -Miss, si vous pouviez éviter de penser si fort, s'il vous plait … Surtout si c'est pour penser cela !

-Pa … pa … pardon ?!

-Miss Granger, auriez-vous oublié que je suis légilimens ?, répondit le professeur avec un air exaspéré …

-Oh, bien sûr que non, professeur… , répondit la jeune fille embarrassée que son professeur ai pu lire dans ses pensée, Mais disons que je n'avais même pas senti que vous aviez pénétré mon esprit …

-Sachez, Miss, que vu mon niveau en légilimencie, mon intrusion est subtile. , dit-il d'un ton détaché, De plus mon intrusion était totalement inconsciente. Il n'arrive que très rarement que seul le contact visuel suffise …

Suite à cette dernière phrase, il semblât soudainement gêné…

-Oh …, lui dit-elle surprise et prise au dépourvue. Avait-il pu entendre juste ses pensées, ou avait-il pu lire plus loin ?! »

Il sembla remarquer les traces de larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille. Pendant un instant, Hermione crût voir une lueur d'inquiétude traverser ses yeux sombres d'habitude pourtant impénétrables. Elle en était presque certaine, pendant un court instant, elle avait vu cette lueur … Mais était-ce réel ?

Des pas si firent entendre au loin …

« -En allant toujours tout droit, puis en prenant à gauche au tableau du vieux mage en jaune, vous pourrez retrouver votre salle commune …

-Merci beaucoup professeur !

-Ne vous faîtes pas prendre, dit-il avant de s'éloigner dans un magistral tournoiement de capes. »

Hermione regarda son professeur s'éloigner, il était tellement mystérieux, et pourtant c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle l'aimait …

Elle reparti en direction de sa salle commune en suivant les indications de Severus. Elle avait du être soit d'une lenteur à faire pâlir un escargot, soit elle avait arpenté tout Poudlard car en 15 minutes à peine, elle se retrouvait devant le tableau de la grosse Dame.

Hermione avait espéré qu'au vu de l'heure déjà bien avancée, tous les autres Gryffondors, mais c'était sans compter une personne … Ginny !

« -Ginny ?!, s'écria Hermione, surprise, Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

-Tu as vraiment cru que tu allais pouvoir t'en tirer avec « parce qu'il y a la pratique » comme excuse ?

-Et bien…, répondit-elle gênée

-A moi, tu ne peux pas mentir ! Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas tout dis, tu me caches quelque chose …

-Bon, tu as gagné, je vais tout te raconter …, abdiqua Hermione »

Elle raconta à sa meilleure amie quand elle avait surpris son professeur de potions blessé, quand elle l'avait soigné et ensuite, sa visite à l'infirmerie.

« Hermione … Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, demanda la jeune rouquine inquiète

-Non … je ne suis sûre de rien, je ne sais absolument rien en fait … Je sais que je l'aime ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime, mais je suis prête à l'aimer quand même, dit-elle avec un brin de désespoir dans la voix

-Et lui ?...

-Gin, c'est absurde voyons … Comment veux tu qu'il puisse éprouver quelques chose pour moi ?! »

La rouquine restait sans voix … Son amie n'avait pas totalement tord, mais elle avait terriblement envie d'y croire, de croire qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose, même si c'était impossible, pour sa meilleure amie, elle aurait aimé pouvoir croire que quelque chose était possible …

Ginny prit Hermione dans ses bras et cette dernière se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Ensuite, Ginny se releva et emmena Hermione avec elle dans leur dortoir.

Hermione était épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré … Elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve en espérant que le lendemain serait un jour meilleur.


	7. Oups, petit oubli

Alors voilà, je me rends compte maintenant (oui, seulement maintenant …) que je n'ai pas mis de « Disclamer » avant de commencer cette fiction …

(Bouuuuhh pas bien ça !) Soit, je le fait donc maintenant, ainsi que ma petite note bonus :P

Alors, cette histoire se déroule pendant la 6ème année à Poudlard (surtout parce que « Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-mêlé » est mon tome préféré ) :D). Bien entendu, les personnages ne sont pas à moi … Même si je veux négocier Sev, mais bon … D'ici là, tout appartient à notre reine JK ! :)

Les personnages qui ne viennent pas des livres et sont totalement inventés (vous verrez plus loin de quoi je parle ) ) sont miens par contre ! :)

Alors, vu que j'écris un peu comme ça me vient et sans « plan » réel, et bien je ne sais pas trop comment l'histoire va se dérouler, ni même se terminer ) Je garderai sûrement certains éléments présents dans le livre, mais majoritairement, je referai un peu tout ça à ma sauce ) :D

Sinon ben, juste vous dire que lire les reviews sont un pur bonheur ! Je saute littéralement de joie en lisant les commentaires ! :D Et surtout, je ne suis absolument pas contre les critiques (tant qu'elles sont constructives bien sûr ) )

Pour le moment, j'ai déjà écrit les 12 premiers chapitres, c'est pour cela que je me permet de vous en poster 1 chaque jour ) :) Mais ensuite, je fais de mon mieux pour poster toutes les semaines environ.

Alors, j'ai déjà eu plusieurs question sur un autre site, donc cette fois-ci : je prends les devants :P

-Oui ! Il y aura du lemon dans cette fiction (mes premiers pas en lemon aussi …) mais pas avant le chapitre 12. Et de toute façon, je préviendrai :)

-Oui ! Il y aura des Mangemorts et tout le blabla … Parce que sans ça, pas d'action et pas de danger ) Donc forcément, pendant ces réunions, pas de parties d'échecs ou de sirotage (ça se dit ça ?! :P) de cocktails : ce n'est pas pour rien que la fiction est en rated M ) je ne veux choquer personne ! Quoi qu'il en soir, là aussi, je préviens avant les chapitres )

-Oui ! D'autres couples que Severus/Hermione … Mais je n'en dit pas plus pour le moment )

-Non ! Pas de couple à 3 ou de « relations » à plusieurs … Les relations entre 2 êtres humains sont déjà assez compliquée, ne compliquons pas plus ! En plus, personnellement, ce n'est pas ce que j'aime.

-Oui ! Je vais développer des personnages qui ne le sont pas dans la saga … Mais sauf s'ils n'ont pas de réelle importance dans l'histoire :P )

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit ! :D Si jamais (questions ou remarques plus perso …) je réponds aussi vite que possible aux messages privés :) )

Gros bisous, je vous laisse avec la suite ! :D 3

A bientôt et bonne lecture 3

Miss-Snape-69


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6: Amnesia, 5 Seconds of Summer

La semaine était passée vite … Affreusement vite même ! On était déjà vendredi et Hermione assise en tailleur sur son lit et parlait avec Ginny. Qu'aurait-elle fait sans sa meilleure amie ? Jamais elle n'aurait supporté de garder ce secret si longtemps, avec Ginny elle pouvait discuter, elle pouvait tout lui dire et elle savait que la rouquine ne la jugerait pas.

« Au fait, Mione, tu dois aller à quelle heure voir Rogue ?, Hermione appréciait que sa meilleure amie de nomme pas Severus par l'un de ses affreux surnoms.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit la jeune sorcière en remarquant qu'elle avait omis de poser cette question au directeur, Dumbledore m'avait dit après les cours …

-Et bien, les cours se sont terminés à 16h et il est à peine 16h15 … Donc je crois que si tu te présentes dans, environ ¾ d'heure ça devrait aller …

-Oui, je crois que tu as raison Gin, répondit la jeune fille en souriant

-En même temps, il a le temps de souffler un peu, et nous on a le temps pour te rendre absolument magnifique !

-Quoi ?!

-Ben oui, allez dépêche toi ! Il ne faut pas perdre 1 minute, ¾ d'heure ça passe vite !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Mais tu as le cerveau d'un veracrasse ou quoi ?! Tu as des cours particuliers avec l'homme dont tu es amoureuse depuis 2 ans et toi tu vas y aller comme ça ? demanda la jeune fille interloquée

-Et bien quoi ? Tu veux que j'y aille en robe de soirée ou quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça ! Vas vite te laver, prend ton temps, moi je te prépare 2-3 tenues qui vont te rendre à tomber !

-Mais … allait riposter Hermione

-Ne discute pas !

-Mais …

-Hermione Jane Granger, tu t'exécute et tu ne discutes pas ! répondit la jeune Weasley avec un regard digne de Molly. »

Hermione capitula face à la détermination de son amie, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'eau tiède et délicatement parfumée, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Elle pensait au cours particulier qu'elle allait avoir dans moins d'une heure avec Severus. Au fait, depuis quand est-ce qu'elle disait « Severus » en parlant de lui ? Avant, elle s'évertuait à garder cette notion de statuts différents. Après tout, il était son professeur. Depuis quand, elle se permettait de l'appeler par son prénom ?...

« Severus … Severus … » se répéta-t-elle tout bas. Ce nom lui semblait tellement merveilleux à prononcer. Il avait, pour elle, quelque chose de vraiment spécial. Et le fait, de se l'entendre prononcer, lui donna des frisons.

Elle sortit de la baignoire, se sécha et noua la serviette autour d'elle sous ses bras. Lorsqu'elle passa devant le miroir, elle se surprit à repenser à un de ses rêves, celui qu'elle avait fait 2 jours avant son retour à Poudlard. Elle fit le même rituel et regarda son reflet en essayant de voir ce qui en elle était joli. Certes, elle n'était pas laide, mais elle ne se trouvait pas si belle. Elle avait toujours aimé ses yeux, qui en été se paraient de reflets doré et ambré et en hiver, étaient sombres comme le chocolat qu'elle avait l'habitude de boire, assise devant la cheminée avec ses parents durant les froides nuits qu'elle passait encore avec eux.

Elle brossa une première fois ses cheveux, les sécha d'un coup de baguette, essaya de les discipliner une seconde fois, mais devant le refus catégorique d'obtempérer de cette masse ambrée, elle se décida à quitter cette pièce embuée et à rejoindre Ginny.

« Alors, tu as le choix. Je t'ai préparé 3 tenues ! » Répondit la rouquine fière d'elle.

Posé sur son lit, Hermione retrouvait effectivement : une blouse longue manches bleue assorties à un pantalon en jeans et des baskets bleues, un tee-shirt orange assortis à un pantalon en jeans clair et des ballerines oranges également et enfin, un pull un peu ample gris avec un top de la même couleur pour mettre en dessous assortis, quand à eux, à un pantalon slim noir et des baskets montante grises.

La jeune sorcière remarqua aussi que pour le choix des tenues, sa meilleure amie avait proscrit le vert et le rouge, pour son plus grand soulagement.

Elle choisit la dernière tenue, la trouvant assez adaptée. Elle était moins stricte que son uniforme d'étudiante, mais restait néanmoins sobre et simple. Elle l'enfila rapidement et se regarda devant la glace. Ginny s'affairait maintenant autour de son visage.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te maquille un peu ?

-Ginny, répondit la jeune fille en rigolant, je te rappelle que je vais préparer une potion avec un professeur pendant un cours particulier. Je n'ai pas non plus un rendez-vous avec lui.

-Tu as raison, ça risque de faire trop … Et puis, tu es déjà superbe comme ça !

-Tu te rends bien compte que je ne porte rien d'exceptionnel ?! Je suis comme d'habitude en somme.

-Justement, si déjà en t'habillant simplement, imagine comment tu pourrais être si tu t'habillais vraiment de manière exceptionnelle ! Je suis certaine qu'il le remarquera. Même si il ne ressent absolument rien pour toi, il verra à quel point tu es magnifique. »

A l'entente de cette dernière phrase, le sourire d'Hermione s'estompa. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un d'autres, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé comme elle aime cet homme. Car oui, c'était un homme … Pas un simple adolescent de son âge, non. Lui, avait près de 20 ans de plus qu'elle … Et il était très fortement probable que tout ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle pensait à lui, ne soit pas réciproque.

Ginny s'aperçut vite de la mine triste de son amie et se dépêcha d'ajouter :

« Alors, que veux-tu pour ta coiffure ?

-Oh, rien de spécial … Je crois que je vais simplement me les brosser encore une fois et les laisser lâchés.

-Tu sais, maman utilisait parfois une huile parfumée pour mettre dans mes cheveux pour les grandes occasions. Si je me rappelle bien, c'était un mélange grenade-fleurs blanches. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Tu es sûre ?

-Evidemment ! Tu veux bien que je t'en mette ?

-Bien sûr ! » Répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère

Hermione s'assit sur le bord du lit et Ginny se plaça derrière elle. Elle passa un peu d'huile sur ses mains, et commença à masser la chevelure de son amie. Pendant un bon quart d'heure, elles restèrent là à parler. Ginny écoutait son amie se confier sur ses sentiments et tout se qui l'habitait lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de cet homme si étrange qui faisait battre son cœur pendant qu'elle s'affairait à parfumé délicatement et à démêler la crinière soyeuse de la lionne.

5 minutes avant l'heure que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient fixées comme étant l'heure du cours, Hermione attrapa son sac de cours, enlaça son amie et la remercia de l'avoir aidée à se préparer mais surtout, elle la remercia de ne pas l'avoir reniée comme le frère de cette dernière avait fait.

« Ron est un idiot ! Ne l'écoutes pas … Il se rendra bien compte un jour que te nier lui fais plus de mal que de t'accepter. » Avait-elle répondu avant qu'Hermione ne quitte la salle commune.

Hermione se dirigeait maintenant vers les cachots. Elle était contente d'avoir opté pour un pull, car l'air était assez frais dans cette partie du château.

Elle venait d'arriver devant la porte de la salle de classe, elle s'arrêta un instant. Bientôt, elle se retrouverait dans la même pièce que lui à une différence près : ils seront seuls … Toutes sortes d'images vinrent fleurir dans son esprit, elle rougit et se gifla mentalement pour pouvoir avoir des pensées pareilles.

« Concentre-toi, ma vieille ! Sinon, tu pourras dire adieu à tes cours avancés en potions ! » Pensa-t-elle. Elle inspira un grand coup et frappa 3 coups.

« -Entrez !, le ton était froid

Hermione s'exécuta.

Tiens, Miss Granger, j'allais justement demander à Minerva d'aller vous chercher, répond-il sur un ton moins glacial »

Elle sourit.

« -Bien, je propose que nous allions dans mon laboratoire personnel, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour travailler …

-Je vous suis professeur

-Très bien, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte »

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce un peu plus loin. A peine avait-elle franchie le pas de la porte, qu'elle fût émerveillée : il y avait à sur le mur de droite, une bibliothèque remplie de livres sans doutes sur les potions, à gauche se trouvaient des étagères remplies de fioles, flacons et bocaux et au centre de la pièce trônait un chaudron et un large plan de travail.

« -Bien, alors tout d'abord, je voudrais m'assurer que vous vous souveniez bien des bases des potions. Vous allez donc me préparer une potion d'Amnésie sans avoir recourt au moindre livre » dit Rogue

Hermione se sentit d'abord rabaissée que son professeur lui demande de réaliser une potion digne de 1ère année. Ensuite, elle se ressaisit : ça faisait 5 ans qu'elle n'avait plus préparé cette potion, et sans manuel, il est vrai qu'il était de suite moins évident de la réaliser. Severus s'installa dans un sofa avec un bouquin. Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle et elle était affreusement nerveuse de se retrouver dans le laboratoire personnel de son professeur. Elle essaya de se re-concentrer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle commença donc en ajoutant 2 gouttes d'eau du fleuve Léthé dans le chaudron, au fur et à mesure qu'elle exécutait certains gestes, la mémoire lui revenait. Elle devait maintenant laisser la potion bouillonner pendant 51 minutes précisément si sa mémoire était bonne. Elle resta donc à surveiller sa montre et son chaudron. Doucement, l'air devenait pesant…

Rogue n'avais pas l'air de s'en soucier, ou alors, il ne ressentait simplement pas cette chaleur … Il portait une chemise noire qui avait l'air assez légère et un pantalon noir. Hermione commençait à regretter de ne pas porter le tee-shirt orange que Ginny lui avait proposé.

« -Un problème Miss ? interrogea Severus

-Aucun professeur …, menti la jeune fille

-Voyons, même le fanion de votre maison est moins écarlate que vous …

-Et bien, pour dire vrai, je commence à avoir un peu chaud … Je suis arrivée au stade où il faut laisser la potion bouillonner …

-Et bien, pensez à porter un T-shirt demain alors … répondit-il en se moquant

Hermione eu soudain un éclair, ce n'était peut-être pas très convenable mais elle n'en pouvait plus …

-Professeur…, osa-t-elle

-Oui, Miss Granger ?

-J'ai vraiment trop chaud … est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si j'enlevais mon pull ? J'ai un top en dessous …, son ton était à la limite suppliant. »

Severus répondit par un simple mouvement de la main totalement désintéressé. Elle se retourna donc, et retira ce vêtement qui était définitivement de trop dans sa tenue et à proscrire pour ses prochains cours.

Elle se sentit directement beaucoup mieux et continua sa potion.

Au moment où elle agita sa baguette pour l'ultime étape, elle croisa les doigts pour ne pas s'être emmêlés les pinceaux avec toutes sortes de potions et avoir réussi sa potion. Lorsque le liquide dans le chaudron pris une couleur d'un rouge assez doux.

Elle n'était plus certaine de la couleur que devait avoir sa potion, elle demanda donc à son professeur de venir vérifier.

Severus s'approcha, se plaça derrière la jeune sorcière, une main sur son épaule et se rapprocha pour examiner la potion que son élève venait de préparer.

« Oh… Par Merlin ! Il est si près ..., pensa Hermione, Mais pourquoi me fait-il cet effet ? Il est juste dans mon dos et a poser sa main sur mon épaule et voilà que moi, je fonds littéralement de l'intérieur. Je peux même sentir son souffle dans mon cou … »

Elle sentit ses jambes faillirent. Heureusement, Severus la rattrapa dans la milli seconde. Il la porta jusque dans le sofa où il était lui-même assis quelques minutes auparavant.

« -Tout va bien Miss, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre état normal …

-Je dois simplement être un peu fatiguée, professeur.

-Bien, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui …

-C'est tout ?, s'étonna la jeune fille puisque son professeur ne lui avait même pas donné d'appréciation pour son travail.

-Vous avez réussi à réaliser votre potion. Je propose que nous nous retrouvions ici même demain vers 10h. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Ca me convient à merveille, répondit-elle en souriant

-Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir, je vais m'occuper moi-même de ranger

-Vous êtes sûr, je peux vous aider …

-Non, merci. »

Elle se leva, attrapa son sac et se dirigea donc vers la sortie. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son professeur, se qu'il pouvait être beau !

Sur le chemin du retour, elle se remit à penser à la potion qu'elle avait dû préparer : la couleur était rouge. Ce n'était peu être qu'une coïncidence, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Severus savait exactement la couleur finale de la potion. Venant d'un Serpentard comme lui, elle se serait attendue à devoir faire une potion vert émeraude.

C'est donc, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, elle constata que sa meilleure amie l'attendait assise sur son lit. Il était maintenant 18h30, elles avaient le temps de parler avant que les autres ne reviennent.

« -Mione, pourquoi tu es en top ?! Il caille dehors … ! demanda Ginny interloquée

-Et bien, commença Hermione, j'ai dû faire une potion d'Amnésie de mémoire et une fois arrivée à l'étape où il faut faire bouillir pendant 51 minutes, le fait de devoir surveiller une potion en ébullition n'a pas vraiment aidé ma température corporelle à descendre si tu vois ce que je veux dire … J'ai préféré retirer mon pull.

-Je vois …, dépondit la rouquine un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Et Rogue ?

-Quoi Rogue ?

-Quoi, Rogue ?!

-Ben, il a réagit comment ?

-Oh … Quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais enlever mon pull, il a juste acquiescé d'un signe de la main. Après, je me suis remise à ma potion donc je n'ai rien vu. »

Les 2 jeunes filles continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant encore une bonne heure et demi. L'heure du couper arriva et elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors l'une en face de l'autre et entamèrent leur repas.

Hermione remarqua que son professeur de potion n'était pas là. Elle fut quelque peu déçue, car s'il y avait bien un moment, en dehors des cours de potions où elle pouvait l'observer, c'était lors de ses apparitions aux repas. Ron et Harry arrivèrent. Harry se plaça aux côtés de Ginny, Ronald alla aux côtés du survivant.

Entre lui et Hermione, la situation ne s'était toujours pas améliorée. Hermione était triste d'être traitée ainsi par celui qu'elle considère comme un frère. Mais, elle ne voulait pas pour autant faire le premier pas ! Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était lui qui c'était emporté et qui avait réagi comme un sombre crétin.

Le brouhaha était total dans la Grande Salle, comme tous les jours. Hermione avait commencé à manger, sans son entrain habituel, néanmoins elle distinguait quand même le goût des aliments. Comme d'habitude, les elfes de maison avaient fait un travail formidable et tout était absolument exquis.

Soudain, IL entra … ! Elle était certaine que c'était lui qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, c'était ses pas qui résonnaient maintenant dans la salle ! Elle avait trop peur de se retourner pour vérifier ce dont elle était déjà certaine à 99,9%. Il passa à côté d'elle, lentement, la frôlant dans un doux mouvement qui la fit frissonner. Elle avait put sentir ses capes la frôler lorsqu'elle sentit sa main dans son dos ! Elle lui avait juste effleuré le dos, mais ce simple geste l'avait fait fondre littéralement de l'intérieur …

« Par Merlin, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait tant d'effet ? »pensa la jeune fille …


	9. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Tu regrettes, Arielle Prudhomme

« Miss Granger … ! Serait-ce trop vous demander que d'être attentive aux cours ?! Interrogea d'un air sévère le professeur McGonagall

-Non, professeur … Je suis désolée, répondit l'intéressée honteuse

-Vous viendrez me voir après le cours …

-Bien, madame … »

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de se re-concentrer sur le cours de métamorphose-qui était d'habitude un de ses préféré-mais c'était peine perdue. Elle avait beau penser à n'importe quoi, ses pensées se dirigeaient toujours vers LUI. Elle était épuisée, et on n'était que lundi, heureusement c'était son dernier cours de la journée … Le week-end avait été impossible : samedi, elle s'était rendue dans le laboratoire de Severus pour ses cours particuliers. Il lui avait demandé de préparer une potion de niveau d'un 2ème année mais toujours sans manuel. La difficulté de cette potion était le nombre d'ingrédients présent et l'ordre dans lequel ils devaient être « lâchés » dans le chaudron. Mais la jeune sorcière n'étant pas la plus brillante de sa génération pour rien, elle l'avait réussie avec brio.

Elle était ensuite sortie se balader avec Ginny. Elle appréciait, maintenant encore plus qu'autrefois, ces moments qu'elles passaient toutes les deux. Ginny s'était montrée extrêmement compréhensive, et elle semblait agir comme si le fait qu'Hermione et elle discutent de Severus comme ça était totalement normal. Comme le feraient deux adolescentes en discutant des mecs. Vraiment, Ginny agissait à l'opposé de son frère.

Le dimanche, Hermione avait travaillé toute la journée et même une partie de la nuit. Elle n'avait rien fait de ses devoirs de toute la semaine et en avait donc une montagne à préparer. Elle avait finalement été se coucher à 2h du matin, et elle avait refait CE rêve … Ce rêve fantasmatique qui était justement lié à la classe de métamorphose … Ce rêve où Severus l'avait prise là sur le bureau où se tient à l'instant le professeur McGonagall …

La sonnerie sortit Hermione de ses pensées. Elle rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa directrice de maison. Cette dernière, après que tous les élèves soient sortis, invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir et à prendre un biscuit au gingembre et au chocolat noir. Hermione obéit mais préféra refuser le biscuit après mûre réflexion. Le gingembre et le chocolat noir étant tous deux des aphrodisiaques puissants, elle trouva plus raisonnable de ne pas combiner ces des ingrédients, surtout au vu de son « état » actuel …

Elle prit donc place dans le fauteuil aux côtés de son aînée et demanda innocemment :

« -Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à me parler professeur ?

-Hermione …, commença la sorcière avec une voix presque maternelle, nous savons toutes les deux pourquoi j'ai demandé à vous parler … N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui …, admit la jeune fille un peu honteuse

-Hermione, les autres professeurs et moi-même avons tous remarqué que votre attitude en classe a changé considérablement depuis le début de l'année.

-Tous les professeurs l'ont remarqué ?!, s'étrangla Hermione

-Miss, sachez que votre attitude est passée d'un extrême à l'autre. Avant, vous étiez une élève extrêmement studieuse et maintenant, vous rêvassez à chaque cours. Vos devoirs sont certes bons, mais vous n'êtes plus aussi attentive qu'autrefois. Beaucoup de mes collègues se posent des questions …

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

-Voudriez-vous me parler de quelque chose qui vous tracasse, Miss ?

-Non, mais merci professeur. Je crois que je dois juste me changer un peu les idées …

-Dans ce cas, j'espère que la sortie prévue pour Pré-au-Lard lundi prochain vous aidera

-Merci beaucoup ! », Répondit Hermione avec un franc sourire. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'une sortie était prévue. Sortir avec Ginny allait pouvoir lui changer les idées, et elle arrêterait peut-être un peu de penser à Severus … Et puis, peut-être aussi que Ron et Harry les rejoindraient. Ils pourraient aller tous ensemble aux Trois Ballais pour boire une bonne Bierreaubeurre comme ils le faisaient avant et ensuite aller se balader dans le village et faire les boutiques.

La jeune sorcière sortit de la classe après avoir salué son aînée et se dirigea rapidement vers la Grande Salle pour y retrouver ses amis.

Harry, Ginny et Ron étaient assis à table et dégustaient le festin. Hermione leur parla de son idée de « programme » pour le lundi de la sortie et tous – même Ronald !- furent ravis ! C'était une excellente occasion pour se retrouver ensemble, puisque depuis le début de l'année, ils n'avaient pas su être beaucoup ensemble.

Tous se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur salle commune.

« Ca vous dit si on faisait nos devoirs maintenant ? Histoire d'en être débarrassés, demanda Ginny.

-Pourquoi pas ?! …, répondirent en chœurs Harry et Ron sans grand enthousiaste

-Si vous voulez, on peut mettre nos notes de cours en commun, les garçons …, dit Hermione, Et pour toi, Ginny, je peux t'aider si tu as besoin. »

Le visage des garçons s'était éclairé. Ils n'avaient vraiment – Mais alors là, vraiment – pas l'habitude de prendre des notes. A tous les coups, les notes d'Hermione était plus complètent que les leurs … Malgré sa distraction pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient nier que en ce qui concerne les cours, leur meilleure amie en connait 3x plus qu'eux deux réunis. Ils travaillèrent ainsi dans une ambiance plus détendue que jamais et au bout de 2h, ils eurent finis tous leurs devoirs. Ils se dirigèrent tous les 4 dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Ginny s'endormit dans la seconde, Hermione, elle, préféra lire un peu et se détendre avant d'aller dormir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé de pareils moments avec ses amis. Ils avaient vraiment bien rigolés, et ça lui avait fait énormément de bien de ne plus penser à tous ça.

Elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée au bout de 30 minutes à peine. Elle dormait profondément, rêvant de forêts, de prairies paisibles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses rêves étaient à image de la réalité : elle était paisible. Elle était allongée dans l'herbe fraîche avec une brise légère qui caressait son visage. Oui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle dormit paisiblement sans qu'aucunes images pas très catholiques de Severus et elle ne fassent irruption.

Les jours suivant furent malheureusement beaucoup moins joyeux pour Hermione. Même si elle avait renoué avec ses amis, elle était de nouveau extrêmement distraite et rêveuse.

Sur le reste de la semaine, elle avait reçu des devoirs supplémentaires en Histoire de la magie, Métamorphose, Défense contre les forces du mal et Arithmancie. Tous les professeurs avaient remarqués qu'elle était différente. Et tous lui avaient proposés de l'aide, des conseils … Mais la jeune fille avait poliment décliné en expliquant que ce n'était que de la fatigue, un petit coup de mou et que ça allait s'arranger.

Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi après les cours. Dans 30 minutes, elle serait dans le laboratoire de Severus. Et lui, avait-il remarqué qu'elle avait changé ? Lui dirait-il quelque chose comme les autres l'avaient fait ?

Non, lui ne dira rien ! Ou peut-être que …

« Bon, arrête un peu de penser à lui ! Concentre-toi !, se dit-elle, il se fiche de toi et de tes petits problèmes d'adolescentes, et de ce que tu peux penser ! »

Sur ces bonnes pensées, la jeune sorcière se dirigea vers les cachots. Mais à peine entrée dans la salle, toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'évanouirent. Il était assis dans le sofa, un livre à la main. Il s'était changé et ne portait plus ses habituelles robes de sorciers, mais un pantalon cintré noir et une chemise près du corps noir également. Ses muscles se dessinaient subtilement sous le coton.

Dans sa poitrine, le cœur de la rouge et or faisait des bonds. Une douce chaleur prenait possession de son corps.

Il releva la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes qui lui semblèrent être une éternité. Les yeux noirs comme le charbon de l'un se perdant le regard d'un mélange chocolat-caramel de l'autre. Elle était tellement bien à cet instant, avec cette douce chaleur qui grandissait en elle et l'homme qu'elle aimait qui enfin la regardait. Alors que depuis le début de la semaine, il avait pris soin de l'éviter, là enfin il l'a regardait.

Il rompu soudainement le contact et, en désignant la table de travail, lui expliqua la potion qu'elle allait devoir réaliser cette fois ci. Elle aurait le droit à un manuel puisque cette potion était récente et donc d'un niveau plus avancé que les précédentes. Sans lui adresser le moindre geste ou la moindre parole, il se remit à son ouvrage. Se plaçant, de ce fait juste derrière elle.

Hermione tentait de se re-concentrer, mais elle pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de son professeur posé sur elle. Elle aimait quand il la regardait, surtout avec ce regard là. Elle avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de spéciale pour lui. Elle se sentait aimée, elle se sentait belle, elle se sentait … Désirée par cet homme qu'elle aimait.

L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus pesante. Aujourd'hui, encore plus que les jours précédents, on pouvait sentir cette tension entre eux. Elle était tellement présente, que l'on aurait presque pu la toucher.

Arrivée à la fin de sa potion, Hermione était déçue : elle avait été distraite et avait ajouté 1 œil de trop. Résultat, sa potion était un peu trop foncée. Oh bien, sur ce n'était pas flagrant, une demi-teinte ou une teinte tout au plus, et cette préparation restait bonne … Mais si elle, avait remarqué ce changement de couleur, même subtile, elle savait que son professeur n'allait pas passer à côté.

Il s'approcha doucement du chaudron, et Hermione s'écarta légèrement. Il examina ensuite la préparation et déclara :

« -Pas trop mal, Miss … Mais votre potion est …

-Trop foncée, oui ! Je sais ! »

Elle avait répondu froidement, trop froidement.

« Pourquoi j'ai répondu comme ça ?! C'est pas de sa faute si j'ai raté ma potion … Enfin si c'est de sa faute mais ça ne l'est pas vraiment … ». Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça ?!

« -C'est la première et la dernière fois que vous me parlez sur ce ton ! A moins que vous ne vouliez que votre maison subisse une perte massive de points …

-Bien monsieur …, répondit-elle en baissant la tête

-Bon, maintenant, j'aurais à vous parler d'un sujet plus sérieux …, dit-il avec un air grave

-Quoi ?, répliqua-t-elle inquiète

-Et bien, Miss, vous n'avez plus l'air aussi concentrée et appliquée qu'à vos débuts. Le fait que vous ne réussissiez pas à la perfection cette potion pourtant relativement simple, de plus avec un manuel, en est une preuve flagrante.

-…

-Je dois donc mettre fin à nos cours particuliers !, termina-t-il en tournant le dos à son élève

-NOOONNN !, elle avait crié et les mots étaient sortis d'eux même

-Granger, ma décision est prise ! Je ne vois aucune raison qui puisse me faire changer d'avis.

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait … Laissez moi continuer les cours ! J'adore les potions et j'ai vraiment envie de les étudier plus ! Je vous promets d'être plus attentive dorénavant !

-Miss, il se retourna afin de lui faire face, ce n'est pas parce que vous « aimez » les potions que vous pouvez prétendre à continuer de suivre mes cours avancés en potions. Vous n'êtes pas assez appliquée dans ce que vous faites et beaucoup trop distraite ! La maitrise des potions est un art délicat et subtil qui demande une concentration infinie, de la précision, de l'implication et de la justesse ! Qualité qui, d'après vos résultats aujourd'hui, vous ne possédez pas …, une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux charbonneux.

-MONSIEUR ! Sachez que j'ai toujours été une élève appliquée ET impliquée dans n'importe quelle tâche que je réalise ! Alors, ne dîtes pas le contraire ! Alors, oui, je suis distraite pour le moment ! Mais ce n'est qu'un petit souci que je peux très bien régler !

Si solution il y a, solution je trouverai ! Mais ne venez pas me dire que ma distraction est un GROS PROBLEME !

J'ai juste besoin de temps ! Comme si vous, vous n'aviez jamais de problème !

Si je ne trouve aucune solution, j'accepterai le fait de ne plus pouvoir suivre vos cours et peut-être que là, cette ultime décision règlera mes problèmes !

Elle voulut ravaler sa dernière phrase à peine eut-elle franchi ses lèvres. Elle voyait très bien, dans les yeux de son professeur, qu'il avait tiqué aux dernières paroles de son interlocutrice.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Rien …

-Miss Granger …, demanda-t-il de la façon la plus douce qu'Hermione n'ai jamais entendue, Que voulez-vous dire lorsque vous dîtes que ne plus suivre mes cours, règlera vos problèmes ?! »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça, elle ne le savait pas vraiment … Mais, elle l'avait fait !

Hermione venait de se jeter sur les lèvres de Severus.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces. Ce contact faisait frissonner de plaisir la jeune sorcière. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, sentir la chaleur de son corps et apprécier la saveur de ces douces lèvres sur les siennes. Ils étaient corps contre corps. Hermione avait une main posée sur le torse de Severus, elle pouvait sentir ses muscles. Il dégageait une douce odeur de Bois de Santal avec de subtiles touches de vanille.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que ce professeur en apparences si froid dégagerait autant de chaleur et ferait naître en elle autant de sentiments contradictoires et de sensations délicieuses.

Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi encore et encore. Près de lui, contre lui, là où elle se sentait vraiment bien. Mais, une fois à bout de souffle, elle brisa ce lien qu'elle avait elle-même crée, pris son sac en passant et courut hors des cachots avant que son professeur n'ai l'occasion de réagir.

Elle ne s'était pas retournée en sortant …

Arrivée, totalement hors d'haleine, dans la salle commune des rouges et or, elle remarqua que celle-ci était déserte. Ginny et Harry étaient surement elle ne sait où, et elle ne voulait pas trop savoir en détail ce qui se passait entre ses 2 meilleurs amis. Ronald, lui, devait faire des devoirs de groupe avec Lavande …

« Ils doivent sûrement être à la bibliothèque », pensa-t-elle

Elle monta dans son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit après avoir abandonné son sac dans un coin. Elle tira les rideaux pour avoir plus d'intimité et se mit à repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle s'était vraiment jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?! Elle avait su résister pendant 2 ans, alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?! Elle s'était emportée, il avait insinué qu'elle n'était pas appliquée, pas concentrée …

« Alors que c'est lui mon problème de concentration ! »

Son subconscient commençait à lui parler … Et une discussion étrange pris forme dans son esprit.

« -Hermione … Hermione … Hermione … Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de te trouver des excuses …

-Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses !

-Oui, mais il m'a énervée … Je me suis emportée … Blaaa … Blaaa … Blaaa

-Non ! Ce ne sont pas des excuses !

-Si ! Tu en avais envie depuis 2 ans … Tu en avais très envie depuis 2 ans !

-Non, non, non ! Je ne peux pas y penser … Je ne dois pas y penser !

-Mais arrête un peu ! Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas tout simplement penser à ta journée ?!

-Parce que ce que j'ai fait n'est pas convenable !

-Oh … ça va hein ! Maintenant que c'est fait, arrête de te morfondre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si il allait te dénoncer …

-Oh mon Dieu, oui ! Il pourrait aller voir Dumbledore pour me dénoncer, peut-être même qu'il y est déjà allé et que je vais me faire renvoyer …

-Mais tu es vraiment débile ma parole ! Tu n'as pas remarqué, quand tu l'as embrassé ?

-Quoi, il ne s'est rien passé … Il n'a absolument rien fait …

-Justement … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne t'as repoussé ?

-Parce qu'il a été pris de court. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que e l'embrasse tient !

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Pris de court pendant plus de 60 secondes …

-… Tu crois ?

-Honnêtement … je ne sais pas … Après tout, il ne t'a pas répondu mais il ne t'a pas repoussée …

-Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs.

-Je ne te dis pas non plus de te faire de faux espoirs … Je remarque juste les faits. Maintenant, dis moi plutôt ce que tu comptes faire pour demain ?! Je te rappelle qu'on a un autre cours particulier le samedi matin …

-Je ne sais pas … Je vais en parler un peu avec Ginny et on verra …

-Bien ! Allez … Dors un peu maintenant ! Ca ne peut pas te faire de mal … Repose toi un peu et tu verras que ça ira

-Oui, tu as raison …

-Evidemment que j'ai raison ! Je suis cerveau d'Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération !

-Oui, je sais…, dit elle un triste sourire aux lèvres »

Discuter avec soi-même étant beaucoup plus fatiguant qu'il n'y paraît la jeune rouge et or décida d'écouter les judicieux conseils de son esprit et d'aller se coucher. Quand Ginny serait rentrée, elles discuteront de toute cette histoire …

Elle s'était assoupie depuis à peine 1 heure lorsque Ginny fit irruption dans le dortoir. La rouquine avait les joues rosies et les yeux qui pétillent. Jamais auparavant, Hermione ne l'avait vue ainsi.

« -Une nouveauté ?, l'interrogea-t-elle

-Une après-midi magnifique avec Harry !, lâcha-t-elle d'un air innocent et faussement banal, Et toi ?

-Oh … Rien de spécial … J'ai fait ma potion, je l'ai raté un peu comme j'ai été distraite, je lui ai sauté dessus, l'ai embrasé et je suis vite sortie, répondit-elle très vite et sur le ton le plus normal du monde

-Ah ben … QUOI ?!, elle venait seulement de prendre conscience de toute la phrase et de ce que tout cela impliquait

-Tu as bien entendu … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Il m'a fait remarquer que la potion n'avait pas une couleur parfaite, mais c'était normal. Puis il a dit que j'étais trop distraite et qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer nos cours et c'est là que tout à dérapé. Je me suis emportée, ma langue a fourché et il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai embrassé.

Ginny avait écouté le récit de sa meilleure amie sans l'interrompre … Maintenant qu'elle savait tout, une seule question lui brûlait les lèvres …

-Comment c'était ?!

-Que … Que … Quoi ?

-Ben oui, c'était comment de pouvoir enfin l'embrasser après tout ce temps ?! Raconte !

-Mais, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Je viens de te dire que j'avais embrassé notre professeur de potions, et toi tu penses à me demander comment c'était ?!

-Ben oui quoi …

Moi, quand je parle de ça avec toi … On ne parle pas du terrible professeur Rogue, mais plutôt de Severus. Tu l'appelles toujours par son prénom, alors moi à la fin, c'est un peu comme si c'était 2 personnes différentes … Quand tu en parles, c'est différent !, dit-elle en souriant

-Vraiment ? … Ca ne te dégoutte pas ?

-Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?! J'ai beau être sa sœur, je ne suis pas comme Ron, moi ! Tout ce que je vois, c'est que je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse. Quand tu parles de lui, tu as les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Tu me parles de lui, comme si c'était un garçon comme les autres, alors pour moi c'est un peu comme si Severus et le professeur Rogue sont différents. Si tu es heureuse, moi, ça me rend heureuse !

-Oooohhh … Ginny … »

Les deux amies s'enlacèrent tendrement. Rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à Hermione que ces paroles de sa meilleure amie. Elles continuèrent à discuter, puis quand Harry et Ron furent revenus, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée tous les 4 à rire et chanter comme avant !

Il était maintenant 1 heure du matin, dans le dortoir des filles, tout le monde dormait. Sauf une jeune sorcière. Elle ne pouvait déjà plus dormir et maintenant qu'elle était seule dans le noir, elle pouvait se permettre de repenser au merveilleux baiser qu'elle avait échangé quelques heures plus tôt avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

Cette chaleur, cette odeur, ce doux sentiment de bien être absolu qui avait pris possession d'elle lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient enfin rejointes … Maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté, qu'elle avait pu le savourer, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : y regoûter ! Oh oui, elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir regoûter aux lèvres de son ténébreux maître des potions ! « Son » ?! Oh, oui ! Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il ne soit rien qu'à elle, qu'elle ne soit rien qu'à lui. Qu'il pense à elle, autant qu'elle pense à lui ! Est-ce que, comme elle, il repensait à ce baiser ?! Elle aurait tellement aimé …

Elle décida de quitter son lit pour se rendre en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle aimait se retrouver là bas … C'était calme, paisible. La vie lui paraissait plus simple et ses problèmes, là bas elle pouvait les oublier.

Elle enfila ses chaussons et s'éloigna doucement de sa salle des Gryffondors. Pendant qu'elle déambulait les couloirs, une faible brise fit voleter ses cheveux et la fit frissonner. Le mois de septembre était bien entamé, dans 1 semaine jours pour jours, la jeune fille allait fêter ses 17 ans. Elle venait d'arriver, mais en montant l'escalier en colimaçon, elle eu un drôle de pressentiment, elle passa outre et continua néanmoins son « ascension ».

Mais une fois arrivée en haut, elle su directement que cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas simplement s'asseoir contre la balustrade, regarder le parc et le lac calmement comme à son habitude. Parce qu'il était là ! Elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille … Et à ce moment précis, il se tenait dos à elle, appuyé contre la balustrade, les yeux perdu dans le paysage sombre qui s'étendait devant lui.

Elle avait commencé à partir lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Miss ?

-Pro … Professeur …

-Que faites vous ici à une heure pareille ?

-Oh … Et bien, j'aime bien venir ici parfois. C'est calme et quand j'ai quelques problèmes, ça m'aide, dit-elle avec un faible sourire, et vous ?

-Moi ?… Pareil.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser alors...

-Non … Vous pouvez rester. Venez »

Elle s'avança et alla le rejoindre. Ils restèrent ainsi, à fixer le lac qui s'étendait devant eux. Soudain, il brisa ce silence qui s'était instauré.

« -Dites moi …

-Oui ?

-Pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure …

-Oh … Faites comme si je n'avais rien fait ! C'était idiot et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça …

-Bien …

-Je suis vraiment désolée si je vous ai embarrassé, monsieur …

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas Miss …

-Je comprendrais que vous vouliez quand même arrêter de me donner des cours. »

Il resta silencieux. Hermione tourna la tête, lui resta droit et continua de regarder dehors. Il prit ensuite une longue inspiration, un peu comme si il venait de prendre une décision importante …

« -Vous regrettez ?

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle étonnée

-Est-ce que vous regrettez ? Ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure dans le laboratoire … Répondez franchement …

-Et bien … franchement …, elle inspira longuement elle aussi. Devait-elle lui dire ?

-Est-ce que vous regrettez ?

-Non ! Et vous ?

-Quoi moi ?, c'était maintenant à lui d'être surpris

-Est-ce que vous voulez oublier ? »

Maintenant, il lui faisait face. Il c'était tourné, face à elle et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Et finalement, il répondit …


	10. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8: To hold your body close, Ed Sheeran (Sing)

 _« -Vous regrettez ?_

 _-Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle étonnée_

 _-Est-ce que vous regrettez ? Ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure dans le laboratoire … Répondez franchement …_

 _-Et bien … franchement …, elle inspira longuement elle aussi. Devait-elle lui dire ?_

 _-Est-ce que vous regrettez ?_

 _-Non ! Et vous ?_

 _-Quoi moi ?, c'était maintenant à lui d'être surpris_

 _-Est-ce que vous voulez oublier ? »_

 _Maintenant, il lui faisait face. Il c'était tourné, face à elle et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Et finalement, il répondit …_

-Non »

Il se rapprocha de son visage. Son cœur à elle battait à tout rompre et elle n'osait ni bouger, ni respirer.

« Et vous, voulez vous oublier ?

-Non !, elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Ce mot était sorti de sa bouche telle l'ultime cri de son cœur. »

A ce moment, il combla l'espace entre eux et scella leurs lèvres. La chaleur qui avait pris possession d'elle dans le laboratoire refaisait surface. Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains. La jeune sorcière, à ce contact, sentit des décharges électriques lui traverser le corps.

Ce baiser dura jusqu'à ce que les 2 protagonistes fussent à bout de souffle. Hermione plongea alors dans le regard charbonneux du sorcier. Elle put y voir une faible lueur qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu auparavant et qu'elle ne put définir tant elle s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

A cet instant, son corps et son âme irradiaient le bonheur. Il l'avait embrassée ! Lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas oublier ! Elle était comblée.

Un vent frais s'engouffra dans la tour et un frisson la parcouru. Severus le remarqua et tout naturellement, il se défit de sa cape et la déposa sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Hermione fut d'abord surprise de ce geste, mais lorsqu'elle ressentit cette douce chaleur – mêlée aux douces senteurs boisées que la présence de l'homme avait laissée – l'entourer, elle se laissa aller. Elle le regarda ensuite et lui fit un franche sourire en guise de remerciements. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieusement pendant quelques secondes encore. Elle serait bien restée là toute la vie. Seule avec lui, dans la tour d'Astronomie ou même ailleurs. L'endroit importait peu, le principal était qu'il soit là avec elle.

Severus brisa le silence et dit :

« Il se fait vraiment tard, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre dortoir.

-Oh, vous savez, je peux rentrer seule, dit-elle avec un doux sourire en commençant à se défaire de la cape, En plus les cachots sont à l'opposés des dortoirs de Gryffondor …

-Ne dites pas de bêtises, répondit-il avec une esquisse de sourire et en lui remettant la cape, Venez … »

Il lui tendit sa main et elle y déposa la sienne. Hermione se laissa guider par son professeur à travers les couloirs de l'école.

Leurs doigts entrelacés, ils déambulaient dans les couloirs déserts éclairés par intermittence par les éclats argentés de la lune qui était déjà prête à céder sa place au soleil.

La jeune fille ne faisait pas attention au chemin qu'ils empruntaient … Elle le regardait, sa peau était pale et cela faisait ressortir ses yeux à merveille.

Son regard, après s'être arrêté sur ses yeux, descendirent le long de l'arrête de son nez …

Il était légèrement crochu, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un côté charmant. Ce nez donnait à Severus un certain caractère. Il faisait partie de lui et jamais, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait changé la moindre chose à cet homme qu'elle trouvait fabuleux. Son regard s'arrêta ensuite sur ses lèvres. Si fines, paraissant qi délicates … Ces lèvres qui dégagent tant de chaleurs et qui lui provoque tant de chose au plus profond d'elle-même. Ces douces lèvres qui l'hypnotisent …

Elle l'aimait tellement ! Et elle aimait vraiment tout chez lui parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme mystérieux et en apparence si austère, elle l'aimait lui et juste lui … Ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés et pour rien elle n'aurait changé l'homme qu'il était.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Severus se tourna vers Hermione et elle dit :

« Demain, je vous retrouve vers 10h pour nos cours ?

-Bien sur, il semblait vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais il s'abstint.

-Dans ce cas, à demain … Severus

-A demain, Hermione »

Il embrassa sa main et elle se glissa derrière le tableau de la grosse dame. Elle remonta l'escalier en colimaçon qui mène au dortoir et se faufila discrètement dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots. Severus l'attendait déjà devant le laboratoire. Ils ne rentrèrent pas, au lieu de ça, ils partirent directement vers le parc de l'école. Si tôt pour un samedi, il était désert. C'était un endroit parfait pour être au calme. Ils choisirent un saule pleureur au bord du lac et s'allongèrent dans l'herbe.

Le lac était calme, rien ne venait perturber son sommeil. Severus était assis contre le tronc de l'arbre, Hermione s'était placée entre ses jambes de sorte qu'il puisse l'entourer de ses bras aussi. Ils passèrent la matinée à parler … Même si c'était plus Hermione qui parlait d'elle.

« - Parle-moi de toi … Parce que depuis ce matin, il n'y a que moi qui parle …

-Oh tu sais … Il n'y a rien à dire …

-Tu dois en avoir marre de m'entendre parler de moi, dit-elle en rigolant

-Jamais, dit-il dans un souffle »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa ...

« -Dis, je me suis toujours posée une question …, demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers le lac

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que ça change quelque chose que je sois …

-Que tu sois quoi ?, demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'inquiétude

-Une Sang-de-Bourbe

-Ne répète jamais ça ! Que tu ais été une Sang-pur au lieu d'une Née-moldu n'aurait changé absolument rien … Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça, pas même une seule seconde. Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante que j'ai rencontré !

-Merci »

Il resserra un peu plus ses bars autour d'elle, comme si il voulait la protéger de toute l'horreur de ce mot. Elle se blotti un peu plus contre lui. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité là dans ses bras.

Ils rentrèrent au château pour manger en prenant grand soin de rentrer séparément. Hermione pénétra en première et se dirigea directement vers la table de sa maison tandis que quelques minutes plus tard, Severus fit son apparition non pas par la Grande porte, mais par une petite porte située juste derrière la table des professeurs. Il prit place comme à son habitude aux côtés de McGonagall.

Il avait repris son visage toujours imperméable et dont aucunes émotions n'émanaient de sorte que personne ne puisse voir à quel point intérieurement il avait changé. Il pouvait, pour la première fois de sa vie, goûter au bonheur d'un amour partagé. Il n'avait jamais aimé que Lily, et elle était tombée amoureuse de son bourreau. Maintenant, il savait à quel point ce sentiment était délicieux.

Après avoir mangé, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Maintenant, il y avait plus d'élèves présents dans le parc. Severus les désillusionna pour qu'ils puissent marcher ensemble jusqu'au saule où ils avaient trouvé refuge sans être vu. Heureusement, personne n'était venu entre temps et ils se réinstallèrent exactement comme plus tôt dans la journée.

Le maître de potions ne voulait pas parler de lui … Pendant que la jeune fille racontait des anecdotes sur son enfance, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre en parallèle son vécu à elle et le sien : Hermione avait reçu tout l'amour de ses parents, même quand ils ont appris qu'elle était une sorcière, ils l'avaient encouragées à aller à Poudlard alors qu'ils étaient terriblement inquiets de voir leurs fille unique les quitter. Lui, n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de son père toute la haine et le dégout que le monde sorcier, leurs monde à sa mère et à lui, lui inspirait. Il avait vu sa mère mourir sous les coups de son père, il l'avait vu souffrir à petit feu, sombrer doucement. Son seul refuge fut l'école et même là, sa vie avait été un cauchemar. Les Maraudeurs, Lily, le Seigneur des Ténèbres … Sa vie toute entière n'avait été que supplices et sacrifices.

« -Severus, ça va ?!

-Oui oui, mentit-il

-Ne mens pas … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien d'important, rien que des mauvais souvenirs …, dit-il en essayant de la rassurer

Elle prit sa main et y déposa un doux baiser

-N'y pense plus !, dit-elle doucement, Le passé n'a aucune importance.

-Le passé est ce que nous sommes, Hermione

-Non

Elle pivota pour pouvoir le regarder, déposa une main sur sa joue

-Ce n'est pas notre passé qui définis ce que nous sommes Severus … Mais notre futur ! »

Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à lutter contre elle aujourd'hui. En plus, venant d'elle, cette phrase paraissait tellement réelle. Il acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

Ils restèrent encore un peu, à regarder le soleil sur le lac et à discuter de potions en profitant de ce qui pourrait bien être une des dernières belles journées de l'année. On était déjà à la mi-septembre, bientôt toutes les feuilles tomberont et avec un peu de chance, cette année il y aura de la neige …

Severus proposa de rentrer, il se faisait tard et ils devaient encore manger. Cependant, au lieu de se diriger directement vers la Grande Salle, il attira la jeune fille dans un petit couloir non loin. Il l'a serra une dernière fois contre lui, l'embrassa et parti vers les cachots.

Hermione resta quelques secondes figée, puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où tous ses amis devaient l'attendre depuis longtemps déjà.

« -Mione, où étais-tu passées ?, s'écria Ron quand il la vit arriver

-Oui, on t'a cherchée partout …, renchérit Harry

-J'étais à la bibliothèque !

-Ne me dis pas que tu étudies déjà pour nos évaluations de décembre …, dit Ron

Les évaluations de décembre ! Elle avait totalement oublié que cette année, juste avant les vacances de Noël, ils devront passer des évaluations de Ministère pour s'assurer de leur niveau dans toutes les matières.

-Que veux-tu ?, dit-elle avec un air faussement gêné, Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher … Je veux être certaine d'être prête

-Hermione mais tu es folle ou quoi ?!, s'étrangla le survivant

-Je sais …, dit-elle soulagée d'avoir trouvée une excuse pour s'isoler d ses amis aux moments où elle serait avec Severus

-Bon, à part ça, il faut que l'on prévoie notre sortie pour Pré-Au-Lard lundi, s'exclama Ginny en coupant au court les cris d'indignations des garçons

-C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire les garçons ?

-Boire une bonne Bièreaubeurre !, s'écrièrent-ils en cœur

Hermione et Ginny s'esclaffèrent

-Et sinon à part ça ?

-Oh, on pourrait simplement se balader, faire 2-3 achats et rigoler avec que tu ne disparaisses à jamais dans des livres de métamorphose ou d'arithmancie, répondit tout naturellement Harry

-Moques toi de moi …

-Moi ?! Je n'oserais jamais Mione, tu me connais … »

Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble de bon cœur et dégustèrent le festin qui était servi.

De retour dans leurs dortoirs, Ginny sauta sur le lit d'Hermione.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien Mione ?

-Oui, certaine … Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, tu parais bizarre …, dit la rouquine perplexe

-Non non, tout va bien Gin !, la rassura la lionne

-Finalement, ça s'arrange avec Rogue alors ?

-Pourquoi tu parle de lui ?

-Tu devais avoir un cours de potion ce matin, non ?!

-Oh oui … Et bien, j'ai fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et il a fait pareil donc il n'y a pas de problème, menti-t-elle

-Oohh …, répondit Ginny semblant tout de même un peu déçue

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? On dirait presque que tu es triste …

-Oh non, si tout s'arrange pour toi, moi je suis heureuse !, dit-elle en arborant un sourire sincère … C'est juste que je croyais qu'il allait t'en reparler

-Gin, il n'a aucune raison de m'en reparler et je n'en ai aucune non plus … On risque gros tous les deux ! Je pourrais être virée de Poudlard et lui aussi

-Hum …

-Mieux vaut ne plus jamais en parler ! Rogue est mon professeur et c'est tout …

-Si tu le dis …, dit-elle tout bas »

Ginny ne croyait pas du tout ce que lui disait Hermione. Elle avait l'air beaucoup trop heureuse. Elle était certaine qui se passait quelque chose mais elle n'avait pas envie de la brusquer. Si Hermione ne voulait rien dire, peut-être avait-elle une bonne raison.

Hermione quant à elle, était un peu honteuse de mentir de cette manière à sa meilleure amie. Ginny avait toujours été là pour elle mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait vraiment lui dire. Elle voulait préserver du regard des autres ce qui se passait avec son professeur. Elle voulait que personne ne sache, pour que personne ne puisse trouver quelque chose à redire. Ces moments qu'ils passaient ensembles ne leurs appartenaient qu'à eux et elle voulait que cela reste comme ça.

La jeune sorcière s'endormit paisiblement en repensant à cette merveilleuse journée qu'elle venait de passer avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cette journée avait été vraiment exceptionnelle.

Le lendemain, elle passa sa journée à prendre de l'avance sur ces devoirs. Même si elle était moins à cheval sur les règles et si elle travaillait moins pour ses devoirs qu'autrefois, ceux-ci récoltaient à chaque fois un O. La journée du dimanche passa extrêmement vite. Très vite, le lundi arriva.

Harry et Ron attendaient les filles dans le hall du château. Les professeurs qui encadraient cette première sortie étaient les 4 directeurs de Maisons. Ils se dirigèrent tous en rang vers le village.

Le groupe d'amis se rendirent d'abord vers les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard. Harry et Ron décidèrent de se rendre d'abord dans la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch. Ronald fantasmait sur un set d'entretien pour son balais, mais il était tellement cher … Harry lui se cherchait une nouvelle paire de gants renforcés pour l'hiver. Il hésitait entre prendre la paire rembourrée avec de la fourrure ou plutôt la paire en cuir marron souple.

Pendant que les garçons étaient dans leur admiration presque fanatique des accessoires, les filles quant à elles s'étaient plutôt dirigées vers les boutiques de vêtements. Ginny, elle avait flashé sur une cape verte foret molletonnée tandis qu'Hermione observait plutôt les gros pulls. Ils avaient tous la particularité de s'adapter à la taille de leur propriétaire. Ainsi, on pouvait le garder plus longtemps… Elle en voyait de différentes couleurs : rose, orange, vert, bleu … Après avoir fouillé partout, elle trouva finalement son bonheur avec un pull parme sur lequel de petites paillettes scintillaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Gin ?

-Waw … Il est magnifique !, s'exclama la rouquine

-Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Oh oui … Tu crois qu'il y en aurait un autre pour moi ?

-Hum … Je ne sais pas trop … Je crois que c'était le dernier, dit-elle légèrement confuse

-Ok, répondit Ginny simplement »

Tandis qu'une retournait à son admiration des capes de fourrures, l'autre se dirigeait maintenant vers la caisse.

« Je vais prendre celui-ci monsieur, s'il vous plait.

-Très bien, Miss. Je vous mets un emballage ?

-Oh oui, je veux bien !

-D'accord, je vous fais ça de suite … Voilà, ça vous fera 2 Gallions et 10 Mornilles (*) s'il vous plait

-Voilà Monsieur, merci

-Merci à vous, au revoir

-Au revoir »

Avant de rejoindre Ginny, la lionne de Gryffondor réduit le paquet pour pouvoir le mettre dans sa poche.

« Tu ne l'as pas pris finalement ?

-Non … Il me grattait un peu

-Oh, c'est dommage …

-Oui, en plus j'ai remarqué qu'il avait un trou

-Allez viens, allons rejoindre Ron et Harry … »

Ils se rejoignirent sur la petite place et se dirigèrent tous vers la Taverne pour se prendre une Bièreaubeure. En passant, ils s'arrêtèrent cependant devant la vitrine de la bijouterie. Les deux jeunes filles s'extasiaient devant les magnifiques bijoux qui se trouvaient dans la vitrine. Des bagues, des colliers, des bracelets sertis de pierres précieuses.

« Bon, les filles … Nos Bièreaubeurres nous attendent toujours à la taverne !, s'exclama Harry

-Oui, en plus j'aimerai bien pouvoir avoir les délicieux gâteaux de Rosemerta …

-Ron, mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne penses qu'avec ton estomac ou quoi ?!, s'écria sa sœur

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?!

-Bon, vous deux ! C'est fini les disputes fraternelles ? Vous ne savez pas vous comporter comme des frères et sœur normaux et arrêter un peu de vous dévorer l'un l'autre …

-Mmmggh …, marmonnèrent-ils »

La petite troupe se remis en marche. Une fois arrivés au Trois-Ballais, ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent. Luna et Neville se joignirent à eux et ils passèrent tous un bon moment pour terminer cette sortie.

Severus, venait à peine de quitter le bar et se dirigeait maintenant vers les boutiques. Il s'arrêta d'abord chez le libraire. Parmi tous ces livres anciens, il se sentait chez lui. Il avait longtemps hésité, mais finalement, il décida de prendre les 3 livres qui avaient attirés son attention. Puis, alors qu'il se redirigeait vers la place pour y retrouver les autres professeurs et rentrer, une vitrine attira son attention. C'était la bijouterie ! Vendredi, se sera l'anniversaire d'Hermione et il était bien décidé à lui offrir quelque chose !

Il entra donc dans la boutique. Elle était assez petite vue de l'extérieure, mais l'énorme lustre qui était accroché en son centre et les miroirs qui faisaient refléter les murs la rendant immense de l'intérieure. Le vendeur était un petit homme de presque 60 ans. Il avait des cheveux poivre et sel et portait une chemise à carreaux avec un jeans délavé par le temps.

« Vous désirez quelque chose en particulier, Monsieur ?

-Heu … Oui … J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour trouver un cadeau … »

Les deux hommes parlèrent et le vendeur exposa à Severus certaines de ces plus belles pièces. Finalement, au bout de 20 minutes de recherches et de négociations, le professeur ressortit de la boutique avec un petit emballage argenté. Il le cacha dans la poche intérieure de sa robe et se dirigea enfin vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

oOoOoOo

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite. Hermione avait hâte : vendredi, dans le monde sorcier, elle aurait 17 ans ! Dans le monde sorcier, vendredi elle sera majeure !

Et vendredi arriva très vite justement. Les filles de 6ème années de Gryffondor s'étaient rassemblées et dés le matin, elles avaient fêté ça ! Ce n'est pas rien quand même …

Hermione était plus vieille que ses camarades, l'emploi du retourneur de temps en cause : elle avait vieilli plus vite que ses amies et aux yeux de la loi sorcière, elle était maintenant considérée comme adulte.

Sa journée resta néanmoins semblable aux autres : elle avait cours, ses professeurs lui glissèrent tous un joyeux anniversaire à l'oreille non sans leurs donner à tous une montagne de devoirs malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient qu'au début de l'année. Au repas, elle eu quand même le droit à une part de gâteau au chocolat.

Une fois de retour dans son dortoir, elle déposa son sac et décida de se changer avant de se rendre à ces cours de potions. Ses pensées vagabondèrent un peu … Sa relation avec Severus évoluait doucement. Et elle s'était bien vite rendue compte qu'en réalité, il n'était pas celui que tout le monde croyait. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de différent entre « le professeur Rogue » et «Severus ». Tout simplement, ils n'étaient pas pareils … Le professeur était froid, cruel, prenait du plaisir à rabaisser ses élèves et il haïssait tout et tout le monde. Severus pouvait se montrer affectueux, attentif et même doux et tendre parfois.

Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler un gros pull et un pantalon plus ample et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Severus l'attendait, il semblait néanmoins quelque peu nerveux.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle

-Non non... Tout va bien, je t'attendais, dit-il avec une ombre de sourire

Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre quand il la tutoyait, mais elle aimait cela … Tout comme le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

-Viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi …, il se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à ses appartements.

-Il ne fallait pas !

-Si, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on a 17 ans. »

Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine tandis qu'Hermione prit place dans le canapé. Il revint avec deux tasses, une boite en bois sculpté, une théière et le petit emballage argenté. Il déposa le plateau et pris d'bord la boîte sculptée pour la tendre à Hermione.

« Tu veux du thé ?

-Oh oui, dit-elle en souriant. »

Elle regardait, à l'intérieur de la boité, il y avait plusieurs compartiment et dans chacun une sorte de thé différente : jasmin, menthe, orange, myrtille, thé noir, thé blanc, etc. Un petit sachet attira sont attention : Cannelle et miel. Severus choisit un thé à la menthe.

Il versa l'eau bouillante dans les tasses et pendant que leurs thés infusèrent, il la regardait nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air neveux …, dit-elle en commençant vraiment à être inquiète

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi … »

Il prit alors l'emballage argenté qu'il avait acheté en début de semaine à la bijouterie. Il le tendit à la jeune fille, non sans une certaine hésitation : jamais il n'avait offert de cadeau à quelqu'un qui lui plaisait comme Hermione lui plaisait. Il appréhendait sa réaction.

Elle retira doucement l'emballage et découvrir un écrin en velours. Elle se tourna alors vers Severus.

« Ouvre le, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?, dit-il avec un, cette fois non plus une ombre, mais un doux sourire »

La jeune fille souleva alors doucement le couvercle et là, elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Dans l'écrin, déposé délicatement sur tu velours reposait un magnifique bracelet en or blanc serti de petits rubis et de petits diamants en alternance. Elle se jeta à son cou le faisant basculer en arrière sous le coup de la surprise et se retrouvant sur son torse.

« Tu aimes ?

-Tu es fou ou quoi ?, s'exclama-t-elle, Il est magnifique !

-Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise. Joyeux Anniversaire, Hermione

-Merci Severus ! », Elle l'embrassa doucement avant de se redresser.

Il lui enfila doucement le bijou qui passait parfaitement au fin poignet de la jeune fille. Elle l'admirait, dans la lumière dégagée par le jeu de la cheminée, de fin vaisseaux se reflétaient dans les pierres.

Ils restèrent allongés simplement, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils aimaient ces moments qu'ils passaient ensembles à simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre. Puis au moment où elle aurait du rentrer dans son dortoir, elle lui chuchota :

« Je ne veux pas partir …

-Alors ne pars pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui … Reste avec moi »

Il lui montra alors la salle de bains, elle se rafraichît et fit apparaitre un pyjama en flanelle. Pendant ce temps, il s'était changé dans la chambre et portait maintenant un pyjama noir.

Elle se glissa dans son grand lit tout naturellement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas retourner avec les autres, elle avait juste envie de rester avec lui, sentir sa chaleur contre elle, pouvoir se blottir contre lui, et qu'il soit là à son réveil. Il la rejoignit. Immédiatement, elle se blottit contre lui. Elle aimait se trouver contre son torse, là où elle pouvait entendre les battements doux et réguliers de son cœur. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux. Avant de s'endormir, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et elle sourit.

« C'était surement le meilleur anniversaire qu'elle ai jamais passé »

Doucement, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Il respirait la délicate odeur d'ibiscus que dégageaient ses cheveux et sombra lui aussi.

Il savait que dehors, les jours avant la venue du Seigneur étaient comptés et il savait que bientôt, une nouvelle mission lui serait confiée, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Elle seule était importante, et pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse vivre heureuse, il était prêt à se battre. Il promit silencieusement de tout faire pour la protéger, pour que rien ne puisse arriver, même si pour cela il devait trahir le Lord Noir et l'Ordre du Phoenix. Avant elle, il n'était qu'une âme perdue … Grâce à elle, tout avait changé !

Cette nuit là, quelque chose avait vraiment changé entre eux. Cette nuit là, leurs âmes se scellèrent même si leurs corps ne faisaient pas un.


	11. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : No stress, Laurent Wolf

Les jours à Poudlard passaient doucement, ils se ressemblaient tous. Hormis pour le jour d'Halloween qui fut un peu différent, seuls le cours qu'elle continuait à avoir avec Severus rythmaient ses semaines.

Le plus souvent, ils faisaient cours normalement. La pression entre eux pendant ces cours particuliers avait considérablement baissée. Parfois, ils ne préparaient pas de potions, ils se retrouvaient dans les appartements du professeur. Hermione adorait la bibliothèque. Souvent, elle prenait un livre et retournait s'asseoir dans le salon au coin du feu. Severus, lui corrigeait les copies des élèves ensuite, il venait se place à côté d'elle et après ils discutaient.

De temps en temps, elle dormait avec lui. C'était risqué, mais ils voulaient juste profiter.

Les feuilles étaient tombées des arbres et l'air était définitivement devenu froid. Ce vent glacé avait amené avec lui le mois de décembre et les évaluations que les 6ème années allaient devoir passées.

Ron et Harry étaient très stressés mais Hermione, elle angoissait complètement. Elle avait tellement peur déchouer à cette évaluation … La plupart du temps, les garçons et elle étudiaient dans la salle commune. Hermione les aidaient, ensembles ils s'interrogeaient.

Grâce aux notes qu'Hermione prenait en cours et à tout ce qu'elle avait déjà étudié, les 2 garçons étaient déjà plus rassurés.

Hermione ne faisait plus de potions le vendredi et le samedi, mais elle n'en avait rien dit à ses amis. Personne n'était au courant de se qui se passait entre elle et leur professeur de potions. Au lieu d'avoir leurs cours particuliers, Hermione profitait d'être au calme pour étudier plus en profondeur. Parfois, Severus venait l'aider. Soit en l'interrogeant, soit en essayant de la rassurer et de la déstresser.

Le premiers examen était l'histoire de la magie, ensuite ils auraient sortilèges le lendemain. Le premier vendredi de la semaine de décembre serait consacré à l'Etude des Runes pour Hermione et la Divination pour Harry et Ron.

oOoOoOo

L'histoire de la magie allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Comme pour les épreuves de BUSEs ou les ASPICs des 5èmes et des 7èmes années, la Grande Salle avait été aménagée exprès au vu du nombre d'élèves qui allaient passer l'évaluation.

« Zut, zut, zut !, ragea Ron

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, s'écrièrent les 2 autres en cœur

-Me sens pas bien …, il commençait à devenir légèrement verdâtre

-Ah non Ronald! , s'écria Hermione, Allez! On a étudié comme des dingues pour ces examens …

-Je sais mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment …

-Arrête, tu vas envoyer de mauvaises ondes …

Les 2 garçons éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est bon Mione, je rigole, articula Ron entre deux éclats de rire »

Hermione fulminait intérieurement. Elle voulait montrer le contraire, mais elle était plus que stressée par cette histoire d'évaluations. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on leur faisait passer ces tests qui n'ont pas lieu d'être … Et surtout, elle avait une peur panique de l'échec.

A 8h précise, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et chacun se dirigea vers un poste de travail. Hermione prit place sur l'un des premiers bureaux qui se trouvait à proximité de la porte. Il était près de la fenêtre.

Les professeurs étaient présents pour surveiller l'épreuve. Une fois que toutes les consignes furent énoncées, des parchemins apparurent sur les tables ainsi qu'une plume anti-triche mais nouveauté : une sorte de bulle emprisonnait l'élève et l'isolait du reste de la salle. La jeune sorcière ne voyait plus aucun autre bureau et n'entendait rien, pas un souffle. Elle était seule dans la salle.

Elle se réjouit de cette initiative du Ministère : elle serait au calme et pourrait se concentrer.

Au bout de 2h30 d'épreuve, elle avait répondu à toutes les questions de l'examen. Elle remarqua alors un petit bouton posé sur son bureau. Elle appuya et sa bulle éclata silencieusement. Le professeur McGonagall qui surveillait, elle aussi, l'épreuve se trouvait à côté d'elle. La jeune fille lui tendit sa copie, son aînée hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Hermione fut autorisée à quitter la Salle.

Tout c'était bien passé pour elle. Elle connaissait les sujets par cœur et elle avait su mettre 2 pages de plus à sa rédaction. Elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle avait hâte se savoir si tout s'était bien passé pour eux.

A voir leurs têtes, tout ne c'était pas passé comme sûr des roulettes …

« Alors les garçons ?, osa-t-elle demander timidement

-Mmh …

-Mouais …

Ni le survivant, ni le rouquin n'avait l'air d'avoir envie de parler de leur examen

-Ca c'est passé si mal que ça ?

-Bof … Je crois quand même avoir la moitié des points, expliqua Harry

-T'en a de la chance … Même Merlin ne peut plus rien faire pour moi ! Je suis foutu … En tout cas, pour se qui concerne l'histoire de la magie. Et toi, Mione ?

-Arrête Ron, Hermione a assuré comme d'habitude ! Elle connaissait tout par cœur, répondit Harry fièrement

-Merci Harry, répondit l'intéressée en rougissant, Tu sais Ronald, même si c'est un cours important … Je ne crois pas que pour devenir Aurors ce le soit tant que ça.

-Ouais, Mione a raison ! On ne risque pas de te recaler à l'examen d'entrée des Aurors si tu rates Histoire de la magie.

-C'est pour ça que je préfère bosser DCFM, Sortilèges et toutes sorte de choses comme ça

-Justement, mettons nous au travail ! »

Ils révisèrent ensemble toute l'après-midi en alternant Sortilège et Etude de Runes pour Hermione tandis que Ron et Harry étudiaient Divination. D'ailleurs, ils commençaient vraiment à regretter d'avoir pris cette matière. Ils ne comprenaient absolument rien à la divination …

L'épreuve de sortilège s'était bien passée, pour tous les et Harry avait du s'y reprendre pour réaliser le sort demandé, néanmoins, leur niveau restait nettement au dessus de celui de leurs camarades. Ils n'avaient cependant pas pu se réjouir de leur succès car les prochaines matières n'étaient pas des plus faciles.

Le lendemain, le stress était palpable. Hermione devait se rendre à la Grande Salle tandis que les garçons allaient passer leur examen dans une salle de classe spécialement aménagée.

A la fin, Hermione n'était pas peu fière de son examen : même si elle avait mal traduit 1 mot, tout le reste était bon. L'examen était, comme pour l'épreuve des BUSEs, un texte en Runes à traduire. Harry et Ron étaient venus à la rencontre de leur amie. Ils avaient l'air tout deux très contents d'eux

« Au vu des sourires radieux que vous affichés, l'examen de Divination s'est mieux déroulé que prévu …

-Super ! On a cartonné ! Même Merlin va être jaloux de nos résultats, se vanta Ron

-Peut-être pas jaloux …, dit Harry avec un peu plus de modestie, Mais c'est vrai que ça s'est super bien passé ! Et pour toi Mione ?

-Ca va aussi !, dit-elle en souriant »

Ils restèrent cloitrés tout le week-end, tel des asociales, soit dans leur salle commune, soit à la bibliothèque. Cette dernière était réservée en priorité aux élèves de 6ème année.

La semaine était passée à une vitesse incroyable ! Chaque jour, ils avaient un examen à passer au matin et en après-midi, ils étudiant pour l'examen suivant.

Ron avait déjà insulté une bonne cinquantaine de Dieux et fulminait contre le Ministère de leur infliger de tels examen. Il avait surtout peur pour l'examen de Métamorphose et celui de potions, le reste, il pouvait encore gérer …

Ils commençaient lundi par Métamorphose-histoire de bien commencer la semaine …- ensuite, Botanique puis Arithmancie, DCFM et Potions pour terminer.

« Tu parles d'une semaine … Métamorphose pour commencer et Potions pour terminer …, ils n'auraient pas pu faire pire encore ?!, se désolait Ron

-Ron, s'il te plait … Par la barbe de Merlin, arrête de te plaindre !

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Tu es douée en tout … Tu es la première en métamorphose et en potions aussi. En plus, tu as des cours particuliers avec Rogue …

-Parce que ça t'aurais plu d'avoir des cours particuliers peut-être ?, s'étonna-t-elle

-Heuuu … Après mûre réflexion : non !, avoua-t-il en éclatant de rire, ce n'est peut-être pas ce que j'aurais rêvé pour mes vendredis soirs et mes samedis matin »

Ils rirent de bon cœur tous les 3 avant de se remettre au travail.

Malgré les appréhensions de Ron, les examens ne furent pas si difficiles que ça : ils avaient réussi métamorphose correctement, concernant botanique et arithmancie c'était … Acceptable pour les garçon et parfait comme toujours pour Hermione, les aventures qu'ils avaient déjà traversées ayant forcé un peu, ils avaient d'excellent réflexes et connaissaient déjà bon nombres de sorts de combat. Ils avaient excellés en DCFM.

« Finalement, affronter Voldemort chaque année, ça aide hein », avait lâché subitement Harry

Par contre, l'examen de potions était plus compliqué. Hermione eu de la chance : la potion qu'elle venait à peine de refaire avec Severus quelques semaines plus tôt était celle de l'examen. Ron et Harry avaient presque réussi à obtenir une potion parfaite … Si seulement Ron avait fait plus attention à remuer la mixture dans le sens antihoraire et non dans le sens horaire, elle n'aurait pas été aussi épaisse. Harry, lui avait malencontreusement ajouté quelques branches de thyms de trop, et sa potion était un poil trop foncée. Elle n'avait cependant rien dit à ces meilleurs amis, ne voulant pas enfoncer le clou.

Vendredi soir, elle s'éclipsa pour se rendre chez Severus.

« Alors, ton examen de potion ?

-Je crois que la potion n'était pas trop mal …

-Pas trop mal ?! Tu te fiches de moi, par Merlin …, dit-il à moitié amusé

-Quoi ?!

-Hermione, ta potion était parfaite ! L'examinateur est venu me trouver pour me tenir au courant des résultats à chaud …

-Parfaite alors ?

-Oui … Ca t'étonne peut-être ?

-Je ne m'attendais quand même pas à ce qu'elle soit parfaite …

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et pris ses mains

-Et comment cela aurait pu être autrement ?, dit-il avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune sorcière

-Ca m'avait manqué …, dit-elle dans un souffle

-Quoi donc ?

-Tout ça ! Toi … A cause de ces fichus examens, j'ai du passer tout mon temps à étudier

-Alors, rattrapons le temps perdu … »

Il l'attira vers la bibliothèque. Ce lieu que tout deux, aimaient terriblement. Lorsqu'il était seul, il se plongeait dans la lecture pour s'occuper ou simplement essayer d'oublier ce que le monde lui faisait subir … Maintenant qu'il était avec Hermione, il pouvait prendre le temps de savourer de vrais moments de bonheur dans cette pièce. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se sentait mal, qu'il se plongeait dans un bon livre … Non, c'était parce qu'il était bien !

Il adorait lire en la sachant à ses côtés. Il aimait surtout la regarder, lorsqu'elle était plongée dans son ouvrage. Il pouvait alors décrypter ses émotions à la seconde. Elle avait ses petites manies : se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand le suspense devenait trop lourd, il voyait ses yeux se gonfler de petites larmes dans ce qu'il savait être les passages les plus romantiques … Il se sentait bien avec elle mais il regrettait certaines choses : ne pas avoir vu qui elle était, tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir pendant 6 ans, ne pas avoir pu tomber amoureux plus tôt car c'était bien ce qu'il était … Lui, Severus Rogue était tombé amoureux de son élève, la princesse de Gryffondor, Hermione Granger. SA princesse de Gryffondor ! Oh oui, il regrettait de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt en elle, de ne pas avoir vu sa beauté, de ne pas être tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard. Et il regrettait aussi, d'être ce qu'il était ! Un Mangemort, de 20 ans de plus qu'elle, aigri par la souffrance, endurci par les épreuves, usés par les missions. Si seulement il avait eu 20 ans de moins … Ou elle 20 ans de plus ! Si elle avait été là durant son adolescence, il en était certain : jamais il n'aurait fini au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

« Oooohh …. »

Ce bref soupir sortit le sorcier de ses sombres pensées … Hermione était assise sur le tapis, face au feu et juste devant lui. Elle était en train de lire « Esclave … ou reine ? » de Delly, un frère et une sœur moldue. Ce livre était très beau bien que très complexe … Les caractères des personnages, certaines de leurs attitudes, beaucoup de choses pouvaient porter à confusion. Il continua de l'observer, la lumière dégagée par l'âtre de la cheminée formait autour d'elle comme un halo divin. Ses cheveux, légèrement en pagaille, reflétaient roux ou doré. Tandis que sa peau semblait satinée sous l'éclairage des flammes.

Hermione se savait observée … De temps en temps, quand elle relevait la tête, elle remarquait que Severus l'observait. Il avait toujours un regard protecteur sur elle, mais parfois, elle pouvait y voir presque le fil de ses pensées. Des pensées sombres et tristes. Elle savait qu'il repensait à son passé. Il n'avait rien voulu lui dire, elle avait préféré ne pas insister. Elle comprenait que ce soit difficile pour lui de se confier. Mais elle se jura que peu importe les épreuves, jamais elle ne le laisserait tomber ! Elle l'aimait trop pour ça …

Elle voulait le protéger … mieux : le sauver de tous ces démons qui dévoraient son âme depuis tant de temps.

Elle se releva, ferma son livre et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Tu veux un thé, ça t'aidera à te détendre ?, dit il d'un air bienveillant

-Je veux bien merci, lui répondit-elle avec un doux sourire »

Une fois encore, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre savourant chacun ces moments passés avec l'autre. Elle savourait ses moments de calme et de bonheur car après la semaine stressante qu'elle venait de passer, elle était exténuée. Elle n'avait pas pu se rendre chez lui de toute la semaine et il lui avait manqué ! Oh oui, ses baisers, sa chaleur, son odeur, leurs discussions, leurs moments, leurs nuits aussi … Même s'ils ne faisaient que dormir et que rien n'était allé plus loin, elle aimait ces moments. Souvent, elle se couchait, la tête sur son torse ou alors sur les dos avec lui juste à côté d'elle. Elle adorait se réveiller le matin, sentir son bras protecteur autour de sa taille ou sur son ventre, ouvrir les yeux et voir qu'il était là juste à côté d'elle.

Tout cela lui avait énormément manqué, IL lui avait énormément manqué.

Néanmoins, et à contre cœur, elle se résolu à le quitter. Elle avait prévu d'étudier dés demain matin avec Ron et Harry et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils découvrent qu'elle n'avait pas dormi chez les Gryffondors. Ou pire : qu'ils utilisent la Carte des Maraudeurs pour voir ou elle se trouvait.

Elle était à la porte des appartements de Severus lorsque celui-ci la retint par la main. Elle s'approcha de lui et il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime, Hermione »

Le cœur de la sorcière rata non pas un mais au moins dix milles battements. En 3 mois, il ne lui avait encore jamais dit clairement qu'il l'aimait. Elle n'en avait certes jamais douté, mais l'entendre comme ça, susurré à l'oreille de sa voix suave qu'il l'aimait : elle en était toute retournée.

« Je t'aime aussi, Severus » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Ensuite, elle remonta vers son dortoir et se mit directement au lit. Ces dernières paroles occupèrent sa nuit toute entière et c'est d'une excellente humeur et reposée comme jamais qu'elle s'apprêtait à commencer le week-end de révision.

Tout le week-end, ils étudièrent. Il ne leur restait plus que 2 examens : soins aux créatures magiques et astronomie. Concernant le premier, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Ils adoraient tous les 3 le cours, surtout que c'était Hagrid leur professeur !

Ils connaissaient déjà beaucoup et ils n'eurent qu'à relire leurs notes-ou plutôt les nombreuses notes d'Hermione-et ils avaient fini.

Par contre, pour ce qui est de l'astronomie, ce n'étaient pas une mince affaire. En effet, ils devaient connaître toutes les planètes, les étoiles et les constellations pour pouvoir les replacer sur la carte et légender cette dernière.

L'examen aurait lieu à 23h, le mardi. C'était leur dernier examen ! Après, ils pourraient profiter des quelques jours de repos avant l'annonce des résultats et les vacances de Noël.

« Vous croyez qu'on aura le droit à une autre sortie avant Noël ?

Ron avait lâché ça comme ça … Alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans les planètes, il avait dit ça tout naturellement. Harry et Hermione le dévisageaient bêtement …

-Ben quoi … ?

-Ron, Noël, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite …, tenta Harry

-Hé ho, je vous rappelle qu'on est déjà le 14 décembre ! Dans 1 semaine, on fera tous-ou presque-nos valises pour rentrer chez nous pour Noël !

-Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était déjà si tard dans l'année …, admit Harry

-Moi non plus … Mais, on a déjà été à Pré-au-Lard en septembre. Je ne sais pas si on pourra y retourner de si tôt, se désola la jeune fille »

oOoOoOo

Lundi arriva …

Tout le monde attendait devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Comme se fut le cas pour l'examen d'Histoire de la magie, chaque élèves étaient installés à un bureau ou les attendaient des feuilles de parchemins et la plume anti-triche. Une bulle enveloppa alors chaque élève et ils furent tous plongés dans le silence le plus complet.

L'examen en lui-même n'était pas fort compliqué. Il y a avait un schéma a légender, puis une série de 30 questions sur les plantes à utiliser pour soigner tel ou tel type d'animal et pour terminer, il leur fallait faire une dissertation sur une créature de leur choix parmi la liste imposée. Cette dissertation devait être complète : nom, type, caractéristiques, caractère de la dite créature, si elle était dangereuse ou pas et les possibles risque que l'on pouvait encourir dans certaines situations mais également les différences entre mâles et femelle, leur périodes de reproduction ainsi que les lieux où l'on pouvait les observer.

Lorsque l'on avait fini de répondre aux questions, on faisait éclater sa bulle qui par le même temps, prévenait le professeur-surveillant le plus proche. On rendait sa copie et on était autorisé à quitter la salle.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ?

-De toutes les créatures qu'on a étudiées en cours, je n'arrivais pas à en retenir 5 ! 5 sur toutes celles qu'on a vues …

-Et c'étaient celles …

-Qu'il y avait dans la liste, dit-il la mine noire

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire …

-J'ai eu pareil Harry … Heureusement, j'avais relu vite fait celles que je ne connaissais pas du tout, donc j'ai pu baragouiner 2-3 trucs mais ce n'était pas glorieux …

-Bon, les garçons ! Je propose qu'on aille déposer nos sacs dans la salle commune, qu'on redescende vite fait pour aller manger …

-Si l'examen est fini …

-Il ne restait que 2 élèves … Et puis, le temps imparti est bientôt écoulé …

-Ouais … donc tu disais, on redescend pour aller manger et puis

-Ron, ce programme va te plaire : on se remplit le ventre comme jamais !

Ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire radieux

Hermione continua :

-On va se prendre une double ration de bombe au chocolat ! Et après, on remonte dans les dortoirs et on va se faire une sieste comme Merlin n'en a jamais vu !

-Pas de révisions ? Pas d'étude ? Juste manger et après dormir ?, Harry était limité choqué de l'attitude de sa meilleure amie

-Exactement !

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione Granger ?!

-Hermione Granger est épuisée et vu que l'examen d'astronomie est à 23h demain, on a bien le temps non ?... Maintenant, si vous préférez, on peut commencer à étudier dés maintenant …

-Non, non ça va … T'en fait pas Mione

-Ouais c'est vrai, Ron à raison Hermione ! On va suivre ton programme ! »

Ce fut bien d'ailleurs la première fois qu'ils suivirent le programme qu'Hermione leur fournissait et à la lettre.

Aux alentours de 16h, Hermione se réveilla. Elle alla se débarbouiller le visage dans la salle de bains et décida de changer de tenues pour être plus à l'aise. Elle enfila un pantalon ample et chaud ainsi qu'un sweat gris tout aussi chaud. Elle descendit vers la salle commune. Quelques élèves étaient en train d'étudier pour le lendemain … Mais la plupart étaient certainement sortis. Elle regarda par la fenêtre : dehors, il faisait gris. Le temps avait été maussade toute la journée et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de changer.

Hermione sorti et croisa Ginny, celle-ci revenait d'un entraînement de Quidditch.

« Mione ! Il faut qu'on parle …

-Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle inquiète, Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pas ici ! Viens, allons dans la Salle sur Demande …

Hermione suivit son amie, elle était tant curieuse de savoir ce que sa meilleure amie voulait lui dire qu'inquiète …

-Ginny, tu m'inquiètes ! Dit moi ce qu'il se passe …

-Attend, rentre d'abord et on parlera juste après !

Elle obtempéra. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un grand sofa qui avait l'air agréablement confortable devant une grande cheminée en chêne.

-Mione, je crois que je suis en train de faire une grosse connerie …

-Grosse comment ?!

-Grosse comme assez grosse …

-T'as volé quoi ? Tu as tué qui ?

-Je suis amoureuse de …

-…

-Drago …

-Drago comme … Drago Malefoy ?!

-Comme celui-là oui

-Mais, tu n'étais pas avec Harry ?!

-Non … En fait, avec Harry on s'est séparé …

-Ooohh

-Pas tristement hein ! On s'est tous les deux rendus compte qu'entre nous, c'était plus une très très grande amitié plutôt que de l'amour …

-Ah je vois ! Alors c'est quoi le mal que tu sois amoureuse de Drago ?

-Ben tu sais, avec ces histoires Serpentard-Gryffondor … Et puis, comme il est plus vieux …

-Gin, tu te rends compte à qui tu dis ça ?!, dit Hermione en éclatant de rire, Tu me dis ça à MOI ! Alors que je suis amoureuse de notre professeur de potions

Ginny sourit faiblement …

-Oui, mais toi il ne s'est rien passé …

-Il s'est passé quoi ?!

 **Flash-back :**

1 mois plus tôt …

Ginny se baladait dans les recoins de l'école. En vérité, elle cherchait Hermione, Ron et Harry …

Même s'ils n'étaient plus en couple, l'amitié entre la jeune Weasley et le survivant avait été plus forte que tout, et ils étaient restés aussi proche qu'avant. Ces baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, certes ce n'est pas qu'ils ne voulaient plus rien dire … Mais c'était plutôt comme une relation fusionnelle entre frère et sœur. Ils s'étaient embrassés, mais au fond, ils ne ressentaient pas vraiment d'amour proprement dit l'un envers l'autre.

« C'est dangereux de se promener seule dans les couloirs de l'école … Tu ne savais pas, Weasley ?!, tonna soudain une voix

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?!

-Moi, mais rien … Juste te mettre en garde, dit-il innocemment en s'approchant de la jeune fille

-Me mettre en garde ?! Vraiment ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien m'arriver …, Ginny ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle avait envie de provoquer ce blond prétentieux

-Oh, tu sais … Beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver !, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante

-Ahahah … Mais bien sûr ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu vas me jeter un sort, peut-être …

-Ne joue pas ce jeu là avec moi … Ginevra !

-Et qui m'en empêcherait … Drago ?! Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?!

-Tu devrais avoir peur !

-Ah bon …Et bien regarde bien Malefoy, elle s'avança, et écoute ! Tu ne me fais pas peur ! »

Ils étaient maintenant très proches, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. La jeune fille regardait le Serpentard droit dans les yeux.

Dans un élan inconnu, et ne sachant pas pourquoi, si ce n'est que chaque cellule de son corps le réclamait, Ginny s'avança encore plus et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago. Doucement, ensuite, elle se recula et voulu partir. Malefoy la retint et la serra contre lui et l'embrassa.

Après ce jour, ils s'organisèrent des rendez-vous. Parfois dans le parc, bravant le froid, parfois à l'endroit même ou Ginny se trouvait maintenant avec Hermione. La salle du Demande avait été pour eux, un refuge.

Ginny avait appris à surmonter bon nombre des préjugés qu'elle avait sur Malefoy. Il n'était pas, ce garçon prétentieux qui se pavanait en imposant la supériorité des sangs-purs. Il avait toujours baigné dedans, alors pour lui, tout cela lui avait semblé simplement normal.

 **Fin du flash**

Ginny venait de raconter à Hermione toute l'histoire.

« Félicitations ma Ginny ! » et elle lui sauta au cou

« -Quoi ?! Tu es sérieuse ?!

-Ben quoi, tu voulais que je pleurs et que je t'engueule peut-être ?! Par la barbe de Merlin, Gin ! C'était tellement bien envoyé … Et puis ça se finit bien ton histoire ! Moi je suis trop heureuse pour toi !

-Ahahah ! Merci, Mione

-N'empêche, tu disais que moi, il ne s'était rien passé …

-Et ben quoi ?!

-N'en sois pas si sûre, dit la jeune sorcière avec un sourire malin

-Raconte ! Raconte ! Raconte ! »

Hermione lui raconta tout. Si son amie s'était confiée à elle à propos de sa relation avec Drago, elle trouvait normal de lui avouer se qui se passait avec Severus.

« -Je le savais !, cria la rouquine victorieuse

-Quoi ?!

-J'étais certaine qu'il se passait quelque chose !

-Et tu avais deviné ce que je viens de te raconter …

-Bon, je l'avoue, pas exactement … en fait, je ne savais pas trop si tu agissais comme ça parce que la situation avait évoluée entre vous ou si justement, il avait mit halte et que du coup, tu rationnalisais la situation et t'en faisais une raison.

-C'est pas possible …, dit-elle en souriant

-3 mois alors … Que ça dure

-Oui !

-Il te rend heureuse ?

-Oh oui, Ginny ! Je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai encore jamais été !, dit la sorcière radieuse

-Alors je suis heureuse aussi, dit la rouquine en la serrant dans ses bras »

Elles rejoignirent ensemble le dortoir et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils passèrent la soirée. Ron et Ginny avaient reçu des Chocogrenouilles de la part de Fred et de Georges. Toute la soirée, ils s'empiffrèrent de sucreries en se lançant des défis : un gage, c'était la peine si l'un d'entre eux ratait son défi.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry fut maquillé par Hermione, Ron dut parler toute la soirée avec une voix de fille, Hermione se fit coiffer par les garçons et quand à Ginny : elle a du porter son bas de pyjama en haut et inversement.

Ce petit moment de détente leur avait fait du bien à tous ! Même si Ginny n'avait pas d'examens à préparer, elle ne pouvait plus rester avec ses meilleurs amis et son frère aussi souvent qu'avant.

Le lendemain, ils firent une grasse matinée- chose qui n'était pas arrivé à Hermione depuis des lustres- et se donnèrent tous rendez vous dans la salle commune à 11h.

Ils travaillèrent tous ensemble comme ils l'avaient fait pour les autres examens. Et à 22h30, ils se dirigèrent vers la tour d'Astronomie : là où se déroulerait leur examen.

A 23h précises, les examinateurs distribuèrent à chacun des parchemins vierges et donnèrent les instructions. Chaque élève, se plaça à son poste ou se trouvait une table, une plume et un télescope. Ils avaient 2h pour remplir leur carte le plus précisément possible en la légendant également.

Tout se passait bien. Hermione jetait parfois des regards vers ses meilleurs amis, et elle pouvait constater qu'ils étaient tous les 2 en train d'écrire avidement sur leur feuille de parchemin. Elle était contente qu'ils s'en sortent. Leurs nombreuses heures d'études pour tous ces examens avaient payé et elle était fière d'être toujours aussi bonne élève.

A 1h du matin, ils retournèrent tous dans leurs dortoirs. Pas une parole de plus … Ils s'effondrèrent sur leurs lits respectifs avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est bon ! Maintenant, les examens étaient finis pour eux … Ils étaient en vacances avant les autres. Pour eux, plus de cours ! Ils allaient profiter de ces 3 jours supplémentaires …


	12. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Reconciliation, Pain Of Salvation

Hermione s'était levée de bonne humeur le lendemain. Elle savait que le mercredi Severus n'avait cours que jusqu'à 14h.

Après avoir profité de son avant midi avec ses amis, elle décida donc de se rendre dans ses appartements pour passer l'après-midi avec lui.

Arrivée devant le tableau qui en gardait l'entrée, elle prononça doucement le mot de passe.

« Homo homini lupus »

Il lui avait donné le mot de passe pour qu'elle puisse rentrer directement sans pour autant devoir attendre et risquer qui plus est de se faire prendre.

Elle entra donc, il n'était pas encore revenu. Justement, elle lui ferait la surprise ! Elle alla chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque avant de revenir au salon pour s'installer dans le fauteuil.

Elle attendit une demi-heure environ, puis comme si elle avait eu un pressentiment, elle déposa son livre et se leva pour voir une silhouette noire faire son entrée.

Lorsqu'il la vit, un sourire sincère s'afficha sur son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici aujourd'hui, il aurait plutôt pensé qu'elle serait restée avec Potter et Weasley. Après cette journée horrible, il était heureux de la voir et de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle.

Il s'approcha, la prit doucement par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Comment c'est passée ta journée ?

-Super bien, les vacances en avance c'est fantastique !, dit-elle en souriant, Par contre toi … Tu avais des 2ème années pour terminer non ?

-Oui … Par Merlin, c'était un vrai calvaire ! A croire que c'est cornichons n'ont rien dans la cervelle …

-Viens là alors, dit-elle doucement »

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Pour Severus, elle prit un sachet à la menthe. Elle savait maintenant que c'était son préféré. Elle décida de prendre un sachet à la cannelle pour elle. Elle versa l'eau bouillante dans leurs tasses respectives et se dirigea vers le salon, près de lui.

Elle déposa les tasses, s'assit à ses côtés puis lui tendit sa tasse. Il saisit cette dernière de la main droite et écarta son bras libre pour que la jeune femme puisse venir s'y blottir, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

Ils restèrent ainsi : assit blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un bon thé devant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Cette image peut sembler idyllique, et pour nos deux protagonistes, ce moment était parfait. Pourquoi s'encombrer l'esprit à chercher à faire des choses plus extravagantes quand le simple fait de se retrouver tous les deux les irradiait de bonheur ?! Leurs moments ensembles étaient très simple, mais oh combien merveilleux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis leurs tasses, Severus les prit pour les déposer sur la petite table basse juste devant eux puis il se réinstalla doucement. Hermione ramena ses genoux contre elle et se calla un peu plus contre le torse de l'homme. D'une main, il attrapa la main de sa compagne pour entrelacer leurs doigts tandis que de l'autre, il jouait négligemment avec une mèche de cheveux. Il embrassa sa douce chevelure doré, elle releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Merci, lui dit-il doucement

-Merci ? Mais … Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle mi-intriguée mi-amusée, Ce n'était qu'un thé …

-Pour le thé, pour ta présence, pour ta patience, pour ton courage – tellement Gryffondor- pour être toi … Pour tout ! Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as offert. Toutes ces choses qui avant me paraissaient tellement inaccessibles pour moi, tu me les as offerte. »

Il avait répondu cela simplement, d'une traite et avec une sincérité dont on ne pouvait pas douter. Elle était émue de ce qu'il venait de lui dire … Parce que d'une certaine manière, il s'était confié à elle. Elle savait à quel point c'était difficile pour lui et pour cette raison, elle ne le trouvait que plus touchant encore.

« Je t'aime, Severus Rogue !, dit-elle en arborant ce doux sourire qui le faisait littéralement fondre de l'intérieur.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Hermione Granger ! »

Son magnifique sourire mua alors en un léger rire et il sentit une douce chaleur prendre possession de son corps. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et un doux sentiment de bonheur total s'insinua dans chaque cellule de son corps.

Lui, le terrible maître des potions en apparence si froid et si cruel ne savait résister devant le sourire d'ange et le rire aussi merveilleux et pur que le cristal de son élève … Non ! Il ne pouvait dire qu'elle n'était que « son élève » … Parce qu'elle était beaucoup plus, tellement plus qu'une simple élève ! Elle était Hermione, celle qui avait volé son cœur.

Il l'embrassa. Ce baiser, qui était d'abord chaste et tendre, devint au fur et à mesure plus passionné. Doucement, il passa sa langue sur les douces lèvres sucrées de la jeune sorcière. Elle les entrouvrit en guise d'invitation. Leurs langues se caressaient dans un ballet tendre et langoureux.

Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains pendant qu'elle nouait la nuque de Severus de ses mains.

Elle bascula doucement en arrière, se retrouvant maintenant allongée sur le divan. Elle avait l'avait emmené avec elle dans sa chute et il se supportait maintenant en encadrant le visage de la jeune fille de ses mains.

Doucement, il continua de l'embrasser lorsque soudain, on entendit des coups à la porte. Au début, ils n'en avaient que faire … Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser tendrement.

Voyant que la personne derrière la porte insistait, Hermione demanda en riant :

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrait aller ouvrir, Severus ?

-Je vois quelque chose de beaucoup plus important que l'abruti qui est derrière cette satanée porte !, dit-il avec un sourire qu'Hermione trouva absolument charmant. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement et une voix s'exclama de derrière la porte :

« Severus, par la barbe de Merlin ! Tu vas me bouger des satanées robes de ce canapé et venir ouvrir ! Je te préviens, ne me force pas à enfoncer cette porte … »

Une lueur d'inquiétude brilla dans les yeux de la sorcière.

« Je me trompe, ou c'est la voix du professeur McGonagall ?

-J'en ai bien peur … Minerva a vraiment un don pour arriver dans les pires moments possible …, souffla-t-il

C'est bon ! Je viens !, cria-t-il pour que son invitée indésirée entende

-Ahahah … Allez, vas lui ouvrir avant qu'elle n'enfonce vraiment la porte et qu'elle ne nous trouve comme ça …

Elle se releva en position assise et l'embrassa tendrement

-Attend moi dans la bibliothèque. Je vais expédier ça au plus vite et je viens te rejoindre.

-D'accord, dit-elle doucement »

Il embrassa doucement sa crinière et elle partit vers la bibliothèque. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, se choisit un livre et s'installa dans le fauteuil que Severus occupait d'habitude. Elle sentit ces odeurs de bois de Santal entremêlées à celle du sapin tellement familière pour elle. Elle se blottit un peu plus et commença sa lecture.

De l'autre côté, Severus avait attendu qu'elle ai fermé la porte pour aller ouvrir à la Directrice de Gryffondor. Leur conversation n'était pas des plus réjouissantes. Minerva n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à annoncer à son collègue. Severus fut alors rassuré qu'Hermione ne puisse entendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire.

Il réapparut, environ 20 minutes plus tard dans l'encadré de la porte. Sa discussion avec la rouge et or avait complètement démoli la petite bulle de bonheur dans laquelle Hermione l'avait plongé. Mais à la vue de la jeune fille si paisible, absorbée par sa lecture, il se radoucit. Si ce que Minerva lui avait dit était vrai, alors il voulait plus que tout protéger Hermione et savourer tous les moments qu'il pouvait passer avec elle.

Hermione ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle était littéralement plongée dans le grimoire poussiéreux qui se trouvait sur ses jambes. Il s'approcha silencieusement et se plaça derrière le fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était blottie. Il l'entoura de ses bras, elle sursauta légèrement et il chuchota de sa voix suave à son oreille :

« Ca te plairait de découvrir la Finlande ?

-Tu es sérieux ?!, s'exclama-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui

-Bien sûr ! Alors, ça te ferait plaisir ?

-Mais évidemment ! Par contre … Pourquoi la Finlande ?

-Parce que je trouve que c'est un très beau pays … Et puis, j'ai juste envie de me retrouver un peu rien qu'avec toi sans que Minerva ne fasse irruption !, dit-il en souriant et avec un malin plaisir à peine dissimulé »

Elle éclata de rire, se retourna complètement en s'appuyant contre le dossier du fauteuil et embrassa le sorcier.

« Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

-Et bien …, dit-il en réfléchissant, demain il y a les résultats des bilans et … Oh oui … Il y a aussi vendredi …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vendredi ?, demanda-t-elle curieuse

-Albus va annoncer ce soir qu'il y aura un bal pour Noël vendredi en soirée …

-Oohh c'est chouette ! Non ?

-Je dois avouer, que je ne suis pas friand de bals, dit-il avec un doux sourire

-Ahahah, moi j'aime encore bien …

-Albus m'a dit que cette fois-ci je ne serai pas déçu … Je me demande ce que ce vieux fou à encore mijoté comme coup foireux …

-Bah, ce sera peut-être une belle surprise, dit-elle, Alors, on part quand ?

-Vendredi soir ? Tu pourrais ?, demanda-t-il hésitant

-Vendredi soir ?!

-Sauf si tu préfères plus tard …, dit-il tendrement

-Oh non ! Plus vite on quittera Poudlard, plus vite je pourrai profiter pour être avec toi sans risques ! Je dirai à Ginny, Ron et Harry que je dois partir avec mes parents et que cette année, ils ont réservés plus tôt. Et puis, j'enverrai demain un hibou à mes parents en leur disant que je reste au château cette fois-ci parce que … Je suis tombée malade par ce temps et que donc je dois me reposer

-Mais c'est digne d'un Serpentard ça …

-Ca te déplais ?...

-Que du contraire, dit-il avec un malin sourire, Je vais prévenir Minerva au repas …, puis il ajouta pour répondre à la question silencieuse de la jeune fille, C'est elle qui nous prête son chalet …

-Le professeur est au courant pour nous ?!, elle piqua un fard à cette pensée

-Non, avoua-t-il, Je lui ai dit que le pays regorgeait d'ingrédients pour mes potions mais aussi que j'aurai besoin de calme et de solitude pour mes expériences.

-Tu es formidable !, dit-elle en l'enlaçant

-Tu es as douté ?, répondit-il avec un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres

-Jamais !, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien avant de se rendre chacun de leur côté dans la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'Hermione rejoignait ses amis, le Directeur se leva et fit teinter sa cuillère contre son verre en cristal.

« Mes chers élèves, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer …

Tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres du vieux mage tandis qu'Hermione et Severus échangèrent des regards complices.

-Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous quitteront l'école durant les vacances. Néanmoins, je voulais que nous puissions partager un moment tous ensembles en cette période. J'ai donc décidé d'organiser un bal vendredi …

Des cris de joies éclatèrent dans toute la salle et de toutes maisons confondues.

-Donc, continua-t-il, demain vous pourrez vous rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter une tenue … Mais aussi pour acheter un cadeau à votre cavalier ou votre cavalière.,dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, Néanmoins, j'ai pu constater i ans que lors des bals, il arrive souvent que certains se retrouvent seuls. Ne voulant pas gâcher les festivités, j'ai donc décidé de moi-même former les couples. »

Il était déjà extraordinaire qu'il y ai un bal à Poudlard, mais jamais encore le Directeur n'avait lui-même choisit les couples.

Alors que les plats contenant les desserts étaient à tables, un petit biscuit apparu dans l'assiette de chaque élève. Dessus, 2 petits mots étaient gravés : « Casse-moi ».

Hermione regardait ses amis. Elle appréhendait de savoir qui serait son cavalier lors de ce bal. Elle n'aimait personne et quitte à y aller entre filles, elle préférait tout sauf se voir imposer quelqu'un de la sorte. Tout le monde-Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny et elle-cassèrent leurs biscuits en même temps.

« Moi d'abord !, demanda Neville, J'ai … le Professeur Chourave !, dit-il incrédule, surpris mais heureux à la fois.

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla Hermione, Les professeurs participent aussi ?! …

-Apparemment oui …

Le simple fait d'imaginer que Severus allait devoir danser et offrir un cadeau de Noël a une de ses condisciple la rendait folle de jalousie … Neville quand à lui se retourna vers sa cavalière qui avait elle aussi découvert le nom dans son biscuit. Le professeur lui fit un sourire plus que rassurant.

-Moi ! J'ai … Pansy Parkinson, dit Ron la mine défaite et déçu de devoir être le cavalier de la vil Serpentard

-Moi …, dit Ginny avec appréhension, J'ai … Drago Malefoy !

Hermione remarqua ce discret sourire que sa meilleure amie avait arboré en découvrant le nom de son cavalier.

-A moi maintenant !, dit Harry, J'ai … Cho Chang !

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Hermione. Cette dernière avait gardé son bout de papier bien serré dans son poing en espérant ne pas tomber sur un Serpentard …

-Et toi, Hermione ?, demanda Neville, Un Serpentard aussi ?...

-C'est vrai que les couples sont souvent Gryffondors/Serpentard, dit Ron remarquant ce que la jeune sorcière avait déjà pu observer et qu'elle redoutait le plus.

-Bon …, inspira-t-elle, Moi j'ai … Le professeur Rogue !

-Et bien, Mione … Bonne chance, se moqua le rouquin, Tu vas devoir supporter ce bâtard une soirée de plus … »

Les autres ne disaient rien. Tout le monde regagna la tour de Gryffondor et alla se coucher. Une fois qu'elle eut la certitude que les autres étaient endormies, Ginny souffla à son amie :

« Dumbledore est génial !

-Tu n'es pas trop déçue de ton cavalier ?, rigola-t-elle doucement

-Non … ça va, je crois que je peux m'y faire, plaisanta la rouquine, Avec cette histoire que Dumbledore impose les couples, personne ne pourra rien dire sur le fait que Drago et moi allons ensemble à ce bal.

-Et oui …

-Mais … j'y pense …

-Ouiii ?

-Tu ne dois pas être trop déçue toi non plus … Pas vrai ?

-Ooohh non Ginny ! Pas du tout … »

Hermione se pelotonna un peu plus pour se protéger du froid qui était en cette mi-décembre bien présent désormais et s'endormi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch ».

Demain, elle irait à Pré-au-Lard avec Ginny pour se trouver une tenue et acheter un cadeau. Vendredi, elle pourrait aller avec lui au bal sans risquer quoi que se soit de la part des autres et après, elle partirait avec lui pour la Finlande … Tout était vraiment parfait !

oOoOoOoOo

Severus, lui, attendait devant le bureau du directeur. Il voulait lui demander quelques précisions sur ce que Minerva lui avait raconté.

Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert son biscuit. Pour dire vrai, quand il avait entendu le vieux mage lorsqu'il a annoncé qu'il avait lui-même créé des couples, il avait failli lui sauter à la gorge ou lui lancer un impardonnable. S'il ne pouvait pas danser avec elle, alors il ne voulait qu'aucun de ces cornichons attardés ne posent ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle.

L'objet de son attente se présenta enfin et l'invita à rentrer.

« Alors, Severus … Que me vaut ta visite ?

-C'est à propos d ce que Minerva m'a appris plus tôt … Est-ce vrai ?

-J'en ai bien peur, malheureusement …

-Je n'ai pourtant pas été appelé, ni même mis au courant … Comment pouvez vous en être certain ?

-Les attaques se multiplient … Tant chez les sorciers que chez les moldus … C'est pour cela qu'il faut la mettre à l'abri !

-Et les autres ? Que faites vous de autres ?

-Le autres seront aussi protéger … J'ai personnellement établi les tours de gardes des membres de l'Ordre. Ne t'inquiète pas des autres …

-Quand est-ce que ce nouveau professeur doit arriver ?

-En janvier, pour la rentrée des élèves. »

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant de longues minutes. Alors que le maître des potions se levait pour prendre congé, le Directeur le reteint.

« Que penses-tu de ce bal ?

-Ce que j'en ai toujours pensé …

-Mon garçon, tu n'as donc pas ouvert ton biscuit ?

Sur les paroles du vieil homme, c'est ce qu'il fit et là, il découvrit le nom d'Hermione Granger

-Alors, ne me dit pas que cela ne te fait pas plaisir …, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux et ses eux pétillant

-Comment …

-Comment je le sais ? Je le sais parce que c'est ainsi …

-Mais … Vous n'avez rien dit …

-Non … Parce que je sais très bien que cela ne servirait à rien.

-Depuis quand savez vous ?

-Depuis longtemps déjà … Et avant même que toi-même tu ne le saches.

-Comment auriez vous pu le savoir avant moi ?!

-Severus … Tu peux jouer ce numéro avec les autres, mais pas avec moi ! Je vois en toi tout comme je l'ai fait avant.

-Vous allez me dénoncer … ? Ou la renvoyez ?

-Oh non ! Encore une fois, tout ceci ne servirait à rien …

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça, pour le bal ?

-Parce que … Si, ce qui est en train de se préparer arrive … Alors, je crois que nous devrions tous profiter du peu de bonheur qu'il nous reste …

-Merci, souffla-t-il doucement »

Une fois sorti, il s'appuya contre le mur et regarda encore une fois le petit bout de papier puis repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Il espérait de tout cœur que cela soit faux … Même si au plus profond de lui, il savait que ça ne pouvait être différent.

«Alors, je crois que nous devrions tous profiter du peu de bonheur qu'il nous reste … » Les dernières paroles du vieux mage résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

Oh oui … Il avait bien l'intension de profiter de chaque instant, chaque minute, chaque secondes qu'il pourrait passer avec elle.

Le lendemain, les filles s'étaient levées tôt. Hermione et Ginny avaient décidé de se rendre de leur côté et Ron et Harry du leur. Pré-au-Lard était recouvert d'une couche de poudreuse, ce qui donnait au lieu, une attitude encore plus magique.

Arrivée dans la boutique, elles parcoururent chaque rayon à la recherche de la tenue idéale. Au détour d'une tringle à vêtement, la rouquine tomba sur Pansy.

« Tiens, Pansy ! Comment tu vas ?, Ginny avait décidé d'adopter une attitude plus gentille envers Pansy. Drago lui ayant appris beaucoup de chose, elle ne la voyait plus de la même manière.

-Bi … Bien et toi, Weasley ?

-Ca va … Tu peux m'appeler Ginny, tu sais …

-Ok … Ginny, dit-elle un peu gênée

-Tu es venue toute seule ?

-Ou-oui …

-Moi, je suis avec Hermione. Si tu veux, on peut chercher notre tenue toutes les trois, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil, Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Mione ?

-De quoi ?

-Si Pansy se joignait à nous pour chercher sa tenue …

-Oh oui ! Bonne idée, dit-elle en apparaissant

-Ca ne vous dérange pas d'être vues avec moi ?...

-Mais non ! Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent ?!, répondirent-elles en chœur

-C'est … gentil, admit-elle »

Pansy n'était pas habituée à tant de gentillesse. Dans sa famille, ce n'était franchement pas joyeux. Elle devait, pour sa famille, se marier avec Drago Malefoy une fois majeure et devenir – comme Narcissa – « servante » du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si elle ne partageait pas vraiment les convictions des siens, pour l'honneur, elle se devait de les suivre.

Les filles se mirent donc à la recherche de la robe idéale. Elles s'étaient toutes les 3 mises d'accord qu'une robe aux couleurs de leurs maisons était tout à fait classiques. Elles voulaient quelque chose de plus spécial.

Le Directeur avait été très claire : les tenues se devaient dignes des élèves de Poudlard et d'un bal. Les robes des filles devaient être longues et les garçons se devaient d'être en smoking.

Après avoir fait le tour de la boutique, elles avaient chacune une demi-douzaine de tenues. Elles les essayèrent toutes, demandant l'avis des deux autres pour prendre leur décision. Tout se passait bien, on peut même dire que toutes trois elles s'amusaient bien. Ginny avait expliqué à Hermione ce que Drago lui avait révélé même si cette dernière n'avait pas besoin de cela pour se montrer cordiale avec Pansy.

Les deux Gryffondors s'étaient néanmoins accordées sur le fait, que la Vert et Argent méritait une chance. Et même si les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, Pansy se montra très gentille et donna même de judicieux conseils quand au choix des robes.

Après avoir trouvée, chacune une robe qui leur plaisait, elles sortirent de la boutique.

« Les filles …

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Pourquoi vous êtes si … gentilles avec moi ?

La question sembla interloquer les 2 amies.

-C'est parce que ..., commença Ginny. Elle ne voulait pas trahir Drago en dévoilant qu'il lui avait confié certaines choses sur son passé

-Tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance !, répondit Hermione

-Merci les filles, c'est vraiment cool de votre part, dit-elle en arborant pour une des première fois, un sourire sincère et amical.

-C'est normal, allez viens, on doit encore trouver des cadeaux pour les garçons … »

Le cadeau de leur cavalier fut plus difficile à trouvé que les tenues … Mais elles y étaient arrivés quand même. Elles rentrèrent donc ensemble vers le château. Une fois arrivée dans le hall, Pansy se dirigea vers son dortoir tandis que Ginny alla vers le sien en emportant sa propre robe et celle de son amie avec elle. Hermione décida de monter à la volière pour envoyer la lettre à ses parents.

Une fois la lettre écrite, elle la relu une dernière fois avant de l'envoyer.

« Papa, Maman,

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous. Ici tout est formidable comme d'habitude. Il neige déjà à Poudlard et pour vous, à Londres ?

Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas rentrée pour les fêtes de Noël … Je suis tombée malade. L'infirmière de l'école a dit que c'était surement pendant la bataille de boule de neige que nous avions faites tous ensemble après les examens.

Quoi qu'il en soit, même si ce n'est pas grave, je dois rester bien au chaud et donc, c'est mieux que je ne reprenne pas le train.

J'espère que vous comprenez … Je suis triste de ne pas passer Noël avec vous, mais je vous promets de revenir pour Pâques.

Je vous embrase très fort,

Votre Hermione »

Elle n'était pas trop mécontente d'elle. Même si elle n'aimait pas vraiment mentir à ses parents, elle ne se voyait pas leur dire qu'elle ne passerait pas les vacances avec eux pour les passer en Finlande avec son professeur de potions.

Elle scella donc la lettre dans une enveloppe, choisit un hibou et envoya sa missive à ses parents.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle hésita quelques minutes quand à la direction qu'elle allait prendre … D'un côté, elle voulait retourner dans sa tour mais … Elle n'avait pas pu voir Severus depuis la veille.

Elle se décida en se dirigeant vers les appartements du maître des potions. Une fois arrivée, elle surprit l'homme qui rentrait à peine. Il l'aperçut et l'invita à entrer.

La jeune fille lui raconta sa journée en prêtant attention de ne rien dévoiler de sur sa tenue. Severus fut d'abord surpris d'apprendre que les deux Gryffondors avaient passées la journée avec Pansy mais après réflexion, il trouva que ce ne pouvait qu'être bien. Il se doutait qu'au fond d'elle, la vert et argent pouvait se montrer très gentille. Il remercia silencieusement Hermione d'avoir fait ce premier pas vers elle.

Le reste de la soirée passa, trop rapidement au gout de nos deux protagonistes … Une fois au dîné, chaque 6e pu découvrir une lettre à sa place.

Dedans, une lettre toute droite venue du Ministère rapportait aux élèves les notes qu'ils avaient obtenues aux évaluations.

Pour Harry, ses notes variaient entre A et E avec néanmoins un O en DCFM. Ron s'en tira avec, lui aussi des E et des A. Hermione quand à elle n'avait que des O … Elle fut elle-même surprise et dut vérifier plusieurs fois si tout était correcte mais oui : elle n'avait que des « Optimal » !

Ils fêtèrent leurs résultats dans la salle commune de Gryffondor tous ensemble. Maintenant que le moindre stress était bien descendu, tout le monde avait la tête à la fête !

Ils allèrent donc se coucher avec une seule obsession : le bal du lendemain !


	13. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : « All of the stars », Ed Sheeran

Il devait être aux alentours de 3h du matin quand il ressenti des picotements dans son bras gauche, là où la marque se trouvait. Il avait beau être tôt, il ne dormait pas. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup dormi, mais de ces temps, il dormait encore moins …

Au plus il tardait, au plus la douleur s'intensifiant. Ayant compris qu'il ne pourrait retarder un peu plus encore le moment, il se leva, enfila sa cape et sortit vers le parc et la zone de transplanage. Il respira un grand coup puis se sentit aspiré.

Il réapparut devant les grilles du Manoir Malefoy. Narcissa vient lui ouvrir la porte et dit :

« Ils sont tous là ! Ils t'attendent …

-Merci, Cissy »

Il poussa la lourde porte de bois noir en pénétra dans une large pièce à la décoration sombre. Au centre de la pièce, une longue table autour de laquelle se dressaient une vingtaine de personne. Il se dirigea vers le bout de la table où se trouvait une silhouette en hauteur par rapport aux autres et donc la longue cape touchait néanmoins le sol. Il s'inclina devant elle et prit un bout de l'étoffe pour la porter à ses lèvres.

D'une voix sifflotante, la silhouette dit :

« Nous t'attendions Severus …

-Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard, Maitre. Mais j'ai été retenu …

-Ah bon … Et quelle est donc cette chose qui monopolisait ton attention alors que je te réclamais à mes côtés ?, la voix se fit plus menaçante

-Ce vieux fou prépare un bal, Mon Seigneur. J'ai pensé qu'il n'aurait pas été très discret si, par les temps qui court, j'eu été le seul à m'absenter …

-Hum …, il semblait juger de la validité ou non de cette excuse, Tu as bien fait Severus ! Il est vrai qu'il aurait été dommage de briser ta couverture maintenant … Tu peux t'asseoir. »

Il se releva alors lentement et prit place à la seule place qui lui restait : à la droite du mage.

« Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer ! »

Au fil que la réunion avançait, des nouvelles filaient. Severus cru reconnaître les noms de certaines personnes haut placées au Ministère et appris de ce fait qu'elles étaient maintenant sous le sortilège de l'Imperium.

Tout ce qu'il entendait ne lui annonçait rien de bon et ne rassurait pas du tout les craintes qu'il avait. Néanmoins, il continua d'afficher un visage neutre et indifférent. Parfois, il salua le succès de ses camarades mais ce fût tout.

Alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez, la réunion prit un tournant assez inattendu et dangereux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres mis fin aux discutions et interpela quelqu'un qui jusqu'ici était resté tapis dans l'ombre.

« -Queudver !

-Oui, Maitre …

-J'aimerais que tu fasses venir notre invitée …

-Tout de suite !

-Mes chers amis, vous avez accompli un travail remarquable, je ne peux le nier … C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un … »

Il avait un sourire diabolique et Severus pouvait voir une lueur sadique et perverse au fond des fentes rouges qu'étaient ses yeux. La porte par où le Rat était parti s'ouvrit de nouveau et deux individus s'avancèrent pour se retrouver à la lueur des torches.

Queudver était maintenant accompagné d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir aux alentours de 16 ans. Elle portait un pull rose flashy dont la manche droite et le bas étaient déchiré et un pantalon en jeans brut. Elle était pied nus et terrorisée.

« Je vous présente : Melissa Delacroix … Madame et Monsieur Delacroix croyaient que les sorciers de Sang-Purs et la Sang de Bourbe étaient … Egaux et qu'il serait même bénéfique qu'ils se marient et aient des enfants …

Des airs de dégout étaient affichés sur le visage des Mangemorts présents autour de la table.

-Grace aux raids que nous avons lancés, ils ont trouvé une nouvelle résidence : le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, aux cotés de leurs parents …

-NOONN ! »

Melissa avait hurlé pendant que les personnes autour de la table riaient. Elle se débattit, se libéra de l'emprise du Rat et courut vers la porte qui resta désespérément fermée.

« Bella, veux-tu nous ramener Miss Delacroix je te prie … »

Bellatrix se leva, s'inclina devant son Maitre et se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui poussait des hurlements. Elle l'agrippa sans ménagement et la traina de force jusqu'à la table.

Si près, Severus pouvait voir la terreur dans ses yeux, mais pas uniquement. Il la détailla : ses longs cheveux lisses et bruns étaient en bataille, elle avait quelques taches de rousseur également. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun profond et emplis de larmes. Ses lèvres étaient charnues et bleues à cause du froid. Chaque cellule de son corps irradiait de peur.

Il refreina la pensée qu'elle aurait pu être Hermione … Elle lui ressemblait assez.

« Non, Hermione n'est pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas Hermione ! Hermione a de long cheveux bouclés soyeux et doux au touché qui sentent délicatement un mélange de fleur et de grenade. Ses yeux sont d'une douce couleur chocolat-caramel et parfois, on dirait qu'ils sont parsemés de paillettes d'or. Ses lèvres sont douces et roses. Hermione est à Poudlard, en sécurité dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Si ça avait été elle, elle n'aurait jamais montré qu'elle avait peur … Non, ce n'est pas elle ! »

Il ne cessait de se répéter cela encore et encore mais au plus profond de lui, il savait que ça aurait pu être elle.

Alors qu'il essayait de dissiper l'image d'une Hermione torturée, il ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes … Voldemort sembla s'en apercevoir et demanda :

« Un problème, Severus ?

-Non Maitre …

-Alors pourquoi détournes-tu le regard ?

-La vue … de ces traîtres à leur sang… me répugne ! »

Le terrible sorcier sembla trouver l'excuse valable et d'un simple geste de la main, le corps de Melissa s'éleva pour atterrir violement sur la table. Tandis qu'elle essayait péniblement de se relever, un des Mangemorts se leva pour pointer sa baguette sur elle. En 1 seconde, son visage se tordit de douleur sous l'emprise du sort Impardonnable.

Plusieurs autres partisans l'imitèrent par la suite. Puis, de sa main blanche et squelettique, le Lord fit cesser la torture infernale. Mais Severus savait par expérience que la suite ne serait pas plus belle …

« Elle est à vous, mes amis » dit-il simplement et de nouveau afficha cette lueur sadique et perverse dans son regard. Plusieurs personnes se levèrent, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Severus se leva lui aussi mais au lieu de se diriger vers Miss Delacroix, alla vers son Maitre.

« Mon Seigneur, veuillez m'excuser mais je suis toujours attendu à l'école …

-Oui, Severus bien sûr ! Il est dommage que tu doives nous quitter si vite alors que la fête commence à peine … Mais je comprends qu'au vu de ta couverture, certains désagréments te sont obligés.

-Vous êtes trop bon, Maitre

-Soit assuré, mon plus fidèle Mangemort, qu'une fois ta tâche achevée et une fois que j'aurais pris possession du Ministère, Lord Voldemort saura apprécier la valeur de tes sacrifices. »

Sans en dire plus, il quitta la pièce puis la demeure après avoir saluer Narcissa. Au fond de lui, il pouvait toujours entendre les cris de la jeune fille et sentir sa peur. Il espéra pour elle, qu'elle soit vite épuisée et que bientôt, elle ne sombre comme dans une vie parallèle. Il espérait pour elle, car il savait très bien –pour avoir été obligé d'y participer parfois- que ces orgies pouvaient durée extrêmement longtemps.

En rentrant à Poudlard, il passa d'abord par ces appartements. Il avait besoin de boire, il avait besoin d'oublier le fait qu'encore une fois, une innocente était en train de subir les pires sévices qu'il soit et qu'il n'ait pu la sauver. Il alla ensuite voir le Directeur pour lui rapporter ce qu'il avait pu apprendre.

oOoOoOo

Hermione s'était levée assez tard aujourd'hui, elle s'était ensuite rendue dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Elle avait reçu une lettre de ces parents, mais ne l'avait pas ouverte directement devant les autres. Elle avait quitté tout le monde un peu avant pour pouvoir lire la lettre tranquillement avant de préparer ses affaires.

« Ma chérie,

Ici tout va bien ! Il neige aussi à Londres et les paysages sont magique … Enfin, tu nous comprends. Prend bien soin de toi surtout !

Au fait, ta cousine Christine a accouché ! C'est une petite fille qui s'appelle Temperance. Normalement, ils vont la baptiser pour Pâques donc c'est super si tu peux revenir !

Nous t'embrassons très fort !

Papa et Maman »

Une fois sa lecture terminée, elle replia la lettre pour pouvoir la ranger et fit sa valise.

Alors qu'elle terminait de boucler cette dernière, Ginny entra.

« Mione, tu fais déjà ta valise ?! Mais on ne part que dimanche …

-Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit ? Mes parents ont réservés des vacances pour Noël. Mais cette année, ils ont réservés un peu plus tôt que d'habitude … J'ai demandé la permission de partir plus tôt.

-Ooh, alors tu pars quand ?

-Ce soir, après le bal …

-D'accord …, dit-elle un peu dépitée, Mais on pourra s'envoyer des hiboux !

-Heu, je suis désolée Ginny, mais les Moldus qui vivent là-bas n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des hiboux et encore moins avec des lettres.

-Olala ! Ils sont vraiment … Bizarres !

-Ahahaha, crois-moi : ils diraient pareils de vous ! »

Ginny aida sa meilleure amie à fermer sa malle en riant quand Lavande arriva dans un état de panique extrême.

« Les fiiilles ! C'est horriiible ! »

S'attendant au pire, elles prirent peur.

« Quoi ?!

-Un truc grave ?!

-Et comment ! C'est la catastrophe ! Mon fer à boucler vient de rendre l'âme …

-Et ?

-Et je ne connais pas de sort qui fassent boucler les cheveux !

-Et ?

-Et je dois me préparer pour tantôt !, dit-elle exaspérée par la réaction des 2 filles

-Olala ! Mais arrête de gindre pour des bêtises !, la réprimanda la rouquine

-Des bêtises !, elle paraissait vraiment choquée, Parle pour toi ! Je ne veux pas ressembler à un épouvantard … Moi !

-Tu sais quoi, tiens ! Hermione m'en avait acheté un l'année passée … »

Lavande prit l'appareil que Ginny lui tendait pour finalement s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Hermione se retourna alors, incrédule, vers sont amie.

« Gin, je pensais que ton boucleur était cassé …

-Ooh zut !, dit-elle d'un air qui n'était pas crédible du tout, J'avais totalement oublié …

-Dis-lui ! Avant qu'elle ne se brûle les cheveux !

-Lavande, attend ! Mon fer est cassé …, chuchota-t-elle puis reprenant un ton normal, Voilà c'est dit !

-Tu n'es pas croyable !, s'esclaffa-t-elle

-On verra qui ressemblera à un épouvantard après ça ! »

Un fou rire incontrôlable prit possession du corps des 2 Gryffondors quand elles imaginaient la tête qu'aurait Lavande après cela.

Elles descendirent pour retrouver Harry et Ron dans la salle commune. Dehors, 15 centimètres de poudreuse recouvraient maintenant le paysage. Ils s'habillèrent tous les 4 chaudement et décidèrent de profiter de leur dernière après-midi ensemble avant les vacances.

La simple balade qui était prévue au début, vira très rapidement en bataille de boule de neige. Neville et Luna arrivèrent ensuite, suivis assez rapidement par d'autres Gryffondors et des Serdaigles. Les Poufsouffles ne restèrent pas en reste et se joignirent à eux pour cette bataille géante « inter-maisons ». Seuls les Serpentards étaient absents. Ginny, Hermione et Luna se regardèrent un moment et ce regard leur suffit à se comprendre. Quittant le champ de bataille, elles se dirigèrent toutes les 3 vers Pansy qui était la plus proche. Cette dernière sourit faiblement quand elle vit les 3 jeunes filles se diriger vers elle.

Luna tendit la main pour attraper celle de la Vert et Argent et l'attirer vers elle. Hermione fit de même avec Drago. Ginny fit un signe aux autres élèves, mais personnes ne bougea. Prenant ce refus comme une réponse, elle rejoignit ses amies.

Même si les élèves des autres maisons avaient réservé un accueil quelque peu hostile aux 2 nouveaux venus, l'amusement prit vite le dessus et la bataille pu recommencer, ponctuée des éclats de rire des élèves.

Ce fut le professeur Chourave qui décréta la fin de l'affrontement à cause du froid qui allait selon elle, les rendre tous malade.

En rentrant, Pansy s'approcha de Ginny, Hermione et Luna.

« Merci les filles !

-Pas de quoi, répondit doucement Luna

-Est-ce que vous croyez qu'on pourrait … Se refaire un truc comme ça à la rentrée ?, demanda la Serpentard timidement

-Ce serait super !, s'exclama Ginny

-Alors, ça t'a vraiment plus ?!, demanda Hermione

-Oh oui, c'était … Chouette de pouvoir être avec tout le monde sans que l'on ne vous dévisage ou que l'on vous fuie …

-Il ne nous manque plus qu'une seule personne, déclara subitement Luna

-Ah oui !?, s'étonnèrent les 3 autres filles

-Ben oui, une Poufsouffle ! Pour qu'on puisse être le « Super-Quintuor-d'Hogwarts » !

-Oh oui, ce serait une super idée !

-Moi, je n'ai jamais parlé avec aucune des Poufsouffles …

-Tu ne parlais pas non plus aux Serdaigles et encore moins aux Gryffondors et pourtant regarde …

-C'est vrai !

-Alors c'est décidé ! A partir de maintenant, on essayera aussi tant que possible de se rapprocher des Poufsouffles pour mieux connaître les élèves et trouver le membre manquant de notre … Comment tu as dis encore Luna ?!

-Le « Super-Quintuor-d'Hogwarts » !

-Exactement ! »

Chacune le promis et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'elles retournèrent dons leurs dortoirs pour se préparer.

Les 2 Rouges et Or n'avaient pas touchées à leurs robes depuis qu'elles les avaient achetées. Délicatement, elles déposèrent la house qui contenait à chacune leur tenue sur leur lit à baldaquin.

Ginny ouvrit défit rapidement la house, tandis qu'Hermione prenait tout son temps. Comme si elle redécouvrait peu à peu la robe qu'elle avait choisi.

Ginny monta sur son lit et ferma les rideaux pour pouvoir se changer.

« Finalement Mione, tu vas lui offrir quoi ?

-Un livre. »

Face à la réponse évasive de sa meilleure de sa meilleure amie, Ginny écarta les rideaux pour faire passer sa tête et observa les sœurs Patil sortir du dortoir.

« Vas-y, on est seule …

-C'est un livre assez ancien et plutôt rare. Et je sais très bien qu'il ne l'a pas dans sa bibliothèque mais qu'il voudrait absolument l'avoir. Je me suis souvenue l'avoir vu dans la librairie du Londres Moldu pendant les vacances. Alors j'ai demandé à mes parents d'aller l'acheter et de me l'envoyer.

-Woaw ! Comment ça se fait qu'un livre sorcier se soit retrouvé dans une librairie Moldue ?

-Et bien apparemment, c'est une jeune fille qui voulait se débarrasser des vieilleries d'un grand oncle décédé qui est venue l'apporter. Le vendeur ne savait pas du tout la vraie valeur qu'il avait, il l'avait apparemment rangé dans les affaires pour enfants vu que ça parlait de magie. Mes parents l'ont acheté pour presque rien et me l'ont envoyé par hibou.

-Alors c'était ça, le colis que tu as reçu mais que tu ne voulais pas ouvrir devant tout le monde.

-Oui ! Au départ, c'était sensé être pour son anniversaire, mais avec cette histoire de bal, je suis dis que ça irait très bien.

-D'accord ! »

Elles coupèrent cours à la conversation parce que déjà, le dortoir se remplissait de filles qui venaient se préparer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione décida d'adopter la technique de Ginny pour se changer et monta sur son lit pour ensuite en fermer les rideaux.

Une fois sortie de son lit habillée, elle vit son amie se contempler dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe mauve assez fluide. Au niveau de la taille, il y avait une sorte de drapé mauve aussi mais parsemé de petites pierres qui soulignait sa taille. Il n'y avait pas de manche, juste une brettelle un peu large elle aussi parsemée de pierre qui remontait du bustier jusqu'à l'épaule gauche. Dans le dos, la brettelle se séparait en 4 autres plus fines et tout aussi pailletées. Le bas de la robe tombait avec grâce jusqu'au sol.

Hermione avait choisit une robe bleu nuit tout en drapé. Elle était également sans manche et avait un petit décolleté en V devant. De dos, il y avait également un décolleté en V qui descendait jusque dans le bas de son dos. Sa taille était soulignée par une délicate ceinture de soie. La robe redescendait gracieusement jusqu'à ses pieds également. Par endroit, on pouvait voir des traînées de paillettes comme s'il avait plu sur la robe. Les paillettes renvoyaient des reflets bleus et blancs.

Elle avait choisie cette robe aussi un certain petit détail : le voile qui avait été utilisé pour faire cette robe était tellement léger, que quand elle marchait, il reproduisait le mouvement des capes de son professeur derrière son sciage.

Ginny avait choisit le longues boucles d'oreilles blanches et un bracelet blanc également pour accessoiriser sa tenue et portait des escarpins mauve avec un petit talon, même si on ne les distinguait pas avec sa robe. Ses cheveux lisses étaient lâchés et étaient magnifiquement mis en valeur.

Hermione opta pour des boucles longues en argent blanc plus discrètes comparées à celles de son amie et mis une série de bracelets : bleus, blancs et argent. Elle avait choisi des escarpins à talons bleu nuit, comme sa robe. Pour sa coiffure, elle décida se ramener en arrière quelques mèches pour se dégager le visage mais laissa le reste de sa crinière courir librement dans son dos.

Après avoir mis un peu de crayon et de mascara pour souligner leurs yeux et de rouge à lèvres naturel pour habiller leurs bouches, les 2 amies descendirent en direction de la Grande Salle. C'était là que devaient se trouver les garçons, attendant que leur cavalière arrive.

Les elfes de maisons étaient déjà passés prendre les cadeaux pour les placer sous l'immense sapin qui se trouvait dans la salle.

Hermione avait un peu peur que sa tenue ne plaise pas à Severus, peur que son cadeau ne lui fasse pas plaisir finalement …

« Mais arrête un peu de t'inquiéter pour rien ! Déjà, si tu ne lui plais pas comme ça, c'est qu'il a les gouts d'un troll parce que tu es absolument RA-VI-SSAN-TE ! Et puis, tu as dis toi-même qu'il voulait ce livre … Alors calme toi, par Merlin ! Tu as l'occasion de danser avec lui : PROFITE !

-Tu as raison Ginny ! Merci …

-De rien, les amies ça sert à ça !, dit-elle en l'enlaçant

-Oh regarde, c'est Pansy là-bas !

-Ah oui ! Waow, sa robe est encore plus belle sur elle

-C'est vrai, elle est merveilleuse »

Pansy avait une robe d'une couleur entre le blanc et le lilas. Sa robe sans manche avait un haut parsemé de pierres couleurs lilas. Le bas, était un peu plus bouffant que celui des robes des 2 Gryffondors et descendait aussi jusqu'à ses pieds. Comme elle était plus grande en taille et pour s'assurer du confort, elle avait privilégié des ballerines lilas aux escarpins. Elle portait une parure de diamants composée d'un bracelet, des boucles d'oreilles et un collier.

Elles descendirent toutes les 3 la dernière série d'escaliers au bas desquels leurs cavaliers respectifs les attendaient.

Drago arborait un sourire sincère à la vue de sa cavalière. Il s'avança le premier pour le tendre son bras, Ginny s'y accrocha bien volontiers et le suivit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ron resta bloqué la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lui aussi emmener Pansy jusqu'à la Salle.

Severus ne disait rien, il gardait son masque d'indifférence. Hermione se doutait que c'était parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais elle hésitait. Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour lui tendre son bras, il chuchota contre son oreille :

« Tu es vraiment magnifique !

-Merci ! Tu es très élégant toi aussi ! »

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Salle. Tout était décoré merveilleusement bien ! Là où d'habitude se trouvait la table des professeurs, se trouvait un large buffet. Plus à gauche, le bar et à droite, un gigantesque sapin décoré au pied duquel se dressaient une multitude de cadeaux d'emballage et de tailles différentes. Les tables ou dinaient habituellement les élèves avaient maintenant laissé place à des tables rondes plus petites. Au centre de la pièce, une estrade avait été montée et beaucoup étaient déjà rassemblés sur la piste de danse.

Dubledore monta alors sur l'estrade accompagné d'un jeune homme.

« Chers élèves, chers professeurs, c'est avec une immense joie que je vous accueille aujourd'hui pour fêter, avec un peu d'avance certes, Noël !

Bien qu'étant sorcier, il est plus reconnu dans le monde Moldu qu'ici même. Connu pour son talent de chanteur, ses cheveux roux quelque peu en bataille, un rire parcouru l'assemblée, mais surtout son rang de star pourtant très accessible, des millions de fans se regroupent lors de ces concerts. Vous aurez l'honneur, ce soir d'être accompagné par Monsieur Ed Sheeran ! »

Le jeune homme en question s'approcha. Tandis que plusieurs élèves issus du monde Moldu l'applaudissaient

« Merci professeur ! C'est un honneur pour moi de venir jouer entre ces murs qui m'ont tant appris.

A partir de maintenant, c'est la fête alors je veux voir tout le monde danser ! »

Les élèves étaient survoltés et les premières notes de musique retentirent. Certains qui connaissaient déjà le chanteur reconnurent « Sing » aux toutes premières notes.

Severus proposa d'aller chercher à manger pendant qu'Hermione, Ginny et Pansy se déhanchèrent sur le bord de la piste. Ron et Drago avaient l'air de vouloir jauger le chanteur avant de danser.

« Tu le connais toi, Malefoy ?

-Pas du tout Weasley … Un roux, il n'est pas de ta famille ?!

-Non, il avait l'air un peu crétin donc je me demande s'il ne serait pas plutôt de la tienne ?! »

Le courant était tendu entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard. Ce dernier décida de se lever pour rejoindre sa cavalière.

Lorsqu'elle vit Severus revenir, elle s'éloigna de la piste pour aller s'asseoir assez loin, histoire d'être certaine de pouvoir parler avec lui tranquillement.

« Comment tu le trouves, Severus ?

-Je ne suis pas mécontent de le revoir …

-De le revoir ?!

-Oui, il était à Poudlard avant. Je crois qu'il a quitté l'école i ans … Quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'adore ce chanteur ! Je l'ai écouté pendant toutes mes vacances !

-Je dois avouer, je ne l'avais jamais entendu chanter …

-Et tu en penses quoi ?

-Il se débrouille toujours mieux que moi … Mais ce n'est pas bien difficile », dit-il en souriant. Hermione ne put se retenir de rire.

Severus n'était pas vraiment friand de danse, Hermione comprenait. Elle lui avait juste fais promettre qu'ils danseraient au moins sur une chanson avant la fin, et il avait finalement accepté.

Hermione discutait avant Pansy tout en dansant.

« Waow, en tout cas, il est vraiment doué !

-Ahahah moi aussi je l'adore !

-C'est dommage qu'on ne l'entende pas chez les Sorciers …

-Si tu veux, je pourrais te trouver le CD pour que tu puisses l'écouter encore et encore, dit Hermione en rigolant

-Oh oui, ce serait génial si tu savais faire ça, Hermione !

-Pas de soucis !

-Vraiment, il est doué … Et en plus, il est plutôt beau gosse …

Alors que « Lego House » commençait, Ron qui avait entendu la dernière phrase de Pansy les rejoignirent.

-Mais ça c'est normal !, dit-il à sa cavalière

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Mais voyons c'est bien connu ! Les roux sont tous doué, merveilleux, formidable et surtout beau gosse ! C'est notre principale caractéristique ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et ne purent se ravoir avant la fin de la chanson …

Le bal touchait maintenant à sa fin, les élèves des 3 premières années avaient du remonter se coucher et beaucoup d'autres élèves avaient faits le même choix.

Hermione étaient assise à une table avec Harry, Cho, Ron, Pansy, Drago, Ginny, Luna et Neville. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien en buvant une bonne Bièreaubeurre.

Une fois leur chope finie, Luna et Neville allèrent se coucher tandis qu'Harry raccompagnait Cho à sa tour. Le rythme des chansons avaient ralenti quelque peu sans que pour autant, un slow ne soit proposé.

La dernière chanson se fit annoncer et Severus se rapprocha de la table où sa belle Gryffondor avait élu domicile. Il l'observait depuis quelques minutes déjà et profita de l'annonce de la dernière danse pour l'inviter. Ils n'avaient pas encore dansé, et il avait donné sa parole de Serpentard, qu'ils danseraient au moins une fois !

Il s'approcha donc et tendit une main vers la jeune fille.

« Miss Granger, une dernière danse ? »

Ron et Pansy étaient partis quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils ne restaient plus que Drago et Ginny comme témoins. Lui, était surpris, elle était heureuse pour son amie. Hermione accepta évidemment.

« Tu viens danser toi aussi ?, demanda Drago

-Avec plaisir !, répondit Ginny en lui offrant son plus beau sourire »

Les premières notes furent bientôt accompagnées des premières paroles. Alors qu'Hermione releva la tête, elle remarqua que cette nuit, le ciel enchanté de la Grande Salle était dégagé. Une belle lune brillait accompagnée de sa multitude d'étoile.

Severus plaça ses mains dans le bas du dos de la jeune sorcière tandis qu'Hermione encerclait le coup de celui qui à cette heure n'était encore officiellement que son professeur.

« _It's just another night  
And I'm staring at the moon  
I saw a shooting star  
And thought of you  
I sang a lullaby  
By the waterside and knew  
If you were here,  
I'd sing to you »_

Elle avait beau avoir des talons, il avait quand même 20 bons centimètres de plus qu'elle. Même si son visage était figé par son habituelle indifférence, elle pouvait voir au fond de ses yeux cette petite lueur qu'elle aimait croire être la seule à qui il la laisse voir. Elle se laissait porter par la musique et par l'homme qu'elle aimait.

 _« You're on the other side  
As the skyline splits in two  
I'm miles away from seeing you  
I can see the stars  
From America  
I wonder, do you see them, too? »_

Pas de mots, juste des regards … Mais des regards qui en disent plus que tous les mots du monde. Ils étaient dans leur propre bulle. Hermione pouvait sentir les mains douces et chaudes de son professeur parcourir son dos et elle soupira d'aise. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme pour pouvoir mieux apprécier ce moment. Elle sentait cette douce odeur boisée qui caractérisait si bien cet homme, et elle l'aimait tellement !

« _So open your eyes and see  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home _»

Il était bien, la sentir là dans ses bras lui procurait un sentiment de bonheur que jamais encore il n'avait connu. Il plongea son visage dans ses boucles soyeuses et huma un instant le doux parfum fruité qu'ils avaient. La grenade, il avait toujours aimé ce fruit, mais depuis qu'il était avec elle, il l'aimait encore plus. S'il ne devait que la définir par les odeurs, il penserait à ça : l'odeur de grenade et de fleurs de ses cheveux.

« _I can hear your heart  
On the radio beat  
They're playing 'Chasing Cars'  
And I thought of us  
Back to the time,  
You were lying next to me  
I looked across and fell in love  
So I took your hand  
Back through lamp lit streets I knew  
Everything led back to you  
So can you see the stars?  
Over Amsterdam  
You're the song my heart is  
Beating to _»

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, et doucement il caressa sa joue. Elle s'y reposa un instant, appréciant ce contact discret et délicat. Ce moment était parfait et elle se promit de rechercher le titre de cette chanson. Pour pouvoir l'écouter encore, en souvenir de ce moment délicieux.

La fin arrivait, ils le sentaient. Mais ils n'avaient pas envie de se séparer. Ils avaient du passer la soirée séparé, et il ne restait presque personne dans la Salle. Pourquoi donc devraient-ils se séparer ?

La voix délicate du chanteur entonna le dernier refrain.

« _So open your eyes and see  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home_ »

A la dernière note, ils s'immobilisèrent. Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son cavalier.

Il fut surpris, mais savoura ce baiser. Il en avait rêvé tout le long de cette soirée. Ce bal était tant une bénédiction qu'une torture. Il était son cavalier donc il avait pu partager une danse, arriver avec elle à son bras … Mais ils n'avait pas pu l'approcher outre mesure. Il savait que cela aurait paru déplacé.

Ils étaient revenus à la table qu'elle avait occupée un peu plus tôt. Pansy, Ron et Harry étaient revenus et Drago et Ginny revenaient eux aussi s'asseoir.

Minuit sonna.

Les cadeaux qui restaient au pied du sapin volèrent dans les mains de leurs propriétaires. Harry et Cho avaient déjà échangés leurs cadeaux, il fut donc surpris de voir 2 cadeaux apparaître devant lui.

L'un était de Ginny et l'autre d'Hermione. Ginny lui avait offert une toute nouvelle paire de gants d'attapeur et Hermione, un livre sur les Aurors. Il enlaça ses meilleures amies en les remerciant pour ces cadeaux.

Ron eut lui aussi 2 cadeaux : un de Pansy et un d'Hermione. Il se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Pas de cadeaux pour moi, soeurette ?!

-Exagère pas ! Tu vas en avoir à la maison, dit-elle en éclatant de rire »

Pansy lui avait offert un Set spécial Quidditch pour s'occuper de son balai et de son équipement. Hermione avait opté casque de Gardien en cuir. Il était touché par le cadeau d'Hermione mais encore plus par celui de Pansy ! Des Sets pareilles valaient une fortune. Il avait maintenant un peu honte de son cadeau.

Justement, celui-ci voletait jusqu'à elle. Il était plutôt petit et en le déballant, elle découvrit une petite boite. En l'ouvrant, elle vit un petit serpent qui se baladait au bout d'une chaîne argentée.

« Ce n'est pas aussi beau que ton cadeau, je suis désolé, avoua Ron honteux

-Tu rigoles ! Je l'adore ! Il est vraiment magnifique !

-Vraiment ! Oh oui !, dit-elle sincère »

Elle se défit de son collier en diamant et demanda à Ron ne lui enfiler celui qu'il lui avait offert. Elle regardait émue et fière, le petit serpent se balancer au bout de la chaîne.

Ginny avait 3 cadeaux devant elle, de Drago, Hermione et Harry. Ils lui avaient offert respectivement : une chaude cape d'hiver brune, le magnifique pull vu lors de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard et des protections de poursuiveur. Après avoir remercié tout le monde chaleureusement, elle enfila la cape et demanda à Drago s'il voulait bien l'accompagner dehors après avoir ouvert son cadeau.

Il avait reçu ce qui ressemblait en apparence à un livre mais il était vierge. Une fois dehors, sa petite-amie lui avait confié qu'il était ensorcelé et qu'elle en avait le jumeau. De cette manière ils pourraient communiquer tous les deux sans se faire prendre. Trouvant l'idée merveilleuse, il l'embrassa et ils partirent se balader dans le parc.

Severus déballa le cadeau d'Hermione et failli tomber du banc lorsqu'il vit la couverture du livre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il n'eut besoin de rien dire, Hermione savait que son cadeau lui plaisait. Il la remercia comme un professeur à son élève, simplement.

Hermione était la plus gâtée : elle avait des cadeaux de Ron, Harry, Ginny et Severus.

Ron lui avait offert une nouvelle plume, Harry une sorte de lampe de lecture qui permet de garder le sortilège « Lumos » en pouvant lâcher sa baguette et Ginny avait opté pour un livre rempli de contes sorciers. Hermione aimait énormément les contes, elle connaissait les Moldus presque par cœur et elle était heureuse de pouvoir maintenant lire les contes Sorciers. Lorsqu'elle déballa le cadeau de Severus, elle dévoila une majestueuse boîte de bois sculté. A l'intérieure, des peignes en argent en forme de papillons avec des pierres de différents couleurs pour chacun. Après avoir remercié et dit au revoir à Ron, Pansy et Harry, elle se retourna vers Severus.

« Ils sont ensorcelés, tu n'as qu'à leur chuchoter comment tu veux attacher tes cheveux et eux, ils se chargeront de les discipliner, dit-il d'un doux sourire

-Merci Severus, ils sont merveilleux !

-Au fait, comment tu as fais pour trouver ce livre ?! Cela doit faire au moins 10 ans que je le cherchais. J'avais fini par abandonner !

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, ils pouvaient se permettre plus de familiarité

-Chez les Moldus. Je l'avais vu chez le libraire près de chez moi pendant les vacances mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'acheter. Quand tu m'en as parlé, j'y ai repensé et j'ai demandé à mes parents de l'acheter pour moi et de me l'envoyer.

-En si peu de temps ?!

-Non, au début, je le réservais pour ton anniversaire, avoua-t-elle

-Tu es fantastique !, dit-il en l'embrassant,Je te raccompagne à la tour des Gryffondors pour que tu puisses prendre tes affaires ?

-Je les aie déjà avec moi, dit-elle en désignant son sac

-Je vois que nous avons eu la même idée, dit-il en désignant la poche de sa robe, J'aurais un autre cadeau pour toi, mais pas maintenant ! Quand nous serons au chalet … »

Il quittèrent la salle, Hermione grelotta en sentant l'air froid contre sa peau. Severus la couvrit de suite de sa cape et ils se dirigèrent vers la zone de transplanage.

Ils ré atterrirent dans la neige et en levant les yeux au ciel, les aurores bauréales finlandaises les accueillaient. Ce chalet isolé allait être leur refuge pour les 2 semaines à venir. Rien, ils étaient seuls. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vivent à 8km à la ronde … Ils étaient bien !

Ils restèrent un peu à observer ce spectacle si rare pour les Anglais qu'ils étaient. Puis, ils rentrèrent, allumèrent un feu et terminèrent leur soirée enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	14. Petit blabla

Hello tout le monde ! :D

Alors voilà, je n'aime pas trop mettre mes petites notes avant les chapitre, donc je les fait ici ) :P

Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier de continuer de lire mon histoire :) Il faut savoir que ce que vous avez lu ici en quelques jours, est l'aboutissement de plusieurs heures que je passe depuis le mois d'aout )

Après le chapitre 13, je n'ai plus d'avance … Ce qui signifie que vous allez devoir attendre plus longtemps avant d'avoir la suite :/ ) D'habitude, je mets environ 1 semaine à poster un nouveau chapitre (sauf cas exceptionnels) donc c'est ce rythme-là que je vais essayer de tenir :D

Ensuite, je voulais laisser un petit message plus personnels à certains :

 **Wessemassbai :** Un grand merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles me font vraiment chaud au cœur ! C'est un vrai plaisir de savoir que l'histoire te plait toujours autant au fur et à mesure des lectures et j'espère que ce sera de même pour la suite )

 **SoloKenobi :** Je voulais te mettre à « l'honneur » dans cette petite note ) C'est un peu aussi grâce à tes fanfics que j'ai eu envie d'écrire la mienne et pour ça, je t'en remercie ! On a l'occasion de discuter assez souvent et c'est pour moi un vrai plaisir :D Pour moi, c'est un peu comme un honneur que tu lises ma fiction ) Je suis aussi très heureuse qu'elle te plaise toujours autant :D

Evidemment, je remercie ceux qui lisent la fiction sans pour autant commenter (je fais pareil des fois, je ne vous en veux pas :P).

Alors, j'ai reçu plusieurs messages en privés et je vais y répondre ici comme ça s'est dit pour tout le monde ) :P

\- **Oui, il y aura d'autres couples** ! Mais cette histoire est avant tout une Sevmione ) Donc les autres ne sont pas pour moi prioritaires :) Sinon, il y a le couple Drago/Ginny et Ron/Pansy.

 **\- Non, je ne fais pas de ménage à 3** (ou même plus …). Encore une fois, parce que pour fois, les relations entre 2 personnes sont déjà bien assez compliquées comme ça et puis je n'aime pas trop ces histoires :/

\- **Oui, cette histoire comporte certains faits réels** ! Je m'inspire énormément de ma vie et de mon entourage pour écrire. Que ce soit pour les personnages (les nouveaux), les habitudes ou même certains éléments qui peuvent paraitre très futiles :P

\- **Oui, je vais parler des personnages dont on ne parlait pas trop dans les livres** ! Déjà, il y a les personnages que j'ai moi-même créés et puis, certains personnages de la saga ont une importance particulière dans l'histoire donc je les développe un peu ) :D

\- **Il y aura « je-ne-sais-pas-combien » de chapitre** :P Simplement parce que mon histoire n'est pas encore écrite et que je préfère me laisser porter )

\- Je sais que **je ne dévoile pas beaucoup ce que pense Severus** , mais il y a plusieurs raisons : Sev est un personnage qui a été très mystérieux dans les livres originaux et je veux garder ce même aspect (parce que c'est aussi un peu ce qui m'a séduit chez lui), l'histoire est en mode fixette sur Hermione et donc vous n'avez accès au pensées des personnages que très rarement (sauf quand c'est vraiment nécessaire …), je préfère garder mon petit Sev pour plus tard )

\- **Non, ce n'est pas une histoire à la Walt Disney** ! Même si je t'aime, Walter et que j'adore les Disney :P je ne vois pas cette histoire comme ça. L'histoire est plus réelle qu'un « ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de temps … »

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas une histoire à la Disney que la fin sera triste forcément … **Je n'ai pas encore écrit la fin !** Donc, je suis autant dans l'inconnu que vous …

Je crois avoir répondu à la plus grande partie des question (ou du moins, celles qui reviennent le plus souvent ) ).

Je vais vous laisser avec le chapitre 12 :D Le chapitre 13 est écrit et je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 14 ) Maintenant, je ne suis pas une super machine ) J'ai l'école, la famille, les amis, les sorties … Et pour moi, c'est tout aussi important que l'écriture ! :D (même si j'écris en cours … xD :P Vous devez remercier mes prof de néerlandais, histoire, religion et informatique principalement)

Assez de blabla ! Place à l'action … :D

Bonne lecture, je vous embrasse tous,

Miss-Snape-69


	15. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : « Je vais t'aimer », Michel Sardou

Warning : Lemon dans ce chapitre !

Ils étaient bien … Tous les deux. Ils étaient seuls. Plus de professeur et d'élève … Juste eux. Hermione … Severus … Deux sorciers qui ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : profiter !

Le chalet était assez simple. Il y avait une large pièce qui faisait usage de salon avec un petit coin cuisine et ensuite, une chambre assez spacieuse avec une salle de bain attenante.

Ce chalet n'avait rien de grandiose … Et pourtant, pour eux il était tout simplement merveilleux ! Est-ce que c'était parce qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Parce qu'ils étaient seuls ? Parce qu'ils étaient eux ? Ils n'en savaient rien … Mais dans ce petit chalet du Grand nord finlandais, tout leur paressait mieux !

Le jour, ils allaient se balader, le soir, ils se retrouvaient devant la cheminée. Souvent Hermione parlait d'elle, de son enfance, de ce qu'elle se souvenait. Lui adorait l'écouter, il voulait tout savoir de cette jeune femme merveilleuse qui se trouvait près de lui. Elle réussi à le convaincre de lui parler de lui. Alors il essaya. Un soir, alors qu'elle lisait un livre, assise sur le tapis devant la cheminée, elle lui demanda :

« Severus ?… Comment elle était ta mère ? »

Sa mère … S'il y avait bien un sujet qu'il ne préférait pas aborder, c'était celui-là. Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir. D'habitude, il aurait éludé la question, il serait resté évasif ou bien autre chose … Mais ce soir, parce qu'ils étaient seuls, parce qu'ils étaient dans ce chalet, ou justement parce que c'était elle, il ne voulait pas se dérober encore une fois.

Il vint la rejoindre devant la cheminée, tournant le regard vers les flammes, il lui raconta, la femme merveilleuse qu'elle avait été. Eileen Prince.

« Tout le monde disait que je lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle était mince et avait de longs cheveux bruns clairs. Ses yeux étaient bruns et sombres. Je l'ai toujours admirée.

Elle adorait les potions et la Défense contre les forces du Mal quand elle était à Poudlard.

Mon père était contre tout ça : la magie, les sorciers, notre monde. Quand il a épousé ma mère, il ne savait pas qu'elle était une sorcière. Mais après ma naissance, très vite j'ai montré des dispositions à la magie. Elle a dû tout lui dire et … Je sais qu'à partir de là, rien n'a plus jamais été pareil. Je savais qu'elle était fière, mais je savais aussi que le fait que je sois un sorcier était mal.

Elle n'a pourtant pas plié face à mon père. Comme cadeaux, pour mes anniversaires, elle déguisait la couverture des livres Sorciers en couvertures de livres de contes. Elle lui racontait que nous allions nous balader dans Londres alors que le plus souvent, nous allions vers le Chaudron Baveur pour aller sur le chemin de Traverse.

Le jour de mes 11 ans, j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Elle était très fière. Elle, avait été à Serpentard. Lorsque que j'ai su que j'allais à Serpentard, j'étais heureux et fier de pouvoir suivre ses traces.

A Poudlard, je n'avais pas beaucoup de nouvelles d'elle. Mais le plus souvent, elle m'encourageait. Me disait qu'elle était fière de moi …

Elle était un modèle pour moi … »

Elle l'avait écoutée sans l'interrompre. Elle le regardait alors qu'il était toujours tourné vers les flammes. Même si elle se doutait qu'il avait omis beaucoup de chose, elle était heureuse qu'il se soit confié à elle.

« Ca devait être une femme vraiment fantastique … »

A ces mots, il se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux chocolat étaient parsemés de paillettes d'or. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de refermer le tiroir de ce souvenir. Il n'avait pas tout dit, il n'avait dit que le plus important. Ce qui avait fait de cette femme, la femme qu'il admirait. Le reste était sans importance … Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas se remémorer d'autres souvenirs. Il voulait en créer, se créer des souvenirs avec la jeune Gryffondors, des souvenirs qu'il pourrait chérir comme ceux de sa mère plus tard.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, la marque se fit sentir. Hermione s'était assoupie dans le divan, un livre sur sa poitrine. Même s'il n'avait pas tellement envie de la laisser seule, il savait très bien que cette fois, il n'aurait pas d'excuse d'arriver en retard. Il écrivit donc en vitesse sur un bout de parchemin pour la prévenir puis sorti pour transplaner.

La réunion avait de nouveau lieu dans le Manoir Malefoy et elle ne fut pas de meilleur augure que la précédente. Une autre jeune fille était présente avec eux. Au départ, il eut cru qu'il s'agissait de Melissa, même s'il espérait pour elle qu'elle soit morte. La jeune fille qui s'avançait n'était pas elle ! Elle devait avoir 17 ans tout au plus … Cette fois encore, elle lui ressemblait étrangement. Les mêmes cheveux bruns bouclés (quoique moins en bataille et moins sauvages), ses lèvres, ses yeux …

La voix sifflotante s'éleva, sortant par la même occasion Severus de ses pensées.

« Et bien Queudver … Qu'attends-tu pour nous apporter notre invitée ? »

Tandis que le serviteur attrapait la jeune fille par le bras, celle-ci s'écria :

« Ne me touchez pas ! Espèce de vermine ! Je peux très bien marcher toute seule ! » Elle s'avança alors d'un pas assuré vers la table où ils se trouvaient tous rassemblés.

« Quel répondant …

-A quoi vous attendiez vous ? Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que ce Rat allait me toucher !

-Avez-vous peur, Miss Andrews ?!

-Peur ?! De quoi devrais-je avoir peur ?!

-Des Forces du Mal ! Des Mangemorts ! De moi !

-De vous ?! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais avoir peur d'un vieillard qui n'a même pas été capable de tué un bébé il y a 16 ans ?!, répondit-elle en le toisant

Voldemort paraissait choqué de l'audace de la jeune fille. Personne ne pouvait lui parler comme ça à lui ! Et encore moi une gamine de 17 ans !

-Miss, dit-il d'une voix menaçante, je vous laisse une dernière chance de vous racheter et de rejoindre nos rangs au lieu de soutenir Harry Potter …

Elle s'approcha de lui, monta sur la table pour se trouver à sa hauteur et lui cracha à la figure.

-Jamais je ne vous rejoindrai ! Qu'allez-vous me faire de toute façon ?! Me torturer ?! Ca ne me fait rien ! Me tuer ?! Allez-y ! De toute façon, si vous êtes toujours aussi doué qu'il y a 16 ans, je crains que ça ne change pas grand-chose à ma situation actuelle ! »

Severus pouvait voir la rage et la haine dans les yeux du Lord. Jamais une captive n'avait osé lui opposer résistance ou même ouvrir la bouche en sa présence.

« Dans ce cas, nous allons vous montrer où se situe les né-Moldu comparés à nous ! Severus … A vous ! »

Il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait … Il ne voulait pas ! Mais il se doutait que c'était un test. Que Melissa Delacroix puisse ressemble à Hermione était probable, mais les coïncidences n'arrive pas 2 fois, pas 2 fois de suite et pas avec une ressemblance aussi frappante. Il tenta de faire abstraction de ce que son subconscient lui envoyait comme message, mais rien n'y fit. Néanmoins, il exécuta son horrible tâche. Après que ce soit son tour, les autres Mangemorts s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Mais Laeticia ne dit rien, pas un mot, pas un son ne sorti de sa bouche. Pas une larme de coula de ses yeux.

Il prétexta une entrevue avec Dumbledore pour quitter la demeure. Arrivé devant le chalet, il la vit à travers une des uniques fenêtres. Elle s'était réveillée et terminait maintenant son livre, mais elle était inquiète, il le savait bien. Elle relevait la tête toutes les 2 secondes.

Sachant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, il se dépêcha de rentrer. A peine le seuil franchi, elle se jeta à son cou.

« Ca va, tu n'as rien ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis en un seul morceau …

-Tu es certain ?

-Oui oui … J'ai juste besoin de prendre une douche. »

Il s'éloigna vers la salle de bain et Hermione se réinstalla dans le fauteuil soudain plus à l'aise que tout à l'heure. Il réapparu assez rapidement, vêtu non pas de ces habituelles robes de sorciers mais d'une simple chemise et un pantalon.

oOoOoOoOo

« Albus … Vous êtes certain de vos informations ?!

-Oui Minerva … C'est pour cela que je vous demanderai de faire attention à eux.

-Nous ne pouvons pas les surveiller perpétuellement !

-Je ne le sais que trop bien … Mais pourtant nous devons trouver une solution avant qu'elle n'arrive.

-Ou alors ?

-Ou alors l'avenir nous est très incertain.

-Que savez-vous sur elle ?!

-Elle est sa fille … Sa fille légitime

-Albus voyons … Nous savons très bien par Severus ce qui se passe durant ces réunions. Il serait plus qu'étrange qu'il n'en ai qu'une !

-Pas dans ce sens Minerva. Elle est sa fille parce qu'elle porte son nom, son vrai nom.

-Alors vous voulez dire que …, elle parut horrifiée

-Oui !

-Mais pourquoi la laissons nous entrer alors ?

-Parce que s'il se doute que j'ai découvert ça, cela pourrait mettre en péril d'autres choses beaucoup plus importantes et cruciales …

-Albus, vous risquez la vie de nos élèves en faisan cela !

-Je ne crois pas … Elle ne fera rien, ce serait risquer de se faire découvrir.

-Alors qu'elle est son but ?

-Veiller … Sur notre Trio et sur Severus …

-Severus ?! Mais il est son bras droit ! Sa couverture est-elle compromise ?

-Je crois plutôt que Bellatrix a réussi à semer un doute dans son esprit …

Elle voulut l'interrompre

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva. Severus est a courant ! Il sait ce qu'il fait et c'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de mettre à sa disposition votre chalet.

-Je vous fais confiance, Albus. J'aurais juste une dernière question …

-Je vous écoute …

-Ce faisons nous pour Miss Granger, nous ne pouvons pas veiller sur elle comme nous le faisons pour Potter et Weasley.

-Severus se charge de sa protection pour l'instant. Et à la rentrée, je tâcherai de mettre ça au clair avec lui, ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Bien. »

Elle prit congé du bureau directorial, se prenant soudainement à rêver à une trêve de Noël à passer avec le Mage Noir.

oOoOoOoOo

Au chalet, tout était calme. Hermione passait des soirées magnifiques avec lui. Elle se sentait comblée ! Même si c'était étrange de ne pas passer Noël avec ses parents ou ses amis, elle appréciait ces quelques moments de répits et la pointe de culpabilité qui avait piqué son cœur quand elle avait menti était maintenant totalement dissipée.

L'ambiance étaient plus que détendue entre eux. On était le 23 décembre, cela faisait donc 3 jours qu'ils étaient arrivés, mais déjà ils ne se parlaient plus de la même manière. Comme s'ils avaient laissé leurs masques à l'école en transplanant vendredi soir, ils étaient comme transformé. Hermione découvrait pas à pas, un homme qui pouvait être doux. Et même si elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas en réalité froid et cruel, elle fut surprise de voir à quel point il se dévoilait à elle.

« Severus … ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux un thé ?

-Oui, merci mon ange … Un thé …

-A la menthe comme d'habitude, dit-elle avec un doux sourire

-Exactement », dit-il en répondant de la même façon

En attendant que l'eau ne bouille sur le feu, elle le rejoingnit.

Il était assis dans le large canapé qui trônait au centre de la pièce en lisant un livre sur l'Histoire de la potion Tue-loup. Elle avait beau se tenir maintenant juste devant lui, il fit mine de ne pas la voir.

« Hum, hum … »

Il eut un petit sourire en coin mais refusait toujours de faire attention à elle. Elle s'approcha plus près encore et réitéra.

« Hum, hum … »

Toujours rien !…

Elle décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de l'homme, envoyant balader le bouquin par la même occasion.

« Alors comme ça, Monsieur Severus Rogue est trop absorbé par son bouquin que pour faire attention à la jeune fille devant lui ! …

-Mais que croyez-vous donc, Miss ?! Vous n'êtes là que pour faire mon thé !, dit-il d'un air faussement hautain.

-Si c'est comme ça … »

Et elle lui balança un coussin à la figure. Il bloqua le projectile à la dernière seconde et embrassa Hermione tendrement. Il plongea son regard de charbon dans l'étendue chocolat de ses iris avant de réitérer son baiser, mais plus passionnément cette fois-ci.

« Tu vas finir par me rendre fou …, gémi-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Au moins, on sera deux … !, dit-elle avec malice »

Elle avait tellement envie d'aller plus loin avec lui, et pourtant elle avait peur … Elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin, ni avec un garçon de son âge, ni même avec personne d'autre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire … Si ce n'est que chaque cellule de son corps réclamait tellement plus que ces baisers et le contact des ses doigts sur ses joues. Elle voulait pouvoir le sentir, sur tout son corps, elle voulait s'offrir à lui parce que cette nuit, elle voulait devenir sienne !

Elle décida de se laisser aller à ses sentiments, à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait savourer cette première fois et le fait que ce soit avec l'homme qu'elle aime depuis si longtemps qu'elle partage ce moment.

Lentement, elle parcourait son corps … Il gémi doucement sous l'effet de cette délicieuse torture.

Il déposait de doux baisers-papillons le long de sa mâchoire. Elle lui présenta alors son coup et il commença à l'y embrasser tendrement en continuant dans la nuque. Il avait ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille et formait de petits ronds avec ses pouces.

Avec une voix déjà voilée et empreinte de désir, elle lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Severus … La … La chambre… »

Elle se releva sans le lâcher pour autant, continuant à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il l'a souleva du sol, la prenant ainsi dans ses bras et elle enserra ses hanches et son cou rapprochant encore plus leurs 2 corps.

Une fois arrivés, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit à baldaquin. Elle avait les yeux, d'habitude si clair, embrumés par le désir. Elle le prit alors par la main pour le rapprocher d'elle et l'embrassa avidement.

Il n'osait plus bouger, de peur que le moindre de ses geste ne le ramène à la cruelle vérité que tout ceci ne soit rien de plus qu'un rêve.

Sentant la douce langue de la jeune fille caresser sa jumelle, il entreprit de la défaire de son chemisier. Lentement, il retira un à un les boutons, découvrant ainsi la ferme poitrine de la sorcière. Elle portait un soutient gorge rouge sang orné de fils d'or avec un peu de dentelle.

« Tellement Gryffondor … », se dit-il et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Dois-je en conclure que la vue te plait ? », dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux et un soupçon aguicheur.

Pour seule réponse, ses lèvres virent s'écraser sur sa bouche. Elle était tellement belle avec ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, retombant négligemment autour de son doux visage. Il la caressait doucement parcourant ses épaules, ses bras, ses seins et pour finalement se perdre sur son ventre et sa taille.

« Sev … Severus …

Il s'interrompit une lueur inquiète dans les yeux pour seule interrogation.

-Je … Je suis encore … … Enfin … C'est la première fois que … »

Sans désirer en entendre plus, il l'embrassa doucement. Elle gémi faiblement, ses lèvres chaudes et douces, jamais elle ne se lasserait de ce contact.

« Je ferai tout pour que ça se passe bien … Ne t'inquiète pas …

-Je ne m'inquiète pas … J'ai confiance en toi. Je voulais juste … enfin … te le dire. »

Comme soulagée de cet « aveu », elle remarqua que depuis le début, c'était son amant qui la dominait. Elle l'avait laissé agir, mais maintenant, elle voulait elle aussi le toucher.

Elle se saisit du col de sa chemise et l'attira vers elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec envie. Tout en l'embrassant, elle l'entoura de ses jambes et d'un coup de rein, renversa la situation pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui.

D'abord surpris, il se laissa finalement faire. Elle défit à la suite la multitude de boutons qui composaient la chemise du maître des potions, en en arrachant quelques-uns au passage.

Elle découvrit alors un torse pâle, délicatement musclé comme l'avait laissé deviner les chemises de coton qu'il portait quand ils avaient leurs cours particuliers.

Hermione laissa courir ses doigts sur la peau blanche de l'homme, dessinant chaque ligne de ses muscles. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser dominer, mais ne put retenir un gémissement quand il sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille se poser sur son torse et ses hanches onduler contre son bassin.

Il essayait de libérer sa poitrine de la prison de tissu mais la douce torture qui lui était infligée ne l'aidait en rien.

« Saloperie de truc ! », laissa-t-il échappé, provoquant le rire de sa compagne.

Alors que cette dernière se relevait pour se défaire elle-même du truc en question, il se défit de lui-même pour voler à travers la pièce et rejoindre sur le sol les autres vêtements.

« Un sort de mon invention » répondit-il au regard incrédule et interrogateur de la jeune femme.

Il plaça ses mains dans son dos et la renversa pour être de nouveau au-dessus d'elle. Il massait doucement son sein gauche tout en embrassant le droit. Des décharges de plaisir parcouraient le corps d'Hermione qui se cambrait sous ces traitements. Elle gémi lorsqu'il mordilla doucement son téton déjà dur de désir.

Elle essayait de le défaire de son pantalon, mais expérimenter maintenant à quel point ces douces tortures pouvaient faire perdre les moyens.

Elle perdait le contrôle de son corps, s'abandonnant toute entière aux plaisirs que lui procuraient l'homme tant que lui se languissait de la voir ainsi. Il continuait, voulant absolument lui faire passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie, passant la langue pour venir titiller le petit bourgeon qui était de plus en plus dur à son contact. Alors qu'il s'attaquait maintenant au jumeau, prêt à lui infliger la même sentence, il se senti libéré d'une entrave. Son pantalon tomba lourdement à terre.

Il reporta son attention sur elle … Sa respiration était saccadée, de petites gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur sur son front et sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux étaient quant à eux, clairement en bataille.

Très vite, le pantalon de la sorcière rejoignit celui de son amant sur le sol. Un seul vêtement les séparait maintenant de leurs tenues d'Adam et d'Eve.

Elle était très heureuse de pouvoir le toucher. Son torse était couvert de marques, certaines plus anciennes qui avaient déjà cicatrisées. Tandis que d'autre que d'autres étaient récentes et paraissaient encore à vif. Elle croisa son regard et put y lire le dégout que lui inspirait toutes ces traces de son passé. Elle s'approcha et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur chacune des cicatrises, tant les anciennes que les récentes. Comme pour lui prouver qu'elle n'en avait que faire de son passé. Elle voulait lui montrer que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé, elle l'aimait.

Il comprit ce qu'elle tentait de faire et dit :

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça …, il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

-Je sais … Mais je veux le faire ! Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime !

-Moi aussi … »

Il tenta de déceler le moindre dégout dans ses yeux, mais tout ce qu'il y vit c'était : de l'amour, de l'envie et du désir.

Hermione Granger le désirait lui …

Il décida alors, que ce petit « jeu de découverte » avait assez duré..

Doucement, il caressa tout le long de son corps, et arrivé au niveau de ses hanches, il continua en faisant glisser le fin morceau de tissu par la même occasion. Dévoilant ainsi les boucles brunes qui cachaient la féminité de la jeune fille.

Elle imita chacun de ces gestes. S'enfonçant alors encore plus dans le lit.

Délicatement et en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser, il vint se placer entre ses jambes. Comme par reflexe, elle écarta les cuisses. Il releva la tête et chercha dans son regard une lueur d'approbation. Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse.

Alors, il se plaça à son entrée pour pouvoir s'introduire en elle.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il rencontrait une légère barrière, il redressa la tête. Il forçat et Hermione laissa échapper quelques larmes de douleur. Il s'empressa de les effacer de son pouce et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Continue, ce n'est rien … », lui dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Ne se concentrant maintenant plus que sur la douce qui provenait de son bas-ventre. Tout son monde était concentré à cet endroit où leurs deux corps s'emboitaient.

Il s'enfonça entièrement en elle, puis s'immobilisa quelques secondes pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer à lui. A cet instant, elle se sentait complète. Comme si Severus lui avait apporté ce qu'il lui manquait. Ensemble, ils ne formaient qu'un !

Il commença à aller et venir en elle, d'abord lentement puis au fur et à mesure, en adoptant un rythme plus soutenu. Alors qu'elle planta ses ongles dans les épaules du sorcier, son champ de vision fut empli de petits points blancs et des vagues d'extase bousculaient tout en elle. Ses cris étaient si puissants qu'il crut qu'elle allait déclencher une avalanche …

Elle cria son nom, pendant qu'une vague plus terrible que les précédentes vienne terminer de tout bouleverser en elle.

Il ralenti alors un peu pour que la jeune fille puisse reprendre son souffle. Son front était perlé de sueur mais un merveilleux sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Ensuite, alors que son rythme cardiaque venait à peine de redevenir normal, il reprit le rythme soutenu qu'il avait imposé au début, allant cette fois-ci encore plus loin. Et lorsqu'il se sentit venir, il voulut se retirer mais elle le retint. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore plus –si cela était possible- et les cris de la sorcière entrèrent alors ceux de son amant.

Elle sentit de nouveau cette vague la traverser et tout renverser sur son passage.

Il resta encore un peu en elle, puis se retira pour rouler à côté d'elle. Ils reprenaient chacun leur souffle difficilement.

Elle n'aura jamais cru que pour sa première fois, elle aurait 2 orgasmes aussi consécutifs et aussi violents. Quand les filles de Poudlard qui avaient vécu cela, elle racontait plutôt une expérience douloureuse, et pas le merveilleux moment qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle se sentait, certes, épuisée et vidée de toute énergie mais heureuse.

Elle roula sur le côté pour se retourner vers Severus. Il écarta son bras gauche pour qu'elle puisse venir s'y blottir. Elle s'installa confortablement contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il caressa doucement sa crinière.

« Tu veux aller prendre une douche ?

-Vas-y d'abord …

-D'accord

Mais il ne bougea pas …

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Oh si … Tout va à merveille ! », Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Il se releva, passa un peignoir sombre et s'éloigna vers la salle de bain.

Hermione ramena un peu plus la couverture à elle et s'endormit malgré elle.

Lorsqu'il revint au bout de quelques minutes, il la découvrit endormie. Il s'approcha du lit, écarta un pan du drap et se glissa en dessous sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller tant la fatigue était cuisante. Hermione toujours endormie se cala contre lui et reposa la tête sur le torse de l'homme. Il l'observa longuement, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla en sentant un bras protecteur et possessif autour de la taille. Elle était courbaturée et sourit au souvenir de la raison.

Elle avait passé une soirée magnifique.

Elle senti alors le bras se resserrer autour de sa taille et elle pouvait l'entendre gémir en se réveillant.

« Bien dormi ?, demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face

-Comme jamais ! », Dit-il en esquissant un de ses rare sourire

Il plongea le nez dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers. Elle aimait plus que tout quand il faisait ça. Quand il se montrait tendre avec elle, et quand il l'embrassait dans le cou … Oh oui, elle adorait ça !

Ils restèrent encore un peu allongés à profiter du calme. C'était tellement beau ces moments … Et souvent, Hermione se disait que ce serait peut-être de ça que tout le monde aurait besoin : un peu de douceur ! Elle se doutait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres essayait de s'emparer du pouvoir, mais honnêtement, elle ne connaissait pas réellement la situation.

Tout semblait être calme pour le moment … Le calme avant la tempête. Il devait certainement être train de réunir des partisans. Elle décida d'écarter ses pensées de son esprit. Après tout, ce n'était pas certain … Et puis, il y avait Severus ! Elle savait que tant qu'il serait là, tout irait bien !

oOoOoOoOo

Les jours passaient, tous aussi merveilleux les uns que les autres. Le temps semblait figé.

Noël arriva. D'habitude, il passait cette journée seul avec une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu mais cette année, il avait décidé de porter une attention toute particulière à cette fête. Parce qu'elle était avec lui, et il savait à quel point elle aimait cette fête.

Il lui avait réservé une surprise, et il espérait qu'elle allait lui plaire. Mais, elle aussi lui avait réservé quelque chose de spécial …


	16. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : « Kiss Me Kiss Me », 5 Seconds of Summer

Hermione s'était surpassée pour ce dîner de Noël. Severus ne devait certainement pas aimer cette fête, mais elle voulait quand même qu'ils passent un bon moment.

Elle avait réussi plus ou moins à cuisiner un repas de fête. La cuisine n'était pas vraiment le domaine dans lequel elle excellait, surtout quand il n'y avait pas de livres à sa disposition … C'était pour elle comme expérimenter une toute nouvelle potion sans savoir comment la préparer.

« Tu t'en sors ?, demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine

-Plus ou moins … J'espère que ce sera mangeable …, dit-elle d'un air dépité.

Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir cuisiner comme sa mère le faisait. Sa mère, elle, pouvait faire de n'importe quel plat, quelque chose de formidable.

-Au pire, je transformerai tout en mets succulent …, dit-il pour la taquiner

-Ah non ! On avait dit : pas de magie ! Nous étions d'accord là-dessus Severus … On devait se couper du monde magique …

-C'est vrai …, dit-il en enserrant sa taille, Mais pour dire vrai : je suis affamé

Elle éclata de rire.

-C'est bientôt prêt ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à surveiller la cuisson de la dinde et … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle sentit ses lèvres se poser dans son cou. Il remontait doucement en l'embrassant jusqu'à sa mâchoire et finalement, sa bouche. Elle se retourna pour l'enlacer et mieux répondre à son baiser …

oOoOoOoOo

Dans la soirée, après avoir mangé le repas, ils s'installèrent dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Hermione avait préparé quelques amuse-bouche, une soupe, une dinde avec des petits légumes et des pommes de terres rissolées et comme dessert : une bûche de Noël !

Le repas n'avait pas été le désastre que la sorcière avait craint … Et pourtant, elle affichait une petite mine.

« C'était très bon !, s'exclama Severus en mangeant sa part de bûche.

-Hum …, répondit-elle distraitement

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-La dinde était sèche …

-Ce n'est pas grave … Et puis, maintenant tu sais que la prochaine fois, tu ne dois pas la laisser cuire si longtemps, répondit-il gentillement

-Hey !, dit-elle faussement indignée, c'est de ta faute, je te rappelle !

-Ma faute ?!, dit-il en prenant un air choqué et blessé

-Parfaitement ! Si tu ne m'avais pas distraite tout à l'heure, le repas aurait été réussi …

-Je rêve, ou tu me reproches de t'avoir donné du plaisir …, dit-il cette fois en riant

-Oui !

-Pourtant …, répliqua-t-il en avançant vers elle, ça n'avait pas l'air de tant de déplaire … »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa passionnément.

Elle ne pouvait le nier : il lui avait fait gouter à quelque chose qui lui était inconnu, et elle ne pouvait qu'en redemander. Et même si on omettait les cris et les gémissements qui avaient empli le chalet quelques heures plus tôt, la pagaille du canapé –et du salon en général- prouvait bien leurs activités. Elle ne put s'empêcher de piquer un fard.

Il se retourna vers l'horloge, il restait encore quelques heures de cette journée de Noël.

« C'était le plus beau Noël de ma vie !, souffla-t-il

\- Vraiment ?!

-Oui …

-Severus ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Noël ?

-Noël ne signifie pas pareil pour moi … C'est … Compliqué., dit-il en restant évasif

-Oh, c'est dommage …

-Hum …

-Comment tu fêtes Noël d'habitude, alors ? Tu ne le fête pas ?

-Oh, rien de bien compliqué : un bon repas, une bonne bouteille et pour finir, une bonne lecture … Et toi, c'est comment ?

-Mes parents invitent la famille, ma mère cuisine-le plus souvent une dinde- et ça embaume dans toute la maison, se souvient-elle, On est tous autour de la table à rire, se raconter nos histoires ou parler de tout et de rien. Après, on fait le décompte parce que chez nous, les festivités commencent le 24 au soir. Donc, on fait le décompte jusqu'à minuit puis, avec mes cousins nous allons chercher les cadeaux sous le sapin pour les distribuer à tout le monde.

-C'est très festif !

-Oh oui ! Noël, c'est un moyen de se retrouver tous ensemble au moins une fois dans l'année.

-C'est chouette … »

Elle se rapprocha alors un peu plus de lui pour se caller dans ses bras.

« Ça te manque ?

-Quoi donc ?

-De ne pas passer les fêtes avec ta famille ... ?

-Un peu, c'est vrai ! Mais passer les fêtes avec toi, c'est merveilleux ! »

Il lui sourit doucement en l'embrassa tendrement.

Quelques minutes avant que minuit ne sonne, il se leva pour aller dans la chambre. Pendant ce temps, Hermione en profita pour aller dans la cuisine chercher son cadeau. Elle l'avait caché dans une des armoires, sachant pertinemment que jamais il n'irait fouiller là-bas.

Lorsqu'elle revint avec son emballage dans les mains, il l'attendait devant le feu. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et la sorcière remarqua qu'il tenait un petit écrin dans les mains. Elle sourit en pensant à la dernière fois qu'il lui avait offert un écrin de ce genre : c'était pour ses 17 ans … Elle aimait ce bracelet ! D'habitude, elle ne s'attachait pas à des choses aussi futiles que des bijoux, mais cette fois, c'était lui qui lui avait offert. Et cela comptait plus que tout pour elle !

Elle regarda l'horloge, il ne leur restait plus que quelques minutes et puis, ce 25 décembre disparaîtrait sous le froid, retrouver les jours ordinaires qui appartenaient déjà au passé.

Elle lui tendit son cadeau, et il fit de même. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, chacun avec son cadeau à déballer. On n'entendait plus que les tic-tacs de l'horloge et le crépitement du feu.

« Toi d'abord … », souffla-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta et déballa lentement le présent. Il dépliait doucement l'emballage, ne voulant pas le déchirer, pour finalement en sortir une bouteille de Whisky PurFeu de 60 ans d'âge !

« J'ai cru remarquer que tu aimais ça …

-Oui, dit-il simplement, encore sous le choc de cette surprise

-Ça te plait ?

-Et comment ! 60 ans d'âge, tu te rends compte ?!

-Je sais, dit-elle en riant doucement, j'étais heureuse quand je l'ai trouvée

-Que tu aies trouvé le livre chez les Moldus : d'accord ! Mais ça … ça c'est …

-Un énorme coup de chance … Et 2 heures de négociations, répondit-elle légèrement

-Ouvre le tien maintenant ! »

Doucement, elle ouvrit l'écrin et à l'intérieur, c'était l'émerveillement !

Reposant sur un petit coussin de velours et retenu par deux fins rubans de soie, une bague magnifique brillait de mille feux. Elle était en or avec 3 petites pierres : une émeraude, un rubis et au centre, deux moitiés formaient un petit cœur. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux … Pour elle, c'était trop !

« Ça va ?, s'inquiéta-t-il

-Oh oui ! C'est … C'est … Elle est fabuleuse, Severus !

Il sourit, voyant à quel point son cadeau lui faisait plaisir

-Vraiment … Vraiment fabuleuse ! »

Elle l'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis plus passionnément, serrant ses bras autour du cou du sorcier comme si sa vie en dépendait.

oOoOoOoOo

Les jours s'écoulaient … Doucement et paisiblement, comme une faible brise fraiche qui souffle sur une journée toride.

Dehors, le temps était glacial. Le plus souvent, ils restaient à l'intérieur devant le feu. Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable !

Un jour, alors qu'Hermione découvrait les trésors que renfermaient les cachettes du chalet, elle ouvrit un des tiroirs du buffet. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un plateau de jeu ! C'était un jeu Moldu, et on pouvait jouer aux échecs ou aux dames. A côté du plateau un peu poussiéreux, se trouvait les deux boîtes qui devaient contenir les pièces de chacun des jeux.

Elle montra ce nouveau divertissement à Severus et il demanda :

« Tu sais jouer aux échecs ?

-Non … Je regarde souvent Harry et Ron jouer à la version sorcier, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé.

-Ça te plairait que je t'apprenne ?

-Oh, Ronald a déjà essayé ! Mais je ne comprends jamais rien …

-C'est pourtant simple …

-Je sais, il me le dit aussi … Mais je n'y arrive jamais.

-Allez, viens !, dit-il avec un sourire, Je vais te montrer et tu exploseras ce Weasley après »

Elle rit en imaginant la tête qu'aurait Ron si un jour elle réussissait à le battre.

Elle s'assit en face du sorcier et le regarda tandis qu'il plaçait les pièces sur l'échiquier. Ses longs doigts fins maniaient adroitement les petites pièces de bois sculptées. Le roi, la reine, le fou, la tour, le cavalier, les pions … Tout était en place !

« Tu préfères les blancs ou les noirs ?, demanda-t-il en la sortant de ses pensées.

-Peu importe », dit-elle en souriant.

Il fit alors tourner l'échiquier pour avoir les noirs devant lui. Ils avaient décidé de faire une partie pour du beurre, histoire qu'il puisse lui expliquer. A chaque étape, il lui expliquait tout : les mouvements possibles, le meilleur choix et la raison.

« Tout est une question de stratégie, disait-il, Il faut à chaque mouvement, revoir la situation et s'adapter. »

Cette partie fut longue, mais se termina finalement par une victoire des blancs.

« Eh bien, tu vois, tu as gagné !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment juste, dit-elle en riant, Il y a conflit mental ! Tu as presque joué une partie contre toi-même. Même en voulant être impartial, inconsciemment tu vas favoriser un camp … »

Il esquissa un sourire devant sa perspicacité. Elle avait raison : il s'était rendu compte à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait mis en « danger » des pièces inutilement. Il contourna la table pour se trouver à ses côtés et l'embrassa tendrement en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

« Tu sais jouer aux dames ?

-Aux dames ?! Non …

-A moi de t'apprendre alors ! »

Il se laissa tenter et les rôles s'inversaient alors. C'était maintenant à lui de l'observer alors qu'elle rangeait le jeu d'échec pour installer le jeu de dames.

Les petites pièces rondes et plates étaient aussi en bois avec de petits dessins sur le pourtour. Une fois qu'elle eut placé tous les pions, il remarqua qu''il en restait dans la boîte. Il se saisit de l'une d'elle pour l'examiner … Elle était exactement comme les autres, mis à part qu'il y avait une couronne dessinée dessus.

« Et celle-ci ?, s'interrogea-t-il en désignant la pièce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts

-Oh … Ça c'est pour plus tard, dit-elle dans un sourire, Je t'expliquerai ».

Cette fois-ci, elle prit les noirs. Et comme il l'avait pour elle et les échecs, elle lui apprit tout ce qu'elle savait sur les dames. Les coups possibles, les meilleurs coups, etc.

Cette fois, la partie fut plus rapide que la précédente, et une fois de plus, les noirs s'inclinèrent face aux blancs.

Ce jeu devint leur petit rituel pour les jours avenir. Chaque soir, ils jouaient une partie d'échecs et une partie de dames ensemble.

Hermione aimait le voir quand il jouait aux échecs, il paraissait si concentré. Ses sourcils se fronçaient et elle avait remarqué qu'il avait cette manie de passer son poignet sur ses lèvres quand il réfléchissait. Puis, chaque fois, il reprenait un visage posé, se redressait et jouait son coup. Ces petits détails la faisaient sourire gentiment.

La première semaine de vacances était déjà terminée, et la deuxième bien entamée. Le mercredi du 31, ils décidèrent de sortir tous les deux. Tandis qu'elle était dans la chambre en train de s'habiller, Severus s'attelait à la tâche de préparer un panier avec de quoi manger. Une fois que cela fut fait, il le prit pour retourner dans le salon. Hermione sortait à l'instant de la chambre. Elle portait un pull épais gris clair avec écrit dessus en vert, le nom du chanteur qui était là au bal. Elle portait également un long pantalon et des bottes hautes et tenait à la main ce qui ressemblait à un manteau de sky blanc avec des lignes rouges et noires. Pour sa part, il s'était contenté d'un col roulé et d'un pantalon noir et n'avait su se défaire de sa cape d'hiver.

Ils partirent alors, s'obstinant à toujours allez tout droit en continuant vers le Nord. Ils ne savent pas où ils allaient. C'était Hermione qui avait eu cette idée quand il lui avait demandé :

« Nous n'avons qu'à marcher dans la même direction jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé ce que nous cherchions …, avait-elle répondu tout simplement

-Et qu'est-ce que nous cherchons ?

-Aucune idée !, avait-elle répliqué tout sourire

-Comment veux-tu trouver quelque chose si tu ne sais même pas ce que tu cherches ?

-On saura quand on le trouvera ! Ai confiance, Severus … »

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, ils étaient arrivés au bout d'un lac gelé. A leur droite, se trouvait une dense forêt, mais rien d'autre à l'horizon. Juste eux, les arbres et le lac !

Au moment où elle avait vu ce paysage, elle savait qu'ils étaient arrivés enfin au lieu idéal ! Severus ne partageait pas vraiment son entrain sur le moment … Cette vue, lui en rappelait une autre et toutes sortes de mauvais souvenirs venaient se mélanger dans son esprit. Mais voyant l'air réjouis de la jeune Gryffondor, il décida de ne pas briser ce moment. Ses mauvais souvenirs auraient tout loisir de venir le martyriser plus tard, mais pas pour le moment !

Ils s'installèrent pour manger, puis profitèrent un peu de cette journée.

« C'est une belle journée pour terminer l'année …, dit-elle soudainement

-Oui …

-Le soleil qui brille, le calme … Tout est paisible !

-Humhum …

-Dis, tu crois qu'il fait comment en Angleterre ?

-Froid, gris … Peut-être avec de la neige …

-Ahahaha, je crois que c'est un bon résumé ! On est vraiment coupé du monde, ici ! C'est merveilleux ! Tout est serein, calme et paisible …

-A quoi penses-tu ?, demanda-t-il inquiet face à ce que voulait dire la jeune femme

-Là-bas, ce n'est certainement pas le cas … IL doit être en train de réunir tout le monde.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir de qui « IL » s'agissait

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de tout ça ?

-Rien … Rien de plus que ce que la Gazette des Sorciers ne veulent bien révéler en fait, ce qui équivaut à : rien du tout !

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose …

-Pourquoi ?

-Les gens n'ont pas besoin d'être inquiétés pour rien …

-Alors il ne se passe rien ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants, comme s'il réfléchissait ce qui avait de l'importance ou pas.

-Il n'y a rien de nouveau … »

Elle sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse et se cala un peu plus contre l'homme pour regarder le soleil sur le lac. Il était rassuré qu'elle n'en demande pas plus, il ne voulait vraiment pas penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Ensuite, ils se baladèrent un peu dans le bois qui se trouvait juste à côté. Ils y restèrent pendant plusieurs heures, se laissant porter par le silence et l'odeur de pins.

Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé et se firent surprendre par la pénombre. Severus était tendu, elle le sentait bien. Sa démarche était devenue un peu plus rapide, il faisait tout pour que ses pas soient étouffer par la neige et tandis qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle avait pu sentir ses muscles se contracter.

« Il est temps de rentrer, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, rentrons ! Je te ferai un thé à la menthe …

-Huumm, un bon thé et une partie d'échecs au coin du feu : un délice !

-N'oublie pas notre partie de dames !

-Comment pourrais-je oublier ? J'ai une revanche à prendre il me semble … », dit-il narquoisement.

Le retour ne fut pas comme l'aller. Ils se dépêchaient un peu plus, ne profitant plus des alentours qui dans les ténèbres de la nuit avaient pris des allures inquiétantes. Chaque arbres, chaque bruit paraissait alors sinistres …

Le chalet fut rapidement en vue, et ils entrèrent alors se réchauffer. Le feu crépitait encore dans la cheminée. Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le thé pendant que Severus remettait du bois dans le foyer. Il vint ensuite se poster à la fenêtre, sondant les alentours de son regard perçant.

C'est dans cette position qu'elle le retrouva lorsqu'elle apporta les tasses. Elle vint à ses côté et dit :

« C'est effrayant quand même …

-Quoi donc ?

-Comme chaque belle chose, une fois dans les ténèbres, devient terrifiant …

-Les ténèbres engloutissent et détruisent tous … Un thé à la cannelle, comme d'habitude ?

-Oui ! Depuis que j'y ai gouté, je ne peux plus m'en passer !

-Alors, on la fait cette partie ?

-Et comment ! », Répondit-elle légèrement avec un grand sourire

Ils s'installèrent donc au coin du feu pour jouer comme à leur habitude.

Après avoir rangé, il vint la rejoindre devant la cheminée. Elle profitait de la chaleur revigorante que les flammes dégageaient. Il se plaçât juste derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour nouer ses doigts au niveau de son ventre. Elle déposa ses mains sur celles de l'homme et continua sa contemplation des flammes tandis qu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou. Elle se pencha, pour lui donner plus d'accès et il remonta lentement le long de sa mâchoire, pour finalement trouver ses lèvres.

Elle se retourna entièrement pour lui faire face et l'embrassa, nouant ses doigts derrière sa nuque. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, plongeant son regard de braise dans la profondeur dorée de ses iris. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher de son regard.

« Je crois que nous avions oublié un petit détail …, dit-elle malicieusement

-Ah bon ? »

Elle lui sourit et accrocha une branche de gui juste au-dessus d'eux.

« Du gui ?!, demanda-t-il incrédule

-Et oui !

-Comment as-tu fais pour trouver du gui ?

-J'ai utilisé la magie …

-Tiens donc … Je croyais que nous ne devions pas utiliser la magie pendant ce séjour ?!, dit-il rieur

-Comme si tu ne l'avais pas fait … »

Ils rirent doucement.

Minuit sonna.

Ils terminèrent et commencèrent l'année par la plus belle des manières possible : un baiser !

« Bonne année, Severus.

-Bonne année, Hermione. »

La nouvelle année, rimant avec rentrée, ils décidèrent de profiter de leurs derniers jours. Hermione le mena jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle voulait absolument profiter de ces derniers jours de liberté.

Le vendredi, ils décidèrent de rester au lit. Ils ne leur restaient que 2 jours en Finlande… Après, ils devraient rentrer à Poudlard le dimanche pour que Severus puisse préparer ses cours pour le lundi.

oOoOoOoOo

« Tu es prêtes ?

-Oui …

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je suis déjà nostalgique de ces 2 semaines.

Il l'enlaça tendrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas … Il y en aura d'autres.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui … Allez viens, il est temps de partir maintenant … »

Elle le suivit dehors et lui prit le bras pour transplaner.

Devant eux, il y avait toujours un paysage enneigé, mais ils étaient maintenant dans le parc du château.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le Grand Hall.

« Je dois aller m'occuper de tout pour la rentrée …

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais rester avec Ginny, Harry, Ron et les autres. Comme on ne s'est pas vu de toutes les vacances …

-D'accord …

-On se verra dans la Grande Salle pour le diner ?

-Peut-être, je vais voir si je n'ai pas trop de travail …

-Ne t'épuise pas ! », Dit-elle doucement avant qu'il ne s'éloigne vers les cachots.


	17. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : « Un-break my heart », Toni Braxton

« Mioooonneee ! »

Hermione avait à peine passé le tableau qu'une tornade rousse fonçait sur elle !

« Olala ! Tu m'as trop manqué …

-Tu m'as manqué aussi ma Ginny !

-Je n'en pouvais plus : 2 semaines uniquement avec le bouffon qui me sert de frère, je n'en peux plus !

-Hey ! Ce n'était pas le Nirvana pour moi non plus j'te signale ! Tu es vraiment ingérable quand tu as tes trucs …

-C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de m'énerver ! »

Tandis que le frère et la sœur recommençaient à se chamailler, Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui jusqu'ici était resté assez silencieux.

« Ça a été comme ça pendant les 2 semaines, ou uniquement quand Dame Nature s'en mêle ?

-Je suis à deux doigts de les « Avada Kedavrer », tous les deux …

Hermione ria de bon cœur avec son meilleur ami.

-Allez, racontez moi vos vacances ! »

Ils s'assirent tous ensemble dans le fauteuil et discutèrent. Hermione était heureuse de retrouver ses amis.

« Ginny …, osa Hermione alors que Ron et Harry s'installaient à une table pour jouer aux échecs.

-Oui ?

-Viens, il faut qu'on parle …

-Heuu … Mione, rien de grave ?!

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je veux juste qu'on puisse discuter de … Certaines choses … Juste toutes les deux.

-Je vois … Viens ! »

Elles quittèrent la Salle Commune des Rouges et Or et trouvèrent refuge dans la Salle sur Demande.

« Vas-y ! Maintenant, on peut parler tranquillement …

-Merci ! Je ne voulais pas parler de ça avec Ron et Harry juste à côté …

Comment ça se passe avec Drago ? Vous avez pu parler ?

-Oui ! Tu te souviens le cadeau que je lui ai offert pour Noël ?

-Le livre vierge ?

-Oui ! En fait, c'était un livre ensorcelé … J'en ai un genre de jumeau et grâce à ça, on peut parler.

-C'est génial comme idée ! Mais, tu n'as pas peur qu'Harry -ou pire : Ron- ne tombe dessus et ne le lise ?

-Harry et Ron s'approcher d'un livre ?!

-Pas faux…, dit-elle en riant

\- N'empêche, j'ai caché le livre dans le tiroir de la table de nuit ! Là au moins, je suis certaine qu'ils ne viendront pas fouiller …

-Et les autres filles ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'elles fouillent dans tes affaires ?

-Oh non ! Lavande n'ose plus approcher quoique ce soit qui m'a appartenu -ou qui m'appartienne- depuis l'histoire du fer …

-Ah oui ! Finalement, je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir vu de la soirée …

-De toute façon, il y aurait même pu y avoir un dragon dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là, tu ne l'aurais pas vu non plus …, dit la rouquine d'un air moqueur

-N'importe quoi !

-Arrête, tu n'as presque pas quitté Rogue des yeux ! Et n'essaye même pas de nier !

-Bon, d'accord ! J'avoue …, dit-elle en rougissant

-Au fait, lui aussi est parti pendant les deux semaines …

-Je sais !

-Il te l'avait dit ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte …

-Alors, comment ça se fait que tu es ici ?!

-Où veux-tu que je sois ?

-Et bien, dans les cachots ! Dans ses appartements …

-Je voulais d'abord venir vous voir !

-Viens là alors ! »

Et elles se prirent dans les bras ! Hermione était un peu mal à l'aise de ne pas avoir dit la vérité à son amie … Mais elle voulait que cette semaine soi encore la leur à tous les deux uniquement un peu plus longtemps.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Qui c'est celle-là ? »

Ron avait lâché ça en plein milieu du repas en désignant la table des professeurs.

Une femme était assise à la gauche du maître des potions. Elle sembler assez jeune : trop pour ressembler aux professeurs comme McGonagall ou Chourave mais assez âgé pour qu'on devine qu'elle ait quitté l'école depuis déjà bien longtemps. Elle devait avoir en somme une petite trentaine d'année.

Sa peau était assez pâle, ce qui faisait ressortir ses grains de beauté. Ces derniers parsemaient à peu près tout son corps : elle en avait sur le visage, sur les bras, et l'on pouvait en distinguer sur ses jambes.

Elle avait des lunettes rondes avec une monture en acier assez fine. Et elle portait une robe verte sans manches à col Mao avec un décolleté balconnet. Sa poitrine et sa taille fine étaient mises en évidence par le corset noir qu'elle portait par-dessus.

Partant du coude droit jusqu'aux phalanges, elle avait un gant-mitaine bleu. Elle avait également des sandales style spartiates hautes avec un talon compensé. C'était tout ce que l'on pouvait voir de sa tenue tant qu'elle était assise derrière la table.

Hermione revint sur son visage et s'y attarda quelque peu, curieuse de découvrir qui était cette mystérieuse femme.

Il y avait 3 petites mèches de chaque côté de son visage : 2 bleues et 1 mauve. C'était les seules mèches qui s'étaient échappées de la longue tresse qui reposait pour le moment sagement sur son épaule droite. Ses cheveux étaient particuliers : à la racine, ils étaient bleus clairs et se dégradaient pour terminer mauves sur les pointes.

Après avoir pris son repas, elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle par la grande porte. Sa tresse une fois dans son dos, on pouvait remarquer qu'elle descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos. Quant à sa robe, elle arriva à hauteur du genou devant et descendait jusqu'aux chevilles derrière. Elle se mouvait élégamment et les couches de tissus qui constituaient le bas de la robe donnait l'impression qu'un souffle de vent les faisait voler.

Le repas se terminait doucement aussi pour les autres élèves, et les conversations sur la nouvelle arrivante à la table des professeurs allaient bon train.

Notre Rouge et Or était rassurée que Severus soit présent au repas. Elle avait peur qu'il ne reste enfermé toute la journée dans les cachots à préparer ses cours. Il avait néanmoins l'air préoccupé et pas une seule fois, il ne lui avait octroyé un regard.

Elle l'avait vu discuter un peu avec cette jeune femme mais fut sortie de ses pensées par Seamus :

« En tout cas, elle a l'air de plaire au bâtard des cachots ! » avait-il dit en riant.

Cette réplique lui avait provoqué un pincement au cœur. Mais après tout, elle était sa nouvelle collègue et il avait bien le droit de se renseigner sur son idéentité.

A la fin du repas, son anxiété fut apaisée : leurs regards se croisèrent ! Ils n'étaient plus aussi libres qu'avant maintenant, elle le savait ! Et ce mince signe étai,t pour elle, un millier de fois plus qu'un simple regard.

« Viens, je dois te présenter quelqu'un ! », avait crié Ginny à son encontre avant de se diriger vers le parc.

Elle se dirigeait vers le saule qui avait abrité ses premiers moments avec Severus. A cet endroit, il y avait déjà deux silhouettes. Elle reconnut l'une d'elle comme étant Luna, ses cheveux blonds et en pagaille la caractérisaient tant … Mais par contre, elle ne reconnaissait pas la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Ah, Hermione, Ginny, vous êtes là !

-Oui Luna ! Comment ça va ?

-Ca va pour le moment, il n'y a pas de Joncheruines ici contrairement à la Grande Salle ! Alors, comment s'est passé ton voyage Hermione ?

-Oh, à merveille !, répondit l'intéressée, Pas de Joncheruines de mon côté non plus, dit-elle pour plaisanter.

-Mione, je te présente Amélie, dit la rouquine.

-Enchantée …

-Moi aussi, répondit timidement Amélie.

-On a sympathisé avec elle au début des vacances, expliqua Ginny, vu que beaucoup d'élèves étaient retournés dans leurs familles, il ne restait presque plus personne ici. C'était surtout des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles avec quelques Serdaigle … Du coup, on avait décidé de manger tous à la même table et c'est comme ça qu'on a commencé à parler avec Amélie.

-Ahaha, c'est vraiment chouette ça ! Tu es de quelle maison ?

-Je suis à Poufsouffle, dit-elle fièrement.

-Mais alors, tu es la fameuse fille qui nous manquait pour notre « Super-Quintuor-d'Hogwarts »

-C'est ce que Ginny et Luna m'ont racontées, sourit-elle »

Très vite, Hermione fit connaissance avec « Amie » -comme l'appelaient les 2 autres filles- et elles s'entendaient plutôt bien !

Amélie était quelqu'un d'assez timide de nature mais une fois qu'elles eurent fait connaissance, elle fit découvrir à la sorcière son côté spontané, marrant et un peu garçon manqué.

Elle était habillée avec un pantalon en jeans, un pull rouge et des baskets.

« Les filles, je peux savoir pourquoi on reste dehors un 4 janvier alors qu'on se gèle sur place ?

-On attend Pansy …

-Par Merlin, mais où est-elle passée ?!

-Je crois que c'est elle là-bas, intervint Amie

-Enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce que Salazar te voulait pour que tu prennes tant de temps à nous rejoindre ?!, s'écria Ginny

-Je suis désolée les filles, mais je viens tout juste d'arriver et je devais d'abord ranger mes affaires dans le dortoir …

-Ça valait bien la peine que je t'envoie un hibou disant « Urgence de réunion près de l'écorce cassé avec un bout de pain ! »

-Heu … Stop !, ria Hermione, Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer tout ce charabia ?!

-Ah, oui, tu n'es pas au courant ! Désolée …, s'excusa Pansy, En fait, il y a eu pas mal de changements ici pendant les vacances …

-Comment ça ?!

-Et bien, expliqua Amélie, voilà on a remarqué en lisant la Gazette que c'était la deuxième fois qu'une jeune fille de 16-17 ans était enlevée …

-Oh Merlin ! Mais c'est affreux …

-Attend, Pansy a pu nous renseigner et apparemment, Tu-Sais-Qui serait derrière ces enlèvements …

-Mon père a dit à maman que plusieurs employés du Ministère étaient soupçonnés d'être sous l'influence de l'Impero, poursuivi Ginny

Hermione se retourna vers Luna et Pansy effarée.

-Mon père est appelé de plus en plus souvent … La dernière fois, c'était pendant les vacances.

-Nous avons décidé de sortir une édition spéciale du Chicaneur pendant les vacances pour mettre en avant tout ce que la Gazette ne révèle pas …

-Alors vous croyez, demanda Hermione effrayée

-Que ça commence ? Oui …, termina Ginny

-Je suis presque certaine que c'est même déjà en place, renchérit la Serpentard, Ce n'est pas normal qu'ils aient des réunions si souvent sauf si quelque chose de très important se prépare.

-Nous avons décidés d'établir des sortes de codes pour décider de nous retrouver, expliqua Amélie, « l'écorce cassé » c'est ce saule. On l'appelle ainsi parce que c'est le seul saule à notre connaissance dont l'écorce soit fendue de la sorte.

-Et « avec un bout de pain » qu'est-ce que ça signifie, s'interrogea la jeune fille

-Que l'on doit avoir mangé, expliqua Luna

-D'accord …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerai tout en détail quand on sera dans notre dortoir et je te donnerai aussi les autres codes, dit Ginny avec un doux sourire en s'adressant à sa meilleure amie.

Puis, en s'adressant à tout le groupe :

-Bon les filles, à partir de maintenant, il faudra être super vigilantes … Pansy, tu continues à jouer la Taupe ?

-Et comment !

-Très bien ! Je crois que les Serpentard et les Poufsouffles ont le cours de botanique en même temps, non ?

-Oui c'est ça !

-Parfait, alors s'il y a du nouveau, Pansy tu essaye d'en parler à Amie pendant le cours. »

Hermione était surprise de l'organisation qui avait été mise en place pendant son absence. Et découvrir Ginny en si bonne meneuse était aussi une surprise.

Toute l'organisation était montée ! Et même si elle était encore dans le flou, Hermione était impressionnée.

Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que la guerre soi déjà à ce stade, et pourtant : les hostilités avaient déjà bien commencées. Quoiqu'il en soi, elle voulait à tout prix savoir ce que les 4 filles avaient découverts pendant ces vacances.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, s'il vous plait, je vous demande un peu de silence ! »

La voix de Dumbledore avait réussi à couvrir le brouhaha de la Salle qui était maintenant pleine depuis que tous les élèves avaient rejoint l'école.

« Merci ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons trouvé un professeur pour assurer les cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal vu que votre ancien professeur est souffrant. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir le professeur Nohed. »

La mystérieuse jeune femme se leva et s'inclina respectueusement avant de se rasseoir, toujours à la gauche de Severus.

« De DCFM …, s'étonna Ron

-Apparemment, répondit le Survivant

-Tu crois qu'ils lui cherchent déjà un remplaçant ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils lui cherchent un remplaçant ?, s'étonna Hermione

-Ben parce que ce poste porte la poisse ! Regarde, en 6 ans on a eu 6 profs différents …

-Ron a raison sur ce point !

-Quirrell, Lockhart, Lupin, Maugrey –ou plutôt Barty Croupton Junior-, Ombrage et maintenant elle …

-Nohed, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ?, s'interrogea Harry

-Oui ! », Lui répondit assurément sa meilleure amie.

Après le dîner, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Demain, les cours recommençaient et ils étaient hors de question d'être fatigués …

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lundi avait beau s'être déroulé à merveille, le lendemain commença plutôt mal pour Hermione. A peine avait-elle cessé de papillonner des paupières qu'une nausée la prit à la gorge. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain avant que l'acidité ne lui brûle la gorge.

Ginny, qui l'avait vue partir en courant, vint frapper à la porte pour lui demander comment elle allait ? Elle sortit, légèrement pâle mais mieux : c'était passé et maintenant, elle se sentait juste encore un peu barbouillée.

Mais, Anna, une jeune fille d'origine Moldu aussi avait soudain éveillé ses craintes.

« Tu connais le dicton chez nous, hein Hermione : « Nausées matinales, dans 9 mois, à l'hôpital … » » avait-elle dit pour plaisanter.

Chaque fois que l'une d'entre elle avait mal au ventre, un retard de règle ou même de petites nausées, les autres plaisantaient en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Souvent, tout le monde en riait mais là, Hermione n'avait pas envie de plaisanter …

« Mione … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle n'avait même pas entendu la question de sa meilleure amie, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : elle ne prenait pas la pilule mais, c'était-elle jeté un sort de contraception ? Ou lui, lui en avait-il jeté un ? Ou bien un autre moyen …

« Ouhouh, Mione ! Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Ginny, il faut que tu m'aide, dit-elle d'un air grave

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Tu dois toujours voir Madame Pomfresh tout à l'heure ?

-Oui ! Vu que je veux être Médicomage, j'ai négocié pour obtenir un stage. Je la vois presque tous les jours … Mais, pourquoi ?

-Il faudrait que tu me rapporte une potion Révélatrice … Mais tu ne dois le dire à personne !

-Je veux bien essayer mais dis-moi ce qui se passe, par Merlin !

-Gin, je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, mais je te promets sur ma magie que quand j'aurai bu cette potion, je te raconterai tout !

-Tu le jure ?, dit-elle d'un air suspicieux

-Que j'en perde mes pouvoirs ! »

Toute la journée, des centaines de scénarios différents défilaient dans son esprit. Tous avaient la même issue : ce n'était pas possible !

Elle mordit sans grand appétit dans son toast avant de la reposer dans son assiette. Elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, espérant trouver le regard de Severus pour la rassurer mais leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas. Severus avait le regard figé sur la nouvelle professeur. Cette dernière était en train de mordre sensuellement dans une fraise nappée de chocolat.

La rage et la jalousie prenaient doucement possession de chaque cellule de son corps. Pour qui cette femme se prenait-elle donc pour se comporter ainsi avec lui ?! Et lui, pourquoi gardait-il son regard fixé sur ces lèvres au lieu de plonger ses iris charbonneuses dans les siennes comme il le faisait auparavant ?!

Décidément, cette journée commençait avec beaucoup de questions, mais aucune d'entre elles ne semblaient trouvés de réponses …

Une belle surprise vint cependant égayer quelque peu sa journée : son amie Océane lui avait envoyé un colis !

Océane était une Moldue, et c'était la meilleure amie d'Hermione depuis la maternelle ! Elles formaient un trio : Océane, Romane et elle. Elles étaient absolument inséparable … Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne parte pour Poudlard. Mais même là, le monde sorcier ne les avait pas séparées. Océane et Romane étaient les seules à savoir la vérité sur les pouvoirs de leur amie, et elles en rigolaient bien ! Chaque vacance, elles se débrouillaient pour se retrouver ! Et cette fois-ci, Océane lui écrivait !

Une belle chouette brune se posa sur la table en face de la Gryffondor et picora le petit bout de pain avant de reprendre son envol en laissant derrière elle un petit colis rectangulaire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, s'étonna Neville

-C'est ma meilleure amie à Londres qui m'écrit !, s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant le paquet, Elle m'a envoyé un album photo ! »

Sur l'album se trouvait une petite note :

« _J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te faire plaisir de l'avoir ! J'y ai mis toutes les photos de nous que j'ai pu trouver … Depuis la maternelle jusqu'à nos dernière vacances ! Je t'embrasse très fort, et Romane t'envoie de gros bisous aussi !_

 _Océane_ »

Hermione parcourra les pages avec émotion. Les photos défilaient, une par une, parfois même, une petite note était rajoutée à côté. Elle sourit en repensant aux merveilleux moments qu'elle passait avec elles lorsqu'elle était de retour à Londres.

Ses autres amis insistèrent et elle leur montra l'album à eux aussi. Leur expliquant certains détails. La jeune fille était heureuse de pouvoir partager ce moment avec ses amis Sorciers.

Au soir, Ginny remonta vers la salle commune avec une fiole contenant le précieux liquide ambré que sa meilleure amie lui avait demandé. Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba sur Drago !

« Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Heu, et bien je reviens de mon entretien avec Pomfresh, pourquoi ?

-Tu ne devrais pas être toute seule dans les couloirs par les temps qui cours, surtout si tard …

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète

-Je veux juste dire que ce n'est pas sûr … Tu as rendez-vous quand avec Pomfresh la prochaine fois ?

-Heuuu … Demain, pourquoi ?

-Je te raccompagnerai à ton dortoir !

-Mais Drago, si on nous voyait … !

-Si on nous voit, alors j'improviserai ! Mais il est hors de question que tu ne retournes seule à ta tour !

Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, et malgré la terreur que lui avaient apportée les paroles du jeune homme, elle sourit.

-Je dois y aller maintenant, dit-elle doucement, Hermione m'attend !

-Je t'accompagne ! »

Ils avancèrent prudemment jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, là, après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls, il l'embrassa.

Une discussion pleine de louanges accueilli Ginny dans sa salle commune.

« Fantastique ! Elle est fantastique !

-Tellement ! La meilleure prof qu'on n'ait jamais eu de la vie !

-Je suis bien d'accord ! Je suis désolé pour Remus, mais cette Cashia est une prof géniale !, s'exclama Harry.

-Qui est Cashia ?, s'interrogea la rouquine

-Nohed, la prof de DCFM !, lui répondit sa meilleure amie avec le ton le moins enjoué du monde.

-A ce point-là ?!

-Sœurette, je te jure : elle est impressionnante ! Tellement … Tellement … Par Merlin, il n'y a pas de mots !

-Et en plus, elle est canon !, intervint Seamus

-Mione, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?, osa doucement Ginny

-Hum … J'en sais trop rien … On n'a eu qu'un seul cours avec elle …

-Ah, d'accord … Bon, viens ! J'ai ce que tu m'avais demandé !, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Hermione se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise, trop heureuse d'avoir une raison de quitter la pièce. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre tout le monde parler de cette prof ! Bon, il est vrai que son entrée ce matin avait été pour le moins … Impressionnante ? Non, plutôt spectaculaire ! Voilà : du spectacle, voilà tout ce qu'elle avait offert à ses élèves …

Ginny et elle se réfugièrent dans la Salle sur Demande.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas, je me trompe ?

-Tu ne te trompe pas !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle a l'air plutôt sympa …

-Je ne sais pas … Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout !

-Bon, sinon, comment ça va avec Rogue ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ben rien, je voulais savoir comment ça va ? Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis que tu es rentrée de vacances ?

-On s'est vu en cours, Gin

-Merci, ça je me doute ! Je veux savoir si vous vous êtes vu en dehors !

-Non …

-Il ne fait plus son truc … Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait déjà, avant, pour dire que vous deviez vous retrouver …

Hermione sourit à l'évocation de ce détail.

-Il sortait par la grande porte et frôlait mon dos avec sa main … Ça voulait dire qu'on devait se retrouver le soir même …

-Ah oui ! Et depuis que tu es revenue ?

-Il part par la petite porte des professeurs ou bien par la Grande Porte, mais Nohed est toujours avec lui et il ne se passe plus rien …, dit-elle dépitée

-C'est pour ça que tu la déteste tant ?, s'interrogea Ginny tristement, Parce qu'il part avec elle, qu'il la regarde elle et plus toi ? … »

Hermione resta silencieuse, mais les larmes qui lui montaient trahissaient bien sa pensée … Ginny n'eut besoin de rien de plus et elle prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

« Tiens, voilà la potion Révélatrice que tu m'avais demandée … Maintenant explique moi ! »

Hermione prit la fiole, la déboucha et l'avala d'une seule traite. Le gout était bizarre mais au bout de quelques secondes, une douce chaleur l'envahit et son ventre s'illumina en doré.

« Oh Merlin !, s'exclama Ginny qui comprit ce que cette couleur signifiait. Hermione … Tu …

-Apparemment … Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun doute sur le résultat … Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que le résultat ai été faussé par quelque chose ?

-Aucune … Mione, il n'y a aucune chance pour que le résultat soit faux … Tu es enceinte … et …

-Oui … C'est lui !

-J'aurais juste une mini-question alors … Quand ?! »

Hermione raconta tout à son amie … Le départ du bal, le chalet, leurs vacances, leur retour …

« Je vais aller le tuer !

-Ginny, pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

-Pourquoi !? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ?! Après les 2 semaines que vous avez passées ensemble, il ose agir comme ça et tu me demande encore pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?!

-Calme-toi !

-Je vais le tuer et après, je la tue elle !

-Wow ! Ginny, par Merlin, calme toi !

-Tu choisis, Doloris ou Avada Kedavra direct ?!

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Tu ne feras rien ! Ni à Severus et … à Nohed non plus !

-Tu vas lui dire ?

-Wow, tu passes du mode « serial killeuse » à « tu vas lui dire » comme ça toi ?

-Ben quoi ?! Réponds : tu vas lui dire ?

-Oui ! Vendredi on a nos cours particuliers comme d'habitude … Et c'est con anniversaire … Je lui dirai vendredi soir …

-Tu crois, que tu vas le garder ?

-J'en discuterai avec lui. Je ne peux quand même pas décider ça toute seule …

-C'est quand même toi qui va le porter … Et puis, tu as à peine 17 ans …

-Je sais, mais c'est aussi son enfant … Et puis, je crois que j'aurai l'impression de tuer quelqu'un si je le faisais …

-Mione voyons, ce n'est pas encore quelqu'un ! Il ne sentira rien !

-Je sais … Mais ça me fait quand même cette impression … »

Ginny enlaça une nouvelle fois sa meilleure amie. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais elle était terriblement inquiète pour elle. Elle avait remarqué que Severus ne lui accordait plus un seul regard et avec cette nouvelle, elle avait peur de la suite des évènements.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elle avançait doucement dans la froideur de la nuit vers les appartements de son amant. Elle avait appréhendé ce moment le reste de la semaine. Qu'allait-il dire ? Est-ce qu'il serait heureux ou en colère ? Après tout, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants …

De toute façon, elle aurait la réponse d'ici quelques minutes … Soudain, elle se stoppa net ! Elle entendait des voix.

« Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais si c'est Rusard ?! »

En écoutant plus attentivement, elle put distinguer 2 voix … Celle d'une femme, douce et claire et celle … de Severus ! Elle en était certaine, elle aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre milles.

« Sev … Tu es fou ?! Par ce froid glacial …

-Cashia … Nous nous verrons demain … Mais pas ce soir …

-Tu auras intérêt à te faire pardonner … »

Ses professeurs ne la remarquèrent pas. Elle put distinguer la tenue du professeur Nohed qui se trouvait dos à elle. Elle portait encore ses vêtements de professeurs : une longue jupe grise, des bottes noires à l'anglaise, et une chemise grise foncé. Seul absent : le corset qu'elle avait pour habitude de porter.

Severus rentra dans ses appartements alors qu'Hermione se cacha dans l'un des renfoncements du mur. Un détail concernant le professeur qu'elle détestait tant attira son attention : sa chemise était ouverte … Elle termina de la reboutonner en passant devant la Gryffondor et s'éloigna avant de disparaître totalement du couloir.

Elle avait du mal à respirer et son cerveau essayait difficilement de saisir ce que ses yeux venaient de voir … Rajoutant ses dernières questions à la longue liste mentale de celles qu'elle avait déjà dressée, Hermione s'avança et murmura doucement le mot de passe au tableau.

« Miss Granger, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans mes appartement à cette heure ? »

Quoi ?! « Miss Granger » !? Depuis quand ne l'avait-il plus appelé ainsi ?! Depuis des mois !

«Severus, nous ne nous sommes pas vu de la semaine alors …, essaya-t-elle déstabiliser par le début de cette conversation

-Miss Granger, il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisée à utiliser mon prénom !, s'énerva-t-il

-Et bien … Professeur … Je … Je ne … Comprends plus rien … Nous … Nous …

Il paraissait particulièrement excédé et pinça l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index.

-Par Salazard …

-Enfin … Nous …, balbutia la jeune femme

-Ecoutez Miss Granger, je crois que vous n'avez pas compris dans quoi vous vous embarquiez avec moi ! Ce n'était, je vous le rappelle, en rien sérieux ! N'allez pas croire que je pouvais avoir des sentiments pour vous ! Franchement, soyez lucide ! Vous êtes sensée être la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, alors pourquoi voudrais je passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec une simple élève, et de plus, une Miss Je-Sais-Tout ?! C'était juste un passe-temps, mais maintenant : c'est terminé ! Il n'y a plus aucunes raisons de jouer à ce petit jeu puisque j'ai obtenu tout ce que je voulais ! Vous m'êtes totalement inutile ... Alors maintenant, débarrassez moi le plancher Granger ! »

Sans savoir comment, elle quitta ses appartements. Elle n'eut aucun souvenir, elle se vit juste entrer dans le dortoir et s'écrouler sur son lit pour pleurer …

Une comédie … Tout cela n'avait donc été qu'une comédie ! Il avait voulu assouvir un de ses plus naturel besoin et l'avait choisie elle pour ça !

Elle se sentait salie, brisée, elle avait terriblement honte … Et pourtant, ses mots lui avaient mal comme aucun autre auparavant.

Que les Serpentards la traîtent de Sang-de-Bourbe, elle n'en avait que faire maintenant ! Elle avait appris à passer au-dessus, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à faire pareil ici ? Parce qu'elle s'est laissée berner par ses belles paroles, parce qu'elle portait son enfant et qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à éliminer ce petit être qui commençait à se développer en elle ou parce qu'elle l'aimait … Non, parce que malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, elle ne pouvait se détacher de lui malgré que ses paroles l'avaient brisée …

Presque machinalement, comme un automate qui exécute un ordre, elle enfila son pyjama et se laissa porter par la douce et rassurante chaleur que lui procurait la couette de son lit. Elle était entièrement sous la couverture, roulée en boule, une main sur son ventre. Elle s'endormit ainsi, en priant pour que le lendemain n'arrive pas trop vite, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le croiser, pour qu'elle ne croise personne … Elle ne voulait personne ! Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny … Ni Pansy, ni Luna, ni Amélie …


	18. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 : « Paradise », Coldplay

« Hermione … Hermione réveille-toi … »

La voix de Ginny lui paraissait lointaine et étouffée … Elle émergea doucement pour se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours sous sa couette.

A peine eut-elle sorti la tête qu'une lumière aveuglante lui brûla les yeux.

« Mione … Il est 11 heures …

-Et alors ? Je veux dormir !

-Heu … Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui ! Je veux juste dormir !

-D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas …

-Mais je ne m'énerve pas ! »

Elle se retourna pour ne plus avoir à supporter le regard douteux de sa meilleure amie. A la droite de son lit se trouvait une petite table de nuit sur laquelle elle avait pris l'habitude de laisser un verre d'eau. Elle le chercha à tâtons, mais ses doigts heurtèrent un autre objet. Elle s'en saisit pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un des écrins que Severus lui avait offert. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, il y avait le bracelet …

Elle se releva entièrement en gardant toujours le boîtier dans sa main. Elle chercha du regard le second boîtier. Il était lui aussi sur sa table de nuit, juste un peu plus loin. Elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit pour contempler les rayons que renvoyait le soleil à travers les pierres.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais ne fit aucun effort pour les retenir. Ginny avait fait le tour du lit et était venue s'asseoir au bord du lit de sa meilleure amie.

« Hermione … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien !...

La rouquine vérifia qu'elles étaient bien seules, mais à cet heure, tout le monde était sorti.

-Il … Il ne veut pas que tu le gardes ?

-Quoi ?! De quoi tu parles ?!

-Le bébé … Il ne veut pas ?! »

Le bébé … Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé …

Ses pleurs redoublèrent ! Qu'allait-elle faire ? Enceinte … A 17 ans … De son professeur … Qui ne voulait pas d'elle … Qui l'avait utilisée pour se vider …

« Chuuut, viens là …, dit tendrement Ginny en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, Je suis là moi ! »

Hermione n'arrivait pas à faire taire ses sanglots, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de son amie, profitant du peu de réconfort que cette dernière lui apportait.

« Allez, calme toi … Doucement …, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux, Et dit moi ce qui ne vas pas !

-…

-Il ne veut pas du bébé et c'est ça qui te rend si triste ?

-…

-Mione, parle-moi !

-Ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle dans un souffle

-Alors dit moi … Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi !

-Ou-oui …

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Je t'ai vue sortir comme tu le faisais les vendredis soirs, mais après ?

-Je suis allée le voir, mais au début … Il … Il parlait avec Nohed …, elle était secoué de sanglot en repensant à ce qui s'était passé hier soir

-Ah … Et ensuite …

-Après … Quand … Quand, elle est partie … Je suis entrée dans ses appartements comme je le faisais avant …

-Continue …, l'encouragea-t-elle

-Il avait l'air très en colère … Il m'a même appelé « Miss Granger » …

Une mauvaise grimace apparut sur le visage de la rouquine. Elle savait par expérience que la suite n'allait pas être bonne …

-Alors j'ai voulu lui parler … Mais … Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas compris dans quoi je m'embraquait avec lui … Que ce n'était pas du tout sérieux … Qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de continuer à jouer … Qu'il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait … Et que je … Je lui étais totalement inutile … », termine-t-elle avant de fondre en larme de plus belle. Elle pouvait toujours entendre ses paroles raisonner en elle. Il avait été tellement froid, cruel … Tellement Rogue ! A croire que tous ses moments où il était tendre avec elle n'étaient que de la comédie !

« Le salaud ! Cette fois, je te jure que je vais vraiment aller le tuer ! »

Ginny, elle, était au bord de l'explosion ! Voir son amie aussi désespérée la rendait folle de rage … Oui, elle risquait vraiment de commettre un meurtre ! Elle en était arrivée au stade de décider combien de Doloris elle lui infligerait.

« Ginny, laisse-moi s'il te plait …

-Mione, tu es sûre ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et presque maternelle

-Oui … Je crois … J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule …

-D'accord … Je reviendrai plus tard en après-midi si tu as besoin … D'accord ?

-Oui … Merci, Gin

-Allez, ça va aller … Repose toi, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front »

Hermione s'enfouit une nouvelle fois sous sa couette. Cette chaleur était rassurante, apaisante même …

Une plainte de son ventre réanima une des questions qu'elle avait mise de côté.

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant de ce bébé ? Elle avait pensé en parler avec lui, mais au vu des évènements … « Vous m'êtes totalement inutile ... » c'était ce qu'il avait dit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser ses paroles en boucles dans son esprit. Comme cette habitude que nous avons de quand nous souffrons, retourner le couteau dans la plaie, encore et encore … Elle ne pouvait cesser de se torturer avec ces paroles. Encore et encore, elles tournoyaient dans son esprit entaillant chaque fois un peu plus son cœur.

Pouvait-elle se résoudre à ne pas garder ce bébé ? Après tout, ce n'est pas encore vraiment un bébé … Est-ce qu'il le sentira ? Est-ce qu'il sentira la vie s'évanouir de chacune de ses cellules ? A cette simple pensée, une nouvelle vague de larme s'amorça.

Mais dans un sens, pouvait-elle le garder ? 9 mois … 9 mois ça faisait septembre … Jusqu'au mois de mars, personne ne verrait rien … Et pour après, il lui suffirait de se jeter un sort de dissimulation pendant les 3 mois suivant … Mais après ? Elle ne pourrait pas cacher sa grossesse à ses parents ! Et elle devait aller les voir à Pâques …

Tant qu'elle était à Poudlard, il y avait possibilité de cacher qu'elle attendait un enfant, mais après ? Qu'est-ce que ses parents diront quand ils la verront rentrer pour les vacances avec son petit ventre tout rond ? Ils allaient lui demander qui était le père, son père menacera de le tuer … Et peut-être qu'ils ne voudront plus d'elle ! Elle devrait se débrouiller seule : trouver un travail, avoir un logement et se débrouiller pour s'occuper seule du bébé. Elle devra surement abandonner ses études à Poudlard, et ne reverrait certainement pas ses amis …

Non, elle ne pouvait garder ce bébé ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à s'en débarrasser … Ce petit être était tellement fragile et il était en elle … N'était-ce pas un peu comme s'arracher une partie de soi ? Après tout, c'était son enfant, c'était une partie d'elle !

Elle se sentait perdue … Tiraillée entre deux voies à prendre … Et seule ! Elle se sentait abandonnée du monde alors qu'elle n'était abandonnée que de lui … Est-ce parce qu'il représentait son monde ? Pas son monde en entier … Mais une partie, oui !

Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, comme si changer de position allait l'aider à débloquer cette situation … Finalement, elle décida de se lever. Elle se traîna sans entrain sous la douche pour ensuite enfiler un training. Elle fouilla dans sa valise qui n'était pas encore défaite entièrement et décida d'y remédier.

Après avoir remis chaque vêtement à sa place, elle se retourna et vit qu'il restait quelque chose dans le fond. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser avant de le lâcher subitement sous le coup de la surprise … Elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle l'avait ! Son tee-shirt ! Pendant qu'ils refaisaient leurs valises avant de quitter le chalet, elle lui avait subtilisé un de ses tee-shirts pour avoir une excuse pour le voir un soir de la semaine. Puis avec tous ce qui s'était passé ensuite, elle avait totalement oublié qu'il était toujours dans sa valise.

A cet instant, elle hésitait : une rage folle lui disait de le brûler ! De le découper pour finalement le jeter dans la chaleur dévorante des flammes. Mais une pointe d'hésitation retint son geste. Elle prit le vêtement pour le porter à son visage. L'odeur était toujours là, la sienne, si subtile et délicieuse. Le bois de santal rassurant et la touche surprenante de vanille. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de ces odeurs familières et délicieuses.

Elle s'assit à son bureau pour terminer ses devoirs puis, une fois que cela fut fait, elle retourna dans son lit. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter cet endroit. Il lui sembla même s'endormir à un moment, trouvant ainsi un peu de répit. Lorsqu'elle émergea difficilement, elle sentit une main venir à la rencontre de son épaule : celle de sa meilleure amie.

« Mione, il faut vraiment que tu manges …

-Je n'ai pas faim !

-Mais, ce n'est pas bon !

-Je m'en contre fiche … Je n'ai juste pas faim …

-Mione … Je dois te demander quelque chose aussi …

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Ces quelques mots suffirent à la faire pleurer de nouveau.

-Je n'en sais rien, articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots, Je suis totalement perdue !

-En tout cas, je voulais que tu saches que quoi que tu fasses, je serai là ma belle …, dit-elle en la serrant contre son cœur.

-Vrai-vraiment ?!

-Mais bien sûr ! Si jamais tu ne le garde pas, je trouverai un moyen de t'accompagner, je resterai avec toi, toujours !

-Et … Et si je décidais de la garder ?, osa-t-elle timidement.

-Alors je serai super heureuse d'aller acheter avec toi des affaires de bébés trop mignonnes et de gâter ce petit ange comme Merlin n'en a jamais vu de pareil ! »

Hermione releva la tête et entoura le cou de sa meilleure amie. Ces quelques paroles avaient suffis à lui remonter un peu le moral.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Ron et Harry ?!, dit-elle soudain d'un air horrifié

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je leur ai raconté que Merlin ne t'avait pas épargnée de nos merveilleux trucs de filles et que tu n'étais pas très bien. Que tu préférais rester au lit aujourd'hui …

-Mais, et pour demain ?!

-Hermione … Tu ne comptes pas rester dans ce dortoir toute ta vie !

-Et pourquoi pas ?! J'y suis bien moi dans ce dortoir …

-Mione, il faut manger et puis … Tu ne voudrais quand même pas donner à ce bâtard pouilleux la satisfaction de voir que tout ce qu'il a dit te blesse ?!

-Non !, dit-elle après avoir brièvement réfléchit, De-Demain on ira tous ensemble … Je ne sais pas trop où, mais je viendrai avec vous !

-Aaah ! Là je retrouve ma Mione, ma meilleure amie ! La super Gryffondor ! »

Hermione sourit ! Ginny avait raison après tout : elle était une Gryffondor, la maison des courageux ! Et elle était bien décidée à prouver à ce Serpent vicieux que ses paroles, elle s'en contrefichait royalement !

Tout le reste de l'après-midi, elles parlèrent ensemble. Ginny lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait sur les naissances sorcière, qui étaient en somme comme les Moldues sauf au niveau de toute la paperasse. Elle devrait juste passer un test pour vérifier qu'elle était bien enceinte-même si pour elle, c'était une certitude grâce à la potion- et ensuite, quand le bébé serait né, elle devrait aller le déclarer au Ministère.

« Mais Ginny, où est-ce que je pourrai faire ce test ?

-Et bien ici !

-Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?! Pomfresh me demandera de qui, elle en parlera sûrement à McGonagall ou à Dumbledore et … Il risque d'être au courant !

-Pas si tu expliques la situation dans les grandes lignes à PomPom ! Je viendrai avec toi, mais je suis certaine qu'elle n'insistera pas trop si elle voit que tu restes évasive … Et puis, si le Directeur le sait, on lui demandera de ne rien révéler à personne-même pas aux professeurs-pour ton honneur personnel ! Je suis certaine qu'ils comprendront …

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr !

-Ecoute, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un semblant de plan pour terminer l'année sans que ça ne se voie ?

-Et bien … Les 3 premiers mois, on ne verra d'office rien et puis pour après, je crois qu'un simple sortilège de Dissimulation devrait suffire, non ?

-Je crois aussi !

-Et si je ne le garde pas, comment ça se passe ?, demanda-t-elle terrifiée

-D'après ce que je sais, ça doit se passer à Sainte-Mangouste ça … Tu rentres à l'hôpital, on t'installe dans une chambre et après, on t'apporte une potion pour … Faire … Mourir en quelque sorte le « bébé » et si tu veux, il me semble même que tu peux avoir une potion de sommeil pour ne rien voir et ne rien sentir quand … Ils termineront quoi …

-Oh, il faut absolument aller à Sainte-Mangouste …

-Oui ! Ça, je sais que c'est obligatoire parce que c'est une intervention plus importante … Enfin, tu comprends …

-Oui-oui … De toute façon, je crois que je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire …

-Ah oui ?!

-Oui … Je ne me vois pas ne pas garder ce bébé … Ce serait comme m'arracher une part de moi … Tu comprends ?

-Absolument, Mione ! Je ne pourrai pas t'être de très bon conseil, mais soit certaine que je serai là quand tu auras besoin d'aide !

-Merci Ginny !

-Tu es vraiment décidée, tu le gardes ?

-Oui !, dit-elle d'un air plus certain que son état d'esprit. »

Après tout, ses parents lui avaient toujours dit que les enfants étaient une bénédiction … Pourquoi ce bébé serait-il différent des autres ?! Ce bébé était le sien, et elle l'aimait déjà plus qu'elle ne voulait l'imaginer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, elle s'était résolue à se lever, s'habiller et aller déjeuner avec les autres dans la Grande Salle. Vu que c'était dimanche, elle avait gardé ses habits Moldus.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle s'assit entre Harry et Ron.

« Alors Mione, ça va mieux ?, demanda Harry, Ginny nous a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien …

-Oui … Bah tu sais : les filles …

-Et aujourd'hui ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci Harry !

-Ça vous dit si on va se balader ?

-Attend ! On doit d'abord manger, s'indigna Ron

-Mais oui … Glouton ! T'inquiète pas, tu vas manger !, déclara le Survivant provoquant ainsi le rire de tous leurs amis

-Ron, je commence à croire que tu ne penses qu'avec ton estomac …, ria Hermione

-Manger, c'est la vie ! », Répondit le rouquin en brandissant un toast beurré et une tranche de bacon.

Les Gryffondors riaient tous de bon cœur ! Hermione jeta cependant un rapide coup d'œil à la table des professeurs : comme à sa nouvelle habitude, Rogue était en conversation avec Nohed. Elle détourna le regard et réprima les quelques larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux : elle n'allait pas pleurer pour lui … Et encore moins devant lui !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir profité de ces quelques moments de calme et de rigolade, ils rentrèrent tous se réchauffer. Harry et Ron voulaient faire une partie d'échecs avec les filles mais ces dernières avaient refusées : Ginny parce qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce jeu et Hermione parce qu'elle préférait ne pas se souvenir d'avoir appris à y jouer …

A la place, elles allèrent voir l'infirmière pour passer le fameux test …

Ginny frappa et on entendit des pas derrière la grande porte.

« J'arrive ! », dit la voix de Madame Pomfresh derrière la haute porte.

« Oui ? Un souci les filles ?

-Et bien, commença Hermione, j'aimerais vous parler Madame …

-Pas de problème ! Entre mon enfant ! Et vous, Miss Weasley ?

-Hermione m'a demandé de l'accompagner et de rester avec elle … Je peux entrer ?

La vieille femme se retourna vers Hermione pour qu'elle lui confirme les dires de la rouquine. Cette dernière fut autorisée à rentrer lorsque son amie eut fait un signe de tête à l'infirmière.

-Et bien mesdemoiselles, qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc ici ?

-Et bien … J'aimerais faire un test …

-Un test ? Mais quel test ? Vous êtes malade, Miss Granger ?

-Pour dire vrai … Je crois que je suis … enceinte … avoua-t-elle doucement en baissa la tête

-Vous pensez ?... Ça veut dire que vous …

-Oui madame … Seulement j'aurais dû avoir mes règles et d'habitude, je suis très régulière …

L'infirmière prit un air légèrement désolé et apporta à la jeune fille une fiole telle que celle que son amie lui avait apportée en début de semaine. Le résultat fut le même …

-Et bien … Il s'agit de quelqu'un de cette école ?

-…

-Miss, je dois le savoir … Ne serait-ce que pour le prévenir …, dit-elle d'une voix maternelle

-Il ne faut pas qu'il sache !

-Pourquoi cela ?, dit-elle choquée

-Il a dit clairement que tout cela ne représentait rien pour lui … Et je ne veux pas qu'il revienne pour le bébé !

-Qu'allez-vous faire de cet enfant ?

-Je veux le garder !

-Le garder ?! Mais, et vos études ?!

-Je crois pouvoir cumuler les 2 …

-Miss, je dois en parler au professeur Dumbledore.

-D'accord, mais s'il vous plait, dites-lui qu'il faut que personne ne sache !

-Pas même vos professeur ?...

-Non, personne ! Je ne veux que vous, le Directeur et Ginny ! Les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Il s'agit de ma vie privée et … De mon honneur.

-Je peux vous comprendre … Comment comptez-vous donc cacher cette grossesse à vos camarades ?

-Je pensais qu'un sortilège de Dissimulation serait suffisant après le premier trimestre.

-Je crois que ça ira en effet … Je vous enverrai une note plus tard pour vous prévenir du l'avis du Directeur.

-Bien, Madame. »

Hermione et Ginny prirent congés tandis que Pom-Pom se dirigeait vers son bureau pour envoyer une missive au professeur Dumbledore.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard dans la journée, une missive parvint bien à notre Gryffondor, mais l'écriture sur le parchemin n'était pas celle de l'infirmière …

 _« Chers élèves,_

 _Après entretiens des différents professeurs, et directeurs de Maisons, la journée de demain ainsi que le reste de cette semaine seront sous le signe des Duels._

 _Les professeurs ont trouvés instructif de remettre d'applications les cours qui avaient été, il y a quelques années, mis en place par le professeur Lockhart. Ainsi donc, certains élèves ayant démontré certaines facilités pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, notamment ont été sélectionnés, pour faire des démonstrations durant cette semaine spéciale._

 _Si votre nom est repris dans la liste ci-dessous, vous êtes priés de vous présenter demain à 8h dans la Grande Salle dans une tenue de Duel._

 _Elèves sélectionnés :_

 _Poufsouffles:_ _Susan BONES, Hannah ABBOT, Justin FINCH-FLETCHLEY, Ernie MACMILLAN_

 _Serdaigle:_ _Luna LOVEGOOD, Terry BOOT, Cho CHANG, Michael CORNER, Anthony GOLDSTEIN, Padma PATIL_

 _Gryffondor:_ _Harry POTTER, Ronald WEASLEY, Ginny WEASLEY, Neville LONDUBAT, Hermione GRANGER, Katie BELL, Angelina JOHNSON_

 _Serpentard:_ _Drago MALEFOY, Vincent CRABBE, Gregory GOYLE, Daphnée GREENGRASS, Theodore NOTT, Blaise ZABBINI_

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Les professeurs Nohed et Rogue ainsi que les professeurs Chourave, McGonagall et Flitwick. »_

Hermione avait reconnu bon nombres des membres de l'AD, et elle se demandait à quel moment, des élèves comme Crabbe et Goyle avaient démontrés des facilités pour une quelconque matière enseignée à Poudlard …

« Mione, tu as vu ça ?!, s'écria Ron

-Oui … Je viens de recevoir le parchemin …

-Merci l'AD, dit-il en glissa un clin d'œil à Harry

-Tu as aussi remarqué qui a signé ?, dit ce dernier d'une mine sombre

-Tous les professeurs, répondit Hermione même si elle voyait bien où son ami voulait en venir.

-Nohed et Rogue … Si la chauve-souris des cachots commence à se mêler des cours de DCFM, on est mal !

-C'est sûr ! Ce sadique est capable d'influencer Nohed dans ses cours …

-Hum-hum …

-Tu n'es pas d'accord ?, demandèrent-ils étonnés

-Oh, je me dis juste que de toute façon, on a un entrainement d'enfer nous … Non ?, dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

-C'est sûr ! Ce ne sont pas les autres qui affrontent Voldemort tous les ans depuis leurs 11 ans, dit le rouquin en éclatant de rire

-Vous êtes bien en train de rire de ce que je crois ?, demanda Harry en souriant

-Oh, et puis quoi ?!, l'interpela son ami, Une petite sixième fois ? Quelque fois qu'il ne se lasserait pas d'être battu encore et encore ?!, dit-il en riant

-Oh Harry, pour une fois que c'est nous qui rigolons de ça ! »

Ils continuèrent de rire jusqu'à s'en donner mal au ventre. Ces moments leurs manquaient vraiment … Hermione n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ces histoires de Duels ou bien même avec Voldemort ! Elle avait envie de profiter avec ses meilleurs ami, de rire, de parler … D'être comme tout le monde !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elle s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas une « tenue de Duels » à proprement parler, mais elle avait opté pour un pantalon noir, des bottes brunes et un tee-shirt beige avec des manches ¾ pour être à l'aise.

Ses cheveux étaient remontés en une queue de cheval haute, pour une fois qu'ils avaient bien voulu se discipliner …

Une fois descendue, elle remarqua que les Gryffondors avaient eu la même idée qu'elle : s'habiller assez cool tout en restant raisonnable. Ils descendirent tous ensembles vers la Grande Salle là où les Serdaigles et les Serpentard les attendaient déjà. Les élèves de Poufsouffles arrivèrent quelques minutes après.

« Pourquoi doit-on absolument manger ?, s'interrogea Ginny

-Comment veux-tu qu'on ne mange pas ?!, s'indigna son frère

-J'avoue que je ne te suis pas sur ce coup, Gin …, s'interrogea son amie

-Et bien, comme si au moment où un combat allait s'engager dans la vraie vie, on allait faire une pause pour bruncher …

-Ahahaha, c'est vrai … Mais bon …, commença Hermione

-Ginny, imagine le scandale de Ron si nous n'avions pas mangé, intervint Harry

-Hum … Pas faux en fait !, s'exclama la rousse

-Hého ! Vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi ou bien ?...

-Oh, ne commence pas à faire ton monsieur bougon comme à la maison hein ! »

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient tous les deux enfants uniques et même si Harry avait vécu avec Dudley pendant 11 ans, les disputes fraternelles lui étaient inconnues. Mais on pouvait dire qu'avec Ginny et Ron, ils réussissaient tous les deux à rattraper leur manque d'expérience en ce domaine.

Dumbledore se leva alors et prit la parole :

« Chers élèves, vous avez tous reçu hier soir un parchemin vous informant que cette semaine serait placée sous le signe des Duels …

Les professeurs commenceront par faire des démonstrations avec les élèves sélectionnés pour ensuite passer entre vous afin d'analyser votre technique et éventuellement vous corriger ou améliorer cette dernière.

Le professeur Nohed étant nouvelle ici, elle a souhaité pouvoir évaluer elle-même le niveau de chacun avant de pouvoir commencer véritablement ses cours. Vous serez donc évaluer durant toute cette semaine. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de prendre ces exercices très au sérieux étant donné que la côte qui vous sera attribuée sera comptée dans votre moyenne.

Merci à tous »

Une fois que le directeur fut assis, les élèves terminèrent leur repas avant de se lever. D'un coup de baguette, les bacs et les tables disparurent afin de faire place nette.

Hermione vit le professeur Nohed s'avancer vers elle …

« Miss, étant donné que Miss Bell est malade aujourd'hui, c'est avec vous que je vais commencer pour les démonstrations d'aujourd'hui … Demain, vous serez avec le professeur Chourave, ensuite les professeurs McGonagall puis Flitwick et pour terminer, le professeur Rogue vendredi …

-Bien, Madame, répondit-elle poliement

-Commençons alors ! », Dit-elle d'un air enjoué


	19. Note

**Note de l'auteur**

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de vous embêter avec une nouvelle note, mais celle-ci me semblait plus que nécessaire, malheureusement …

J'ai reçu des messages en privé comment dire, assez déplaisants. Donc j'aimerais m'expliquer là-dessus :

Je crois ne jamais avoir caché que le couple principal de mon histoire serait Severus/Hermione, on peut d'ailleurs le voir en lisant la description et en lisant le premier chapitre. Et pourtant, certains d'entre vous se sont permis de venir critiquer sur ce fait. Alors je tenais à dire que je ne suis pas du tout contre les critiques ! Je suis quelqu'un d'assez ouvert aux autres et toute critique (tant qu'elle est constructive) m'aide beaucoup parce que cela m'aide à m'améliorer.

Je comprends tout à fait que certains n'aiment pas les Snamiones ! Et je le respecte … Je sais que ce genre d'histoire est assez particulière et je ne vous oblige pas à aimer, loin de là ! Chacun ses goûts, et je ne pourrai pas, personnellement, me permettre de critiquer ! Donc voilà, je crois que je ne demande pas la lune si je vous demande juste le respect. Le respect de mes goûts, mais de d'autres aussi. S'il vous plaît, ça ne sert à rien de lire ma fiction si c'est pour me reprocher que c'est une Snamione …

Ensuite, soyons bien clair -et là j'ai le devoir d'être plus ferme : je n'accepterai pas les remarques du genre : Severus est un pédophile, un violeur, etc. Concernant Hermione, elle a 17 ans, l'âge adulte chez les sorciers et elle est consentante à tous les rapports qu'il y a eu entre eux ! Je n'accepte pas ces remarques, parce qu'elles sont –elles aussi- infondées. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de lors des réunions de Mangemorts … Ce sont des Mangemorts ! Leurs réunions ne consistent pas à se retrouver autour d'une table pour boire un cocktail ! Néanmoins, je ne décris pas plus que ça ces scènes parce que je n'en vois d'abord pas l'intérêt, ensuite parce que si j'écris, ce n'est pas pour me mettre à écrire ce genre de choses ! Alors, oui, il y aura des choses pas très jolies lors des réunions de Voldemort, mais je ne ferai que les évoquer !

Je dois vous avouer que lorsque j'ai reçu certains messages, j'ai vraiment paniqué … J'ai cru avoir fait une grosse bêtise puisqu'on a critiqué le côté trop direct et barbare (oui, oui, on a dit barbare) de mon lemon ensuite on a dénoncé les multiples scènes choquantes, les allusions néo-nazie dans ma fanfic et bien d'autres choses encore. J'ai parcouru tout ce que j'avais déjà écrit, en long en large et en travers !

Je vous demande donc à vous de me dire si ma fiction dépasse vraiment les limites ? Parce que j'ai été menacée d'être signalée …

Je crois pouvoir vous poster le chapitre 16 aujourd'hui ! Donc on se retrouve tout à l'heure …

Gros bisous et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire

Miss-Snape-69


	20. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 : « Beat it », Michael Jackson

Elle se tenait au centre d'un cercle formé par des élèves de 2ème ou 3ème année. Face à elle, son professeur. Cette dernière portait un pantalon ¾ noir avec des hautes bottes grises à talons avec des lacets, une chemise noir et son habituel corset, gris cette fois-ci. Au début, elle portait une cape coupée en V, mais elle eut tôt fait de s'en débarrasser.

Hermione jeta des regards quelques peu inquiets autour d'elle : qu'est-ce que le professeur Nohed allait lui demander de faire ?!

« Bien, Miss Granger, dites-moi quand vous êtes prête et nous pourrons commencer !

-Je le suis, professeur !

-La règle est simple, défendez-vous ! »

A peine une seconde après la dernière syllabe, un sort jaillit de la baguette, droit sur elle. Elle le contra avant d'attaquer elle-même.

Elle eut l'impression qu'une rage folle prenait possession de son corps et de son esprit. Elle attaquait sans réserve, utilisant sortilèges sur sortilèges.

« Bien, je vois que vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal, Miss … Que diriez-vous de monter le niveau d'un cran ?, demanda-t-elle sur un léger ton de défi

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Maîtrisez-vous les sorts informulés ?

-Quelques-uns …

-D'accord, alors nous pouvons les utiliser ! », Décréta-t-elle

Pour cette deuxième « manche », Nohed avait l'avantage : elle métrisait mieux les sortilèges informulés que son adversaire. Mais la Gryffondor ne baissa pas les bras ! Elle se défendit bec et ongle contre son professeur, toujours portée par cette rage soudaine et l'envie de prouver ce qu'elle valait !

Elle avait beau avoir gagné au début, son professeur sortit victorieuse du second round. Elle avait presque oublié les élèves autour d'elles et elle fut même surprise quand, une fois revenue à la réalité, elle vit leurs regards ébahis fixé sur elle.

« Plutôt pas mal, Miss Granger ! Vous vous débrouillez assez bien …

-M-Merci, professeur »

Elle s'inclina avant de rejoindre le groupe des Gryffondors de 6ème année. Ce fut au tour d'Angelina de se frotter au professeur et Hermione en profita pour s'exercer à d'autres sortilèges avec ses amis.

Tout en se battant, elle discutait avec Harry.

« Et bien dit donc …

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'es battue comme une vraie lionne !

-Ahahah, c'est le but, non ?

-Je veux bien, mais là ! J'ai cru que tu avais envie de la tuer …

-Vraiment ?!

-Mione, si tu t'étais vue ! Une vraie folle …

-A ce point ?, s'étonna-t-elle

-La première manche, tu étais vraiment déchaînée … Je te dis : une vrai lionne ! Crois-moi, tu n'es pas à Gryffondor pour rien !

-Merci, Harry ! Et sinon, pour la deuxième manche ?

-Tu t'en es bien tirée aussi ! On voyait que tu voulais te battre, mais cette prof est tellement douée … Tu as vu comment elle maîtrise les sortilèges informulés ?!, dit-il avec admiration

-Heu … J'espère pour elle qu'elle les maîtrise, c'est un peu son job tu sais …, répondit-elle en riant

-Je sais ! Mais disons qu'elle assure vraiment ! Comme quoi, ça a du bon d'avoir été au service de Tu-Sais-Qui …

-Quoi ?!, s'étrangla-t-elle

-Ben oui, tu n'as pas vu son avant-bras ?

-Désolée, j'étais concentrée sur les sorts qu'elle me lançait plutôt alors non, je n'ai pas vu …

-Et bien, on voyait le bout d'un tatouage et ensuite, entre les 2 rounds, elle a relevé ses manches et j'ai vu qu'elle avait la Marque des Ténèbres …

Hermione stoppa net son mouvement, cherchant un sens aux paroles de son meilleur ami.

-Mione … Ça va ?

-Tu m'annonces que notre professeur de DCFM à la Marque des Ténèbres et tu me demandes si ça va ?

-Ben quoi ?! Rogue aussi l'a et pourtant, ça ne t'as jamais posé de problèmes …

-Je sais mais … C'est différent !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça le serait, ria Harry

-Et bien …

-Nohed est une ancienne Mangemorts … Oui, et alors ? Ça n'empêche qu'elle est super douée, sympa et que vaut mieux elle que la chauve-souris !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que Rogue est froid, cruel, sadique, perfide et aussi dangereux qu'un Basilic …

-Je vous remercie, Monsieur Potter, pour tous ces compliments !, dit une voix derrière l'intéressé

-Pro-Professeur Rogue ?!, s'étonna-t-il

-Vous me feriez le plaisir de venir me voir la semaine prochaine, tous les jours après les cours afin de continuer la tirade que vous aviez commencée à mon éloge !, dit-il de sa voix froide et pleine de sarcasme

-Bien, monsieur …, dit-il tandis que le maître des potions s'éloignait puis s'adressant à sa meilleure amie, Tu n'aurais pas pu me dire qu'il était juste derrière ?!

-Je te jure, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver !

-Mouais …

-Mais c'est vrai ! Sinon, je te l'aurais dit !

-En attendant, je suis en retenue la semaine prochaine, dit-il d'une mine déconfite

-Allez viens, c'est la pause ! Retrouvons Ginny et les autres … », dit-elle en l'éloignant du centre de la Grande Salle.

Le reste de l'après-midi, les duels continuèrent. Le plus souvent, les élèves essayaient de se battre avec des personnes de leur propre maison, malheureusement, le professeur Nohed qui passait dans les rangs, remarqua vite ce petit manège et instaura une nouvelle règle !

« J'aimerais favoriser les échanges … Pour cela, je décide d'accorder 50 points à la Maison qui aura montré l'esprit compétitif le plus développé et qui aura pour ce fait, affronté toutes les autres Maisons- avec brio évidemment. »

De suite, les Maisons se mêlèrent. Instaurant une tournante régulière afin de pouvoir affronter un nombre maximum de personnes.

La journée se termina très vite, au grand bonheur de tous les élèves ! Même s'ils avaient été enchanté le matin même, ils étaient maintenant épuisés et pour quelque uns d'entre eux, démoralisé.

« Moi, je mange et puis je vais me coucher !, décréta Ron

-Déjà ?! Mais, on n'a même pas pu rester un peu tous ensembles …, s'attrista Hermione

-Je suis désolé, Mione, dit-il sincèrement, Mais je n'en peux plus …

-Je comprend … »

Les tables venaient d'être réinstallée que tout le monde se rua dessus. Sans trop de cérémonial, des plats apparurent et tous se délectèrent de ce fabuleux repas que les elfes leurs avaient concoctés.

Peu avant que tout le monde ne quitte la table, le Directeur annonça qu'au vu de l'entrain général qu'avait suscité cette première journée, 50 points étaient ajoutés à chaque Maisons.

Sur ces belles paroles, Ginny entraîna sa meilleure amie vers la sortie … Hermione avait remarqué que cette dernière essayait de lui parler depuis le début du repas, mais elle ne comprenait absolument de ce que la rouquine essayait de lui dire.

« Bon ! Il faut qu'on parle ! …

-Quoi ?!, dit-elle inquiète

-J'ai croisé Pom-Pom …

-Et ?

-Elle a parlé avec le Directeur … Et il te demande dans son bureau …

-Mais, pourquoi ?!

-Je n'en sais absolument rien ! Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est qu'elle lui avait parlé et qu'il te demandait dans son bureau …

-Ginny, viens avec moi !

-Je ne peux pas … Il a demandé à te voir seule …

-Accompagne-moi au moins … S'il te plait …

-Mais, et le couvre-feu ?!

-Si on dit que nous étions chez le Directeur, on ne nous dira rien …

-Mais moi, je n'y suis pas convoquée …

-Fais juste le chemin, après tu remontras à la Tour et je te rejoindrai quand on aura fini.

-Conclu ! »

Elles marchèrent toutes deux jusqu'à la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Hermione était anxieuse, très anxieuse même ! Allait-il l'obligée à parler de sa décision au père du bébé ? Était-il au courant de qui était le père ? Non, comment aurait-il su ?! Mais en même temps, ce ne serait pas la première fois que Dumbledore serait au courant de quelque chose qu'il était censé ignorer …

« Bon, je te laisse …

-Oui … Merci Gin …

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis certaine que ça va aller …

-Mais, et s'il me dit qu'il veut savoir toute l'histoire avec les détails comme son nom … Je dis quoi ?

-Hermione ne panique pas ! Tu es intelligente, réfléchit !

-Je suis intelligente quand il s'agit d'apprendre quelque chose dans un livre et le restituer … ça, je ne vais pas l'apprendre dans un livre …

-Allez ! Tu es quoi ? Une Gryffondor ! Alors tu fonces, et tu réponds à ses questions normalement et puis tu reviens dans notre Tour, on prendra un grand bol de chocolat chaud et je te montrerai ce que je me suis faite parvenir …, dit la rouquine avec un clin d'œil

-Oui, tu as raison : je deviens ridicule ! Allez, j'y vais ! »

Elle monta les marches et avant même qu'elle ne frappe à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le bureau où le Directeur lui faisait face.

« Miss Granger ! Je vous attendais !

-Je suis venue dès que j'ai su, Monsieur

-J'ai chargé Madame Pomfresh de vous prévenir et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait transmit le message à Miss Weasley.

-Oui, c'est Ginny qui m'a prévenue.

-Bien, asseyez-vous voyons ! »

Hermione prit place dans un large fauteuil largement rembourré situé face à l'imposant sorcier.

Ginny fut parcourue d'un frisson et elle s'étonna :

« C'est dingue comme tout paraît effrayant … »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse à sa pensée.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, Weasley !

-Qui est-là ?!

-Houououou … La petite Weas-moche a la trouille ?!

-Oooh, elle va aller pleurer près de sa môman … »

Deux personnes étaient clairement là, mais dans la noirceur de cette soirée, elle ne réussit à distinguer personne. La crainte prenait doucement possession de son corps tandis que des pas se rapprochèrent indubitablement d'elle.

Soudain, elle reçut un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Se coupa la plia littéralement en deux avant qu'un autre coup, cette fois à l'arrière des genoux, ne la fasse chuter lourdement contre le sol.

« A nous 3 maintenant …

-Bande de lâches !

-Quoi ? Comment tu as osé nous appeler ?

-Des lâches ! C'est tout ce que vous êtes !

-Vincent, ne t'abaisse pas à répondre à ces Traîtres à leurs Sang … Silencio ! »

Ginny était désemparée ! Elle ne savait pas si elle était loin de sa salle commune et même, sa lourde chute lui avait endommagé le genou gauche. Maintenant muette, elle ne pouvait même plus songer à appeler quelqu'un à l'aide … Elle devait juste tenir !

« Miss Granger, Madame Pomfresh m'a prévenue de votre situation … J'aimerais néanmoins que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé… »

Hermione était gênée de parler de ça avec le professeur Dumbledore. En parler avec l'infirmière était une chose : tout d'abord, c'était une femme et puis c'était ton travail. Mais avec son Directeur … Néanmoins, elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et commença :

« Eh bien, je suis partie pendant les vacances de Noël et enfin voilà, en rentrant, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions et j'avais des doutes … J'avais peur d'être enceinte. C'est pour ça que je suis allée voir Madame Pomfresh avec Ginny. Elle m'a donné une potion Révélatrice et il s'est avéré que j'étais enceinte …

-Miss, vous désirez garder cet enfant ?

-Oui, Professeur !

-Je dois quand même vous demander pourquoi … ?

-Et bien, comprenez-moi, je n'arrive pas imaginer que je pourrai tuer ce petit être si fragile. J'aurais l'impression de m'arracher une partie de moi …

-Je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez, Miss. Je dois tout de même vous poser certaines questions …

-Allez-y !

-Qui est le père de cet enfant ?

-Cela n'a aucune importance, professeur …

-Au contraire ! Miss, cet enfant est tout autant le sien que le vôtre …

-Et pourtant je désire uniquement que ce soit le mien. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, et il est hors de question pour moi qu'il s'approche de mon enfant, même s'il est son père !

-Vous devez savoir, Miss Granger, que la vie d'une mère célibataire dans notre monde n'est pas des plus facile …

-Et je suis totalement prête à en assumer les conséquences !

-Bien … Vous devez seulement savoir que s'il a des doutes quant à sa paternité, il est parfaitement en droit de demander un test et ensuite de voir cet enfant …

-Croyez-moi, Monsieur, même s'il savait que j'attends son enfant, il ne demanderait pas ce test !

-Vous semblez sur de vous … Dans ce cas, je vous demanderais concernant vos professeurs … ?

-Ils ne doivent pas savoir eux non plus …

-Miss, si vos professeurs sont tenus au courant de votre situation, ils pourraient dans les mois avenir vous aider éventuellement …

-Je me doute, Professeur, et je suis touchée de cette attention, mais pour mon honneur, je préfèrerais que personne ne soit en courant en dehors de Ginny, l'infirmière et vous bien sûr …

-Je peux vous comprendre Miss. Sachez que même si je ne puis ressentir ce que vous allez ressentir dans quelques mois, je suis là pour vous aider. Si toute fois vous auriez besoin d'aide ou de conseil d'un aîné, ma porte vous est ouverte …

-Merci mille fois, Monsieur ! Je me débrouillerais pour terminer cette année comme je l'ai fait avec toutes les précédentes malgré ce … Malheureux incident

-Je n'en doute pas ! Mais, ne parlez de malheureux incident … Une naissance est tout sauf malheureuse ! Et je suis certain que vous en sortirez à merveille ! »

Hermione se leva et salua poliment le sorcier avant de quitter la pièce. Elle était soulagée de la réaction que ce dernier avait eue.

Les coups pleuvaient sur elle sans s'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'encaisser le premier, qu'un suivant arrivait et c'était ainsi depuis de longues minutes.

Elle avait perdu espoir lorsque des pas retentirent dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! », Ginny reconnut la voix de Drago mais aussi la froideur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Crabbe et Goyle cessèrent leurs coups pour faire face à Malefoy.

« Rien, on s'amuse juste un peu …

-Je pensais avoir été clair ! Vous pouvez vous en prendre à n'importe qui qui a un lien avec Potter comme le Seigneur l'a dit, mais la fille Weasley est à moi !

-Oh, ça va … On voulait juste lui donner un avant-goût …

-Et bien non ! Quand je dis que quelque chose est à moi, c'est que je veux que personne d'autre n'y touche !

-Désolé Drago, s'excusa Vincent

-Excuse-toi, Greg !

-Hors de question ! Tu n'es pas au-dessus de moi Drago !

-Moi non, mais mon père est au-dessus du tien …

-Nos pères n'ont rien à voir là-dedans !

-Nous accomplissons la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tout le monde a, à voir là-dedans, crétin ! Maintenant, excuse-toi !

-Je suis désolé …, dit-il en baissant la tête

-Maintenant, dégagez ! Je termine de m'occuper d'elle …, dit-il avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux »

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, Ginny –qui avait suivi toute la scène- tenta de s'éloigner au plus de lui. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais elle ne voulait pas courir le risque …

Une fois qu'il fut certain que les 2 autres Serpentards s'étaient éloignés, il chuchota doucement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas … Je t'emmène voir Pomfresh ma Ginny. » Sa voix était redevenue aussi douce et soigneuse que celle que la Gryffondor lui connaissait depuis plusieurs mois. Elle se laissa approcher et d'un simple sort, il leva le Silencio qui avait été jeté sur elle.

Elle plongea dans ses bras, sans même réfléchir plus loin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas … Je suis là …, dit-il doucement à son oreille

-J'ai eu … Tellement peur …

-Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas sûr pour toi de te balader seule si tard …

-J'ai dû accompagner Hermione chez le Directeur …

-Allez viens … Tu sais te lever ?

-Je … Je n'en sais rien … Je ne sens plus rien …

-Je vais t'aider, appuie toi sur moi … »

Ginny prit la main que le jeune homme lui tendait et tenta de se lever. Mais une fois debout, ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle faillit s'écrouler si Drago ne l'avait pas retenue.

« Je … Je n'y arrive pas …

-Passe ton bras autour de mon cou !

La jeune fille s'exécuta et elle sentit qu'il passa son bras droit sous ses genoux pour finalement la soulever aussi facilement qu'une poupée.

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal …

-Ne dis pas de bêtises !, dit-il doucement mais fermement avant de déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Comment tu as su ?

-D'habitude, ils sont toujours dans le dortoir, s'ils n'y étaient pas c'était parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important qui les retenait ailleurs. Et quoi de plus important qu'une mission de notre Maître ?!, dit-il sombrement

-Je suis au courant … pour la mission

-Comment ?!

-Ils m'ont dit à un moment que c'était un message de Voldemort pour Harry … Que c'était ce à quoi il devait s'attendre pour ses amis s'il nous laissait combattre à sa place … »

Drago resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait nier ce qui était vrai … Son Maître voulait montrer à Potter le prix de la bataille …

« Drago, Ginny ?! »

Le Serpentard fit volte-face pour se retrouver devant Hermione !

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Granger !

-Ça ne sert à rien … Ginny m'a raconté …

-Vraiment ?!, dit-il en se retournant vers la petite amie

-Je devais au moins dire ça à ma meilleure amie …

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!, demanda-t-elle effrayée en voyant le visage et le corps tuméfié de son amie

-Des Serpentards, répondit calmement Drago, Emmène la chez PomPom, moi je ne peux pas …

-Compte sur moi ! »

Drago lâcha, quelque peu à regret Ginny qui s'appuya sur Hermione.

« Drago ?!

-Oui, Granger ?

-Merci … Pour elle … »

Il s'inclina simplement avant de repartir vers son dortoir.

« Viens, Gin, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie … »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny devait rester en observation à l'infirmerie le mardi.

Elle avait des bleus sur le visage, les bras et les jambes. Ron et Harry arrivèrent en trombe en lendemain.

« Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

-Ça va, les garçons … Je vais bien …

-Désolé, mais tu as vu ta tête ?!

-Je n'accepte pas qu'on fasse subir ça à ma petite sœur !

-Mais je vous dis que ça va ! Je dois rester en observation …

-Les garçons ?, intervint Hermione, On devrait y aller : les cours vont commencer

-Hermione à raison, mais on revient te voir tout à l'heure sœurette !

-Merci ! Allez-y et faites gagner pleins de points à Gryffondor !

-Tu peux compter sur nous »

Hermione, Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle sans remarquer qu'un Serpent se glissait dans l'infirmerie au même moment …

La journée passa plutôt lentement le mardi.

Faire la démonstration avec sa Directrice de Maison était, pour Hermione, plus plaisant que de le faire avec Nohed. A la fin, son professeur lui accorda même 20 points pour l'étendue de ses connaissances et son travail.

« Ça commence déjà à m'énerver …, souffla Ron à Hermione pendant le dîner

-Quoi ?!

-Ben, ces Duels …

-Ca peut encore aller …

-1 jour, c'est chouette mais là ça fait à peine 2 jours et je m'ennuie déjà, dit-il en rigolant.

Hermione sourit à la remarque de son ami.

-Au fait, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Ginny ?

-Non …menti-t-elle

-J'ai entendu certains Serpentards en parler tout à l'heure …

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

-Que ce serait Malefoy qui l'aurait attaquée hier soir dans les couloirs …

-Oh …

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dehors si tard toute seule ?!

-Elle … Elle devait m'accompagner chez Dumbledore …

-Ah bon ?! Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

-Je l'ai su plus tard par Ginny et je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner … Je n'aurais jamais pensé que …, dit-elle sentant la culpabilité la rongé

-Hé Mione ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

-Mais si elle ne m'avait pas accompagnée, elle ne se serait pas retrouvée là …

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'elle est à l'infirmerie ! C'est à cause de Malefoy ! »

La Gryffondor voulait défendre Drago, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire sans dire à Ron que sa sœur et lui sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois ? … Et puis, elle se sentait quand même terriblement coupable …

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours défilaient à Poudlard …

Le mercredi, Ginny avait pu sortir et avait insisté pour faire les Duels le jour même.

« Je n'ai pas honte ! » avait-elle dit à ses amis.

Hermione n'avait plus eu de nausée depuis la première fois mais le vendredi matin, elle sentit son estomac se nouer de nouveau.

Toutes les autres démonstrations s'étaient bien passées, alors pourquoi était-elle comme ça pour celle-ci ?

Elle regarda l'horloge : plus qu'une demi-heure …

« Calme-toi, ça va aller ! » essayait-elle de se raisonner.

A table, elle n'avait envie de rien ! Voir toute cette nourriture la dégoutait et le voir en train de parler avec le professeur Nohed lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Vous croyez que Rogue et Nohed couchent ensemble ?!, avait lancé Dean à la table de Gryffondors

-Arrête de dire des conneries !, l'interrompt Lavande

-Ben quoi ?! Tu n'as pas vu comment elle se comporte devant lui … Et lui aussi est différent !

-Dean ?

-Yep, Ginny ?

-Tu crois vraiment à toutes les conneries que tu déballes ?!

-Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me croire ?! En plus … Ils devaient se connaître déjà avant d'être collègues…

-Pourquoi tu crois ça ?, en rajouta Lavande

-Elle a aussi la marque ! Moi je dis qu'ils couchent ensemble ! », Décréta-t-il sans plus écouter les rires de ses camarades.

Hermione avait suivi la conversation, mais ne voulait pas réagir. Elle repoussa son assiette loin devant elle et déposa une main sur son ventre.

Elle pensa que dans quelques mois, il commencerait à s'arrondir, qu'elle pourrait sentir ce petit être bouger en elle … Tant pis, s'il n'était pas là ! Il n'avait qu'à rester avec cette Mangemort ! Elle saurait très bien se débrouiller sans lui, même avec son enfant. Et elle se promit qu'elle ne laisserait personne d'autres qu'elle décider pour l'avenir de son bébé.


	21. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17: « Les Copains d'abord », Georges Brassens

« Hermione … Il faut que tu manges …

-Je n'en ai pas envie Ginny …

-Mais pourtant tu dois, surtout avec la journée que nous allons avoir »

Hermione fit un signe de négation à son amie avant de se lever pour aller se mettre en place pour sa démonstration avec le professeur Rogue.

Il était là, de toute sa grandeur. Sa silhouette, grande et sombre se détachait de celle des élèves qui attendaient en groupe.

« Miss Granger … »

Des frissons parcoururent tout son corps. Cette voix était froide, sans la moindre expression. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la voix douce, chaude et enivrante qui avait fait chaviré son cœur. Avant, il avait pourtant une voix profonde, grave, et suave … C'était cette voix-là qui l'avait faite craquer plus d'une fois et pas celle-ci ! Celle-ci transpirait le dégoût, l'exaspération …

«Oui, Professeur ?

-Serait-ce trop vous demander de nous faire l'honneur de daigner monter sur cette estrade pour la démonstration …

-Heu … Veuillez m'excuser … »

Elle monta pour se retrouver face à lui. Chacun de ses muscles étaient tendus. Elle remarqua que le professeur de Défense monta sur l'estrade elle aussi, elle se dirigea vers Rogue pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle était là, collée à lui, la main sur son torse et les lèvres contre le lobe de son oreille.

La Gryffondor bouillonnait ! Elle aurait voulu pouvoir les séparer, pouvoir hurler qu'il était à elle et pas à son professeur, pouvoir dire à cette dernière de dégager ses sale pattes … Mais elle se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit, i semaine de cela. A cette pensée, elle voulut plutôt les tuer tous les deux.

« Commençons ! » ordonna Rogue, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle se prépara à une attaque … Qui ne vint pas.

« Miss Granger, dois-je vous expliquer comment laisser un sortilège ?!

-Pro-Professeur ?!

-Au vu de vos dons en sortilèges informulés, je vous conseillerai d'utiliser cette chose en bois de vigne que vous tenez dans la main …

-Stupéfix

-Protégo ! »

Le combat était lancé ! Maintenant qu'il avait déjoué son sortilège, il la faisait reculer en multipliant les sorts. Telle une pluie de météores, les sorts pleuvaient sur elle.

Arrivée au bord de l'estrade, elle perdit l'équilibre et manqua de peau de tomber. Heureusement, Ron la retenu !

« Miss Granger, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes sensée agir dans ce duel ?! Si j'avais voulu lancer des sorts, je me serais servi d'un mannequin, il aurait certainement été plus efficace !, dit-il de sa voix mordante.

-Si vous me laissiez le temps de suivre, professeur, répondit-elle fermement

-Croyez-vous vraiment que le jour où vous aurez un adversaire, il vous laissera le temps de suivre ?! Un Duel est, avant tout, un combat entre deux sorciers ! Même si ici, vous ne devez utiliser aucun sort dangereux, le but d'un combat à l'extérieur de cette enceinte est de blesser ou même tuer ! Alors non, je ne vous laisserai pas le temps de suivre, Granger ! Vous allez, vous-même apprendre à suivre !

-Mais …, allait-elle répliquer

-J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor pour manque de discernement ! »

Hermione descendit dépitée : non seulement, elle n'avait pas réussi à lui faire face comme elle l'aurait aimé, mais en plus, elle avait fait perdre 20 points à sa Maison.

En passant devant les sabliers géants, elle vit donc 20 petits rubis remonter vers le haut du sablier.

« Allez, viens Mione, ne t'occupe pas de ça !, lui dit Ron

Hermione déposa négligemment sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami

-Ca m'énerve tellement …

-Tu sais très bien que ce bâtard ne changera jamais …

-Ron … Tu sais où est Harry ?

-Aucune idée, pourquoi ?

-Il faut absolument qu'on le trouve ! Je dois vous dire quelque chose …

-Heu … D'accord », dit-il surpris par la réaction si subite de son amie.

Harry était dehors, près du lac.

« Harry !, l'appela Ron

-Oui ? Un souci ?!

-Viens ! »

Le jeune homme accouru.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mione ?

-Venez, allons dans la salle sur Demande ! »

Elle ne savait pas du tout si c'était une bonne idée, ne savait pas si ce qu'elle faisait était juste mais elle avait besoin de se délivrer du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Arrivée dans sa salle, ils découvrirent une grande cheminée où un bon feu dégageait une agréable chaleur et une multitude de coussins par terre.

« Asseyez-vous …, dit-elle en désignant deux coussins devant elle et en en prenant un autre en main.

-Mione, tu m'inquiètes …, commença Harry

-Je dois … Je dois vous avouer quelque chose …

-C'est quoi cette nouveauté ?

-Et bien … Ca n'en est pas vraiment une en fait …

-Bref … Accouche, rigola Ron

Hermione fut surprise de cette remarque, mais elle saisit l'occasion pour tout leur avouer en partant de là.

-Je suis enceinte …

-Heu, quand je disais « accouche », c'était pour déconner hein, Mione …

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

-Je veux dire que j'attends un bébé, Harry »

Les garçons restèrent bouche bée pendant de longues minutes.

« Un … un … un bébé ?!

-Oui, avoua la jeune femme

-Hermione, c'est magnifique !, s'exclama Harry, Mais … Qui ? »

C'était là que ça allait être difficile. Elle se doutait qu'ils n'allaient pas mal réagir en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte, mais l'identité du père de ce bébé allait, elle –par contre- poser problème.

« Et bien … C'est … Le professeur Rogue, dit-elle en prenant son courage gryffondorien à deux mains

-R-Rogue ?!, s'étouffa Ron

-Oui, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête

-Est-ce qu'il t'a obligée à …, s'inquiéta Ron

-Non ! Non, non, pas du tout …, dit-elle voulant absolument éliminer tout malentendu

-Tu veux dire que tu … Voulais …, s'étonna le rouquin

-Oui … Je l'ai voulu … »

Harry éclata de rire, ce qui troubla doublement la jeune fille tandis que Ron resta bouche ouverte.

« Qu-Quoi ?! Mais … Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?

-Peut-être, parce que depuis le début je n'arrête pas de dire que tu as un faible pour lui … Mais que Ron ne me crois pas …, articula-t-il entre deux fous rire

-Mais … Mais comment tu as su ?

-Allons, Mione ! Tu rougis quand on parle de lui, tu le défens tout le temps …

-Mais, tu n'as rien dis …

-Ce n'était pas à moi de le dire ! Je voulais que ce soit toi qui nous en parle …

-Merci Harry, dit-elle en prenant son meilleur ami dans ses bras, Ron … Toi ?

-Moi, tant que vous ne vous bécotez pas devant moi, je peux éventuellement faire comme si de rien n'était, dit-il en simulant un air dégouté

-De toute façon … Il n'y aura rien …, dit-elle en baissant la tête une nouvelle fois

-Comment ça ?!, s'étonna Harry

-Il m'a fait clairement comprendre il y a une semaine que tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous depuis le mois de septembre n'était qu'un jeu pour lui …, dit-elle tristement

-Oh le sale fils de Sombral !, s'exclama le Survivant

-Quel bâtard ! Comment il ose se servir de toi comme ça ?!, s'indigna Ron

-Mione, comment tu vas ?, s'inquiéta Harry

-Je … Je crois que ça va … Vous, vous ne m'en voulez pas ?...

-Qu'on t'en veuille pour quoi ?, s'étonnèrent les garçons en cœur

-Et bien … Pour Rogue …

-Mione, pour moi, tant que tu es heureuse tu pourrais même être amoureuse de Dubledore, je n'en aurais rien à faire !

-Heu … Désolé, mais j'ai des images assez bizarres qui me viennent en tête quand tu parles de Mione et Dumby, vieux

-Là, je suis d'accord avec Ron …, ria Hermione

-Oh mais ça va ! C'était pour tu faire comprendre ! »

Hermione était soulagée que la conversation parte en ce sens. Elle n'aurait pas supporté être séparée de ses meilleurs amis. Ils la consolèrent doucement et ensuite, une bataille d'oreillers s'engagea.

Les coussins volaient dans toute la pièce jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux percute Hermione violement au ventre.

« Ouch …

-Oh, Mione, je suis terriblement désolé, intervint Ron, Tu vas bien ?

-Mais oui, c'est juste un coussin Ron … J'ai été un peu surprise c'est tout …

-Mais, et pour le bébé, ça ne risque rien ?...

La jeune fille s'étonna de voir son meilleur ami autant attentif à ce genre de petites choses.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est encore qu'une petite crevette ! Il ne risque rien et d'ailleurs, on ne verra même pas que je suis enceinte … Jusqu'en mars environ

-Tu es certaine ?!

-Oui oui ! Il n'est pas formé, il n'y a rien du tout …

-Ah ouf … »

La Gryffondor resta étonnée du comportement de son ami, mais n'en dit rien.

« Bon, je suis désolé, mais je dois vous laisser. Katie m'a demandé de l'aider pour trouver les réservistes de l'équipe … Je vous laisse ! » Lâcha Harry avant de quitter la salle.

Alors qu'Hermione allait le suivre, Ron la retint :

« Mione, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose …

-Oui ?

-Et bien, voilà … Il y a une fille qui me plait vraiment bien … Mais, je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque …

-Oooh … Et, je peux savoir qui c'est ?

-C'est … C'est Pansy !

-Pansy ?!

-Oui … Depuis qu'on est allé ensemble au bal, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe : je n'arrête pas de sourire comme un idiot quand elle est là, j'arrive plus à mettre 2 mots l'un à la suite de l'autre, je perds mes moyens … C'est dingue ! Et puis, j'ai le cœur qui bat aussi fort qu'un hippogriffe quand je la vois …

-Ron, tu es juste … Amoureux !

-Mais, tu crois qu'elle … »

Pansy et Hermione avait souvent parlé toutes les deux, et la lionne savait que c'était réciproque du côté de son amie. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle était pour autant autorisée à en faire part à Ron.

« Ecoute, le mieux que tu puisse faire c'est de lui proposer un rendez-vous …

-Tu es complètement folle ! Si elle ne m'aime pas, je vais me faire remballer comme un malpropre devant tout le monde !

-Et si elle t'aime, elle va être la fille la plus heureuse de la planète.

-Tu crois …

-Voyons ! Tu es un Gryffondor, non ?! Alors fonce ! Invite-la à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, allez-vous balader un peu … Mais surtout …

-Oui ?!

-Ne presse pas les choses Ronald ! Pansy est assez renfermée et si tu la presses trop, elle va se refermer entièrement sur elle-même.

-Compte sur moi Mione ! Je promets de ne pas la faire souffrir et de ne pas aller trop vite !

-Oh, Ron ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je l'aime, Mione ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec personne d'autres !

-Maintenant, il faudrait trouver quelqu'un pour Harry …

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui … Je crois qu'il est déjà plus qu'intéressé par quelqu'un …

-Ah bon ?! Qui ?

-Ah, ça, je ne le dis pas ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il n'arrête pas d'en parler …

-Je trouverais …

-Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance là-dessus. », Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de quitter lui aussi la salle sur Demande.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, un hibou vint se poser devant Hermione.

« Encore un paquet de Londres ?, s'étonna Ginny

-Oui ! Océane et Romane me gâtent !

-Ouvre-le vite ! », Dit la rouquine en trépignant d'impatience

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas qu'une seule chose : il y avait un autre album photo, une enveloppe et une petite boite.

La jeune fille se saisit d'abord de la petite boîte pour découvrir qu'elle était remplie de sachets de thé à la cannelle accompagnés d'un petit mot :

 _« J'ai mis des plombes, je sais … Mais j'ai quand même fini par les trouver !_

 _Au fait, tu devrais voir : il y a un nouveau rayon de thé dans la boutique chinoise à Maastricht ! C'est merveilleux, il y a vraiment de tout … J'ai d'ailleurs profité pour refaire mon stock._

 _Aux prochaines vacances, on y retournera ensemble et on en profitera pour faire les magasins …_

 _Gros bisous, ma belle_

 _Romane »_

Elle avait demandé à son amie de lui envoyer du thé à la cannelle … C'était au mois de novembre. Elle croyait que n'en ayant pas trouvé, Romane allait abandonner. Elle savait pourtant bien que la ténacité était une de ses caractéristiques. Romane n'abandonnait jamais, sauf si elle avait absolument tout essayer ! Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue tandis que les arômes délicats du thé la plongeaient dans les merveilleux souvenirs des soirées au coin du feu qu'elle avait passées dans les bras de Severus.

L'album rassemblait, comme le dernier, bon nombre de photos. Des anciennes jusqu'aux plus récentes. Et dans l'enveloppe, une lettre :

 _« Coucou Hermione !_

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi ! Ici, ça va …_

 _Les nouvelles sont super bonne : Romane sort enfin avec son Nathan ! 3 ans qu'elle nous cassait les pieds avec lui et ça y est ! Ils sont ensembles … Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle rattrape bien ses 3 années notre petit cookie …_

 _De mon côté, il n'y a personne … Enfin, sauf si le super beau mec avec les lunettes qui est toujours avec toi sur les photos est libre … Comment il s'appelle ?!_

 _J'espère qu'on pourra se voir très très vite ! Tu nous manques …_

 _Gros bisous,_

 _Océane et Romane »_

Hermione ria en lisant la remarque de son amie sur Harry et se promit de lui répondre très vite.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?, s'interrogea Harry

-Oh rien, juste la remarque d'Océane …

-Ah bon ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

-Je lui avais envoyé des photos de nous et … Elle te trouve plutôt mignon …

-Ah …, dit-il en rougissant, Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a envoyé ?

-Océane m'a fait parvenir un autre album photos et Romane m'a envoyé du thé à la cannelle comme je lui avais demandé

-Montre les photos !, s'exclama Ginny

-D'accord, d'accord … Mais on ne devrait pas aller dans la salle commune plutôt ?

-Si, on serait mieux ! Allons-y »

Ils se dirigèrent donc en vitesse vers la salle commune des Lions pour s'installer devant la cheminée.

Hermione alla chercher le premier album qu'elle avait reçu et revint s'asseoir près de ses amis. Ensembles, ils parcoururent ainsi les années d'amitiés qu'avaient animées la vie d'Hermione avec Romane et Océane.

La jeune femme était heureuse de faire partager à ses amis ces moments qu'elle avait vécu dans le monde Moldu. Elle expliqua à Ginny et à Ron certaines choses qu'ils ne connaissaient pas : comme pour la photo des 3 petites filles, tout sourire tenaient chacune une dent.

C'était dans des moments comme cela qu'elle rêvait à la paix entre les Moldus et les Sorciers.

Ils restèrent finalement le reste de la journée ensemble à parler de tout et de rien. Ils avaient décidé de faire leurs devoirs le dimanche et voulaient absolument se réserver leur samedi.

Ils se racontèrent certaines anecdotes de leur enfance. Harry raconta la fois où il avait libéré un python de Birmanie accidentellement, ce qui fit bien rire son meilleur ami.

«Tu savais déjà que tu étais Fourchelangue à cette époque ?!

-Je ne savais même pas que j'étais un sorcier …

-Ah oui, c'est vrai … Et toi, Hermione, ils l'ont pris comment tes amis et tes parents quand tu as reçu ta lettre ?

-Et bien, moi c'est McGonagall qui est venue me l'apporter. Elle a longtemps parlé avec mes parents, pendant ce temps-là, je jouais avec Océane et Romane … Puis, mes parents sont venus me chercher et on m'a expliqué que si je savais faire toutes ces choses, c'était parce que j'étais une sorcière. Mes parents étaient très fiers !

-Et tes amies, elles ont dit quoi ?

-Elles étaient impressionnées ! Déjà petite, je réussissais à faire éclore des fleurs, à déplacer des objets, … Mais, quand leur ai dit que je devais partir dans une autre école, elles étaient tristes. Nous avions passé toutes nos maternels ensembles et nos primaires aussi alors c'était difficile d'imaginer que j'allais partir si loin.

-Evidemment … Mais heureusement pour nous, tu es partie !, renchérit Ginny

-Je crois que jamais je ne pourrai regretter ce choix ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, vers 11h, Harry et Ron apportèrent un petit mot à leur amie.

« Pomfresh nous a demandé de te donner ça …

-Avec l'interdiction formelle de le lire …

-Et donc …

-Voyons, Mione !

-Tu nous connais !

-Justement ! Vous avez lu ?!

-Oui !, s'écrièrent-ils en chœurs

-Vous n'êtes pas possible tous les deux …

-Ben quoi, attend moi, quand on me dit interdiction, ça me donne mille fois plus envie !, s'indigna Ron

-Donnez-moi ce mot ! », Dit-elle en riant

Ils lui tendirent le petit parchemin et elle le déplia pour y lire la douce écriture de l'infirmière.

 _« Miss Granger,_

 _Selon les règles dans notre monde, vous devez faire un test poussé afin de déterminer exactement depuis quand vous êtes enceinte._

 _Je vous demanderai donc de venir à l'infirmerie dès que vous aurez reçu ce message. Bien entendu, Miss Weasley peut vous accompagner si vous le désirez. »_

Hermione salua rapidement et alla chercher Ginny dans le parc. Son amie devait sûrement être avec Drago, mais elle se sentait plus forte et plus à l'aise lorsque la rouquine était avec elle.

Elle les apercevait au loin et accéléra le pas pour pouvoir les rejoindre.

« Hermione ?!

-Granger ?!

-Salut Drago ! Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais j'ai besoin de toi Gin …

-Un problème ?

-C'est à propos de … Tu-Sais-Quoi … Pomfresh m'a demandé de venir et, je me demandais si tu accepterais de m'accompagner … ?

-Pas de soucis !, elle se retourna vers son petit ami, Drago, je suis désolée mais je dois absolument accompagner Hermione …

-Pas de soucis ! Vas-y ma Ginny, dit-il en l'embrassant doucement

-Merci ! Allez viens, Mione ne trainons pas ! »

Une fois qu'elles furent de nouveau à l'intérieur, Hermione dit :

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompu …

-Ahahaha … Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous allions nous quitter de toute façon … Son absence allait commencer à être remarquée … »

La rouquine frappa 3 fois à la porte de Madame Pomfresh avant que cette dernière ne vienne leur ouvrir.

« Oh oui ! Entrez donc, mes enfants ! », Dit-elle doucement.

Les jeunes filles s'exécutèrent et Hermione s'installa sur le lit que son aînée lui indiquait.

« Voilà, Miss, vous devez prendre cette potion et ensuite, je vais jeter un certain nombre de sortilèges sur votre ventre … Ne vous inquiétez pas : vous ne sentirez rien

-Bien, Madame »

Elle but docilement la potion et ensuite, la matrone effectua une série de sort.

« Alors … Vous pourrez peut-être m'aider à être plus précise mais apparemment, le début de la grossesse remonterait au 24 décembre … Plus ou moins 2 ou 3 jours.

-Le 23 … Ou le 25 …, avoua-t-elle

-Un petit ange de Noël alors, dit-elle avec un doux sourire

-Oui ..., approuva la jeune fille presque pour elle-même

-Nous allons garder le 24, comme ça c'est entre deux. Dans 1 semaine, jour pour jour, vous serez donc à un mois. »

En rentrant vers le dortoir, Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées.

Dans 1 semaine, ça ferait 1 mois avait dit Madame Pomfresh … Et pourtant, ces moments au chalet lui paraissaient tellement loin. Ils étaient à des années lumières d'elle.

1 mois, que ce petit être grandissait dans son ventre.

Elle savait que dans le monde Moldu, il y avait moyen de faire des échographies pour voir le bébé … Est-ce que c'était possible ici ? Elle se promit de le demander à l'infirmière la semaine prochaine, ou même avant !

Une fois rentrée, la jeune fille voulu aller se coucher. Ses amis lui intimèrent d'aller manger mais elle ne voulut rien écouter. Elle voulait juste dormir.

Quand elle fut en pyjama, elle s'installa dans son lit. Allongée sur le dos, elle fixait le haut de son lit en se caressant le ventre. Puis, elle décidé de se relever. Elle fouilla dans sa valise pour finalement trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : le tee-shirt. Elle se rallongea dans son lit et serra le vêtement contre elle.

Elle avait beau se montrer forte extérieurement, elle se sentait brisée. Et aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel jour, sans pour autant savoir pourquoi.

Elle caressa son ventre mais en utilisant le vêtement cette fois.

Elle se doutait que le bébé ne sentait rien, mais ces gestes l'apaisaient. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était là, avec elle.

« 1 mois … », se répéta-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Hermione Jean Granger ! Maintenant ça suffit !, s'énerva Ginny, Tu vas manger !

-Je n'en ai pas envie, Gin … Laisse-moi …

-Tu espères vraiment t'en tirer comme ça ?! Si tu voyais ta tête, tu es toute pâle et tu as l'air épuisée …

-J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit, dit-elle sans raconter le moindre mensonge

-Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu ne dois pas manger …

-Gin, s'il te plait … Je te dis que je n'ai pas faim, n'insiste pas !

-Ce n'est bon, ni pour toi, ni pour le bébé, chuchota-t-elle

-N'essaye pas de m'avoir comme ça, dit-elle sur le même ton

-Je n'essaye pas de t'avoir, mais il est clair que si tu ne manges pas, il ne pourra pas grandir et se développer correctement.

-Je ne vais quand même pas m'empiffrer …

-Mais non ! Mais mange au moins des œufs avec du bacon ou quelques toast …

-D'accord », dit-elle en capitulant.

Plus tard, dans la classe, elle regretta pourtant sa faiblesse devant son amie. Maintenant, elle était en classe de potion et se sentait terriblement mal, elle avait envie de vomir et sentait l'acidité lui monter à la gorge.

« Monsieur, je crois qu'Hermione ne va pas bien », intervint Harry en voyant la mise décomposée de son amie.

Rogue se retourna indifférent vers le Trio d'Or.

« Tout vas bien, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas … », dit-elle avant de se remettre au travail.

« 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor !, dit-il froidement

-Mais pourquoi ?!, s'indigna Harry

-Vous apprendrez, Potter, à ne pas interrompre mon cours pour ce genre de sottises …

-Désolé, Professeur, si je m'inquiète en voyant l'état d'Hermione !

-Taisez-vous, à moins que vous ne vouliez faire perdre le peu de points qu'il reste à votre Maison …

-Ca va Harry, laisse tomber ! Je te dis que ça va ... », chuchota-t-elle.

Plus tard, elle releva la tête de son chaudron, son professeur passait toujours entre les rangs, accordant une attention toute particulière aux Serpentard et délaissant les Gryffondors.

Soudain, son cœur s'accéléra et …


	22. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 : « C'est bon de rire », Oncle Albert (Mary Popins)

« Hermione … »

Cette voix suave et profonde sonnait à son oreille comme la plus belle des mélodies. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un peu et elle mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir faire la mise au point.

Elle vit alors qu'il se trouvait à son chevet. Elle était assise dans un lit, sûrement un de ceux de l'infirmerie et lui était assis sur la chaise juste à côté. Il la regardait de son regard de feu. Tenait dans sa paume la main de la jeune fille

« Sev… Severus ?, s'étonna-t-elle

-Je suis là …, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Pourquoi ? Tu avais dit que …

-Oublies ce que j'ai dit ! Tout est fini … Je suis là maintenant …

-Non, je veux savoir … Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

Il baissa la tête.

-J'étais obligé … La guerre commence, dès maintenant malgré ce que les journaux laissent paraître. Je ne voulais pas te perdre … Mais, en m'éloignant de toi, je te perdais quand même.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, Hermione »

Il avait murmuré ses dernières paroles. Elle lui prit la main et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Il s'allongea et elle laissa sa tête reposer contre son torse. Il caressa doucement sa crinière, embrassant cette dernière de temps en temps.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser ses iris charbonneuse et susurra :

«Ne me laisse plus ! Promet moi que tu seras toujours là, maintenant …

-Toujours », dit-il avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. En sentant ce contact, elle retrouva ce qu'elle avait perdu deux semaines plus tôt. Dans ce baiser passait tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Il passa délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres de la sorcière, savourant ce contact retrouvé. Il la goûtait délicatement comme si elle était le plus beau millésime. Leurs langues s'élancèrent dans un ballet majestueux et tendre. C'était tellement merveilleux de pouvoir le sentir près d'elle à nouveau. Il était là, la tenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant tendrement. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, voulant la sentir plus proche de lui encore pour combler ces journées d'éloignement.

Elle respira les douces senteurs boisées. Elle était tellement bien, là dans ses bras. Elle se sentait en sécurité, protégée par l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Elle ne voulait plus le quitter, jamais ! Elle serait restée des heures entières tellement qu'elle était bien.

Elle aurait voulu le tuer, l'étriper pour ce qu'il lui avait fait enduré, mais elle avait vu quelque chose de différent dans ces yeux. Elle avait vu la honte, la tristesse, les remords, et l'amour. Elle savait qu'il était sincère. Même s'il ne savait pas le dire, ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

« Severus …

-Oui ?

-Je dois … Je dois t'avouer quelque chose …, dit-il tandis qu'elle se sentait partir dans les bras de Morphée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je … Je suis … enceinte …, murmura-t-elle

-Enceinte ?, demanda-t-il incrédule

-On va … avoir un … un bébé …

-Un bébé … »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle perçut. Après, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond et lointain. Elle était épuisée comme jamais et avait l'impression que son corps pesait des plombes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard et fut prise d'un mal de crâne horrible.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais sa tête tournait.

« Miiinute papillon ! Pas un geste, Miss !, s'écria l'infirmière.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Vous vous êtes évanouie en classe de potion lundi, Miss

-Qu-Quoi ?!

-Les vapeurs de potions et le fait que vous n'aviez pas mangé a joué. Combien de fois devrais-je répéter qu'il faut MAN-GER ?

-De ces jours-ci, je n'avais pas très faim …

-En tout cas, votre corps était affamé. La preuve, vous avez mis deux jours à vous réveiller …

-Deux jours ?!

-Miss, vous avez continué à vivre normalement sans manger. Comment voulez-vous que votre corps suive ?, l'infirmière paraissait outrée.

-Je ne me sentais pas si épuisée que ça pourtant …

-Reposez-vous maintenant … De toute façon, vos amis ont pris vos cours. »

Hermione profita de la présence de l'infirmière pour lui poser la question qui la taraudait depuis le week-end.

-Madame ?

-Oui Miss ?

-Je … Je me demandais si … Enfin, je sais que dans le monde Moldu, il y a la possibilité de voir le bébé pendant la grossesse …

-Et vous voudriez savoir si faisons pareil ici ?, demanda-t-elle légèrement amusée

-Oui.

-Ce n'est pas possible ici … Mais je sais qu'à Sainte-Mangouste, ils ont le matériel nécessaire …

-Je ne peux pas me rendre à Sainte Mangouste, dit-elle légèrement dépitée, Mais merci de m'avoir renseignée …

-Pas de soucis, Miss. Si jamais vous avez besoin de conseil, n'hésitez pas. »

Hermione sourit doucement à son aînée avant de se recoucher.

Un peu plus tard, elle émergea de nouveau. L'infirmière qui passait justement par-là, l'interpela :

« Vous êtes réveillée, Miss ?! Je peux vous amener vos premiers visiteurs ?

-Mes … Mes premiers visiteurs ?

-Oui, vos amis …, dit-elle doucement

-Personne n'est venu avant ?

-Non … Avant, vous étiez inconsciente …

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Avait-elle rêvé ?

-Vous êtes certaine ? Enfin, c'est parce qu'il me semble avoir parlé avec quelqu'un …

L'infirmière la dévisagea.

-Je suis formelle : personne n'est venu ! Alors, que dis-je à vos amis ?

-Oh heu, oui, oui faîtes les entrer, merci ! », Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Elle était cependant interloquée … Si personne n'était venu, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait rêvé avoir revu Severus ? Il n'était pas venu ce soir-là, ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras ?

« C'était bien trop beau, se dit-elle tristement. »

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux à nouveau. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir l'oublier à jamais, le sortir de son esprit pour qu'il arrête au moins d'hanter ses rêves.

Elle venait de prendre une immense claque dans la figure et de nouveau, un coup de poignard au cœur lorsque Ginny, Pansy, Luna et Amélie s'approchèrent de son lit.

« Coucou Mione ! Alors, tu vas mieux ?, l'interrogea la rouquine

-Heu, oui … Juste mal à la tête et fatiguée …

-Je t'avais dit de manger !

-Oui, je sais Gin, dit-elle en rigolant. Et vous les filles, ça va ?

-Nous oui … Mais il y a des nouvelles, dit Pansy d'un air grave.

-Ah bon ? Quoi comme nouvelles ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Les réunions se multiplient … Mon père s'absente de plus en plus souvent et … Il ne me dit plus rien

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, s'il ne dit rien ?

-Ils préparent quelque chose … Il ne me dit rien pour que, si jamais on nous interroge ici, je ne puisse rien révéler.

-Il n'a pas confiance en toi ?

-Ce n'est pas ça … Il a peur que le Ministère ne nous donne du Véritasérum …

-Oh … Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-On ne peut rien faire, intervint Amélie.

-Donc, ça ne sert à rien de se réunir comme nous le faisons.

-Bien sûr que si, ça sert à quelque chose, s'exclama Luna, Comme ça nous au moins, on sera prêtes quand tout ça commencera …

-Luna a raison, dit Ginny, De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être mauvais …

-Alors, c'est quoi le programme ?, demanda Hermione déterminée

-Pour le moment, il faut que l'on essaye d'en savoir le plus possible, dit Amie

-J'essayerai de dénicher quelques infos, mais je vous préviens qu'il n'y aura rien d'extraordinaire ou de compromettant …, dit tristement la Serpentard

-C'est déjà génial qu'on puisse compter sur toi !, l'encouragea Hermione

-Il commence à se faire tard, je dois rentrer dans notre Salle Commune, j'ai encore des devoirs, dit distraitement Luna

-Oui, moi aussi …, répondit Amie

-Je vous accompagne les filles …, dit Pansy, C'est mieux ! »

Après avoir dit au revoir à leur amie, elles quittèrent toutes les trois l'infirmerie.

Ginny s'approcha du lit où sa meilleure amie était allongée. Elle lui tendit une lettre.

« Un hibou l'a apporté ce matin, dit-elle joyeusement, C'est sûrement tes amies Moldues »

Malgré ce que l'on aurait pu croire, il n'y avait aucune trace de jalousie dans la voix de la rouquine. Hermione et elle, ne se connaissaient pas depuis dix ans, mais leur amitié était fusionnelle et fortes. Elle comprenait que la jeune fille ait des meilleures amies dans le Monde Moldu. Après tous, c'était naturel. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : les rencontrer ! Elle espérait terriblement pouvoir les rencontrer un jour et peut-être, qu'elles deviennent amies elles aussi.

Hermione ouvrit la lettre pour y découvrir l'écriture fine et délicate de Romane.

« C'est Romane qui m'écrit cette fois !, dit-elle enjouée

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?, demanda-t-elle curieusement.

-Viens, assied toi à côté de moi, on va lire toutes les deux. », Dit la jeune femme en se poussant un peu pour laisser de la place à son amie.

 _« Hermione,_

 _J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Océane a vendu la mèche, mais bon, je voulais te le dire moi-même : je suis avec Nathan !_

 _C'est vraiment merveilleux. On se retrouve souvent sur le temps de midi et si on n'a pas trop de travail, on réussit même à se voir pendant le week-end. Le plus souvent, on va se balader dans le parc près de chez moi. On se balade un peu, puis on va s'asseoir sur un banc. On se raconte nos souvenirs d'enfance …_

 _Il me dit toujours qu'il a l'impression de connaître déjà tout le monde tellement je parle d'eux. Il a déjà vu Océane, mais j'espère que tu pourras le rencontrer lorsque tu reviendras._

 _Au fait, il faut absolument que tu me sauves : Océ n'arrête pas de me parler de … Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ton ami qui a vaincu l'autre abruti qui terrorise tout le monde et fout le bordel partout … Je crois que c'est Harry … Remarque, si je ne me rappelle plus comment il s'appelle c'est peut-être que je n'en ai pas encore assez entendu parler … Bref, elle m'énerve !_

 _Est-ce que les sorciers ont des GSM ? Si oui, donne à Océane son numéro. Si pas, qu'il lui envoye une lettre, qu'ils se voient, qu'ils se mettent ensemble et se marient s'ils veulent mais je n'aurais pas une autre retenue pour bavardage à cause de ça._

 _Ce n'est pas ça, la voir aussi heureuse, c'est génial … Mais mes parents vont me dégommer si j'ai encore une retenue. Enfin, tu vois quoi !_

 _Bref, trève de bêtise …_

 _Tu me manques ma belle, tu me manques terriblement. J'espère qu'on se reverra très vite !_

 _Gros bisous,_

 _Romane »_

Avec cette lettre, il y avait d'autres photos. Une de Romane et Nathan, une autre de Romane et Océane, tout sourire et la dernière était une photo du parc où elle aimait aller se balader.

D'habitude, elles y allaient en été. Les arbres et la végétation alentour étaient alors d'un magnifique vert. Cette fois-ci, les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles et un rayon de soleil perçait timidement dans la grisaille du ciel.

« Mione …

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi un GSM ?, demanda-t-elle incrédule

Hermione rit à l'interrogation de son amie.

-C'est un appareil que les Moldus utilisent pour pouvoir communiquer … Un peu comme les Sorciers avec les cheminettes, sauf qu'un GSM on peut le prendre avec soi. On peut s'envoyer des messages et on peut s'appeler aussi

-Mais, c'est génial comme truc !

-C'est vrai que c'est chouette ! Grâce à ça, même si on est à l'extérieur, on peut parler avec quelqu'un.

-Dis, si j'ai bien compris, ton amie Océane aime bien Harry ?!

-En fait, les filles m'avaient demandé d'envoyer des photos avec vous. Donc je leur avais envoyé une série de photos et Océane m'a dit qu'elle trouvait que Harry était trop beau.

-Tu imagines : Harry et Océane ensembles !

-C'est vrai que ça pourrait marcher … Mais, ils ne se sont jamais vu …

-Oh s'il te plait, une fois tu nous inviteras chez toi et comme ça, on fera tous connaissance.

-C'est vrai que ça pourrait être cool !

-Ouiiii !, Dit Ginny en enlaçant son amie, Au fait, j'ai eu une idée digne de Merlin !

-Quoi ?

-On va te créer un album photo …

-Mais pour quoi faire ?

-Laisse-moi finir ! Un album photo de ta grossesse … Comme ça, tu auras pleins de souvenirs et plus tard, tu pourras les lui montrer.

-C'est une idée merveilleuse Ginny !

-Je trouve aussi … J'ai demandé à maman de m'envoyer un appareil photo. »

Elle se releva, se plaça devant lit de la sorcière.

« Fait un grand sourire ! », Dit-elle avant d'appuyer sur le déclencheur.

« Et voilà !

-Merveilleux : moi dans un lit d'hôpital avec une tête d'Inferi …

-C'est pour te motiver à ne sauter aucun repas ! »

L'infirmière fit son entrée pendant que les deux jeunes filles riaient aux éclats. Elle décréta qu'il était temps que sa malade se repose et fit partir Ginny. Elle donna ensuite une puissance potion à la Rouge et Or afin qu'elle soit remise sur pied très vite.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le vendredi, Hermione reçu encore la visite de ses amis, mais Severus n'apparut plus.

Samedi matin, Ginny et Hermione prirent une série de photos sous les directives de la rouquine. La lionne prenait la pose devant l'objectif de sa meilleure amie.

« Non, mets-toi plutôt là … Et, montre ton ventre pour qu'on le voie plus !

-Gin … Ca ne fait qu'un mois. Tu ne verras rien, dit-elle gentillement

-Mais moi, je sais qu'il y a une petite crevette qui grandit là-dedans donc je le vois !, dit-elle avec un sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents.

-Si tu le dis …

-Oui, je le dis ! Allez, vas-y … », dit-elle sans s'arrêter de sourire.

La séance photo dura plusieurs minutes. Les photos étaient très réussies et avaient remonté le moral de la jeune Gryffondors.

Le week-end passa assez vite pour la jeune fille, ayant beaucoup de devoirs à rattraper.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mione, mione, mione !

-Quoi Ron ? »

Le rouquin la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner.

« Devine qui est absent toute la semaine !

-Heu … J'en sais rien moi …

-La chauve-souris !

-Quoi ?

-Dumbledore vient de l'annoncer au déjeuner et je suis directement venu te le dire … Tu te rends compte, une semaine sans potions ! Une semaine où on pourra passer du temps tous ensemble !

A cette pensée, l'esprit de la jeune fille s'illumina. Une semaine où elle ne devrait plus craindre de le croiser et où elle pourrait profiter avec ses amis.

-C'est génial ! », Dit-elle avec un sourire

Oui, c'était formidable ! Une semaine où il ne serait pas là, c'était inespéré … Mais, pourquoi s'absentait-il ? Il ne s'absentait jamais, même quand il était malade, il tenait à faire ses cours. Alors qu'est-ce qui aurait pu l'en empêcher ?

Puis la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le Super Quintuor d'Hogwarts lui revint en tête …

Les enlèvements qui se multiplient, les réunions qui se multiplient également … Elle en était certaine, il avait une mission de Voldemort ! Elle n'avait aucune preuve, mais elle le sentait et une boule se forma dans son estomac.

Il avait été le dernier des salauds avec elle et pourtant, elle craignait toujours autant de le savoir parti.

« Argh mais bon sens ! Il n'est pas là, pendant une semaine, il t'a jeté comme une elfe de Maison et tu réussi encore à t'inquiéter pour lui … ».

Ron l'entraîna retrouvé Harry. Elle se laissa faire, après tout, ils étaient parmis les seuls qui réussissaient à lui redonner le sourire.

En effet, ce fut le cas : malgré les cours, ils passèrent la matinée tous les trois. Le Survivant avait apparemment décidé d'embêter Ron et Hermione les regardait en riant.

« Alors … Comment ça se passe avec Pansy ?

-Et bien … Je … Enfin … On … Mais je veux dire que …

-Regarde, Mione ! Une tomate rousse ! », Dit-il en riant.

Effectivement, son ami était devenu écarlate. Et plus il essayait de s'expliquer, moins il y arrivait.

« Allez … Raconte-nous !

-…

-Avec les détails …

-…

-Enfin … Pas TOUS les détails … Mais disons, certains quand même …

-…

-Ron ? Ça va ?, s'inquiéta Hermione

-Je … Je n'ai pas trop envie de … Raconter tout ce qui s'est passé …

-WOW ! Halte là !, s'écria le balafré, Il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose ?!

Il rougit encore plus avant, d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête. Harry parut terriblement choqué.

-Je disais ça pour te charrier … Et j'apprends que Monsieur Ronald Weasley roucoule gentiment avec Pansy Parkinson et qu'il n'en informe même pas ses meilleurs amis !

-Et bien, en fait …, dit Hermione doucement.

-Quoi ?!, Tu savais ?, dit-il en la fixant, Elle savait ?, demanda-t-il cette fois au roux.

-Oui Harry, Ron m'en avait vaguement parlé …, commença la jeune fille

-Et bien merci, dit-il d'un air faussement choqué, Je vois que je peux compter sur vous pour me tenir au courant des nouvelles …, finit-il en riant.

-C'est pas ça …, tenta Ron toujours confus.

-Non, mais … Ca va !, l'interrompit-il toujours sur le ton de la rigolade.

-Harry …, ria doucement la lionne.

-Ma meilleure amie qui me cache sa relation –avec les détails très très croustillants- puis mon meilleur ami qui part jouer les Lockhart avec sa Serpentard … Je me sens aimé ici, merci les gars !

-Heu …. Tu te plains que je t'ai cachée ma … relation avec tous les détails croustillant mais, comment tu aurais réagi si je te l'avais dit au début ?, plaida la jeune fille

-Seul Merlin le sait …

-Et puis même, les détails croustillants ?

-Mione, tu étais avec ROGUE !

-Crie plus fort, comme ça toute l'école le saura …

-On est seul, no panic ! Mais bon, vous avez quand même … Hum-hum-hum … Donc tu l'as vu différemment !

-…

-Ou alors, il est resté pareil qu'en classe … Même à ce moment LA !, dit-il en riant

-Tu es vraiment débile, pire qu'un Troll !

-Ben quoi, c'est Rogue aussi. Terrifiant professeur de potions le jour et … Mangemort sadique et cruel la nuit !, dit-il d'un air mystérieux et rieur.

-C'est ça, dit-elle en riant sans en dévoiler plus.

-Un peu genre, le James Bond du côté obscure … Le Dark Vador 007 !

-Heu… James Bond, Dark Vador et 007, c'est quoi votre truc ? »

Alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à se faire discret, Ron attira de nouveau l'attention sur lui. Tout ce charabia lui était complètement inconnu.

« Ah oui, désolé Ron, j'avais oublié …

-Oublié quoi ?

-James Bond, Dark Vador, tout ça ce sont des personnages de films Moldus, expliqua Hermione

-Ah d'accord ! Et quoi, Rogue il est plutôt quoi alors ? James Je-Sais-Plus-Trop-Quoi ou l'autre là ?

-Mione t'en penses quoi toi ?

-Hum … Plutôt James Bond …

-Wow ! Rogue en espion des services secret ? Non ! Rogue c'est plutôt Dark Vador, le super méchant.

-Mais … Dark Vador était gentil au début, il est devenu méchant puis il est quand même revenu du bon côté.

-Bon, disons plutôt le Dark Vador des Star Wars 4 et 5 alors … Le Méchant –tout en noir en plus- mais pas comme James Bond ! Tu compares le troisième plus grand héros au troisième plus grand méchant …

-Vous vous rendez compte que je ne comprends absolument rien à votre délire ?!, dit Ron en riant.

-Attend, je t'expliquerai quand Mione avouera que Rogue ne peut pas être comparé à James Bond !

-Mais je fais ce que je veux !

-Tu fais ce que tu veux … Mais pas ça !

-Bon … Alors je dirais que Rogue est … Rogue ! Voilà. Il n'y a personne vraiment qui lui ressemble …

-Rogue est Rogue … Très original … Non, Rogue c'est Dark Vador 007, un espion super méchant et mystérieux !

-Si tu le dis … », dit-elle en riant.

Harry désespéra devant l'attitude de son amie. Puis le rouquin réclama enfin des explications … Pour finalement tomber d'accord avec son meilleur ami.

« Donc, je suis seule contre tous en gros, dit-elle joyeusement

-En résumé … OUI !, répondirent-ils en riant

-Tu es Hermione Granger, la créature venue de l'espace …, continua Ron mystérieusement.

-Hermione ! Je sais …

-Quoi ?!

-Tu es E.T. !

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

-Si ! La créature venue de l'espace, c'est E.T.

-Prend-ça tiens ! », Répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un coussin à la figure.

Après cette mini-bataille d'oreillers, les trois amis se dirigèrent bras dessus, bras dessous à leur prochain cours.

Hermione se sentait légère comme une plume, que c'était bon de rire !


	23. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 : « Drunk », Ed Sheeran

Doucement, le liquide remplissait son verre. Il se remplit deux doigts comme à son habitude.

Redéposant la bouteille sur la table basse, il prit le verre et le vida d'un trait.

Le liquide ambré qui coulait maintenant dans sa gorge et lui brûlait l'œsophage. La douleur faisait du bien. Elle avait une note commune, une impression de vieille amie que l'on retrouve. Sentir cette sensation lui faisait du bien en lui-même.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus goûté … Depuis mi-septembre, il n'avait plus bu. Mais depuis 2 semaines, il s'était à nouveau retourné vers l'alcool. Ce vieil ami l'accueillait toujours à bras ouverts, se faisant un plaisir de le laisser oublier le temps d'une soirée sa vie, sa situation, tout ça.

Oui, l'alcool était un ami. Depuis bien longtemps et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

Il reprit la bouteille et se resservit un autre verre. Il lâcha deux glaçons dans le verre, ça sera mieux comme ça. Il laissa la glace fondre quelque peu avant de boire, cette fois à petite gorgée. De cette manière, il pouvait sentir la brûlure glisser lentement et pouvait faire durer cette sensation un peu plus longtemps.

A combien était-il maintenant ? Une bouteille ? Oui … Voilà. Elle ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Des coups furent entendus contre la porte de ses appartements. La porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser apparaître la fine silhouette d'une femme. Cette fois, elle avait des cheveux violet foncés et il n'y avait que quelques mèches qui étaient retenues en arrière.

« Sev …

-Cashia …, répondit-il d'un air las

-Tu ne devrais pas boire, dit-elle d'un air réprobateur en s'approchant.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, pourquoi tu le fais ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie.

-Bien.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, pourquoi tu es là ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie.

-Bien. »

Il termina son verre et la vit s'approcher.

Elle lui retira le verre des mains pour le déposer à côté de la bouteille qui était bien entamée. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna derrière elle, bien qu'ils fussent dans son appartement à lui.

Arrivés dans la chambre, elle s'approcha du lit et l'y assit. Doucement, elle se changea pendant qu'il faisait de même. Il s'allongea à droite dans le lit et elle le rejoignit, se plaçant entre ses bras.

Elle caressa doucement ses lèvres de sa main avant de déposer un doux baiser sur celles-ci. Elle se plaça un peu plus contre lui, étant entourée de ses bras. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime, Sev …, dit-elle doucement

-Moi aussi … », lui répondit-il tout aussi bas.

Elle s'endormit tout de suite après, lui mit un peu plus de temps. L'alcool faisant lentement son effet, il sombra en douceur dans les bras épineux de Morphée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Du noir … Partout, rien que du noir … Tout autour de lui, il n'y avait que ça.

Il avait beau chercher, il était perdu dans une immensité sombre et ténébreuse. Ce n'était ni un désert mais pas vraiment un vide non plus.

L'air y était lourd et pesant comme lorsque la chaleur prend possession de l'air ambiant, devenant étouffant, juste avant qu'un énorme orage n'éclate. Il pouvait sentir cette chape de béton qui l'écrasait un peu plus au fil des secondes, comprimant l'air autour de lui. L'oxygène sembla avoir quitté les lieux, ou du moins, il se faisait rare. Ses poumons le brûlaient et il ressentait une douleur atroce lorsqu'il tentait de les remplir.

Il avançait lentement, pour aller où ? Il n'en savait rien … Il voulait juste avancer. Parce qu'à rester sur place, il avait l'impression qu'il ratait quelque chose. Comme si là-bas, quelque part derrière ce rideau homogène et charbonneux, se trouvait quelque chose. Quelque chose de différent ...

Pendant ce qui lui parût être des heures, il marcha. S'épuisant à vue d'œil et faiblissant au fur et à mesure. A bout de souffle, il avançait maintenant difficilement, trouvant par miracle la force de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Puis, loin devant … Il ne savait pas dire où, peut-être à 100 mètre. Ou plus … A moins que ça ne soit qu'à un pas … Il y avait là-bas, une tâche rouge qui se démarquait de toute cette couleur corbeau.

Il se sentit irrémédiablement attiré vers ce qui, comparé à son environnement, était une explosion de couleur. Il avança, doucement car toujours aussi affaibli. Il voulait savoir, qu'y avait-il là-bas ? Dans cette mer d'encre, il y avait une tâche rouge. Et il voulait savoir ce que c'était à tout prix, il le ressentait comme un devoir ou plutôt comme un besoin : il devait savoir !

Plus il évoluait, plus il pouvait distinguer des détails. La tâche qui au départ n'était que rouge, dévoila d'autre couleurs : un rose délicatement halé, une masse brune ainsi que deux billes de la même couleur que Felix Felicis.

Le temps qu'il reconnaisse la silhouette, il était trop tard : ses pieds et ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Il avançait irrémédiablement vers elle.

Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus s'approcher d'elle et pourtant, il se sentait porté, presque aspiré vers elle. Tandis qu'il essayait de lutter, son corps se rapprochait toujours plus du sien.

Son visage devint plus net, il n'y avait plus aucun doute : c'était elle !

Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas, mais il pouvait entendre sa voix dans son esprit. Comme si elle était en lui, dans sa tête.

 _« Pourquoi ?!_

 _Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela devait se passer …_

 _Pourquoi ?!_

 _Tu m'as laissée tomber …_

 _Pourquoi ?!_

 _Tu n'as pas voulu de moi …_

 _Pourquoi ?!_

 _Sûrement que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi … »_

Il entendait ces paroles encore et encore. Sa voix était brisée dans un mélange de tristesse, de colère et d'amertume. Chaque mot rebondissait dans son esprit, créant comme un écho dans son être.

Puis, tout se dissipa autour de lui. Comme si on ajoutait de l'eau : le noir d'encre tout autour sembla se diluer et la silhouette de la jeune femme en fit de même.

Alors qu'il sembla remonter vers la surface en empruntant une sorte de tunnel lumineux, deux billes bleues l'accueillirent.

« Alors ?

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Albus ?, demanda-t-il dépité

-Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Que vous aviez raison …

-Severus … Les détails.

-J'étais entouré de noirceur, c'était suffocant et épuisant …, décrivit-il vaguement

-Nous savons déjà ce que ces Ténèbres représentent … Et ensuite ?

-J'ai erré, longtemps …

-Et ?

-Je l'ai vue.

-Qu'as-tu ressentis ?

-…

-Une douleur ?, demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non …

-Tu ne t'es pas fait éjecter au moins ?!, demanda-t-il dans une voix où la crainte transparaissait clairement.

-Non …

-Alors ?

-Je me suis senti attiré. Je ne voulais pas m'approcher mais mon corps ne répondait plus …

Le directeur parut soudainement soulagé.

-Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu dans ce cas.

-Et ensuite …

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-il de nouveau attentif à l'extrême.

-J'ai entendu sa voix, dans mon esprit. Elle était là, dans ma tête. Ses lèvres ne remuaient pas mais je pouvais entendre sa voix. Pleine d'amertume, de tristesse et de colère.

-Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, Severus …

-Oui., dit-il simplement.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle disait ?

-Vaguement, menti-t-il puisqu'il se souvenait mot pour mot ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Et bien ?

-Elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Elle disait que ce n'était pas comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer. Et …

-Severus, tu sais à quel point ces informations sont primordiales, l'encouragea le Directeur.

-Elle a dit que je n'avais pas voulu d'elle parce qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour moi …, dit-il avant de s'écrouler dans le fauteuil. Il avait envie de hurler, de tout démolir dans le bureau directorial, d'envoyer tout valser, tout …

-Mon garçon, tu devais t'en douter …

-Non. La première fois que je vous ai écouté, ça a échoué. Cette fois, je ne voulais pas vous écouter et … Ca a échoué aussi.

-Ca n'a pas échoué, voyons !

-Vous croyez ?! Voyez où nous en sommes …

-Severus, tu l'as vécu toi-même cette fois : tu étais attiré vers elle, tu l'as entendue en toi …

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?, demanda-t-il en relevant la tête

-Qu'il faudra plus qu'un esprit borné et destructeur comme le tien pour briser de l'Ancienne Magie !, décréta-t-il

-Moquez-vous …

-Estime-toi heureux. Comment aurait-on fait si le lien s'était brisé ?

-Potter est là pour sauver la mise !, dit-il d'un air venimeux

-Non … Harry ne pourra pas y arriver seul …

-Comment ça ?

-Severus, surtout ne t'énerve pas …

-Albus ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez caché ?

-Harry n'est pas le seul à être le sujet d'une prophétie. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il s'éveilla lentement, la tête encore lourde.

C'était le jour J… Une semaine, il avait déjà connu pire.

Il devait voir Dumbledore, et ensuite il pourrait partir.

Depuis qu'il s'était glissé dans l'infirmerie le lundi soir, personne n'était venu le trouver. C'était mieux ainsi ! Il n'aurait jamais dû se rendre là-bas, mais il avait voulu la voir une dernière fois. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se réveille … Il lui avait expliqué le plus brièvement possible, ne voulant pas s'attacher à ces horribles détails quand il pouvait passer quelques moments avec elle.

Ces moments, il les avait savourés comme si c'était les derniers … Mais c'est peut-être aussi parce que ça l'était sûrement. Il ne s'attendait pas à rester encore en vie très longtemps. Alors ces petits moments dont il avait eu l'occasion de profiter avec elle étaient précieux, plus précieux que tout.

Un seul problème restait en suspend au-dessus de sa tête, telle une épée de Damoclès : le bébé. Pouvait-il se permettre de la laisser seule avec son bébé … Leur bébé ? Ce bébé n'était pas prévu, pas du tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir vers elle et cet enfant. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas revenir vers elle, malgré ce que Dumbledore disait. Le Directeur ne savait pas tout, et c'était mieux ainsi !

Bon, assez ! Il devait partir …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors que nous nous approchons du Manoir Malefoy, je la vois prendre plus d'assurance. Sa longue robe aubergine et ses cheveux, aujourd'hui noir de jais, volent dans son siage.

« Dépêche-toi, Sev !, dit-elle impatiente en accélérant le pas.

-Pourquoi es-tu si pressée, Cashia ?

-Mon père a horreur lorsque l'on arrive en retard ! », Me répondit-elle en prenant ma main.

Nous entrons dans la demeure et pénétrons dans la pièce qu'occupe toujours le Maître lorsqu'il vient pour des réunions.

Cashia s'agenouilla et embrassa le bas de la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle a beau être sa fille par les gênes, elle n'est que la fille de Tom Jedusor. Et elle doit se plier, comme tout Mangemort, devant son Maître.

Je fais de même avant de m'asseoir à sa droite comme j'en ai l'habitude.

« Severus … Cashia … Je suis heureux de vous voir tous les deux … », dit-il de sa voix sifflotante.

A nos côté, il n'y a qu'un nombre restreint de Mangemort, ce qui en soit n'est pas des plus rassurant. Il n'y a que Lucius et Narcissa, Fenrir, Bella, 2 ou 3 autres dont je n'ai pas pris la peine de retenir le prénom et nous.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il nous dévoile notre mission, je peux sentir mon sang bouillonner dans mes veines.

Il est très précis : nous devons enlever des adolescentes. Celles dont les parents sont du côté de Potter ou des Moldues. Elles doivent toutes êtres brunes avec des cheveux bouclés, les yeux bruns … Il y encore d'autre détails, mais je préfère les oublier. Les jeunes filles que nous devons enlever sont son portrait craché.

Je suis persuadé qu'il a entendu parler de la prophétie. Sinon pourquoi nous demander ça ? Il veut les déstabiliser tous les trois, les forcer à croire que tout ce qui va se produire est de leur fautes. Avec leur satané courage Gryffondoriens … Merlin sait ce qu'ils seraient capable de faire.

Heureusement, elle reste au château. Il ne faut pas qu'elle sorte, pour aucune raison. Ce serait une catastrophe.

La réunion prend fin, et je me dirige aussi vite que possible vers la sortie sans que cela ne paraisse trop suspect.

Narcissa me rejoint et me propose d'aller avec elle dans le salon des invités. Je la suit et m'assied dans le fauteuil qu'elle me présente.

« Severus … J'ai besoin de te parler …

-Qui a-t-il, Narcissa ?, répondis-je d'un air détaché

-Drago ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Bien. Il se porte bien.

-Est-ce que tu en sais … Plus ?

-Plus comme quoi ?

-Severus !, dit-elle d'un air autoritaire, Je suis sa mère !

-Je ne le sais que trop bien … Mais il est le Maître et tu sais bien que Drago lui appartient plus qu'à toi.

-Je sais … Mais tu peux me comprendre …

-Je sais, Cissy, répondis-je simplement en me relevant, Tu es mariée à Lucius, qui est engagé auprès de lui. Alors Drago et toi lui appartenez tout comme Lucius.

-Mais … Ce n'est qu'un enfant …

-Bientôt, il sera majeur …

-Je sais. »

Je la vois se refermer sur elle-même. Elle clos la conversation en m'indiquant que ma chambre est la même que celle de la dernière fois. Je la salue poliment avant de m'éloigner.

Je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'elle ressent. Après tout, ça aurait pu être Hermione à sa place.

Lorsque l'on est la femme d'un Mangemort –ou son mari, même si c'est plus rare- notre vie ne nous appartient plus. Elle appartient à notre Seigneur. Lui seul décide de notre vie ou de notre mort. C'est à son bon vouloir. Et puis, lorsqu'un enfant vient au monde, c'est pareil. Il se devra d'assiter avec ses parents aux réunions, sauf lorsqu'il est trop jeune et qu'elle devienne … Plus choquante … Et à sa majorité, il rentre dans les rangs de manière officielle. Il reçoit la Marque et peut se voir confier des missions.

Personne ne doit savoir pour Hermione … Ni pour nous, ni pour notre lien, ni pour le bébé …

Le bébé.

Allongé sur le lit, je prends plaisir à me demander à qui est-ce qu'il ressemblera ?

Je la vois facilement avec une fille. Peut-être une autre petite « Miss Je-Sais-Tout » … A cette pensée, je souris. J'imagine une petite fille aux cheveux broussailleux et aux yeux chocolat. Ou peut-être aura-t-elle les cheveux noirs de jais …

Une chose est certaine, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait mon nez !

Oui, je les imagine bien toutes les deux. Avec Weasley ou Potter à leurs côtés.

Cette pensée me transperce le cœur. Pourtant, que pourrais-je demander d'autre ? Être avec elles est impossible … Alors je souhaite qu'elles soient heureuses. Weasley a beau être un crétin fini et Potter … Je déteste Potter ! Mais, ils aiment Hermione. Alors ils l'aideront.

Il ne faut plus y penser ! Dans quelques heures, je survolerai Londres vers l'un des points indiqué par le Lord. La traque commencera …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

17 … Elles sont en tout, 17.

Moldues, Sang-mêlée ou d'origine Moldues … Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'y avait que leur apparence et si elles étaient de Sang Pur qui comptait.

Le plus difficile était pour les Moldues ou les Sorcières d'origines Moldues. Leur sort s'annonçait déjà funeste.

Le plus difficile, était de les voir tous les jours. Les enlever à leurs familles, les en priver. Les torturer en devant coûte que coûte rester de marbre. Savoir que l'on sera certainement le dernier visage qu'elles verront et qu'on est obligé de les laisser.

« On » … « Je », plutôt. Les autres n'ont aucun remords à leur faire sévir tout ça. Il n'y a que moi qui sois tiraillé.

Cette semaine me parut interminable. Heureusement qu'elle est finie …

Cashia est en train de parler avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand elle aura fini, nous pourrons rentrer à Poudlard. Je pourrai retrouver mes appartements, ma bouteille et au bout de cette dernière, ses bras.

C'était un autre avantage de la boisson : elle lui offrait tout ce qui lui était inaccessible en étant sobre. Au bout de cette bouteille, il pouvait voir sa lionne.

Cela faisait une heure que Cashia parlait avec lui. Les secondes paraissaient durer des heures.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Homo homini lupus », murmura-t-il pour faire basculer le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de ses appartements.

Il était fatigué, épuisé même. La lune était déjà haute et demain il devrait faire un rapport détaillé au Directeur …

Puis, il s'immobilisa.

Dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait juste en face de la cheminée, une masse de cheveux bruns emmêlés lui faisait dos.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que … », commença-t-il tandis que l'intruse se retournait.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et il resta interdit devant sa réaction. Elle se releva et s'approcha de lui lentement.

« Severus … », murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, toujours sans voix. Il essayait de démêler le vrai du faux dans son esprit, mais tout était flou à cause de la fatigue.

« Tu penses trop … », dit-elle simplement en posant sa main sur son torse en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Il frémit en sentant sa main sur son torse. Elle avait raison : que ce soit un rêve ou la réalité, ça n'avait aucune importance ! C'était certainement un rêve, mais elle était là et il n'y avait qu'à profiter.

Il déposa ses affaires et la prit dans ses bras. Plongeant son grand nez dans ses cheveux, humant le parfum doux et délicat de ses boucles soyeuses. Il entoura sa taille tandis qu'elle noua ses mains autour de son cou.

« Tu m'as manqué …, susurra-t-il contre son oreille

-Toi aussi … », dit-elle en plongeant son regard chocolat dans les orbes charbonneuses du sorcier.

Elle lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'à la chambre. L'asseyant sur le lit, elle se dévêtit lentement devant le Maître des potions avant d'en faire de même pour lui. Il lui prit la main et s'allongea, l'entraînant avec lui.

Il s'endormit, sentant sa peau de nacre sur sa propre peau. Elle avait la tête sur son torse et une main en travers de son ventre. Il la tenait par la taille, ayant un bras en travers de son dos.

« Je t'aime, Sev …

-Je t'aime Hermione … »

C'était tellement délicieux que de la sentir tout contre lui. Il sourit doucement pour la première fois de la semaine et se laissa prendre dans les bras cotonneux de Morphée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le réveil, quand à lui fut brutal.

Il avait un mal de crâne impossible et gisait tel un zombie dans ses draps. Heureusement, il gardait toujours de la potion Anti-gueule de bois dans sa table de nuit. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il réalisa ce qui s'était passé.

Il était revenu tard, mais en réalité, personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Il avait ouvert sa bouteille comme il l'avait prévu. Au vu de la force du Troll qui martelait sa tête, il avait certainement dépassé le seuil de l'unique bouteille. Il devait certainement avoir débordé un peu, d'un verre ou deux … Peut-être trois.

Il s'était laissé retomber sur le matelas et avait sombré lâchement, tel l'être le plus abjecte et misérable que l'univers eut porté.

Après il l'avait vue …

Il resta encore un peu, allongé sur le lit comme un Mort-Vivant avant de se décider à prendre une bonne douche et à s'habiller. Dumbledore l'attendait pour faire son rapport, et le lendemain, il avait des cours à donner.


	24. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20 : « Don't leave me now », Pink Floyd

Elle s'était levée tôt, même si on était samedi. Elle avait monté les marches vers le haut de la tour d'Astronomie rapidement.

Maintenant assise, appuyée contre la rambarde, les pieds dans le vide, elle regardait le soleil se lever lentement.

Elle observait la montée lente et progressive de l'astre de feu et la fuite de celui de la nuit. Le ciel se paraît de couleurs aux nuances orangées et dorées.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre qui ne dévoilait encore rien de sa condition et sourit. Un nombre incalculable de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Est-ce qu'elle aura une fille, ou un garçon ? Au fond, ça importait peu … Mais elle était d'un naturel curieux alors elle aurait aimé savoir. Et puis, comment est-ce qu'il serait ? Est-ce qu'il aurait son nez, légèrement retroussé ou plutôt ses cheveux ?

Une seule chose était certaine, il ne fallait pas qu'il ait ses dents ! Si elle pouvait choisir, elle voudrait qu'il ait son sourire à lui. Et ses yeux … Ses yeux pouvaient dévoiler tant de chose et en cacher tant d'autres. Oui, elle aimerait que son enfant ait le sourire et les yeux de son père.

Peut-être pas son caractère bourru … Elle rit doucement en y pensant. Les hommes parlaient toujours du caractère des femmes dans leurs mauvaises semaines, mais parfois, pour lui, ça y ressemblait étrangement.

Elle se plaisait à imaginer son enfant, courant dans l'herbe du parc ou martelant les pierres des couloirs de ses petits pieds. Même si avant qu'il ne puisse courir, il y avait encore beaucoup de temps.

C'était un sentiment nouveau et si délicieux. Elle savait qu'elle allait un peu vite en besogne, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers mais ne se retourna pas.

« Mione …, commença sa meilleure amie d'une voix tremblotante.

-Oui, Ginny ?, demanda-t-elle en se retournant. Elle vit les yeux embués de larmes de son amie.

-Je … Je peux venir ?

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh … Rien, je voulais juste … Rester avec toi …

-Tu n'es pas du tout crédible, dit-elle en se relevant et en s'approchant, Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

-Oh Hermione …, dit-elle en sanglotant sur son épaule, Si tu savais … »

Hermione resta interdite, caressant le dos de son amie en réconfort. Ginny était une fille forte, elle ne pleurait pas devant les autres. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse pour essayer de trouver ce qui aurait pu être la cause du malheur de la rouquine.

Elle savait que son amie avait rendez-vous avec Drago … Elle était d'ailleurs impatiente de le retrouver.

Oh Merlin, non ! Il n'avait pas osé …

« Gi-Ginny ?, dit-elle doucement

-Non …

-Est-ce que …

-Je ne veux pas !

-C'est Drago ?

-…

-Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

-…

-Allons, Gin. Tu sais que tu peux me le dire … Il t'a reproché quelque chose ?

-Non …

-Mais ça a un rapport avec lui ?

-Oui …

-Ça ne va pas entre vous ?

-Il n'y a plus de « nous », lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe en plein milieu de la pièce.

-QUOI ?!

-C'est fini … », dit-elle en repartant dans un torrent de larme.

 **Flash-back**

 _Quelques heures plus tôt …_

 **GW**

Ginny s'éveilla doucement dans les bras de son amoureux. Ils avaient dormis dans la Salle sur Demande, l'un contre l'autre.

Il était déjà réveillé, il fixait le plafond songeur, une lueur spéciale dans les yeux.

« Drago ?

-Hum …

-Ça va ?

-Hum-hum …

Elle se releva un peu pour pouvoir le regarder de haut.

-Tu es très loquace ce matin …, dit-elle en riant joyeusement

-Hum, dit-il las en détournant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète face à l'attitude du jeune homme.

-Il y a un souci …

-Un souci ? Quoi ?!

-Nous …, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Par-Pardon ?

-Nous … Nous n'aurions jamais dû Ginny … Parce que …

-Tais-toi ! Ne te cherche pas des excuse bidons !, dit-elle en cachant ses larmes et en quittant le lit.

-Ginny …

-Je ne veux pas entendre tes histoires ! Tu crois que nous n'aurions pas dû ?

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer …

-NON ! Tu crois que nous n'aurions pas dû, réponds ?

-Nous n'aurions pas dû …

-Dans ce cas …, dit-elle en prenant son sac

-C'est mieux s'il n'y a plus rien …

-C'est toi qui l'aura décidé ! »

Et elle partit.

Elle fonça jusqu'au dortoir malgré l'heure plus que matinale. Elle envoya balader ses affaires et se fit réprimander par Lavande.

« Hé ! Nous, on veut dormir !

-Oh, toi la ferme !

-Casse-toi ! Vas foutre ton bordel ailleurs !

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer, face de limace !

-MOI ?! Moi, je suis une face de limaces ?! Mais tu ne t'es pas regardée ou quoi ?

-T'as raison : c'est méchant pour ces pauvres bestioles d'être comparées à toi … », dit-elle en quittant la pièce avant de commettre un meurtre.

Elle se dirigea vers la Tour d'Astronomie … Là-bas, elle trouverait certainement Hermione.

 **DM**

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, les mots que son père lui avait écrits :

 _« Drago,_

 _Grande nouvelle : tu peux rentrer dans nos rangs, même avant ta majorité._

 _Prépare-toi, fils ! Tu pourras participer aux prochaines missions, dès que tu auras la marque._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas outre mesure … Notre Seigneur va te marquer lui-même comme il l'a fait pour nous. Après, il va simplement sonder ton esprit. Tu seras notre espion dans Poudlard, c'est merveilleux ! Tu fais vraiment notre fierté._

 _Nous nous reverrons bientôt, mais je t'en parlerai une fois que tu seras officiellement des nôtres. »_

Il eut le souffle coupé en lisant la lettre. Il avait cru pourvoir être tranquille jusqu'à sa majorité. Etant né en juin, il avait encore largement le temps … Mais son père avait réussi à négocier avec le Maître.

Dès qu'il aurait la marque, sa vie ne lui appartiendra définitivement plus.

Maintenant, il ne craignait plus pour sa vie. De toute façon, c'était défini depuis sa naissance. Mais, si le Lord allait sonder son esprit, il y verrait Ginny.

Pour le moment, la rousse dormait, la tête sur son torse. Sa respiration était lente et profonde, preuve qu'elle était encore endormie.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant lorsqu'il imagina le cœur de sa belle inerte. A cause de lui …

Il ne le permettrait jamais !

Il ne maîtrisait pas assez l'Occlumentie que pour pouvoir prétendre à bloquer le Dark Lord, et puis, il n'apprécierait certainement pas. Il ne voulait pas non plus oublier tous ces moments, et il n'avait pas de Pensine … Il devait demander conseil à son parrain. Il était la seule personne en qui il avait une confiance aveugle.

Mais avant cela, il voulait lui en parler.

Il ne savait juste pas comment. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'être avec lui la mettait en danger, sans qu'elle ne le quitte.

Il la sentit s'éveiller doucement dans ses bras et prit peur. Il tenta de gagner du temps en ne répondant pas à ses questions. Et puis, il avait entendu cette inquiétude dans sa voix et il avait craqué. Cette faiblesse, il fallait qu'il y remédie au plus vite. S'il voulait pouvoir revenir un jour vers elle, il devait survivre, et pour survivre, il devait être invincible.

Mais tout avait dérapé. Il n'avait pas su lui expliquer alors il avait dit ce qui avait sonné en lui comme le plus gros mensonge de son existence.

Il irait voir son parrain comme prévu et lui trouverait une solution.

 **Fin du flash-back**

Hermione était à genoux et tenait sa meilleure amie dans ses bras en essayant de la consoler.

« Ginny, calme-toi …

-Comment peut-il dire ça ? Tu te rends compte …

-Je sais ma Ginny mais …

-Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Il s'est joué de moi c'est tout … », dit-elle en séchant rageusement ses larmes.

Hermione reconnaissait bien là son amie : le sang chaud, combative. Elle se relevait et allait passer outre, ou du moins en apparence.

Si elle suivait le « Ginny : mode d'emploi », qu'elle avait établi, c'est maintenant que ça allait exploser :

Etape 1 : Dépression

Etape 2 : Questionnement

Etape 3 : Acceptation

Etape 4 : Destruction

Si elle n'en tenait à ça, elles se trouvaient maintenant à l'étape 4 …

« Gin … Surtout calme-toi …

-Oh, mais je suis calme.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui.

-Ginny, s'il te plait …

-Il a voulu se jouer de moi ? Et bien il va voir !

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, essaya-t-elle

-Oh mais si ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a cru ? Qu'il pouvait jouer avec moi comme avec une poupée ? Et bien je vais lui montrer !, fulminait la rousse.

-Ne fais pas ça !

-Et comment ! Je vais me gêner tiens …

-Ginny …

-Il a cru qu'il allait m'impressionner peut-être ?!

-Calme-toi …

-Certainement pas ! Je sais ce que je vais faire et il va s'en mordre les doigts ! »

Hermione abandonna. De toute façon, quand la rouquine avait une idée en tête, il n'y avait presque rien qui pouvait la faire changer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Le rendre jaloux, déclara-t-elle victorieuse

-Mais s'il s'est joué de toi comme tu le dis, il ne ressentira rien.

-J'ai un pressentiment.

-Explique …

-Il avait l'air … Enfin, je ne sais pas trop … Mais c'était comme siiiii … enfin, bref, voilà quoi.

-Tu es au courant que tu n'as absolument rien dit ?!, dit-elle en riant

-Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je le sens.

-Et à qui tu vas demander de l'aide ?

-Pourquoi de l'aide ?

-Pour le rendre jaloux, tiens !

-Ah oui … Je vais demander à Harry.

-Tu crois qu'il voudra bien ?

-Je lui ferai mes petits yeux doux de petite sœur triste, dit-elle en riant, Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici toi ?

-Oh, je regardais le lever de soleil en lisant le livre que l'infirmière m'a donné.

-Oh, montre !, dit-elle curieuse, C'est sûr quoi ?

-Sur la grossesse et sûr les méthodes sorcière puis, à la fin il y a même des idées de prénoms.

-Ça te dit qu'on regarde les prénoms ?

-Gin, je ne vais pas chercher un prénom maintenant …

-Je ne dis pas de chercher … Juste de regarder. Oh, allez, Mione.

-Bon, allez », céda-t-elle.

Elles restèrent dans la Tour de longues minutes encore. Assises à même le sol, elles parcouraient les pages remplies de prénoms pour filles et pour garçons. Mais la future maman ne voulait pas y penser, elle avait encore largement le temps d'y penser …

Ensuite, elles retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune pour retrouver Ron, Harry et Neville.

«Donc, si je comprends bien, tu me demandes de faire comme si nous étions ensemble devant Drago parce que tu veux le rendre jaloux ?, récapitula Harry quand Ginny lui eut expliqué la situation seul à seul

-C'est ça !

-Et comment que je marche !

-C'est vrai ?

-Tu me donnes une occasion de titiller un peu ce cher Malefoy et tu crois que je vais refuser ? Par contre, juste une chose …

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le rendre jaloux ?

-Parce que.

-Si tu ne m'expliques pas, je ne joue pas le jeu, je te préviens …

-Parce qu'on était ensemble, mais il a dit que c'était terminé. Mais …

-Je suis toujours tout ouïe.

-Il avait quelque chose de spécial.

-Ce fait longtemps que ça dure entre vous ?

-Environ 4 mois …

-Ouais … Je crois que je devrais me mettre au courant des nouvelles un peu plus souvent », dit-il en riant de bon cœur.

En réalité, Harry s'en fichait un peu que Ginny sorte avec Drago. Il préférait ça plutôt qu'elle ne soit avec Dean et qu'il la fasse souffrir. Il était heureux pour celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur.

Ils s'enlacèrent et retournèrent en compagnie des autres Gryffondors.

Le samedi fut consacré aux devoirs et le dimanche à la détente, et ça, ils en avaient tous besoin ! Hermione travaillait beaucoup et avait parfois du mal à trouver le sommeil. Quant aux trois autres, entre les devoirs, les cours, et les entrainements de Quidditch qui étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, le week-end était un vrai miracle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _« Je vous attends dans mon bureau mardi soir. C'est urgent._

 _S.S. »_

C'était tout. Elle avait reçu ces quelques mots griffonnés rapidement sur un petit bout de parchemin.

Mardi soir … C'était aujourd'hui. Qu'y avait-il de si urgent pour qu'il la demande dans son bureau ? De toute manière, avait-elle le choix ?!

Une fois tous ses cours terminé, elle rentra à son dortoir pour souffler un peu et se changer. Elle enfila une blouse longue manche rayée bleu et blanc et un jeans. Finalement, elle enfila rapidement une paire de baskets montantes bleues également.

Rapidement, elle rejoignit les cachots. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, il n'était pas là. Le bureau était vide, il n'y avait que la pensine qui était sortie. Ce détail attira son attention : d'habitude, elle était toujours rentrée dans son placard.

Une douce lumière s'échappait du bassin où baignait une multitude de souvenirs, tournoyant lentement dans le liquide. Elle était bien trop curieuse et s'approcha doucement. Elle se pencha doucement sur au-dessus de l'objet qui l'intriguait, observant le mouvement long et sinueux des souvenirs de son ancien amant.

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Hermione … »

Combien de fois ses parents ne lui avaient-ils pas répété cette phrase ? Elle le savait. Et pourtant, la voilà qui était en train de plonger dans l'un des souvenirs de son professeur.

Elle le vit assis dans son fauteuil, un verre à la main. La bouteille de Fire Whisky qui était posée sur la table était vide … Il était là, assis dans le fauteuil … Ou plutôt vautré dedans. Elle avait envie de s'avancer, d'envoyer balader le verre qu'il avait à la main et de le prendre dans ses bras. L'entourer, sentir son corps contre le sien.

Il semblait attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

A ce moment-là, le professeur Nohed entra. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Pourquoi entrait-elle dans ses appartements comme une habituée des lieux.

Elle essaya de le résonner, et la Gryffondor resta là, à observer leur échange qui était pour le moins … Froid.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle les vit se diriger vers la chambre. Son professeur de DCFM avait l'air d'avoir ses habitudes dans cet appartement. Pourtant Hermione avait ce sentiment que cet endroit où ils avaient partagé tant de moment était un peu le leur, comme le chalet. Et y voir son professeur guider avec aisance son ancien amant la rendait folle.

Elle venait d'expérimenter le prix de la curiosité : se retrouver plonger dans des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens sans y avoir été autorisée, mais une fois encore, elle plia. Elle les suivis vers la chambre où elle avait encore tellement de souvenirs merveilleux. Elle les vit allongés, l'un contre l'autre et son cœur s'arrêta à cet instant.

Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Pourquoi était-elle dans ses bras ? Et de quel droit l'embrassait-elle ?

Est-ce que c'était ça la jalousie ? En tout cas, ça en avait tout l'air. Hermione fulminait de voir celle qu'elle voyait maintenant comme une rivale dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle aimait alors que ce privilège lui était interdit. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'avancer encore plus, extirper cette femme des bras de Severus et lui crier haut et fort qu'elle n'avait pas le droit ! Il était à elle tout comme elle était sienne.

Mais déjà, le décor avait changé. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

La première chose qu'elle vit fût Severus. Il était allongé sur le lit, seul. Il semblait en proie à des pensées assez sombres, puis d'un coup, son visage s'illumina. Il sourit et elle sentit son cœur se remplir de joie. Le voir sourire était tellement beau ! Il, était tellement beau. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser pour sourire de la sorte ? A elle ? Ou à son professeur … Puis, il reprit un visage dur, et fermé. Le même visage qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir maintenant.

Puis, tous s'effaça, mais le même décor réapparut.

Il était cette fois assis, la tête entre les mains ne cessant de répéter la même chose :

« 17 … On en a enlevées 17 … »

De quoi parlait-il ? Enlevées 17 quoi ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si las et dégouté ?

Elle était totalement perdue, ne sachant plus que penser. Et pourtant déjà, cette partie du souvenir se volatilisait pour laisser place à un autre.

Cette fois, il revenait au château. Elle le vit pénétrer dans ses appartements et décida de le suivre. Elle le vit s'asseoir et vider une bouteille en débordant ensuite sur une deuxième. Elle le suivit lorsqu'il s'affala sur le matelas de son lit, l'observant comme pour marquer à jamais ses traits dans son esprit.

Avant il ne buvait pas, ou du moins pas autant. Elle se demandait quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé.

Elle l'entendit alors bouger dans son sommeil et se rapprocha, attendrie par cet homme qu'elle aimait toujours plus que tout.

Elle l'entendit murmurer, une première chose qu'elle ne comprit pas mais elle réussit à percevoir une dernière parole avant d'être aspirée hors du souvenir.

« Je t'aime Hermione … »

Elle était maintenant de retour dans le bureau du Maître des Potions. Elle le vit alors, il se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée. Mais quelque chose clochait : il n'avait pas l'air aussi en colère qu'il ne le devrait. Elle venait de visionner l'un de ses souvenirs sans en avoir eu la permission, et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air si en colère que ça.

« Sortez maintenant ! », dit-il d'un air sévère et étonnamment calme.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, pressant le pas en passant près de lui. Elle voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible des cachots, de son bureau, de lui. Elle avait trop de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Elle se pressait vers son dortoir. Là elle pourrait retrouver son lit, retrouver Ginny. Oui, son amie allait pouvoir l'aider. La rouquine réussissait toujours à la conseiller ou à lui remonter le moral.

Malheureusement pour elle, Ginny était partie à l'entrainement de Quidditch. Au départ, elle voulait l'attendre, mais finalement, elle se mit en pyjama et s'installa confortablement sous sa couette.

Il y avait beaucoup de questions, mais il y en avait deux en particulier qui l'obstinaient : de quoi parlait-il lorsqu'il disait en avoir enlevé 17 ? Et, pourquoi avait-il murmuré dans son sommeil qu'il l'aimait ?

Ses réflexions allaient devoir attendre le lendemain car déjà, elle sombrait grâce à la chaleur réconfortante des draps dans les abysses cotonneuse des rêves.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«C'est trop si je passe mon bras autour de ta taille ?, susurra Harry au creux de l'oreille de Ginny.

-Pas du tout …, dit-elle tout en riant comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus hilarante

-Alors ça va, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole

-Est-ce que tu le vois ?

-Oui …

-Et alors ?

-Je crois que si nous n'étions pas dans l'école, je serai déjà mort depuis longtemps. »

Ginny sourit de satisfaction en regardant son ami. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait jouer ainsi la comédie, mais elle était prête à tenir aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

« Il ne tiendra pas une semaine …, dit le Survivant

-Tu crois ?

-Vu comment il me dévisage : j'en suis certain ! », Répondit-il avec un doux sourire avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa classe pour le premier cours de la journée.

Après, il rejoignit ses meilleurs ami pour leur propre cours.

«Un problème ?, demanda Ron

-Aucun pourquoi ?

-Et bien, d'habitude, tu n'accompagnes pas Ginny jusqu'à sa classe …

-Oh, ce n'est rien …

-Allez, dis !

-C'est entre elle et moi !, dit-il en restant évasif tout en lançant un coup d'œil discret mais complice à Hermione.

-Pourquoi on me laisse de côté ?

-Tu veux qu'on reparle d'une certaine Serpentard ?, dit-il tout bas pour que seuls ses amis entendent.

-Non, ça va ... », grogna-t-il tandis que la jeune fille pouffait de rire.

La Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui lui répondit par un sourire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De toute la journée, elle n'avait plus recroisé sa meilleure amie, ou alors elles étaient entourées de toute l'école. Hermione marchait rapidement vers son dortoir, espérant y trouver la rouquine lorsque Pansy la rejoignit au détour d'un couloir.

« Oh, Hermione, je voulais te remercier …

-Ah bon, mais pourquoi ?

-Et bien, pour le CD … D'Ed Sheeran …

-Ah oui, désolée, j'avais totalement oublié …, dit-elle en souriant de sa distraction.

-J'adore l'écouter, surtout le soir avant de dormir.

-C'est vrai ? Je suis contente alors.

-Quelle est ta chanson préférée au fait ?

-Oh, j'en aime beaucoup … Mais j'aime assez bien « Lego House » et « One », dit-elle en souriant, Et toi ?

-« All of the Stars » est certainement l'une de mes préférée … »

Hermione sentit son petit cœur se serrer à l'évocation de cette chanson. C'était sur cette chanson qu'ils avaient dansé la première fois, et aussi la dernière. Juste avant Noël, pendant le bal, avant de partir pour la Finlande.

La simple évocation de cette chanson la rendait nostalgique et faisait remonter en elle les souvenirs qu'elle tentait désespérément d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle. Au fil de sa pensée, elle revit la nuit qu'ils avaient passés deux jours avant Noël et posa délicatement sa main sur son ventre en souriant.

« Ça va, Hermione ?, l'interrogea Pansy, inquiète

-Oui, j'essayais juste de me souvenir des paroles, mentit-elle.

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille l'écouter ? Le CD est dans ma chambre et, à cette heure-ci, ils sont tous au terrain de Quidditch pour regarder l'entrainement.

La Rouge et Or sembla peser le pour et le contre et finalement, elle se laissa tenter.

-Pourquoi pas ?, dit-elle joyeusement

-Alors allons-y ! », Répondit sur le même ton la Serpentard.

Elles se redirigèrent ensemble vers les cachots, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait la salle commune des Vert et Argent.

Alors que l'on aurait pu s'attendre à quelque chose de froid et d'austère, il n'en était rien. En réalité, mis à part les couleurs vertes, argent et noires qui étaient certes moins chaleureuses que les teintes sang et or qui ornaient la salle des Gryffondors, les dortoirs étaient identiques.

« Viens, on va directement aller dans la chambre, on sera plus à notre aise. », dit Pansy en lui montrant le chemin.

Hermione la suivit docilement et elles s'installèrent sur le lit de la Serpentard. Tandis que la Rouge et Or s'installait sur le matelas, son amie sortait de sa cachette un lecteur CD et l'album en question.

Installées toutes deux sur le lit, elles entonnaient les paroles des chansons qu'elles connaissaient déjà par cœur : l'une pour les avoir écoutées tout l'été, l'autre pour les avoir en boucle depuis qu'elle avait reçu le disque.

I See Fire, Let it oud, Thinking Out Loud … Elles y passèrent toutes, jusqu'à la fameuse chanson. Déjà aux premières notes, elle frissonna. Elle se souvenait des moindres détails de cette danse qu'ils avaient échangés. Elle murmurait les paroles en rythme en regardant le bracelet qu'elle portait aujourd'hui à son poignet, chaque moment lui revenant en mémoire en même temps.

 _Il avait placé ses mains dans son dos et elle s'était même permise d'encercler son cou._

« _It's just another night  
And I'm staring at the moon  
I saw a shooting star  
And thought of you  
I sang a lullaby  
By the waterside and knew  
If you were here,  
I'd sing to you »_

 _Il avait toujours été plus grand qu'elle, d'au moins 25 cm. Même lorsque ses yeux semblaient indifférents, il y avait toujours cette petite lueur particulière au fond de ses iris. Cette petite lueur la faisait toujours fondre. Elle se lançait porter par la musique et par l'homme qui n'était à cet instant que son professeur._

 _« You're on the other side  
As the skyline splits in two  
I'm miles away from seeing you  
I can see the stars  
From America  
I wonder, do you see them, too? »_

 _Entre eux à ce moment-là, il n'y avait pas eu de mots. Tout passait dans leur regard, et c'était paradoxalement beaucoup plus parlant._

 _Les mains douces et chaudes de son professeur parcouraient son dos et la faisait soupirer d'aise. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de l'homme et elle avait fermé les yeux pour pouvoir mieux apprécier ce moment. Elle sentait les douces senteurs boisées et légèrement vanillées qui se dégageaient de sa peau et qui le caractérisait tellement._

« _So open your eyes and see  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home _»

 _Il avait plongé son visage dans ses boucles soyeuses et avait humé délicatement ses cheveux._

« _I can hear your heart  
On the radio beat  
They're playing 'Chasing Cars'  
And I thought of us  
Back to the time,  
You were lying next to me  
I looked across and fell in love  
So I took your hand  
Back through lamp lit streets I knew  
Everything led back to you  
So can you see the stars?  
Over Amsterdam  
You're the song my heart is  
Beating to _»

 _A ce moment là, elle avait relevé la tête et il avait caressé doucement sa joue. Elle était restée appuyée contre la paume de sa main un court instant, appréciant ce contact discret et délicat._

 _Il restait un dernier refrain, et puis la chanson était finie …_

« _So open your eyes and see  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home_ »

 _La dernière note et puis c'était fini._

Cette chanson était la dernière du disque. Dans le silence qui les entourait maintenant, elle fixait le fin bracelet en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ravala néanmoins, la boule qui était coincée dans sa gorge et dit doucement :

« Je crois que je vais y aller … Je dois encore faire quelques devoirs et réviser pour demain …

-Oh oui, pas de problème ! Merci d'être restée …

-Mais c'est normal. Et puis, je ne vais pas refuser d'écouter mon chanteur préféré avec mon amie. », Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ces dernières paroles donnèrent du baume au cœur à Pansy. Elle n'avait pas eu l'habitude de recevoir autant de marques de tendresses. Maintenant, elle se rendait compte que ce qu'on lui avait longtemps fait passer pour une marque de faiblesse : les sentiments, étaient merveilleux.

Alors qu'on lui avait toujours appris à cacher voir à détruire toute forme de sentiments, elle découvrait maintenant l'effet des compliments, des marques d'attentions, et d'affection. Et c'était, à son sens, tellement fragile et délicat qu'elle voulait, maintenant qu'elle y avait gouté, le chérir plus que tout.

Hermione se releva et retourna rapidement à la Tour des Gryffondors. Ce petit moment avait été vraiment chouette, et partager ça, seule avec Pansy était plus qu'agréable. La lionne voyait son amie s'ouvrir de jour en jour et c'était fantastique. Un peu comme voir s'ouvrir un bouton de fleur, on le voit s'épanouir doucement pour faire voir au monde la beauté qu'il renferme.

Ces quelques moments lui avait fait réaliser quelque chose également : il fallait qu'elle parle à Ginny !


	25. Note 2

Hello tout le monde !

Alors voilà, à l'heure où je vous parle, je viens de boucler le chapitre 21 (qui sera posté juste après cette petite note).

Plusieurs nombres me viennent en tête :

8, tout d'abord, pour les 8 mois que j'ai passé dessus jusqu'à présent avec –grâce à vous- un sourire de dingue, un peps de folie et une envie d'écrire débordante.

9, pour les 9 personnes sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas possible à mon sens. Certains dont je n'ai pourtant même pas vu le visage en vrai … je pense à SoloKenobi et Maurane Snape tout particulièrement. Mais aussi à mes amies : Tatiana, Océane, Amélie, Romane, Camille, Kathy et Azazel. Sans vous, cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui et je vous en remercie du fond du cœur.

21, pour les 21 chapitres qui composent à ce jour, cette toute première fiction. 21 chapitres qui m'ont permis d'exprimer tant de choses à travers ce que j'écrivais.

230, pour le nombre de page Word (si, si, j'ai vérifié) que comporte la fiction.

374, pour vous ! Le nombre de visiteurs qui me parait tellement impossible.

1,753 … Pour ce nombre ahurissant de vue et auquel je ne crois toujours pas, non plus.

74,000 … Parce que ça y est, on les a passés : les 74,000 mots !

Alors voilà, je voulais vous remercier. De vos reviews si motivantes et encourageantes qui me poussent tous les jours à écrire. Pour tous ces chiffres qui dis comme ça, ne représentent peut-être pas grand-chose pour certains, mais pour moi, ils sont merveilleux ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que cette fiction aurait un tel succès.

J'ai découvert (et oui, seulement maintenant) que je pouvais voir d'où se connectaient les « visiteurs ». Donc voilà, tout spécialement pour vous :

Un câlin virtuel et un énorme bisous accompagné de sa pléthore de mercis aux 318 Français, aux 28 Belges (comme moi), aux 23 Canadiens, aux 5 Suisses, aux 3 Anglais ainsi qu'aux 3 Américains et aux 3 Malgaches, aux 2 Tunisiens et je terminerai avec l'Espagnol, le Réunionnais, le Néo-Calédoniens, le Mexicain et le Polonais.

Je vous embrasse tous et je vous remercie encore du fond du cœur !

Bonne lecture

Miss-Snape-69


	26. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21 : « Tu me reviens », Salvatore Adamo

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin en sentant la bile lui monter à la gorge. Elle eut tout juste le temps de courir jusqu'au toilette avant de remettre le peu qu'elle avait mangé la veille.

Ginny se précipita aux toilettes, voyant la détresse de sa meilleure amie.

Elle se plaça derrière elle pour retenir ses cheveux.

« Mione, ça va ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète

-Ou-oui … Juste une petite nausée … », expliqua-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo et se rafraîchit le visage rapidement.

Après s'être lavée et habillée, elle descendit avec Ginny à la Grande Salle. Leurs amis les attendaient déjà et leur avaient même réservé une copieuse assiette chacune.

A la simple vue des toasts, des saucisses, du bacon et de cette farandole de nourriture, la jeune fille sentit l'acidité lui brûler la gorge. Il déglutit difficilement, ravalant sa salive et la bile par la même occasion. Elle s'assit mais ne toucha presque pas à son assiette, se contentant de grignoter un toast du bout des lèvres.

« Hermione … Tu vas bien ?, demanda Harry doucement

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Et bien, tu n'as pas l'air en forme et, ça fait déjà assez longtemps que tu ne manges presque plus …

-Je n'ai juste pas très faim pour le moment, dit-elle en tentant de rassurer son ami.

-Tu ne vas pas devenir comme ces filles super maigres dont on voit les os quand même !

-Oh non, compte sur moi … », répondit-elle en se projetant quelques mois dans l'avenir.

Il voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais Hedwige arriva à ce moment pour se poser juste en face de lui.

Le survivant paraissait lui-même surpris : d'habitude, il ne recevait pas de lettres.

« De qui est-ce ?, demanda doucement Ginny

-Je n'en sais rien …, dit-il en regardant l'expéditeur.

Puis, soudainement un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se redressa d'un coup.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Ron, une saucisse dans la bouche

-Venez, il faut qu'on aille dans la Salle sur Demande !

-Harry, on a Histoire de la Magie !, s'exclama Hermione

-Oh ouais … Allez, Mione pour une fois, on n'y va pas …, tenta-t-il en hésitant

-Tu es sérieux ?! Pourquoi tu ne lis pas cette lettre ici ?, dit-il interloquée par la réaction de son ami

-Je la lirai tout à l'heure. On a fini plus tôt de toute façon …

-Ah bon ?! Qui n'est pas là ?

-Soins aux créatures magiques.

-Ok, dit-il en rangeant l'enveloppe toujours fermée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

-Bon, les amis, je vous laisse : j'ai astronomie moi ! », Dit Ginny.

Les quatre amis se séparèrent, le Trio d'Or se rendant en Histoire et Ginny s'éloignant seule vers la Tour d'Astronomie.

Seule ? Pas tant que ça en fait … Derrière elle, à quelques mètres tout au plus, un garçon aux cheveux blond platine et au regard bleu acier la suivait du regard. Son regard était un mélange de haine, de colère et de tristesse. Il baissa la tête, las, avant de se diriger vers sa salle de classe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Alors, Severus, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Ca se met en place, doucement, répondit le sombre Maître des potions d'une voix froide et indifférente.

-Et concernant Miss Granger ?

-Elle sait.

-Tout ?, s'exclama le vieux Directeur surpris

-Non, je lui ai montré quelques souvenirs. Mais elle ne sait rien de la prophétie.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Vous vous fichez bien de ce que je pense …, dit-il cette fois en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Non, je ne m'en fiche pas. Alors je te le demande : qu'en penses-tu ?

-Elle ne devrait pas être ici. C'est bien trop dangereux. Vous devez les mettre en sécurité.

-Severus, si j'évacue Harry, Hermione et Ron, pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas pour les autres ? Cela risque d'éveiller les soupçons du Seigneur des Ténèbres et …

-Je ne parlais pas de Potter et de Weasley !, lâcha-t-il d'un coup, interrompant son aîné.

-De qui parles-tu ?

-D'Hermione … Et de son enfant …, articula-t-il avec difficulté

Le Directeur resta sans voix plusieurs secondes, des secondes interminables et qui rendait l'atmosphère lourde.

-Depuis quand le sais-tu ?, demanda-t-il calmement

-Un peu plus de deux semaines …

-Tu es allé la voir ?, ça sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

-Le jour où elle s'est évanouie, dit-il en acquiesçant.

-Tu lui as expliqué, maintenant elle sait …, dit-il avec confiance.

-Elle ne sait pas …

-Qu-quoi ?, demanda-t-il hébété, Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

-Je l'ai lu dans son esprit : elle croit que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

-Dis-lui, explique lui, mon garçon, crois-moi !

-Comment pourrais-je vous croire ?! Vous ne me faites pas assez confiance pour me montrer toute cette prophétie, et vous voudriez que je vous accorde ma confiance aveuglément ?!

-Severus …

-Non ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ? Pourquoi dois-je vous faire confiance si vous ne faites pas en retour ?, demanda-t-il rageusement.

Dumbledore restait calme, tentant de calmer le professeur de potions du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Viens », dit le vieux mage en se dirigeant vers sa propre pensine.

L'homme en noir le suivit, se penchant quelque peu sous l'invitation de son mentor. Ce dernier versa un flacon dans la vasque de pierre et dit simplement :

« Tu as raison … Regarde … »

Rogue s'exécuta et se retrouva plongé dans l'ambiance sinistre d'une des miteuse chambre d'un hôtel londonien. Tout autour de lui était sombre et un air froid régnait dans cette pièce. Pourtant, deux personnes étaient assises à la petite table devant la cheminée où un tas de cendres froides restaient.

Ils parlaient tout bas, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'on les entende. Soudainement, l'un d'eux releva la tête, tendant ses bras vers le ciel. Ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, on aurait dit qu'il convulsait.

Il s'écoula sur le sol et la seconde personne se pencha vers elle pour la relever. D'un geste vif et rapide, il fut cependant écarté tandis que son ami répétait sans cesse d'une voix grave et profonde, semblant venir d'un lieu mystique :

 _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur de Ténèbres approche._

 _Ses alliés seront légions,_

 _Mais seuls trois compteront._

 _L'union du Serpent et du Lion sera scellée,_

 _Ou la bataille ils ne pourront remporter. »*_

Encore et toujours les mêmes paroles. Puis il eut l'air de se calmer, comme si la chose qui habitait son être l'avait quitté et il se releva lentement.

Severus se sentait quitter ce souvenir et se retrouva devant Dumbledore, étant revenu dans le bureau du Directeur.

« Maintenant, tu sais, mon garçon … Vous êtes doublement liés …, dit-il doucement en le transperçant de ses yeux bleus

-Qui vous dit que l'on parle de moi, que l'on parle d'elle ?

-De qui d'autre veux-tu que l'on parle ?, demanda-t-il légèrement agacé par ce qu'il prenait pour de la mauvaise foi.

L'espion se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait face au directeur.

-Malefoy est venu me voir, comme je suis son parrain. Apparemment, son père a négocié son entrée dans le cercle des Mangemorts avant sa majorité. Et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est pour bientôt.

-Cela ne concerne pas la prophétie …

-Il était avec Miss Weasley, depuis 4 mois.

-Et tu penses que ce serait eux : le Serpent et la Lionne ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ces prophéties sont toujours à double sens … On ne peut jamais être certain de rien !, dit-il énervé de la tournure de la situation.

-Je veux bien t'accorder ce point.

-Nous ne jouons pas, Albus ! Nous parlons de sa vie, de la vie d'Hermione et de celle de son bébé ! Ils ne sont pas tous les pièces de votre grand jeu d'échecs contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !, dit-il emporté par la rage. Il ne comprenait pas comment le sorcier pouvait rester aussi calme, alors qu'ils parlaient d'un sujet si sérieux.

-Calme-toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, et pour le moment, ils restent tous ici !, stoppant le début de réplique du professeur, il continua : Et ça ne se discute pas ! Tant qu'ils sont dans l'école, ils sont en sécurité. »

Le Maître des potions se releva avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant son Mentor. Il quitta immédiatement le bureau directorial mais au lieu de se rendre dans les cachots, il alla dans la tour d'Astronomie.

Là-haut, la prophétie lui revint en mémoire :

 _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. »_

Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Potter.

 _« Ses alliés seront légions,_

 _Mais seuls 3 compteront. »_

Potter, Weasley et Hermione … Ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Ils étaient le « Trio d'Or ».

 _« L'union du Serpent et du Lion sera scellée,_

 _Ou la bataille ils ne pourront remporter. »_

Le Serpent … Le Lion … Serpentard et Gryffondor. La prophétie précisait qu'il s'agissait d'une union qu'il fallait sceller. L'union des deux Maisons ennemies de Poudlard pour faire face au plus grand Mage Noir de l'Histoire ? Cela paraissait tellement improbable.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, s'appuyant contre la balustrade.

Doucement, l'air se réchauffait. Ils n'étaient plus dans l'hiver mais encore totalement au printemps. Le ciel était assez dégagé, même si un voile de nuage était présent. Le soir tombait doucement, il aurait dû d'ailleurs aller dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas, mais il n'avait pas faim.

Hermione occupait ses pensées, continuellement. Elle était en danger ici. Mais en dehors aussi. Elle était en danger avec lui, mais qui d'autre pouvait la protéger ? Potter et Weasley avaient beau avoir accompli de grandes prouesses, ils n'avaient que 16 ans. Que peut-on bien savoir de la vie à 16 ans ?

Il aurait bien voulu pleurer, mais rien ne venait. Il ne pleurait plus depuis bien longtemps … Et il doutait être capable de pleurer de nouveau. Toute sa douleur s'emmagasinait en lui, oppressant ses organes, prenant toujours plus de place, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression de n'être plus que ça : un amas de tristesse, de douleur. Une sorte de créature déformée par tous les pêchers qu'elle a commis. Un être torturé et destiné à le rester. Il devait souffrir, toujours un peu plus et les moments de bonheur ne servaient qu'à rendre la prochaine douleur encore plus terrible. C'était ça sa vie, il ne servait qu'à cela : personnifier la souffrance. Il ne pouvait espérer la rédemption … Mais alors, pourquoi la cherchait-il ?

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il voulait se racheter, puisque ça ne servait à rien.

Pour Lily ? Il avait passé sa vie entière à aimer une image idéalisée d'elle. Il avait aimé une femme qui l'aimait en retour alors que ce n'était pas ça. Elle aimait, mais ce n'était pas lui. Elle aimait Potter.

Pour Hermione ? Pour qu'elle puisse connaître le bonheur ? Il se battait pour ça. Si lui ne pouvait pas arrêter de souffrir, alors il se battrait pour qu'elle ne doive jamais endurer cette souffrance. Ni elle, ni son enfant ne devait connaître ces souffrances.

Il resta plongé dans ses pensées encore longtemps, laissant le temps défiler sans s'en préoccuper.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _« Cher Harry,_

 _Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir parler avec toi. Hermione nous raconte tellement souvent toutes vos histoires que j'ai l'impression de te connaître un peu._

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi à l'école. Comment c'est Poudlard ?_

 _J'attends ta lettre avec impatience, j'ai hâte de te lire._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Océane »_

Harry avait un sourire béat sur le visage et regardait la photo de la jeune fille qui était jointe à la lettre. C'était une photo récente, le paysage était hivernal mais pas la moindre trace de flocons nulle part.

Le survivant était surpris : la jeune fille sur la photo était en T-shirt, jeans et baskets. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres et illuminait son visage. Il sourit lui aussi en détaillant longuement la silhouette qui restait immobile entre ses doigts. Elle était assez grande, peut-être même plus que lui en fait.²*

Il prit rapidement un parchemin et profita d'être seul dans le dortoir pour répondre à sa correspondante.

 _« Chère Océane,_

 _Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir parler avec toi moi aussi. Hermione nous parle souvent de ses amies Moldues mais … C'est vrai que j'aimerais te connaître un peu plus._

 _Pour ce qui est des cours, tout va bien ! Je ne dis pas non à des points supplémentaires, mais je ne dois pas me plaindre._

 _Poudlard est vraiment une école formidable et c'est un peu comme une maison pour moi. Je m'y sens bien, j'y suis vraiment comme chez moi. C'est très grand comme école, et puis … Souvent les escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête alors c'est parfois compliqué d'arriver à bon port. La nourriture y est très bonne aussi mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est le Quidditch. Est-ce qu'Hermione t'en a un peu parlé ?_

 _Je suppose qu'elle doit déjà t'avoir parlé de la bibliothèque. Mione est notre petit rat de bibliothèque préféré._

 _Et toi, comment c'est l'école à Londres ?_

 _J'ai hâte de recevoir de tes nouvelles._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Harry »_

Il fouilla dans son tiroir et trouva finalement une photo où il ne se trouvait pas trop mal. Elle avait été prise au début de l'année et il pouvait se voir sourire devant l'objectif. Il la glissa dans une enveloppe et réécrivit l'adresse proprement.

Ensuite, il appela sa chouette et lui confia la lettre pour qu'elle aille la porter. Il regarda par la fenêtre sa chouette s'envoler, en espérant la revoir très vite avec des nouvelles de la jeune fille.

A ce moment-là, Ron entra et surprit son ami à sa contemplation du ciel.

« Et bien alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si beau dans le ciel, Harry ?

-Oh, rien de spécial, dit-il innocemment, Au fait, tu étais où toi ?

-Je … J'étais avec Pansy, dit-il en rougissant

-Comment ça se passe ?, demanda-t-il curieux

-Bah, doucement, dit-il avec un faible sourire

-Elle te plait vraiment, pas vrai …? Dit-il avec un sourire

-Oui !, avoua le roux en regardant son ami dans les yeux, Ce n'est pas comme quand je croyais aimer Hermione. Là c'est … Différent, termina-t-il simplement.

-C'est vraiment sérieux alors ?!, dit-il heureux pour son meilleur ami

-Oui. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça avec quelqu'un. Elle me comprend, avec elle je peux parler de pleins de chose. Je lui raconte ma vie et j'ai même réussi à ce qu'elle me parle d'elle. On rit souvent, beaucoup. On parle de tout et de rien : des cours, du temps, de nourriture –Harry rit doucement- et puis, des fois il y a juste des moments où on reste tous les deux. Elle est là, dans mes bras et je ne sais pas, on profite juste de ça.

Harry avait écouté son ami en souriant.

-Tu dois juste m'expliquer un truc …

-Quoi ?

-Comment tu as fait pour passer du stade «Capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère » à «Ca », dit-il en le désignant.

-Mon vieux, je me suis posé la même question. Je crois … Je crois que c'est elle. Avec elle j'ai envie d'être doux, d'être plus attentif, j'aime juste l'écouter parler et quand elle me raconte des choses sur elle, dit-il d'un air un peu rêveur.

-Et bien mon vieux, tu en es mordu, dit-il avec un sourire

-Tu crois ?, dit-il en riant doucement

-Oooh oui ! Et bien mordu même ! », Dit-il en rigolant.

Harry était heureux que Ron soit avec Pansy. Après tout, la Serpentard était vraiment sympa quand on apprenait à la connaître.

« Ron avec Pansy, Ginny qui veut reconquérir Drago et Hermione qui aime Rogue …, récapitula-t-il mentalement, Et puis il y a moi. Et Océane … »

Il s'endormit rapidement, entouré de la douce chaleur que lui apportaient ses draps, en pensant que demain, peut-être, Edwige reviendrait avec une lettre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

19h55 …

Pourquoi était-elle là ? Face à cette porte, résolument fermée. Elle avança doucement le poing avant de le laisser retomber hésitante. Frapper, ne pas frapper ?

Non, il valait mieux ne pas frapper … Pourtant, elle avait envie d'y aller. Dans ce cas, qu'elle frappe. Mais pourquoi hésitait-elle alors ? Parce qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour le voir ? Non, elle voulait absolument étudier les potions, même si c'était avec lui, elle voulait continuer. Mais si elle aimait tant les potions, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait une part de responsabilité là-dedans. Si ça avait été McGonagall leur professeur, elle n'était pas certaine d'aimer autant que ça ce cours.

« Bon, aller Hermione, décides-toi ! », s'ordonna-t-elle mentalement.

19h57 …

« J'y vais. »

Mais … Comment réagirait-il en la voyant débarquer de la sorte dans son bureau ? Elle ne voulait pas se faire éjecter comme elle l'avait déjà été.

Et puis, que se passerait-il s'il acceptait ?

La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu des cours particuliers avec lui, elle avait fini par l'embrasser. Et cette fois, succomberait-elle encore ? Non, si elle devait le côtoyer, elle ne plierait pas devant lui.

« Oh, et puis non ! Je viendrai plus tard … Demain, par exemple ? Oui, demain ce sera mieux. Une bonne nuit de sommeil va me remettre les idées en place. »

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase, voulant repartir, que la porte s'ouvrit, non pas sur son professeur de potions, mais sur le professeur de DCFM.

Elle sourit en voyant la jeune fille qui était encore plantée devant la porte.

« Oh, bonsoir Miss, dit-elle toujours avec ce sourire sur le visage

-Bon-bonsoir, professeur », dit-elle faiblement.

Nohed se retourna vers son collègue, qui lui était resté dans son bureau.

« Sev …

-Hum ?, dit-il en relevant la tête du tas de parchemins.

-Je crois que tu es attendu …, dit-elle simplement avant de s'en aller.

-Oui ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et indifférente à l'encontre de son élève.

Hermione avança d'un pas timidement, refermant lentement la porte derrière elle.

-Et bien, hum, Professeur …

-Miss Granger, épargnez-moi tout votre blabla habituel s'il vous plait. Allez, pour une fois, droit au but.

-Je me demandais si nous ne pourrions pas reprendre les cours que vous me donniez au début de l'année », dit-elle d'une traite et rapidement.

Il était plus que surpris de sa demande. Elle voulait, vraiment, reprendre les cours qu'ils avaient ensemble ?

La dernière fois, elle l'avait embrassé et il avait fait de même lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Mais pourrait-il résister en l'ayant si près de lui ? Il n'en était pas si certain …

Ce n'était pas prudent, il devait refuser, absolument.

« Miss Granger …, commença-t-il d'un ton qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune fille

-Professeur, s'il vous plait, j'aimerais vraiment étudier les potions … »

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Son regard le transperçait mais il se forçait à le soutenir, il ne pouvait pas plier devant elle.

Il fallait qu'il le dise : non, ce n'est pas possible !

« Ce n'est pas possible … », dit-il d'une voix froide en faisant écho à ses pensée.

Elle ne put s'en empêcher, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'était comme s'il la rejetait de nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant lui, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui montrer qu'elle était touchée. Et pourtant, ses yeux s'embuèrent rapidement et elle pria simplement pour que les larmes ne franchissent pas ses paupières.

« Pas aujourd'hui … Mais demain, oui », dit-il sans savoir pourquoi. Comme si sa bouche avait parlée seule, il avait senti les mots sortir d'elle sans rien contrôler.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard, mais il était froid et sans la moindre émotion.

« Merci, professeur, dit-il avec un faible sourire, A quelle heure dois-je venir demain ?

-Vers dix heures, ce sera parfait », répondit-il en masquant la joie qui naissant en lui sans qu'il puisse, cela non plus, le contrôler. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit de venir le lendemain ? La voir presque tous les jours sans pouvoir lui parler, la toucher ou avoir le moindre geste envers elle n'était pas suffisant, il devait en plus passer du temps avec elle le samedi. Comment, par Merlin, allait-il faire pour lui résister ?

Elle s'éloigna doucement, arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna et lui dit :

« A demain, Professeur.

-A demain, Miss Granger », répondit-il sans réussir à y mettre toute la froideur et l'indifférence qu'il aurait voulues.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle était là, à dix heures tapantes, devant la porte des cachots. Elle frappa trois petits coups, et cette voix si familière lui répondit de derrière la lourde porte :

« Entrez. »

Elle s'exécuta et pénétra dans le repère du Maître des potions.

Il était assis à son bureau, penché sur plusieurs parchemins qui ne semblaient pas être des parchemins d'élèves néanmoins.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, dit-il sombrement sans relever le nez de son ouvrage, Tout ce dont vous avez besoin est sur le plan de travail », termina-t-il en désignant ce dernier d'un geste rapide.

Elle obéit, dépliant la feuille où les instructions pour la potion étaient écrites. Rapidement, elle se mit au travail, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, comme chaque fois qu'elle réalisait une tâche qui nécessitait toute sa concentration.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui. Être seul, dans la même pièce qu'elle et garder cette froideur ancrée sur son visage était plus difficile qu'il ne l'eut cru. En classe, il lui suffisait de l'éviter. Dans la Grande Salle, il parlait avec Dumbledore ou avec Cashia. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas la croiser dans les couloirs, mais là … Il était coincé avec elle.

Il s'évertuait à rester le regard sur ses copies, sachant pertinemment que s'il se levait … Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui arriverait s'il se levait.

Ce petit bout de femme n'avait fait partie de sa vie que pendant quelques mois et pourtant, elle avait pris tellement d'importance pour lui.

« Mais arrête de penser à ça, par Salazard !, se rabroua-t-il mentalement, Si tu échoues à ta mission, elle est perdue ! »

« Professeur ?, intervient-elle, le sortant de sa torpeur.

-Oui ?, dit-il de son air sinistre

-J'ai terminé …, continua-t-elle timidement

-Déjà ?

-Ou-oui … Voyez par vous-même …

-J'en ai bien l'intention ! »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le chaudron où la potion fumait en dégageant un faible nuage couleur parme comme prévu.

Il regardait, l'air absent, dans le chaudron. En prenant appuis sur le plan de travail, il posa sa main droite sur celle de la jeune fille.

Hermione réprima un frisson et voulu se soustraire à sa main, mais il avait déjà refermé ses doigts sur les siens. Elle releva la tête, d'un air interrogateur, mais son regard était résolument tourné vers l'intérieur du chaudron.

Elle dût amplement remercier son courage de Gryffondor pour ce qu'elle fit par la suite parce qu'à son sens, elle n'aurait jamais réussi sans. Elle retourna sa main, laissant sa paume contre celle de l'homme et entrecroisa leurs doigts.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qui sembla prendre conscience de leur contact, il tourna la tête, regardant leurs mains, puis la jeune fille, avant de revenir sur leurs doigts.

Sa main semblait tellement petite dans la sienne. Elle était douce et chaude, il ne pouvait nier que ce contact lui avait manqué.

Le temps c'était figé, et plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Il caressa doucement son poignet avec son pouce tandis que portée par elle ne savait quoi, elle se rapprocha de lui. Le Maître des potions se retourna entièrement pour lui faire face, plongeant son regard dans le sien tout en continuant sa délicate caresse.

Il avait gardé ses habituelles robes de sorciers, et elle déposa doucement sa main sur son torse. Même sous toutes ces couches de vêtements, c'était délicieux que de pouvoir enfin le toucher. Toutes ses cellules semblaient réclamer ardemment le toucher avec la peau du sombre professeur.

Il démêla leurs doigts pour pouvoir glisser sa main sur la taille délicate de la sorcière, la rapprochant sensiblement de lui. Son esprit avait beau lui hurler d'arrêter, de la lâcher et de partir loin, tout son corps réclamait avidement ses caresses.

Il y a deux mois de cela, il avait dû se séparer d'elle et depuis il était comme un drogué qui n'avait plus pris sa dose depuis trop longtemps. Au Diable la raison et la logique, il ne voyait qu'une seule chose : il avait envie d'elle, comme jamais. Il voulait pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser, la sentir frissonner sous ses doigts.

Elle se colla définitivement à lui, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour s'approcher de son visage et il rompit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de ses lèvres pulpeuses si tentantes.

Hermione sentit son cœur palpiter lorsqu'elle sentit les fines lèvres chaudes de son professeur sur les siennes. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras, répondant doucement à ce chaste baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il remarqua que quelque chose brillait à son doigt : elle porta la bague, SA bague. Celle qu'il lui avait offerte en Finlande. En voyant l'anneau au doigt de la jeune fille, les souvenirs des bons moments passés au chalet lui revinrent en mémoire. Il était persuadé qu'elle se serait débarrassée de la bague et du bracelet, après ce qu'il lui avait dit, ce n'aurait été que justifié.

« Tu l'as encore ?, dit-il d'une voix douce et profonde. Cette même voix qu'elle aimait chez lui : sa vraie voix, celle de Severus.

-Bien sûr, où veux-tu que l'ai mise ?, dit-elle dans un sourire

-J'étais persuadé que tu ne la porterais plus, que tu t'en serais débarrassée comme du bracelet.

-Non !, dit-elle comme s'il était inconcevable qu'elle s'en défasse.

-Tu …

-Les portes encore ?, dit-elle pour finir sa phrase.

-Oui ?

-Toujours », dit-elle avant de l'embrasser une seconde fois.

Leur étreinte était douce, même si leurs corps étaient poussés l'un à l'autre par un désir inexplicable et dont ils ne pouvaient se soustraire.

Elle se sépara de lui à regret, reposant toujours contre son torse et plongeant son regard noisette dans les yeux couleur charbon de son amant.

Il aimait tellement son regard. Ses yeux changeaient de couleurs, tantôt bruns chocolat, tantôt plutôt d'une couleur ambrée … A certains moments, ils lui faisaient penser à la Felix Felicis. Elle était ça pour lui, sa potion de chance, celle qui l'avait aidée.

Puis, tout éclata ! La bulle dans laquelle ils étaient plongés fut brisée par la brulure qui le lançait dans l'avant-bras. Il baissa la tête et se plia sous la douleur inattendue.

Le Lord, son Maître, l'appelait … Et apparemment, le faire attendre ne serait pas le bienvenu, surtout s'il voulait rester dans ses bonnes grâces.

Il regarda la jeune fille d'un air désolé mais sur son visage, se lisait l'inquiétude. Elle posa sa main sur son bras, à l'endroit où il avait la marque et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Il se détacha d'elle et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de reprendre son masque froid et impassible.

« Miss Granger, le cours est terminé.

-Bien, professeur. Quand dois-je venir pour le prochain ?, osa-t-elle demander

-Je vous le dirai quand je serai de retour. »

Elle quitta les cachots, et retourna vers la Tour dorée.

*Merci à Azazel de m'avoir aidé pour écrire cette prophétie.

²* Daniel fait 1,65m et mon amie Océane fait plus d'1,70m


	27. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 : « Laisse-moi t'aimer », Mike Brant

« Ce soir, 20h. »

Une ligne et quelques mots à peine alors que ça faisait 4 jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Ces 3-4 mots provoquaient en elle un bonheur infini.

« C'est de lui ?, demanda Ginny en désignant le morceau de parchemin.

-Oui …

-Vous vous voyez quand ?

-Ce soir … A 20h. »

Hermione avait tout raconté à sa meilleure amie, ce qui avait fait sauter de joie la rouquine.

La journée lui parut tellement interminable, elle crut qu'elle n'en verrait jamais le bout. Un sourire illumina son regard : il était de nouveau là. Entre ses collègues, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, il semblait quelque peu dépité, et las, comme s'il était vidé de toute énergie.

Elle mangeant, ce soir-là, avec un peu plus d'entrain, se permettant une saucisse et un peu de purée. Ron sembla alors remarquer qu'elle lorgnait sur le plat de mousse au chocolat.

« Elle est vraiment délicieuse ! Tu devrais goûter, Mione ! »

Le chocolat avait toujours été son pécher mignon alors, elle craqua. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, puisqu'elle s'en resservit …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était rentré la veille au soir, et devait pourtant repartir le lendemain.

Il avait longtemps hésité, mais l'envie de la revoir lui était tellement forte. Il avait écrit rapidement ces quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin, le tout étant de tenir jusqu'à cette heure.

Elle lui était devenue un besoin vitale, il ne pouvait se passer d'elle et le baiser, qu'ils avaient échangé, n'avait en rien changé ses sentiments. Ce moment avait hanté ses nuits et il voulait juste pouvoir goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres si douce. S'il pouvait, il ne la lâcherait jamais, restant près d'elle nuits et jours.

Après le repas, il s'était précipité chez lui.

A quelle heure lui avait-il dit de venir ? 20h … Il regarda l'horloge : dans une minute …

Des coups frappés, à la porte, interrompirent le fil de ses pensées.

« Entrez …, dit-il en espérant que ce soit elle

-Bonjour, Professeur, répondit doucement la voix de la Lionne en entrant.

-Miss Granger … », dit-il en s'approchant avec un sourire timide sur le visage.

Elle referma la porte et avança plus rapidement vers lui. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il lui avait tellement manqué. Pas seulement ces derniers jours, ça faisait presque 2 mois qu'il lui manquait. Elle courut presque et sauta à son cou.

« Tu m'as manqué …, dit-elle en respirant avec bonheur l'odeur douce et délicieuse qui embaumait ses vêtements

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué », dit-il en la soulevant de quelques centimètres.

Il avait décidé de laisser derrière lui la raison, au moins pour ce soir. Il voulait juste être avec elle, et graver ces moments pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

Il la porta, telle une mariée, jusqu'à la porte qui les mènerait à ses appartements. Arrivés dans le salon, il l'embrassa doucement, refusant toujours de la lâcher.

« Pourquoi tu ne me poserais pas ?, dit-elle en riant doucement

-Si je te pose, je ne réponds plus de rien, dit-il avec malice

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire ? », Dit-elle sur le même ton.

Il lui fit un doux sourire en la déposant sur le sol et elle l'embrassa délicatement. Il y avait juste une chose que la jeune sorcière désirait, depuis qu'elle avait réécouté leur chanson avec Pansy, elle n'en pouvait plus …

« Severus, je dois te demander quelque chose …

-Quoi donc ?

-Danse avec moi !

-Pardon ?

-Tu as bien entendu, je veux que nous dansions. Tous les deux, comme lors du bal de Noël, comme si rien n'avait changé …

-Rien n'a changé, dit-il pour la rassurer en la prenant par la taille.

-Alors dansons … »

Pour seule réponse, il l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle brandit sa baguette et pensa à une chanson qu'elle écoutait souvent avec ses parents. Elle avait appris ce sort récemment et justement, elle en profiterait aujourd'hui.

Elle tourna deux fois sa baguette et doucement, la voix envoutante du chanteur grec s'éleva.

« Une signification spéciale ?, demanda-t-il en replaçant ses mains sur les hanches la sorcière.

-Juste que j'aime cette chanson, elle me rappelle toujours de bons moments … Et … Je veux penser à toi, chaque fois que je l'écouterai. », Lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant et en plaçant ses mains dans sa nuque.

 _« Quand je t'aime_

 _J'ai l'impression d'être un roi_

 _Un chevalier d'autrefois_

 _Le seul homme sur la terre_

 _Quand je t'aime_

 _J'ai l'impression d'être à toi_

 _Comme la rivière au Delta_

 _Prisonnier volontaire »_

Il sourit en reconnaissant cette voix si particulière. Il était étonné qu'elle connaisse ce chanteur. Il se laissa porter par la mélodie, la serrant contre lui comme si elle risquait de disparaître.

 _« Quand je t'aime_

 _Tous mes gestes me ramènent_

 _A tes lèvres ou à tes bras_

 _A l'amour avec toi »_

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient merveilleux. La première fois, qu'il avait été ému par elle, il avait juste vu les larmes dans ses yeux. Des larmes, il en avait vu couler beaucoup, mais dans ses yeux à elle, il était résolu, il ne savait pourquoi, à ce qu'elles ne coulent plus. Et pourtant …

 _« Quand je t'aime_

 _Il est minuit ou midi_

 _En enfer au paradis_

 _N'importe où mais ensemble_

 _Quand je t'aime_

 _Je ne sais plus si je suis_

 _Un mendiant ou un messie_

 _Mais nos rêves se ressemblent »_

Avait-elle choisie cette chanson exprès, il n'en savait rien … Mais elle les représentait tellement. Il avait toujours aimé cette chanson, mais il l'aimait maintenant encore plus.

 _« Quand je t'aime_

 _Tous mes gestes me ramènent_

 _A tes lèvres ou à tes bras_

 _A l'amour avec toi »_

A quoi pensait-il, elle n'en savait rien, mais dans ses yeux brillait une lueur magnifique. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, se laissant complètement aller dans ses bras. Elle était toujours aussi étonnée de voir à quel point il dansait bien.

 _« Quand je t'aime_

 _J'ai des fleurs au bout des doigts_

 _Et le ciel que je te dois_

 _Est un ciel sans étoiles_

 _Quand je t'aime_

 _J'ai la fièvre dans le sang_

 _Et ce plaisir innocent_

 _Me fait peur, me fait mal »_

La voix mélodieuse du chanteur les transportait. Tout autour d'eux été effacé, ils étaient juste tous les deux.

Elle craignait le moment où ils devraient se séparer et lui, redoutait le matin. A l'aube, il devait quitter l'école pour une nouvelle semaine. Il n'avait qu'un seul souhait à ce moment : que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais. Qu'ils puissent vivre dans ce moment à jamais, sans que le matin ne vienne les séparer.

 _« Quand je t'aime_

 _Tous mes gestes me ramènent_

 _A tes lèvres ou à tes bras_

 _A l'amour avec toi »_

Il embrassa doucement sa tempe et lorsqu'elle releva la tête en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains, il l'embrassa avec bonheur et délice. Il goûta délicatement ses lèvres si douces et légèrement sucrées.

 _« Quand je t'aime_

 _J'ai l'impression d'être un roi_

 _Un chevalier d'autrefois_

 _Le seul homme sur la terre_

 _Quand je t'aime_

 _J'ai l'impression d'être à toi_

 _Comme la rivière au Delta_

 _Prisonnier volontaire_

 _Quand je t'aime_

 _Il est minuit ou midi_

 _En enfer au paradis_

 _N'importe où mais ensemble_

 _Quand je t'aime_

 _Je ne sais plus si je suis_

 _Un mendiant ou un messie_

 _Mais nos rêves se ressemblent_

 _Quand je t'aime »_

Les dernières notes moururent lentement, mais ils ne se séparèrent pas pour autant. Ils avaient cessé de danser, mais étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Il a raison …, commença-t-elle doucement

Un regard interrogateur l'encouragea à continuer.

-Tu es à moi », termina-t-elle en l'embrassant cette fois sans aucune retenue et avec une fougue inédite.

Il la souleva une nouvelle fois, et elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Il la mena cette fois jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit.

Elle se releva à genoux et attrapa son col avec envie pour l'attirer vers elle. La jeune fille se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Elle l'embrassait encore, tandis qu'il recouvrait son corps du sien.

Il lui avait manqué, terriblement et maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : le faire sien.

Hermione renoua ses jambes au niveau de la taille de son amant pour pouvoir le sentir encore plus proche. Il avait vraiment l'art de choisir des vêtements avec une triviale de boutons. C'en était désespérant pour la jeune fille qui bataillait avec ces derniers.

Ses gestes étaient pressés par le manque, l'envie et le désir qu'elle avait de lui.

De son côté, il laissait courir avidement ses mains sur le corps de la sorcière. Il sourit intérieurement face à son empressement, mais il était dans le même état. Il voulait se retrouver peau contre peau avec elle, sentir sa chaleur, son odeur. Ca défiait toute sa raison, mais il ne voulait que ça ! Il mettait, pour cette nuit, sa logique et sa raison de côté. Il ferait comme s'il n'y avait pas de mission, pas de Seigneur, pas de Monde autour d'eux. Ils seraient juste eux, et il allait juste l'aimer.

D'un sort informulé, il les laissa tous les deux en sous-vêtement.

Même si de prime à bord, elle était surprise, ce sentiment fit très vite place à la délectation. Elle caressait son torse doucement, déposant de légers baisers çà et là. Elle avait chaud, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et se retrouver à moitié dénudée ne l'aidait pas.

Ses mains à lui étaient avides du corps de la Lionne. Son ventre, sa taille, ses hanches, son dos … Il la sentait vibrer sous ses caresses où qu'il aille.

Il porta une attention toute particulière à son ventre. Il avait son visage au niveau de son nombril et pendant qu'elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant allègrement, il embrassait délicatement sa peau qui ne dévoilait encore rien du miracle qui était en train de s'y dérouler.

« Severus … », gémit-elle doucement sous ses caresses délicieuses

Il releva la tête et revint capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé et plein de douceur.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas comme au chalet. Là-bas, ils n'étaient guidés que par la tendresse. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient en plus cette soif de l'autre qui les animait, ce besoin de se sentir et d'être l'un à l'autre.

Il installa la jeune sorcière un peu mieux dans le grand lit et entreprit de dévorer amoureusement son cou. Il mordillait et suçotait sa peau avec délice et délectation tandis qu'elle bascula la tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux, succombant avec plaisir.

Elle n'était plus que plaisir et délice, une chaleur intense la dévorait et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser ce feu intérieur. Au contraire, il redoubla lorsqu'elle sentit ses fins doigts caresser son intimité à travers le tissu déjà mouillé.

Il se redressa et admira la jeune fille allongée dans son lit : ses cheveux en bataille sans qu'il ne soit innocent dans cette histoire. L'avait-elle fait exprès ? Il n'en savait rien, mais en tout cas, elle était tellement magnifique et désirable dans son ensemble en lin pourpre.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et put y lire comme jamais auparavant. C'était comme s'il s'était ouvert pour elle. Ses yeux étaient brulants comme la braise et elle se sentait fondre sous lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète en voyant qu'il ne la lâchait pas du regard sans pour autant faire un geste de plus.

-Rien … Tu es juste …, commença-t-il doucement en cherchant ses mots, Tu es juste magnifique. »

Elle rougit par réflexe, n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude, et puis, sa voix quand il lui disait des mots si tendres la faisait toujours rougir.

Elle passa ses mains dans sa nuque pour le rapprocher sensiblement de son visage et s'emparer de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime », dit-elle tout contre ses lèvres. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, elle voulait juste le dire. Elle savait qu'il était difficile pour lui d'exprimer ses sentiments, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde pour ça. Ca rendait, à son sens, ses paroles plus vraies.

« Hermione … Je … », dit-il, désolé en voulant se justifier. Il vivait mal le fait de ne pas savoir lui parler comme il l'aurait aimé.

L'aimer, il l'aimait ! Il en était sûr et certain, plus que tout même. Mais les mots mourraient dans sa gorge chaque fois qu'il essayait de le lui avouer. Il se détestait pour cette faiblesse. Avec elle, il avait toutes les faiblesses : il perdait tout contrôle, il se laissait subjuguer, il n'arrivait plus à parler, il lui succombait.

« Ne dit rien !, dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Mais …

-Non, dit-elle en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, Montre-le »

Il reparti à l'assaut de sa bouche, venant titiller sa langue avec la sienne dans un ballet langoureux et délicieux.

Ses mains caressaient doucement son cou, descendant sur ses épaules et glissaient le long de ses bras, entrainant à leur suite, les bretelles du soutien-gorge de la Gryffondor.

Elle se défit elle-même du rempart de tissus qui empêchait sa poitrine d'être en contact peau contre peau avec le torse de son amant. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait terriblement besoin de lui.

Hermione laissa ses mains dériver le long du corps de son amant et le libéra lentement de son boxer.

Severus redescendit vers son ventre, déposant des baisers brûlant sur sa peau. Elle l'entendait murmurer des paroles douces, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il disait, gémissant doucement sous ses lèvres en basculant la tête en arrière.

« Sev … Severus … Viens …, dit-elle dificilement.

-Patience …, dit-il dans un souffle

-Je n'en ai plus ! »

Il sourit devant la fougue et l'impatience de sa belle, et la libéra enfin du dernier tissu qui la séparait de sa tenue d'Eve. Le contact de son corps nu sur le sien l'électrifia, faisant courir des décharges le long de tout son corps.

Il se plaça entre les jambes de la jeune fille, ses cuisses s'écartant d'elles-mêmes. Il avait besoin d'elle, c'était devenu vital. Il avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur contre et autour de lui, besoin de sentir ses doigts courir sur sa peau, besoin de la toucher, de l'embrasser …

Leurs respirations étaient déjà anarchiques et leurs corps, brûlant tous les deux, se consumant littéralement de l'intérieur.

Il plongea en elle d'un seul coup lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir intense. Presque immédiatement, il entama un mouvement de vas et viens, d'abord lascif pour ensuite imprimer un rythme rapide et fiévreux.

A chaque fois, il ressortait d'elle avant de replonger plus profondément encore. La lionne n'était plus que gémissements de plaisir intense, gémissements qui se transformèrent rapidement en cris de jouissances tandis qu'elle se resserrait autour de lui.

Elle enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos sous la vague de plaisir qui la subjuguait, criant le nom de son amant à plein poumons.

Il plongeait toujours plus loin et plus vite tandis que la vague de l'extase montait en lui comme elle le faisait pour son amante. Il ne tarda pas plus longtemps pour la suivre au septième ciel, se libérant en elle dans un cri rauque.

Hermione était à bout de souffle, sa respiration était irrégulière et rapide, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné et sa vue, toujours troublée de ces petites étoiles blanche.

Il se retira au bout de plusieurs secondes, roulant sur le côté. La rouge et or vint se blottir contre lui, recherchant toujours ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué depuis des mois.

« C'était …, commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots.

-Indescriptible ! », Termina-t-elle un sourire étirant ses lèvres alors que sa respiration revenait à peine à la normale.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, la sorcière se réveilla dans les draps verts et argent.

Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures dans la nuit, et l'évocation de son manque de sommeil la fit sourire. Severus l'avait tenue éveillée de la plus délicieuse des façons.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas là …

L'autre côté du lit était froid, signe qu'il l'avait déserté depuis assez longtemps déjà. Il restait encore un jour de cours. Serait-il déjà dans sa salle de classe ? Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil sur le réveil moldu sur la table de nuit de l'homme pour se rendre compte qu'il était résolument trop tôt pour qu'il soit déjà en classe.

Elle se retourna sur le ventre et tourna la tête vers « sa » table de nuit.

Là, roulé proprement, il y avait un parchemin.

Elle le déroula lentement pour y retrouver quatre petits mots tout simples mais qui la firent sourire tendrement.

 _« Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Hermione »_

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Severus … », dit-elle dans un murmure.

Il y avait un peu plus loin une fleur, sa fleur préférée … Une iris violette*. Elle sourit plus largement encore en humant le parfum délicat qu'elle dégageait.

La jeune lionne prit ensuite une douche avant de s'habiller correctement pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Neville était là et ils discutèrent un peu avant que Ginny n'entre elle aussi pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Coucou Mione !

-Salut Gin !

-Ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air … Fatiguée

-Oh, ce n'est presque rien. Comment tu vas, toi ?

-Je meurs d'envie que cette journée ce termine !, dit-elle avec une mine lugubre

Neville parlait avec Dean et Seamus donc Hermione se rapprocha de son amie pour continuer en parlant plus bas.

-Ton plan ne fonctionne pas comme il devrait ?

-Mmmhh … Il va fonctionner ! Et si ça ne fonctionne pas avant la fin de cette journée, j'irai le chercher moi-même chez les Serpentards !

-Quelle détermination …, s'exclama la brune

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?, demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

-Rien de spécial … », dit-elle innocemment

Harry et Ron arrivèrent, mettant fin à la conversation des deux amies, mais le regard que lui lançait Ginny prévenait Hermione que cette conversation n'était pas finie.

Dumbledore se leva au bout de quelques minutes, faisant tinter sa cuillère sur son verre de cristal.

« S'il vous plait chers élèves, je vous demande quelques minutes d'attentions … »

Tout le monde se tût, écoutant attentivement le Directeur.

« Merci bien … Je tenais personnellement à vous informer que le professeur Rogue et le professeur Nohed seront absent pendant une semaine …

-Pourquoi ?!, s'exclama un élève en exprimant à haute voix la pensée de chaque élève de l'école.

-Raisons personnelles … », Répondit simplement le Directeur avant de se rasseoir pour manger.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train après le petit déjeuner et avant le repas de midi, tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que Rogue et Nohed entretenaient une relation.

Malgré la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, ces rumeurs faisaient terriblement mal à notre jeune Gryffondor parce que les faits étaient là : Severus allait être pendant une semaine avec leur professeur de DCFM et Merlin sait ce qui allait se passer durant tout ce temps.

Elle avait tout fait pour éviter d'écouter les ragots, pourtant, une fois dans la salle commune, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille à la conversation de Lavande et Parvati.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

-Si, j'en suis certaine !, affirmait Lavande

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils couchent ensemble ?!

-Pari, s'il te plait, ils s'absentent pour raisons personnelles le jour de la Saint Valentin et ils seront absents pendant une semaine …

-Ouais, mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer Rogue en couple !

-Mais arrête, ils sont dans le même style … Les Forces du Mal, le look sombre !

-Pas faux …

-Allez quoi, imagine plus tard on verra genre un mini-Rogue mais métamorphomage.

-Mais bon, qui voudrait un enfant de Rogue ?!

-J'avoue que c'est l'horreur …

-Hermione, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle …, intervient Parvati en découvrant le teint cadavérique de sa camarade

-Tu imagine à quoi pourrait ressembler un bébé de Rogue ?, demanda Lavande moqueuse, Des cheveux gras, son horrible nez crochu, son teint cireux … Un vrai monstre quoi ! »

La sorcière ne disait rien, n'entendant même plus la conversation des deux autres Gryffondors.

Elle déposait une main sur son ventre, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les réfréna.

Qu'allait-il advenir de son bébé si les autres découvraient qu'il était le fils de Severus Rogue ? Est-ce que tout le monde allait réagir comme Parvati et Lavande ?

Gras, les cheveux de Severus ne l'étaient pas du tout ! Ils étaient soyeux et doux …

Son nez, elle trouvait que ça lui donnait un air charismatique inégalable.

Et puis, son teint, certes il était pâle, même très pâle. Mais ça contrastait tellement bien avec ses cheveux et son apparence sombre.

De toute façon, peu importe ce que les gens diraient : elle aimait déjà cet enfant plus que tout au monde !

Elle se réfugia dans son dortoir, étant très rapidement rejointe par Ginny, elles en profitèrent pour faire les comptes de sa grossesse et se référaient au livre pour savoir à quel stade le bébé était.

« Laisse-moi compter !, s'exclama la rousse

-Si tu veux …

-Alors, vu qu'ils ont compté le 24 décembre … Tu en es à ton 51e jour ! Soit un peu plus de 7 semaines … Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent dans le livre ?

- _A l'âge de 6 semaines, le cœur de l'embryon en est parfait état de marche. Le dos aussi prend forme. L'embryon de 15 millimètres dévoile une fragile moelle épinière et des bourgeons de membres sont visibles. Son cordon ombilical se développe doucement. Pendant la 7_ _e_ _semaine, les cellules nerveuses se multiplient à un rythme infernal, elles forment les voies nerveuses primitives. Le cerveau se développe au fur et à mesure pour être bien individualisé dès la fin du deuxième mois ²*,_ lit Hermione lentement.

-Récapitulons, maintenant, il a un cœur, un dos avec une moelle épinière, des débuts de petits bras et de petites jambes, un mini cordon et pour finir, un nombre presque incalculable de cellules qui vont devenir son cerveau d'ici 10 jours, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-En gros, c'est ça !

-C'est génial ! Imagine que maintenant, il a son petit cœur qui bat …

-J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir l'entendre … », dit-elle tout bas.

Ginny ne dit rien de plus, prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Puis, se penchant vers le ventre de la sorcière, elle murmura :

«Tu as intérêt à carburer pour ton cerveau, parce qu'avec une maman comme notre Mione …

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends par là ?, demanda-t-elle mi amusée, mi étonnée.

-Que vous êtes une bourrue d'études Hermione Granger …, dit-elle en riant.

-Et bien regarde un peu ce qu'elle te fait, la bourrue d'études … », Répondit la principale intéressée en envoyant un coussin dans le visage de son amie.

S'en suivit, une bataille d'oreillers digne des plus belles soirées pyjamas.

« Au fait, tu as été voir Malefoy finalement ?

-Non …

-Tu baisse les bras ?

-Moi ?! Moi, baisser les bras ?!

-J'avoue que ce n'est pas dans la normale …

-Non, le fait est que je commence à douter.

-Du bien fondé de ton plan ?

-Oui … Ca ne fonctionne que s'il m'aime encore et …

-S'il ne t'aime plus, il a perdu l'occasion d'être avec une fille formidable !

-Ooh, merci Mione !

-C'est juste la vérité …

-Et bien la vérité est très gentille … Bon et sinon, comment ça s'est passé avec Rogue ?

-Heuu …, répondit la jeune fille hésitante

-Allez Mione, dit-moi ! Il t'a embrassée ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, s'empourprant de plus en plus.

-Mione …

-…

-Laisse-moi deviner, à voir comment tu es écarlate, il ne t'a pas que embrassée …, dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

-Joker ! Je ne réponds pas à cette question …, dit-elle avec un sourire embarrassé

-Alors dis-moi au moins s'il t'a offert quelque chose …

-Oui, il y avait une iris sur la table de nuit ce matin »

La rousse sourit, sans vraiment comprendre la signification de cette fleur, si ce n'est que c'était la préférée de son amie.

« Au fait, tu sais où est mon frère ?

-Il est avec Pansy … Je crois qu'ils se sont retrouvés dans la Salle sur Demande …, dit-elle en enfilant sa robe de nuit

-Ah oui, c'est logique … Bon, moi je vais me coucher !

-Gin, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui, je veux juste en finir avec cette journée !

-Bonne nuit Ginny …

-Bonne nuit Hermione … », dit-elle avant de fermer les rideaux qui entouraient son lit.

La Gryffondor ne trouva pas le sommeil tout de suite. Sur sa table de nuit, sa fleur baignait dans un verre d'eau, illuminée par la lumière argentée de la lune.

Pensait-il à elle ? En tout cas, elle, elle pensait à lui.

Dans une semaine, il reviendrait et alors, peut-être qu'ils pourraient passer un peu de temps ensemble …

Chanson : « Quand je t'aime », Demis Roussos

* Une iris violette dans le langage des fleurs veut dire « Je t'aime tendrement »

²* Issu d'un livre


	28. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23 : « Millésime », Pascal Obispo

Les jours s'écoulaient, défilant à une allure effrénée. Le mois de mars était arrivé rapidement, amenant avec lui un peu plus de douceur et de soleil.

Hermione et Severus avaient pu se revoir, mais il insistait toujours pour qu'ils se quittent rapidement. Il avait toujours l'air anxieux et inquiet, malgré tous les efforts de la jeune fille de l'apaiser. Au fond de lui, il ne savait plus ce qui était le plus douloureux : être séparé d'elle ou voir la douleur dans ses yeux quand il lui disait de repartir. Il aurait voulu la garder avec lui, mais c'était devenu trop dangereux …

Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau, le soleil brillait et il n'y avait presque pas de vent.

« Un temps parfait pour le match !, s'était exclamé Ron

-C'est sûr !

-Il ne faut pas que Serdaigle gagne …

-Arrête Ron, il n'y a aucune chance que Serdaigle gagne. Notre technique est bien rodée …

-Je sais Harry, mais avec les Serdaigle, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre : une fois ils jouent comme des Scrout à pétard et une fois, ils jouent comment Merlin !

-Allez, reste calme et ne stresse surtout pas ! »

Ron acquiesça mais on voyait bien sûr son visage qu'il était stressé quand même. Hermione et Ginny discutaient quant à elles de tout et de rien. La rousse avait réussi à convaincre son amie d'assister au match exceptionnellement.

Ils quittèrent joyeusement la salle commune des Rouges et Or pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il était rare de voir autant de monde dans les couloirs. Tout le monde se bousculaient, se poussaient et une atmosphère d'euphorie régnait dans tout le château.

Harry, Ron et Ginny réussissaient à se frayer un passage assez facilement tandis qu'Hermione était un peu plus en retrait. Elle s'évertuait à suivre ses amis, tentant tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage parmi tous les élèves.

Elle trébucha soudainement dans les escaliers de pierres, dévalant le reste des escaliers violement.

« Hermione ! », s'exclama Ginny en découvrant son amie au bas des escaliers.

La Lionne avait la vue trouble et la tête qui lui tournait. Elle porta sa main à ses cheveux, et sentit un liquide chaud sur ses doigts. La vue du sang sur ses mains lui fit tourner de l'œil et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !, s'écria Harry

-Occupez-vous d'elle, je dois aller chercher un professeur ! », Dit-elle en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

La rouquine courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta Severus et Cashia.

« Professeur ! Il faut que vous veniez !, dit-elle inquiète

-Miss Weasley, calmez-vous s'il vous plait …, répondit Cashia calmement.

-Professeur Rogue, s'il vous plait …, dit-elle en insistant sur le nom du professeur tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Que voulez-vous, Miss ?, demanda-t-il froidement.

-Monsieur, c'est Hermione ! Il faut que vous veniez !

-Miss Weasley, Miss Granger est une Gryffondor ! Vous devez aller en informer sa directrice de Maison s'il y a un problème …, répondit le professeur de DCFM avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Ginny la toisa d'un regard froid et furieux.

-Bien, Madame ! Je croyais que c'était le rôle des professeurs de prévenir des accidents dans l'école, peu importe la Maison de l'élève ! Mais apparemment, je me suis trompée … Le Professeur McGonagall sera certainement disposée à nous aider, elle ! », Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons pour courir à sens inverse.

La rouquine arriva en catastrophe à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore était déjà arrivé ainsi que la Directrice de Maison des Gryffondors.

« Il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste tout de suite ! », dit l'infirmière en catastrophe.

Les trois amis étaient plus qu'inquiets pour leur amie. Hermione était toujours inconsciente et ne semblait donner aucun signe de vie, si ce n'est sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement.

Le Directeur appela l'hôpital des sorciers par cheminettes et dans l'instant d'après, les médicomage étaient là et embarquaient la jeune fille.

Le Directeur et la Directrice de Maison avaient accompagnés la jeune fille à l'hôpital.

« Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda le médicomage en chef du service.

-Elle a fait une chute dans les escaliers et s'est cognée la tête. Depuis, elle a perdu connaissance et n'est pas revenue à elle …

-Est-elle allergique à quoi que ce soit et a-t-elle subie des interventions par le passé ?

-Nous n'en savons rien … Miss Granger est d'origine Moldue donc nous n'avons pas son dossier médical.

-Est-elle malade pour le moment ?

-Non mais …

-Quoi, dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

-Elle en enceinte !

-De combien ?

-Deux mois et demi environ …

-D'accord … Nous la prenons en charge !

-Est-ce que … ?

-Nous n'en savons rien madame … Pour le moment, nous allons lui faire passer une batterie de tests, nous verrons selon les résultats.

-Pouvons-nous rester ?

-Oui … Venez, l'attendre dans sa chambre … ».

Les deux sorciers suivirent le médicomage dans une petite chambre très simple et immaculée. Le lit n'était plus là, il y avait une petite table en bois avec deux chaises assorties. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui donnait, lorsque l'on relevait les stores, dans le couloir.

« Que faisons-nous, maintenant, Albus ?

-Nous ne pouvons la laisser seule, Minerva …

-Je me propose pour rester, déclara-t-elle en relevant la tête

-Bien, tenez-moi au courant dès qu'il y aura des nouvelles. Je dois absolument retourner à l'école …

-Pas de problèmes, je vous appelle dès que Miss Granger est de retour.

-Merci, Minerva. Je vous enverrai quelqu'un pour vous remplacer plus tard …

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je peux très bien rester ici.

-J'insiste … », Dit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

La Rouge et Or, maintenant seule dans cette chambre, s'assit sur une des chaises, attendant anxieuse la venue du médicomage et de la jeune fille.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vers le milieu de journée, Minerva vit arriver l'un de ses collègues pour la relever comme le Directeur l'avait annoncé.

« Severus ?, dit-elle surprise, C'est vous que Dumbledore a envoyé ?!

-Il semblerait, dit-il d'une voix pleine de sarcasme

-Bien … Miss Granger n'est toujours pas revenue de la salle d'examens.

-Je vois ça, dit-il toujours sûr le même ton.

-Vous pourriez cesser vos sarcasmes pour une fois !, répondit la Lionne excédée et à cran.

-Je fais encore ce que je veux ! Vous pouvez disposer maintenant …

-Comment ça, je peux disposer ?!, dit-elle choquée, Je te rappelle que je suis son professeur au même titre que toi ! Et en plus, je suis sa Directrice de Maison !

-Mais tu as des cours à donner ! Alors que moi, je n'en ai plus …, dit-il avec un air satisfait.

-Et alors ? Si je veux, je ne vois ce qui m'empêchera de rester au chevet de mon élève ! ».

L'homme qui les avait accueillis à leur arrivée, entra dans la chambre, interrompant la querelle des professeurs.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ?, demanda l'écossais, sa voix trahissant l'inquiétude.

-Malheureusement, nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus. Même si Miss Granger s'est réveillée, les résultats des tests ne sont pas encore rendus. Nous ne savons pas encore qu'elle est la cause exacte de sa perte de consciente.

-Ne croyez-vous pas qu'une chute dans des escaliers de pierres soit une cause ?, demanda le Maître des potions sans quitter ses habituels sarcasmes.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur, je ne crois pas que nous avons été présenté …

-Professeur Rogue, Maître des Potions, répondit sèchement le principal intéressé.

-Vous devez savoir, Professeur, qu'après une chute dans les escaliers, peu de personnes restent inconscient si longtemps. Nous soupçonnons donc qu'autre chose en soit la cause … »

Le Maître marmonna dans ses dents, tandis que Minerva souffla d'exaspération.

« Bref, quand est-ce que Miss Granger sera remise totalement et pourra rentrer à l'école ?

-Je ne peux pas encore vous donner de date précise, Madame. Il faudra attendre les résultats de tous les tests et après, nous aviserons. », Dit-il simplement.

Une jeune femme habillée d'une robe de sorcière blanche arriva, avec à sa suite, un lit roulant où la jeune Gryffondor était allongée.

Sa Directrice s'avança doucement, la prenant doucement par la main dans un geste maternel.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss ?

-Je crois que ça va, Madame … J'ai juste encore mal à tête.

L'homme en chef du service s'avança et s'appuya sur les barreaux aux pieds de la jeune fille.

«Miss, nous n'avons pas encore pu déterminer avec exactitude la raison de votre perte de conscience donc, en attendant de recevoir tous les résultats, nous allons vous traiter pour apaiser vos douleurs et vous remettre sur pieds.

-Bien. Pourrais-je rentrer rapidement à Poudlard ?

-Comme je l'ai expliqué à vos professeurs, tout cela dépendra de vos résultats d'examens. Maintenant, vous devez vous reposer …

-Mais je ne le sens pas si mal …, se plaignit-elle

-Nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque, surtout que vous n'êtes pas seule …

-Quoi ?!, demanda-t-elle d'un air surpris et coléreux.

-Avant que vous ne parliez, vous devez savoir que vos professeurs ont un raison de m'en parler. Certains remèdes sont à proscrire dans votre cas et les utiliser auraient pu avoir de fâcheuse incidence sur le développement de l'enfant. »

La Lionne acquiesça tout en regardant ses professeurs.

« Tant que vous êtes ici, nous allons en profiter pour faire ce qui s'apparente à une échographie chez les Moldus, expliqua l'homme avec un sourire.

-Ca veut dire que je pourrai le voir ?, demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Dans ce domaine, nous sommes plus évolués que les Moldus. Vous pourrez donc le voir, l'entendre et avec de la chance, je pourrai vous dire si vous attendez un garçon ou une fille ?, dit-il avant de partir.

-Miss, je dois rentrer à Poudlard, mais le professeur Rogue restera pour veiller sur vous …, intervint le professeur McGonagall d'un air maternelle.

-Bien, Madame.

-Si vous avez besoin, je serai disponible.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais me reposer un peu et tout ira bien … Et puis, le professeur Rogue est là », dit-elle en le regardant.

Severus ne disait rien, se contentant de regarder l'échange entre les deux femmes. Sa collègue agissait comme une mère inquiète à l'égard de sa fille. Voir sa petite protégée à l'hôpital l'avait inquiété, il n'en faisait aucun doute, mais beaucoup plus que ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un professeur. Il savait pertinemment que sa collègue n'avait pas d'enfants alors … Peut-être considérait-elle Hermione comme sa fille.

Hermione … Elle avait beau dire qu'elle allait bien, elle était pâle. Pas vraiment blanche, mais sa peau était terne et semblait avoir perdu de ses couleurs. Pourtant, un grand sourire étirait ses traits depuis que le médicomage avait parlé du bébé. Au plus profond de lui, il était heureux d'être arrivé à Sainte Mangouste. Maintenant, il pourrait veiller sur elle et sur le bébé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Harry, tu as des nouvelles d'Hermione ?, demanda Ginny inquiète

-J'ai croisé McGonagall qui revenait de l'hôpital. Elle s'est réveillée, mais ils n'ont toujours pas les résultats des examens qu'elle a passé donc ils la gardent en observation.

-Ouf !, dit-elle dans un souffle soulagé, Et pour le bébé ?

-Apparement, elle va passer une échographie aujourd'hui. Ils profitent qu'elle soit à l'hôpital …

-C'est super !, dit-elle ravie, Tu crois que je peux lui envoyer un hibou ?

-Aucune idée Gin, mais demande toujours à McGo …

-Tu as raison, j'y vais tout de suite ! Merci Harry …

-A ton service ! Au fait, Ron est avec Pansy ?

-Oui … Je crois qu'il avait besoin d'en parler, mais honnêtement, je n'en avais pas trop envie …, dit-elle doucement.

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas », dit-il tout sourire.

Pendant que Ginny quittait la salle commune, le Survivant se précipitait dans son dortoir. Il avait reçu une lettre ce matin mais n'avait pas pu l'ouvrir tant qu'il était entouré. Et ensuite avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être seul.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe avant de laisser son regard courir sur la feuille de parchemin, rempli de l'écriture douce et aérée d'Océane.

 _« Cher Harry,_

 _Je suis désolée de ne te répondre que maintenant, mais notre semaine a été rempli d'interrogations. C'était un vrai cauchemar, j'ai cru que ça n'en finirait jamais !_

 _Enfin, soit, maintenant, c'est terminé !_

 _Le Quidditch a vraiment l'air d'être un sport formidable ! J'aimerais tellement être une sorcière, ne serait-ce que pour y jouer. Si je me souviens bien, vous aviez un match aujourd'hui … Alors, comment s'est-il passé ?_

 _Au fait, j'ai un concert dans quelques jours … Ca me stresse : je dois faire un solo. J'ai tellement peur de me planter. Romane a beau me rassurer, c'est plus fort que moi. Je plains la personne qui sera à côté de moi pendant que j'attendrai … Je suis capable de lui briser les os de la main tellement je suis anxieuse. Oui, oui : briser les os ! Hermione et Romane ont d'ailleurs souvent fait les frais de mes moments de stress._

 _Sinon, raconte-moi : comment c'est Poudlard à cette période ? Est-ce que toute la neige a bien fondue ? Est-ce qu'il fait bon ?_

 _Ici, même s'il n'y a plus aucune trace de neige, il ne fait pas vraiment bon. On dirait qu'un bloc gris est au-dessus de nos têtes tellement le ciel est uniforme et compact. Et puis, il fait assez froid. Il y a beaucoup de vent et il y a souvent des orages. Bref, pas trop la joie … J'espère quand même qu'il fera bon pour les vacances de Pâques._

 _Tu crois que l'on pourrait se voir pendant les vacances ? Hermione nous a dit que d'habitude tu ne quittais pas Poudlard …_

 _J'ai hâte de recevoir de tes nouvelles !_

 _Bisous,_

 _Océane »_

Un sourire rayonnant éclairait le visage d'Harry. Il attrapa une plume et un morceau de parchemin pour répondre à la jeune fille dont les lettres lui faisaient toujours gonfler le cœur de joie.

 _« Chère Oceane,_

 _Alors, pour le match, nous avons perdu de peu … Avec les Serdaigle, on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser et cette fois, je suis obligé de reconnaître qu'ils étaient très forts ! Le match a duré assez longtemps étant donné que la Vif d'Or donnait l'impression d'être parti boire un verre aux Trois-Ballais (c'est un pub de Pré-au-Lard, le village juste à côté de l'école). Et même si j'ai réussi à l'attraper, ça n'a pas suffi. Le score final était 160 à 170* pour Serdaigle … Mais bon, vu le nombre de points que nous fait gagner Hermione en cours, on aura tôt fait de rattraper ça !_

 _Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton concert, je suis certain que tout ira bien ! Pour ce qui est du stress, moi ça va. C'est plutôt Hermione qui panique … Parfois, on dirait même qu'elle panique pour Ron et moi aussi tellement elle se met une pression de dingue._

 _Pour moi, Poudlard est merveilleux tout le temps, mais c'est vrai que c'est beau de voir la nature reprendre vie. Le temps est assez variable, parfois il pleut mais certains jours (dont aujourd'hui), on a la chance d'avoir un soleil radieux._

 _Je serai ravi que l'on se voie pendant les vacances ! C'est vrai que d'habitude, je ne quitte pas le château, mais … Il faut un début à tout. Et puisque tu ne peux pas venir à Poudlard (malheureusement …), alors c'est moi qui viendrai !_

 _Je suis vraiment heureux de t'écrire et j'attends chacune de tes lettres avec impatience. J'ai hâte, que puisse se parler de vive voix._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Harry »_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny revenait lentement jusqu'au dortoir, rongée d'inquiétude pour sa meilleure amie. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le sang dans ses cheveux, elle avait totalement perdu son sang-froid et même si Harry avait dit qu'elle allait bien, elle ne le croirait que quand elle pourrait parler en face avec elle.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'entendit pas un certain Serpentard derrière elle. Il la saisit par le bras, l'emmenant dans un couloir reculé.

« Lâche-moi !, cria-t-elle surprise et énervée.

-Et quoi ?! Je ne suis pas Potter donc je ne peux pas te toucher ?!, dit-il acide.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?!, demanda-t-elle perdue.

-De toi qui pavane au bras de Potter !

-Et quoi ?!

-Ça t'amuse ?

-Au moins, lui, ne me jette pas comme un déchet en disant qu'il veut oublier ! »

Drago reprenait ses propres paroles en plein dans la figure.

« De toute façon, ça n'a pas eu l'air de te faire tant souffrir ! …

-Ne parles pas de ce que tu ignores … Maintenant laisse-moi ! Tu as voulu oublier, assume !

-Non !, dit-il en la retenant.

-Bordel, Malefoy laisse-moi !, dit-elle sentant les larmes lui monter. La journée avait déjà été assez difficile comme ça, elle ne voulait pas en plus l'affronter.

-Non ! Parce que tu es à moi ! », Dit-il en l'embrassant avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir.

Elle était surprise par son baiser, restant passive, avant de reprendre ses esprit et de le repousser violement contre le mur.

« Tu as cru que j'étais quoi ?! Une de ces filles complètement dingue de toi et de ton stupide statut de pseudo « Sang-pur supérieur » ?!

-Je …

-Tu as cru qu'il suffirait de revenir quand tu aurais besoin de quelques choses et que je te sauterais au cou ?!

-Je …

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es là ?! T'as besoin de quoi …

-De toi …, dit-il tout bas.

-Dégage !, dit-elle en laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues.

Il approcha néanmoins, la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je t'ai dit de dégager ! Tire-toi ! Et ne reviens plus jamais me parler !, continua-t-elle en martelant son torse de ses poings.

-Je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois …, dit-il tout bas en l'enserrant encore plus dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi tu es parti alors ? Tu n'avais qu'à rester … Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?... », Dit-elle toujours en pleurant.

Elle était à cran, ses émotions s'entremêlant en elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser de l'intérieur. Tout se mélangeait en elle : la joie, la tristesse, l'euphorie, l'inquiétude, la colère, la haine, le désespoir … Tout se croisait et se recroisait dans tous les sens à tel point qu'elle ne savait plus si elle voulait rester dans les bras de Drago, s'enfuir en courant ou étrangler le blond.

« Ginny … C'est compliqué …

Elle se releva tout d'une fois, le toisant d'un regard froid et cruel.

-C'est toujours les mêmes excuses de toutes façons … Toujours le même baratin. Je m'excuse, je vais changer, mais c'est compliqué … Je ne suis pas débile !

-Non, ce n'est pas …, dit-il en essayant de se justifier.

-Arrête ! Maintenant, retourne voir tes petites groupies de Serpentard …

-Je vais avoir la Marque., dit-il soudainement, l'interrompant brutalement.

-Qu-Quoi ?!

-Mon père a négocié avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que je puisse l'avoir plus tôt … Je la recevrai pour les prochaines vacances …

-Après les cours ?, dit-elle soudainement refroidie.

-Non … Pour Pâques …

-Mais … Tu … On … On ne peut … Rien faire ?

-J'ai demandé conseil à mon parrain : je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas penser égoïstement et dire non, parce que mes parents sont toujours avec lui et qu'ils en payeront le prix. Surtout mon père. Il a dit que je serai sa fierté quand j'aurais la Marque …

-Drago …, dit-elle doucement.

-Le Seigneur de Ténèbres va sonder mon esprit … Mais je ne pouvais pas courir le risque qu'il t'y voit, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-C'est pour ça que tu as dit que nous n'aurions pas dû ?!, demanda-t-elle incrédule.

-Oui … Je voulais t'expliquer que c'était pour toi … Il te tuera s'il sait pour nous deux, ou pire : nous devrons nous marier et tu lui appartiendras.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne comprends plus rien …

-Avoir la Marque, ce n'est pas juste porter le tatouage en signe d'appartenance. Lorsque l'on devient Mangemort, nous nous lions au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous lui appartenons et … Il en vient de même de nos épouses et de nos enfants.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'épouser s'il me voyait dans tes souvenirs … Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas simplement me tuer ?

-Tu imagine un peu : la fille Weasley qui rejoint les Mangemorts. C'est un moyen d'atteindre ta famille, Harry et me forcer à rester dans le rang si je veux m'assurer de ta sécurité. Et puis, il faudra que nous aillions des enfants, qui chacun devront être élevés selon ce en quoi croit le Seigneur. Ils recevront la Marque à leur majorité et ainsi de suite.

-C'est … Barbare !, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, c'est trop dur … Mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive ce que je viens de t'expliquer.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment on fait ?

-Il n'y a rien à faire …

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as attrapée en plein milieu du couloir pour m'emmener ici et me raconter ça ?

-Parce que ça me fait mal de te voir avec Potter, je voulais au moins que tu saches la vérité.

-Alors je te la dois aussi …

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il n'y a rien avec Harry !

-Quoi ?!

-Ce n'était que du vent … Juste … Pour te rendre jaloux.

-Me rendre jaloux ?! Mais … Comment ?

-Je crois que je voulais juste y croire. Je ne voulais pas me dire que je m'étais faite berner par toutes tes douces paroles, que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion. Je voulais croire que tu m'aimais parce que moi je t'aimais … Et je t'aime toujours … »

Il ne lui laissa pas finir, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé.

« Je t'aime … Ginny, si tu savais comme je t'aime … », dit-il tout en dévorant ses lèvres. Elle se colla à lui, les rapprochant sensiblement sans interrompre leur baiser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes, levant le regard vers lui puisqu'il la surplombait.

-Parrain a dit qu'il pourrait peut-être me trouver une pensine. Ce serait le meilleur. Comme ça, je retirerais les souvenirs que j'ai de nous ensemble pour les protéger dedans.

-Quand est-ce que tu pourrais le voir ?

-Là, il est parti à Sainte Mangouste … Il est arrivé quoi à Granger ?

-Hermione est tombée dans les escaliers et a perdu connaissance ce matin … Mais pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

-Parce qu'il est parti pour veiller sur elle …, dit-il doucement.

-Ton parrain ? Je comprends plus rien là …

-Ben oui. Attends, tu sais qui c'est : mon parrain ?

-Non …

-Rogue.

-Notre Rogue ?

-T'en connais beaucoup ?, demanda-t-il en riant.

-Non …, dit-elle en riant de sa propre bêtise.

-Dès qu'il reviendra, je lui en parlerai …

-Attends, juste une chose : ce que tu m'as expliqué –avec la Marque- c'est valable pour tout le monde ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Juste une question …

-Et si on allait dans la salle sur Demande ?

-D'accord … », Dit-elle en le suivant tout en le tenant par la main.

Ils continuèrent dans un dédale de couloirs qui lui semblaient interminable tandis que les pensées de la rouquine voguaient ailleurs. Elles allaient vers sa meilleure amie. Elle avait prié de tout son coeur pour que tout se passe bien pour elle, mais maintenant qu'elle savait que son professeur était avec elle, elle ne doutait pas que tout se passerais bien. Elle avait vu Hermione très triste des agissements de l'homme ces derniers temps, mais si ce que Drago venait de dire était vrai –et cela ne faisait aucun doute- alors, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il restait distant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se réveilla un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, seul le professeur Rogue était présent dans la pièce, son regard tournée vers elle. Il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis depuis un petit bout de temps déjà et avança pour venir se placer à la droite de la Lionne.

A ce moment-là, je médicomage qui l'avait accueillie apparut accompagné de l'un de ses confrère avec derrière eux, un échographe.

« Ah, Miss, je vois que vous êtes réveillée …

-Oui, à l'instant …

-Bien, je vous présente mon collègue, Mr Opkins. Il est ce qui s'apparente à un gynécologue dans le Monde Moldu.

-Enchantée …, répondit la jeune fille doucement.

\- Moi, de même, répondit poliment l'homme.

-Bien, Miss, je vais vous laisser avec Opkins. Vos examens sont toujours en cours d'analyse mais je vous tiendrai au courant des éventuelles avancées, dit-il en partant, ne laissant que son collègue dans la pièce avec le professeur et son élève.

-Miss, comment déjà ?, demanda-t-il

-Granger, Hermione Granger.

-Ah oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez d'origine Moldue.

-C'est exact.

-Bien ! Est-ce que vous avez déjà fait une échographie ?

-Non … J'étais à l'école et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de quitter les cours.

-Je vois, je comprends … Est-ce que l'infirmière a pris soin de définir une date repère ?

-Oui, nous avons pris le 24 décembre …

-Très bien. Professeur …

-Oui ?, demanda Severus rapidement.

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller attendre dans le couloir, les questions que je vais poser à Miss Granger sont plus d'ordre … Privées.

-Non !, répondit vivement la jeune fille, J'aimerais qu'il reste.

Elle lui prit la main en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Je reste …, dit Severus doucement en s'asseyant.

-Bien, répondit le médicomage quelques peu troublé, Est-ce que vous savez comment procède-t-on lorsque l'on fait une échographie ?

-Oui.

-Très bien … Alors, le Monde sorcier est quelque peu différent du monde Moldu. Je m'explique : nous avons développé un moyen d'améliorer les échographes afin de pouvoir déterminer avec plus de facilité et plutôt certains détails à propos de l'enfant.

-Lesquels par exemple ?, demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-Et bien, dans votre cas, nous pourrons bien évidemment entendre son cœur, mais également le mesurer et le peser précisément. Si nous sommes dans de bonnes conditions, il y aurait peut-être même une chance que je puisse déterminer le sexe … Mais vous préfèreriez peut-être discuter de ça avec le papa.

Instinctivement, Hermione se retourna vers Severus et chuchota :

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je t'avouerais que je suis curieux de savoir …, dit-il en souriant.

-Moi aussi … », Dit-elle.

Puis, ils semblèrent se souvenir de la présence du médecin dans la pièce. Ils le regardèrent tous les deux avec appréhension. Hermione ne savait pas trop comment il allait réagir et Severus était clairement près à lui jeter un sort.

« Si cela sort de cette chambre …, dit-il menaçant.

-Ca n'en sortira pas !, affirma l'autre homme, Je ne suis là que mon m'occuper de Miss Granger et du bébé jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche. Vous êtes tous les deux majeurs et je n'ai rien à dire là-dedans. Tant que ce petit ange grandit dans une famille aimante, alors je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un problème …, dit-il posément.

-Merci …, souffla la Gryffondor.

-Et si nous regardions ce petit ange … », dit-il en souriant tout en appliquant du gel sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Ce dernier était quelque peu plus rond que d'habitude, mais rien d'extravagant.

Il déposa la sonde sur la peau de la jeune fille, la faisait voyager tandis que les futurs parents fixaient le moniteur.

« Alors … Oui, le voilà, là on le voit bien …

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Il m'a l'air en très bonne santé. On distingue bien sa tête, et si vous regardez ici, dit-il en montrant du doigt sur l'écran, vous pouvez voir ses bras et ses jambes qui se développent.

-Severus … Regarde …, dit Hermione attendrie en ramenant leurs mains sur sa poitrine.

-Je vois …, dit-il ému, ne réalisant pas encore tout à fait que cette petite chose que l'on voyait à l'écran était son enfant.

-Alors, alors, dîtes moi … Nous avons là un magnifique petit ange qui mesure déjà 5 cm pour … Je dirais environ 15 grammes, ce qui est tout à fait dans les normes.

-Tout se passe bien alors …, demanda le Maître des Potions.

-Je peux affirmer que oui ! Regardez, on peut voir ici qu'il bouge bien et le tam-tam que vous entendez, c'est son petit cœur ... »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et même si en apparence il restait froid, intérieurement, son cœur bondissait de joie.

« Voyons voir si nous accueillons un petit prince ou une petite princesse … », dit Opkins tout haut en bougeant la sonde tout en fixant le moniteur.

Le Serpent et la Lionne se jetaient de petits coups d'œil complices en coin, souriant tous les deux.

« Alors voilà … C'est …

*Score Bulgarie-Irlande lors de la 422ème Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.


	29. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24 : « Mon p'ti gars », Christophe Maé

 _« Voyons voir si nous accueillons un petit prince ou une petite princesse … », dit Opkins tout haut en bougeant la sonde tout en fixant le moniteur._

 _Le Serpent et la Lionne se jetaient de petits coups d'œil complices en coin, souriant tous les deux._

 _« Alors voilà … C'est …_

Un petit prince ! », S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione était aux anges, ses yeux brillant de bonheur. Severus montrait moins ses sentiments, souriant faiblement tandis qu'intérieurement, il prenait conscience de ce qui allait arriver dans quelques mois : il allait avoir un fils, et c'était Hermione qui allait le lui donner. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le reconnaître de suite, même s'il mourrait déjà d'envie de crier sur tous les toits que ce petit miracle était le sien. Mais il jura intérieurement d'en faire un Rogue, tout comme sa mère.

« Un garçon …, dit-il tout bas plus pour lui-même que pour les personnes dans la pièce.

-Oui, répondit le médicomage souriant, toujours heureux d'apprendre d'aussi bonnes nouvelles à des futurs parents.

-Tu te rends compte Severus … Un p'ti gars !, s'exclama la jeune fille en souriant, le regardant dans les yeux.

Il ne put résister et il l'embrassa tendrement. Ne se préoccupant ni du lieu, ni des personnes autour de lui. Maintenant, il n'y avait qu'elle et leur garçon qui comptaient. La Rouge et Or passa une main sur sa joue, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui en se délectant de ses fines lèvres chaudes. Ses lèvres réussissaient toujours à faire naître en elle des centaines de papillons, elle se sentait légère et tellement heureuse quand il l'embrassait, le redécouvrant chaque fois comme si elle explorait quelque chose qui lui était inconnu.

« Bien, dit Opkins tout en retirant le gel du ventre de la jeune fille, Je vais simplement aller faire développer les clichés, comme ça, vous pourrez les avoirs. »

Les futurs parents le remercièrent silencieusement, Severus gardant une main sur le ventre d'Hermione.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Luna, tu es certaine de ce que tu racontes ?

-Amie, je peux te le jurer …

-Mais, d'habitude, il ne passe à l'attaque que vers la fin de l'année. Non, la guerre ne peut pas commencer dès maintenant …

-Je sais, moi non plus je ne veux pas que ça arrive, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : ça bouge ! Et même si la Gazette du Sorcier ne dévoile rien, nous, nous savons la vérité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?

-Je vais aller prévenir Ginny, toi, va voir Pansy … Il faut que le Super Quintuor d'Hogwarts se réunissent le plus vite possible !

-D'accord ! Allons-y ! »

Luna était d'un calme et d'une clairvoyance à couper le souffle. D'habitude toujours sur son petit nuage, sa manière de parler ne faisait que trahir encore plus, l'aspect critique de la situation.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait du terrain, les attaques de Mangemorts se multipliant sous le nez de la population sorcière, tandis que le Ministère tombait lentement sous leur coupe.

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle, cherchant leurs amies du regard.

Amélie passa à côté de Pansy, lui glissant discrètement :

« Rendez-vous où tu sais … Niveau 5 … »

Le niveau 5 était l'alerte d'urgence maximum de leur code. Pansy la regarda s'éloigner, inquiète. Luna avait prévenu Ginny plus ou moins de la même manière, lui faisant clairement comprendre que la situation était critique.

Tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient toutes séparément pour se retrouver plus tard dans le parc, Ron et Harry continuaient leurs conversations.

« Alors, avec Océane ?

-Quoi ?

-Harry, ne fais pas l'ignorant …

-Mais, quoi ?

-Comment ça se passe, tiens ?

-Je ne sais pas trop … On va … Peut-être se voir pendant les vacances …

-C'est génial ça !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que je suis content que tu puisses être heureux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis si heureux avec elle ?

-Parce que tu souris comme un idiot quand on parle d'elle, que tu poses pleins de questions à Hermione sur elle, mais rien sur Romane. Et puis, hier quand je cherchais mes affaires de Quidditch, je suis tombé sur une boîte remplie de lettres …, avoua-t-il un peu honteux.

-T'as fouillé mes affaires ?!

-C'était pas intentionnel ! Je ne retrouvais plus mes gants et quand j'ai vu la boîte sous ton lit, j'ai cru que c'était celle de tes affaires alors j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être mis mes gants dedans par inadvertance …

-Tu as lu ?!

-Non ! Je te le jure, Harry, je n'ai rien lu ! J'ai juste pris la première enveloppe pour voir de qui venaient toutes ces lettres …

-D'accord … Merci, d'en être resté là.

-Tu peux avoir confiance en moi !

-Je sais.

-Donc, tu pourrais m'en parler …

-En fait, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il y a …

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais vu, vous ne faîtes que parler par lettre, c'est normal.

-Je sais, mais en tout cas, elle me plaît beaucoup …

-De toute façon, ne te prends pas la tête avec ça ! Parle avec elle comme avant, voyez-vous pendant les vacances, et puis laisse couler. Tu verras bien ou ça va te mener …

-Depuis quand es-tu si sage ?, dit-il en riant faiblement.

-Je crois que Pansy déteint sur moi !

-Je vais suivre tes conseils ! », Dit-il calmement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione était endormie, toujours dans son lit, tandis que Severus était resté à côté d'elle. Elle avait toujours sa main dans la sienne, ne pouvant se résoudre à la lâcher. Sur la table de chevet, il y avait deux séries de clichés identiques : une série pour la Lionne et l'autre pour le Maître des Potions.

Il ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait : il allait devenir papa ! Et ils allaient avoir un fils.

Que ce soit un fils ou une fille ne faisait aucune importance, mais il reconnaissait avoir eu envie de crier de joie quand le médicomage leur avait annoncé ça ! Hermione semblait heureuse elle aussi, il se souvenait de son sourire lumineux et de ses yeux pétillants.

Son regard se posa sûr la jeune fille endormie dans son lit et il sourit faiblement. Elle était radieuse, vraiment … Son visage était encore un peu pâle, mais il illuminait tout autour d'elle. Son regard détaillait son visage, puis descendit en suivant ses bras, jusqu'à ses mains qui reposaient sur son ventre. Il avait remarqué que celui-ci c'était quelque peu arrondi. Il s'extasiait devant ce petit ventre qui renfermait leur miracle …

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait considérer que cet enfant serait aussi le sien. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas être avec la mère de cet enfant. Et puis, il allait certainement mourir pendant la guerre … Il aurait mieux valu qu'Hermione et cet enfant apprennent à vivre sans lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à se séparer d'eux. Cet enfant n'était pas encore là, et déjà, il l'aimait plus que tout.

« A quoi tu penses ?, demanda Hermione en sortant de son sommeil

-Des choses pas très réjouissantes …, répondit-il dans un souffle.

-Tu aurais préféré une fille ?

-Quoi ?

-Le bébé, tu aurais préféré que ce soit une fille et pas un garçon ?

-Non, pas du tout. Fille ou garçon, tant que ton enfant va bien, je suis heureux.

-Notre enfant, Severus … Tu parles de mon enfant, mais c'est aussi le tien …

-Hermione, je ne peux pas …

-Quoi ?, dit-elle en se relevant vivement.

-Je ne peux pas être son père … Il faudrait mieux que je ne sois pas là …

-Severus, dit-elle en prenant l'une des photographies, Regarde ces images, regarde-les et dis-moi que tu ne veux pas de ce petit homme … Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas de ton fils …

Il fixait ce petit-être sur l'image, son fils … Pouvait-il vraiment dire qu'il n'en voulait pas alors que c'était sans doute ce qu'il avait désiré depuis longtemps ?

-Ce n'est pas que je n'en veux pas …

-Alors c'est moi ?

-Non. Hermione …

-Dis-moi ce qui pourrait t'empêcher d'être avec ton fils et d'être avec moi … ?

-Je ne peux pas …

-Pars !

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-il surpris

-Si tu ne veux pas rester avec moi et avec ton fils, alors pars ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais mais je me suis trompée. Je vais garder cet enfant, parce que je l'aime plus que tout, mais je ne veux pas qu'il souffre d'un père qui soit là uniquement quand il a besoin de tirer son coup et puis basta.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça !

-De dire quoi ?! La vérité ? Tu l'as dit toi-même que je n'étais rien pour toi …

-Crois-le si c'est ce que tu veux », Dit-il las.

Cette situation était trop compliquée … Il était tiraillé entre deux : d'un côté, il y avait Hermione et leur enfant qu'il voulait protéger plus que tout et avec qui il voulait être. Mais de l'autre côté, il y avait la guerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore, et le reste du Monde. S'il délaissait son rôle d'espion, le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnerait sûrement cette bataille, et dans ce cas, Hermione était vouée à la mort. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, les abandonner. Au plus profond de lui, il rêvait à cette vie de famille, à avoir un enfant, un épouse … Même si ce rêve lui avait paru dérisoire jusqu'à maintenant.

« Je ne veux pas le croire … Mais c'est la vérité … Tu ne veux pas de moi, pas de cet enfant … Alors pars !

-Ce n'est pas la vérité … Mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi sans te mettre en danger …

-Pour ne pas me mettre en danger ou pour pouvoir roucouler en paix avec l'autre Mangemort ?!

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu et les conversations vont bon train …

-Depuis quand fais-tu attention aux bruits de couloirs ?!

-J'y fait attention quand les faits coïncides avec eux … Tu vas nier être parti avec elle pour la Saint-Valentin ?!

-Non, je ne le nierai pas. Mais je ne suis pas parti pour ce que tu crois …

-Pour quoi es-tu parti ?

-…

Il ne disait rien, trop honteux de ce que ça condition lui forçait de faire. Il se répugnait lui-même et il ne voulait pas lire dans les yeux de la jeune fille ce dégoût.

-Severus, réponds-moi … Pourquoi es-tu parti une semaine à la St-Valentin avec Nohed ?

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous avait appelés, nous avions une mission …

-…

-Alors oui, j'étais avec Cashia pour la St-Valentin, j'aurais voulu passer cette journée avec toi, j'aurais voulu que tu sois près de moi … Mais si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais torturé une jeune fille juste pour le plaisir de ton Maître, ou je t'aurai moi-même torturé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vraiment entre vous deux ?

-Entre Cashia et moi ?

-Oui ?

-Rien … Elle est simplement là pour veiller à ce que je reste dans les rangs des Mangemorts et pour accomplir les désirs de son père.

-Pourtant vous êtes proches …

-Nous sommes deux Mangemorts, je suis sensé être dévoué totalement à la cause des Ténèbres …

-Elle t'a déjà embrassé ?, elle voulait des réponses, à toutes ces question, même si elle en connaissait déjà certaines, elle voulait les entendre de sa bouche.

-Oui

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand elle, elle t'embrasse ?

-Rien, dit-il sincèrement.

-Et là ? », Demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour effleurer ses lèvre des siennes.

Il passa une main sur sa joue, déviant lentement vers sa nuque pour la garder près de lui, l'embrassant amoureusement en faisant naître une myriade de papillons dans le ventre de la jeune fille.

Il avait son visage en coupe entre ses mains, gardant leurs lèvres scellées jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Elle s'écarta lentement de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien en passant une main sur sa joue.

«Il n'y a rien entre elle et toi ?

-Rien, je peux te l'assurer. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime …

-Parce que je porte ton enfant ou …

-Depuis bien longtemps ! Je ne t'aime pas uniquement depuis que je sais pour le bébé … Ça remonte à plus loin …

-Quand ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Je t'ai remarqué lors de ta 4e année … Mais il m'a fallu longtemps avant de me rendre compte que ce que je ressentais c'était de l'amour, et pas uniquement de l'admiration.

-Toi, tu m'admirais ?

-Qui ne le fait pas ?

-Moi c'est toi que j'admire … Tes connaissances en potions, en sortilèges, en Duels. Tu es un homme froid, sombre et mystérieux, et j'ai toujours voulu savoir qui était l'homme.

-Comment pouvais-tu savoir que je n'étais pas vraiment comme ça ?

-Personne ne peut être si cruel et si froid sans une bonne raison …

-Tu vois le monde avec trop d'innocence. Les gens peuvent être bons, mais ils peuvent être cruels et sans pitié.

-Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que le professeur que j'admirais et que je rêvais d'égaler était au plus profond de lui aussi cruel et sadique qu'en apparence …

-Et alors ?

-Et bien, j'avais raison … J'ai appris à connaître Severus au-delà du professeur Rogue … Et … Je ne veux pas le quitter … », dit-elle en plongeant dans ses bras.

Il répondit avec douceur à son étreinte, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu jeté de la sorte lorsque nous sommes revenus de Finlande ?

-Cashia était déjà arrivée, il fallait que je te protège et t'éloigner de moi me semblait être une bonne idée.

-Tes mots m'ont blessée, tu sais …

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser l'opportunité de répliquer, sinon je savais que je n'aurais pas su tenir.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air si mal …

-Je n'avais pas l'être d'un homme bien, pourtant selon toi …

-Pas rien que selon moi. Tu es un homme bien, Severus ! Viens …, dit-elle doucement en lui laissant de la place dans le lit.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Je m'en fiche. Je veux que tu sois près de moi et qu'on regarde les premières photos de notre fils.

-Tu es sentimentale …, dit-il en riant faiblement tout en s'asseyant.

-Je sais, mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps. », Dit-elle en lui jetant un regard complice.

La jeune lionne était restée allongée, s'étant simplement redressé tandis que le Maître des potions était assis juste à côté d'elle. Pendant de longues minutes, ils regardèrent les clichés qui avaient été pris plus tôt dans la journée.

Avant de partir pour s'entretenir avec le médicomage responsable d'Hermione, Severus se pencha lentement vers le ventre de la jeune fille et murmura :

« Je serai là, mon bonhomme … Toujours … », tout en déposant un doux baiser par-dessus la chemise d'hôpital.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Professeur Rogue !

-Ah, justement, je vous cherchais. Avez-vous les résultats de Miss Granger ?

-Je voulais vous voir pour en parler … Nous les avons, seulement …

-Seulement quoi ?, dit-il, son inquiétude passant pour de l'exaspération.

-Nous n'avons rien trouvé d'anormal. Apparemment, la perte de consciente de Miss Granger serait simplement due à sa chute et, à la limite, à sa faiblesse actuelle.

-Sa faiblesse actuelle ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle est enceinte …

-Non, je le sais.

-Bien, il semblerait que son subconscient se soit retranché momentanément pour se protéger …

-Est-ce anormal ?

-Je ne dirais pas anormal, mais juste inhabituel. Savez-vous si elle a des problèmes pour l'instant ?

-Elle est mon élève, mais je ne connais pas sa vie personnelle.

-Non, bien sûr. Néanmoins, elle doit se ménager et éviter toutes contrariétés …

-Nous ferons attention.

-Bien, je dis ça, pour elle et l'enfant … Si jamais ces pertes de consciences se reproduisent, son état pourrait devenir plus sérieux et dans ce cas, ils courraient des risques tous le deux …

-Nous allons la placer sous perfusion et ensuite, si tous ses signes vitaux restes normaux, elle pourra sortir sans problèmes.

-Je vais aller l'en informer.

-Merci. A ce propos, Poudlard a appelé et apparemment, un autre professeur va venir prendre votre relève … ».

Severus lui adressa un signe de tête poli avant de retourner dans la chambre d'Hermione.

« Alors ?

-On va te placer sous perfusion mais pour après, si tes signes vitaux sont normaux, ils te laisseront sortir.

-Et pour les examens ?

-Apparemment tout est normal …

-Je me sens … Fatiguée …, dit-elle en baillant.

-Repose-toi … », dit-il doucement.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si fatigué, elle avait tout le temps envie de dormir ce qui n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes. Mais bon … Pour le moment, elle avouait être assez tracassée donc ça jouait très certainement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une vive douleur dans le ventre la réveilla. Elle se redressa tout d'une fois, croyant voir Severus à côté d'elle mais c'était Cashia qui était là. Cette dernière se précipita directement au chevet de la Lionne en s'écriant :

« Miss Granger, que ce passe-t-il ?!

-Mon … Ventre … Aaaargghhh … »

Elle était littéralement pliée en deux, repliée sur elle-même tandis qu'elle avait l'impression que son abdomen prenait feu. C'était comme si de l'acide coulait dans ses veine, brûlant tout sur son passage.

Le professeur de DCFM se précipita à l'extérieur de la chambre et cria :

«Médicomage ! Tout de suite ! »

L'homme en charge d'Hermione entra alors suivit de deux infirmière et plongea vers sa patiente, essayant de lui parler le plus calmement.

« Miss Granger, que se passe-t-il ?!

-Ventre … Brûle ..., articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Infirmière, à combien est la perfusion ?!

-Vide, mais ce n'est pas du Donormyl …

-Quoi ?!

-Je ne connais pas cette perfusion, Monsieur …, dit-elle confuse.

L'homme fit le tour du lit et vint examiner la poche.

-Merlin ! Qui s'est occupé de mettre cette perfusion ?!

-Moi … Mais ce n'est pas celle que j'ai mise. J'ai mis une perfusion bleue … Celle-ci est rouge …

-Que se passe-t-il ?!, demanda Nohed.

-Miss Granger a pris une perfusion entière d'un mélange de Mifépristone et de Misoprostol, tous deux à haut dosage ! Allez me chercher des sédatifs et de quoi stopper l'avancée du produit s'il n'est pas trop tard … », dit-il tout en revenant vers sa patiente qui serrait toujours les draps en boule contre elle.

« Miss Granger, nous allons vous faire une injection pour stopper la douleur, mais vous devez vous détendre … Lâchez ces draps … »

La jeune lionne obéit, serrant les dents, les larmes de douleurs ruisselant comme un torrent diluvien sur ses joues.

Lorsque l'infirmière revint, le médicomage l'arrêta néanmoins, le regard fixé sur les draps.

« Quoi ?! », intervint finalement le professeur-qui était restée en retrait- après plusieurs secondes d'un silence pesant occupé par les regards inquiets et douloureux de la jeune fille au médecin.

« C'est trop tard … », dit-il désolé en dévoilant les draps, non pas blancs, mais rouge de sang.


	30. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25 : « Où c'est qu'j'ai mis mon flingue ? », Renaud.

Tout était sombre et noir, la pièce et les appartements tout entiers étaient plongés dans la froideur des Ténèbres.

Une lumière verte s'échappa de l'antre de la cheminée, laissant apparaître un homme vêtu en accord avec l'ambiance des cachots.

Il se sentait brisé. Comme du verre que l'on aurait jeté au sol, comme un bout de tissus qu'on se serait efforcé à déchirer, son âme était sombre et orageuse.

Il se laissa tomber sur le divan, regardant droit devant lui et apercevant un tas de parchemin avec au-dessus, la série de clichés. Il prit la première, la caressant du bout des doigts.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la vie lui enlève son fils ?

Parce qu'il n'en était pas digne ? Parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment ? Ou plutôt parce qu'il n'avait pas droit à ce bonheur. Ce soir, Hermione était à Sainte Mangouste et lui, ne pouvait même pas être avec elle. Au nom de quoi aurait-il put ? Aux yeux de tous, il n'est que son professeur de Potions.

Son professeur … Depuis quand ne se considère-t-il plus uniquement que comme cela ?!

Les paroles du médicomage lui revinrent en mémoire :

 _« Apparemment, il y a eu un problème au niveau des perfusions. Miss Granger a reçu une très forte dose d'un mélange de Misépristol et de Misoprostol …_

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?_

 _-Généralement, on utilise ces produits pour une interruption de grossesse … Mais jamais à si haute dose et à une concentration aussi élevée …_

 _-Comment va-t-elle ?, avait-il répondu en masquant toute son inquiétude._

 _-Miss Granger est sous le choc. Le processus a été extrêmement douloureux au vu de la vitesse à laquelle son organisme a absorbé le produit. Malheureusement, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il était déjà trop tard pour l'enfant …_

 _-Où est-il maintenant ?_

 _-Professeur … Miss Granger était enceinte de presque 3 mois seulement … A ce niveau, ce n'est pas encore réellement un fœtus, il n'y a rien à faire … »_

Il était resté choqué de ce que le médecin venait de lui dire. Mais il savait bien que l'homme avait raison. Ce n'était pas encore véritablement un bébé … Pas à ce stade …

Mais tout ceci n'était que de la science … Mais à cet instant précis, il ne le voyait pas de cet œil. C'était de son enfant dont il était question, de leur bébé à Hermione et à lui, pas d'un simple amas de cellule sans la moindre émotion ou ressentit.

Cette petite chose existait, pour elle et pour lui, il était leur petit miracle et même s'il n'avait pas été désiré à cet instant, ce petit ange aurait été aimé.

Penser de la sorte, en utilisant le passé lui faisait plus mal encore. Comme si des éclats de verre transperçaient sa peau, venant se loger dans son cœur. Même avec Lily, il n'avait pas tant souffert …

Ah, Lily …

Vingt ans passé à idéalisé une image de cette femme, vingt années passées à souffrir de la vision de son fils et pourtant, elle ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal que ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

L'image de Potter fils s'imposa à lui. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille, son nez … Il était indéniablement le fils de James Potter, jusque dans les lunettes. Et puis ses yeux, les yeux de Lily ...

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser aller de la sorte, mais ce soir, il n'avait plus envie de lutter. Ce soir, il avait mal … Trop mal. Il prit une bouteille, se servit un verre et continua de fixer le cliché qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts fins. Il voulait essayer d'imaginer à quoi son fils aurait ressemblé.

Aurait-il été, à l'instar des Potter, son portrait craché ? Il ne le lui aurait pas souhaité. Non, son fils aurait peut-être eu ses cheveux corbeaux, mais il n'aurait pas eu cette apparence graisseuse que les longues heures passées au-dessus d'un chaudron avaient donnée aux siens. Il aurait peut-être eu sa bouche, avec ses lèvres fines. Ou peut-être, oui, il aurait eu son nez … Celui des Rogue. Comme le fils des Potter, il aurait eu les yeux de sa mère, ceux d'Hermione. Ces deux billes ambrées et dans lesquelles il prenait grand plaisir à se perdre.

Mais et si ça avait été l'inverse ? Et s'il avait été le portrait craché d'Hermione ? Son petit nez retroussé qui lui donnait cet air innocent, ses lèvres charnues et chaudes qui lui donnaient toujours des milliers de frissons, et puis ses cheveux … Ils donnaient toujours l'impression de vouloir mener leur propre vie, s'emmêlant entre eux dans un fouillis indescriptible. Et plus Hermione tentait de les discipliner, plus ils semblaient se rebeller. Leur fils aurait pu avoir ses yeux, noir en orageux. Sa lionne lui répétait souvent qu'il avait des yeux magnifique et mystérieux. Cette simple pensée le fit sourire, mais il se rembrunit subitement en pensant à ce qu'elle devait vivre au même moment.

Elle avait senti son enfant quitter son corps, alors qu'elle ne désirait rien de mieux que de l'aimer. Il avait vu tellement de fois son regard s'illuminé lorsqu'elle parlait du bébé. Une conversation qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt lui revint alors en mémoire …

 **Flash-back**

 _Ils étaient tous les deux dans les appartements du Serpentard, lui dans le fauteuil et elle, assise sur la moquette, à ses pieds, la tête contre ses genoux. Ils lisaient tous les deux un bon livre devant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée._

 _« Severus ?…, dit Hermione en refermant doucement son bouquin_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Tu nous imagines plus tard ?_

 _-Je ne pense pas trop à l'avenir …, dit-il doucement._

 _Elle avait alors basculé sa tête en arrière pour croiser son regard avec un grand sourire._

 _-Moi, un peu quand même …, répondit-elle avec douceur en se reconcentrant après sur le feu._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ?, demanda-t-il curieux._

 _-Je nous vois tous les deux, avec le bébé. Nous passerions des soirées comme celles-ci, devant le feu à lire. On lui raconterait des histoires sorcières et des contes Moldus aussi …_

 _Tu lui apprendrais à faire des potions, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Tu lui monterais comment préparer des antidotes, des breuvages …_

 _Il pourrait être ici, avec nous. Nous serions tous les trois ensembles._

 _Je me vois jouer avec lui, aux poupées ou aux voitures …_

 _Nous pourrions nous promener dans le parc en été et patiner sur le lac en hiver. On ferait de belles balades …_

 _Pendant les vacances, on partirait ensemble. Peut-être qu'on retournerait en Finlande._

 _On serait heureux, tous les trois. Tu serais avec moi et nous aurions notre petit ange. »_

 _Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas inclus la guerre et la possibilité qu'il n'y survive pas._

 _« Tu es trop idéaliste …, dit-il doucement._

 _-Non, c'est juste que je me fiche du reste. Les problèmes, cela fait 6 ans que je les affronte et je suis toujours en vie. Les regards des autres, je m'en contre fiche tant que je suis bien. J'ai toujours subi les moqueries et les injures, je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment préoccupée … Nous serons heureux, avec ce bébé … », dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre. »_

 **Fin du flash-back**

Tout ceci n'était plus qu'un mirage, un souhait impossible à réaliser et qui portait déjà tout ce poids de la fatalité.

Auraient-ils vraiment été heureux ? Hermione ne pensait pas à la guerre, à la mort, elle disait qu'ils seraient heureux tous les trois, mais, le seraient-ils vraiment ? Maintenant que ce bonheur était définitivement hors de portée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire, que peut-être, oui. Oui, ils auraient pu, vivre tous les trois dans ses appartements de Poudlard. Ils auraient pu retourner en Finlande et vers découvrir à ce petit homme le chalet qui avait abrité leurs premières nuits de tendresse. Il aurait pu préparer ses potions, son fils assis près de lui, le regardant attentif. Il aurait pu lui apprendre l'art de potions comme sa propre mère le lui avait appris. Ils auraient pu passer leurs soirées au coin du feu. Oui, ils auraient pu.

Il s'imaginait parfaitement la voix douce et cristalline d'Hermione, raconter des contes à leur enfant qui s'endormirait doucement dans ses bras. Il la voyait le bercer doucement, caressant son petit visage et embrassant son front avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le fauteuil, là où il aurait pu les entourer tous les deux de ses bras et les protéger de tout.

Oui, tout cela aurait pu exister. Mais, il en avait été certain, au moment même où il avait vu ce sourire sadique sur son visage, Cashia leur avait pris tout ça.

Elle ne s'en était pas cachée même … Elle le lui avait dit, comme on annonce que l'on a réussi une évaluation ou que l'on a eu une promotion.

 _« J'ai fait du super boulot je trouve ! Allez, hop !, au revoir Miss Je-suis-une-Sang-de-Bourbe-parfaite. »_

Il avait gardé son apparence froide et indifférente, la félicitant de sa réussite, mais intérieurement, il était en irruption.

Cette femme se permettait de jubiler devant la mort de cet enfant, comme si elle venait de manger une friandise. Elle venait de lui enlever son bonheur, elle l'avait privé de ce à quoi il pouvait se rattacher pour vivre, et elle jubilait.

Il avait haï le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le meurtre de Lily, mais là, c'était tout autre. Oui, il le haïssait, mais il était empli d'une rage sans limite.

Ce n'était même pas pour l'avoir fait souffrir, lui il avait l'habitude, la souffrance était son amie, sa compagne de vie, il ne vivait qu'avec la souffrance. Mais à cet instant, c'était Hermione qui souffrait plus que lui. Elle devait faire face à la perte d'un enfant qu'elle avait porté, même si ce n'était que quelques mois. Il ne pouvait imaginer la douleur qu'elle avait dû ressentir quand cette sensation de brûlure infinie avait étreint son ventre. Il n'imaginait même pas la terreur qui avait pris possession de son corps lorsque, peut-être, elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Mais, l'avait-elle seulement comprit ? Avait-elle compris que la vie abandonnait cet enfant qu'elle chérissait tant déjà et que ce dernier abandonnait la chaleur réconfortante de son ventre.

Cashia lui avait décrit la scène avec ce plaisir malsain qu'on les personnes qui aiment la torture, qui aiment l'affliger. Il pouvait voir la scène comme s'il y avait assisté, tant elle lui en avait donné des détails. Des traits d'Hermione, tordus de douleurs, aux draps crispés dans ses mains, en passant par les plaintes sonores qu'elle avait tenté d'étouffer mais qui emplissait la pièce, accompagnant cette odeur de mort imminente qui planait et pesait dans l'air.

Il termina son verre avant de s'en resservir un autre, ne comptant même plus, évaluant la nécessité en fonction de sa lucidité. Il ne voulait pas être lucide, ce soir, il ne voulait plus. Il voulait s'abandonner, quitter ce corps, quitter ce monde … il ne voulait plus vivre, ne voulait plus ressentir.

Mais à cet instant, le sourire de sa Lionne lui revint en tête …

Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant. Elle avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas la laisser maintenant.

Chaque chose en son temps, il savait que sa mort viendrait, mais il ne pouvait imposer ça maintenant à la jeune fille.

Il finit un autre verre, mais lorsqu'il voulut se resservir, il réalisa que la bouteille était vide. Il la laissa tomber et elle éclata dans un bruit cristallin sur le sol, l'Amaretto goutant légèrement sur le cliché qu'il avait lâché sans s'en rendre compte. Il se pencha pour la ramasser, le regard fixé sur les gouttes ambrées qui lui rappelaient les yeux de la Rouge et Or.

Du bout du pouce, il essuya les gouttes qui reposaient toujours sur le papier, effaçant toute trace de la boisson.

A chaque fois qu'il regardait ces clichés, milles et une images de ce que son fils aurait pu être lui passaient à l'esprit et il pouvait sentir sa rage croitre en lui. Parce que tout ceci n'étaient que des suppositions invérifiables, il ne pouvait que rêver de ses moments en sachant pertinemment que jamais il ne pourrait les vivre.

Même s'ils avaient un autre enfant, rien ne remplacerait jamais celui qu'ils venaient de perdre.

Il bouillonnait, serrant son verre toujours plus fort dans sa main avant de finalement l'envoyer dans le feu dans un excès de rage fulgurant. Les flammes s'intensifièrent avec l'alcool avant de redevenir comme avant tandis qu'il s'était détourné de l'antre pour faire face à, accroché sur le mur, un miroir.

« A cause de toi, de ce que tu as fait, l'être le plus innocent qui soit est mort … A cause de toi, ton fils est mort … », dit-il dans un souffle avant d'envoyer son poing dans son reflet, brisant le verre et coupant sa peau.

Il avait trop de rage en lui que pour pouvoir la contenir. Il savait contre qui était destinée cette rage, mais savait également qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Absolument rien. Il était pieds et mains liés, ne pouvant être que le spectateur de la vie qui s'écoulait lentement sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir.

Cette rage qui grandissait en lui l'oppressait et l'étouffait. Il ne pouvait l'évacuer et cela le mettait encore plus en rogne. Faute de pouvoir se venger sur ce qui causait sa faiblesse, il passait ses nerfs sur tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, envoyait voler parchemin, cousins, couverture jusqu'à la table qu'il retourna dans un dernier accès de rage.

Son appartement était sans dessus dessous, et pourtant, sa rage était toujours là, il lui semblait même qu'elle avait redoublé. Pourtant, il le savait, il devait se calmer, se contenir et tout faire pour recouvrer son sang-froid, mais rien n'y faisait.

Après la douleur, il y avait la rage. Et même si sa douleur était toujours présente, la rage prenait le dessus, le poussant à cette extrémité. Il n'aurait pas dû être là, il ne devrait pas être dans ses appartements à envoyer valser meubles et documents. A cet instant, il voudrait être au Manoir Malefoy, et pouvoir affronter son Maître, face à face. Il voudrait avoir Cashia devant lui et pouvoir lui faire connaître les milles souffrances qu'elle lui a infligées en tuant son enfant. Il voudrait être avec Hermione, pouvoir la serrer contre lui et la rassurer. Pourquoi n'y était-il pas ?!

D'un geste rapide, il prit sa cape avant de la passer, décidant de quitter ses appartements pour se rendre à l'hôpital en transplanant.

Tandis qu'il parcourait les couloirs rapidement, le Directeur le retint :

« Severus, viens …, lui intima-t-il doucement.

-Non, Albus, je dois partir, répondit-il en tentant de continuer son chemin.

-Ne fais pas ça mon garçon …

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ce ne serait pas prudent …

-Je dois y aller !

-Je sais ce que …

-Non ! Ne dites pas que vous savez ce que c'est alors que c'est faux ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, ce que ça fait, ce que l'on ressent !, cracha-t-il.

-Severus, allons dans mon bureau, s'il te plait …

-Non ! Je vous l'ai dit : je dois partir.

-que vas-tu aller faire là-bas ?

-Rester avec elle, dit-il comme une évidence.

-Cela ne lui rendrait pas service, et tu le sais …

-Envoyez-moi là-bas, demanda-t-il en le regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis le début de leur échange.

-Sur quel motif ?

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous n'en avez pas besoin. Il vous suffit de le demander et vous savez très bien que personne ne dira rien. Albus, envoyez-moi là-bas. Demandez à Cashia de revenir et laissez-moi y aller sans risque.

-Et si je ne te donne pas cet accord, que feras-tu ?

-Je partirai quand même …

-Vas-y … », dit-il conciliant.

Le ténébreux professeur remercia son mentor d'un simple geste avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à la zone de transplanage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Sev, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda Cashia étonnée de voir son partenaire Mangemort devant elle alors qu'elle gardait l'entrée de la porte d'Hermione.

« Je crois que Dumbledore a peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa Miss-parfaite du Trio d'Or … Il m'a demandé de venir ici et de te remplacer …

-Bon, et bien … Je te laisse veiller la Sang-de-Bourbe … », dit-elle d'un air légèrement soupçonneux.

Severus s'installa d'abord sur la chaise que Nohed occupait avant, la regardant quitter le couloir. Il attendit encore plusieurs minutes par prudence avant de finalement rentrer dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Il ferma les stores et verrouilla la porte après avoir eu l'aval du médicomage, avançant lentement vers la silhouette recroquevillée sous la couverture.

La Rouge et Or se retourna lentement, les yeux gonflés et rougis en demandant d'une petite voix :

« C'est pour quoi ?

-Pour toi …, dit-il d'une voix qui avait perdu toute animosité.

-Severus ?, demanda-t-elle incrédule.

-Oui …, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que … ?

-Je devais être avec toi, répondit-il simplement en caressant sa joue.

Elle renifla bruyamment, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes de nouveau.

-Je suis là …, dit-il avec douceur en la prenant contre lui.

-Severus … Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?, demanda-t-elle d'une vois larmoyante.

-Je reste … », dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

La jeune fille s'écarta quelque peu, laissant de la place à l'homme avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras. Elle pleurait contre lui tandis qu'il tentait de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Je suis désolée …, souffla-t-elle à un moment entre deux crises de larmes.

-Désolée de quoi ?, demanda-t-il surpris.

-Pour le bébé …

-Hermione, ce n'est pas de ta faute voyons … », dit-il en relevant son visage, tenant son menton entre ses doigts.

Il la couvait d'un regard tendre, ne pouvant croire qu'elle se sentait vraiment responsable de la perte du bébé. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait, si ce n'était l'aimer de tout son cœur et de toute son âme.

Il déposa doucement ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et délicat. Elle se raccrochait à ce baiser comme la seule chose tangible dans son monde.

La sentir dans ses bras, contre son torse avait affaibli sa rage momentanément. L'heure n'était pas à la rage et à la haine. Il voulait plus que tout réconforter sa belle Lionne, la serrer contre lui et apaiser son cœur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aux premières lueurs du jour, il fut réveillé par l'infirmière qui faisait sa ronde. Cette dernière ne sembla pourtant pas se formaliser que deux personnes partageaient le petit lit d'hôpital et passa son chemin.

Alors qu'il se relevait doucement pour ne pas réveiller la jeune fille, il découvrit une lettre sur la petite table de nuit.

D'abord intrigué, il l'ouvrit après avoir vérifié, à l'aide de nombreux sorts, qu'elle ne comportait aucuns maléfices.

Les quelques mots qui y étaient écrits étaient sans appel, clairs et précis.

 _« Le Ministère a été attaqué._

 _Hermione doit absolument se rendre chez ses parents, dans le Monde Moldu. D'une part, pour récupérer de la perte du bébé, mais aussi pour sa sécurité._

 _Elle coure moins de dangers là-bas._

 _Le transfert se fera le plus vite possible et tu l'accompagneras jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à Poudlard._

 _A.P.W.B. Dumbledore »_


	31. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26 : « Famille », Génération Goldman.

Hermione souffla de bonheur lorsque le visage de sa mère apparut à la porte d'entrée de la dentisterie.

« Hermione, ma puce !, s'exclama madame Granger.

-Maman … », dit-elle doucement en enlaçant sa mère tendrement.

De longs mois et de nombreuses choses étaient arrivés depuis qu'elle avait quitté ses parents et elle était heureuse de revoir sa mère.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévu que tu venais ?

-Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu …, répondit Severus en réagissant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

-Oh … Et bien … Entrez voyons, ne restons pas sur le pas de la porte ou nous allons tomber malade …

-Maman, nous sommes le 16 mars …

-Et figures-toi que ton père à un rhume », dit-elle amusée.

La maitresse de maison passa devant pour les guidés dans ce qui avait été la Maison d'enfance de la Gryffondor. A l'avant, il y avait la dentisterie avec le cabinet de Monsieur et Madame Granger, tandis qu'à l'arrière et à l'étage, c'était leurs côté privé.

Hermione s'installa dans le divan tandis que Severus prenait place à côté d'elle, le visage toujours impassible.

« Vous buvez du thé ?

-Volontiers …

-Et toi, ma chérie ?

-Je ne sais pas trop …

-C'est du Earl Grey, tu sais …

-D'accord. »

La femme s'éloigna quelques minutes vers la cuisine, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Le silence s'installa, pas pesant ou lourd, mais calme apaisant. La Rouge et Or laissait son regard dériver vers le buffet contre le mur en face d'eux, observant les photos qui s'y trouvaient. L'une d'elle attira son attention et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'il vit nettement, sa mère lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, tenant un poupon endormi alors qu'elle-même était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, et cela se voyait.

Ses doigts cherchèrent naturellement ceux de son amant, resserrant leur prise autour d'eux lorsqu'elle les trouva. Severus répondit à sa discrète étreinte, enserrant ses doigts dans les siens. Les larmes montaient aux yeux de la Gryffondor, menaçant de tomber à tout instant. Du bout du pouce, il caressait sa main, cherchant à l'apaiser tendrement.

« Tenez …, dit madame Granger en tendant une tasse à Severus.

-Merci, madame.

-Oh, appelez-moi Kate, dit-elle avec un sourire, Hermione, mon cœur, ça va ?

-Je … Je suis fatiguée, maman …

-Oh, bien sûr … Va te reposer ma puce …

-Professeur … Je vous montre votre chambre ..., dit-elle en se levant.

Severus se leva lui aussi, suivant la jeune femme vers les escaliers.

-Merci pour le thé, Kate.

-C'est normal … Hermione, je retourne travailler donc ne t'inquiète pas : ton père et moi finissons à 19h …

-D'accord. »

Elle monta les marches et il la suivit, arrivant rapidement sur un petit palier.

« Voilà la chambre d'amis … », dit-elle en désignant une petite porte de bois clair, s'immobilisant.

Elle ne voulait pas avancer, qu'il rentre dans cette pièce, referme la porte et la laisse seule, non, elle ne voulait pas.

« Severus …, dit-elle d'une voix faible et tremblante.

-Je suis là …, dit-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

-R-Reste avec moi … », continua-t-elle.

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, tandis qu'elle se laissait aller dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle avança doucement, ouvrant une autre porte non loin de là qui, il le devina, était celle qui menait à sa chambre.

La pièce était très spacieuse. Il y avait d'abord comme un petit palier où les murs étaient recouverts de livres, du sol au plafond. Après les deux petites marches, ils se retrouvaient sur un parquet en bois clair lui aussi. Il y avait à gauche, près de la fenêtre, un grand bureau où se trouvaient encore livre et feuilles de papier Moldues en tous genre. A droite, contre le mur se trouvait un grand lit recouvert d'une parure de draps bleu ciel avec des pois blancs et gris de différentes tailles. Juste à côté, il y avait une petite table de chevet où un livre semblait entamé, juste à côté d'une petite lampe de chevet en porcelaine grise. Les murs étaient blancs mais décorés allègrement, au fur et à mesure des années : quelques photos de sa famille et de ses amis, une grande mappemonde où plusieurs pays étaient décorés d'un point de couleur, chacun semblant correspondre à la couleur de la punaise qui maintenait une photo accrochée sur le mur, tout autour de la carte. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de coussins, à chaque fois dans les mêmes teintes : bleu clair, blanc ou gris.

Elle s'avança, se laissant tomber sur son lit, prenant en main la peluche d'un lionceau. En suivant ses gestes du regard, il remarqua un autre détail, pour le moins amusant : les peluches. Il y en avait sur le lit, dans les étagères, et sûrement aussi dans la malle de bois au bout du lit. Certaines étaient petites et assez classique, comme le petit ours qui se trouvait à côté d'une photo d'elle soufflant ses bougies … D'autres, étaient plus … Originales, comme le Scooby-Doo géant qui se trouvait allongé sur son lit tel un chien de garde.

« J'ai gardé la chambre de mes 11 ans …, dit-elle en voyant son regard parcourir toute la pièce, Mes parents voulaient qu'on la refasse, mais je n'ai pas voulu. Parfois, ça fait du bien de revenir ici et de redevenir Hermione Granger, la petite fille douée à l'école qui jouait avec ses deux meilleures amies dans le jardin, comme n'importe quelle petite fille … »

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras.

« Fan de peluches ?, dit-il amusé.

-Oh … Ça c'était aussi quand j'étais petite … J'adorais les peluches.

-Et Scooby-Doo ?

-Mon dessin animé préféré quand j'étais petite, dit-elle en souriant faiblement, Comment connais-tu Scooby-Doo ?

-Le dessin animé est sorti en 1969 … Je n'avais que 9 ans à cette époque …

-Tu regardais ça, toi ?

-A ton avis ?

-J'ai du mal à m'imaginer le grand Severus Rogue en train de regarder Scooby-Doo, le dimanche matin en mangeant ses céréales.

-Effectivement, je ne mangeais pas de céréales, dit-il doucement, la regardant amusé.

-Oh, tu m'as comprise …

-Oui, par contre, je suis jaloux …

-Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Toi tu as une peluche aussi grande que moi, presque … », dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Hermione sourit doucement, s'allongeant sur la couette tandis que Severus faisait de même en se plaçant dans son dos, la tenant tendrement contre son torse. Dans ses bras, elle se détendait doucement, se laissant porter par les fragrances boisées et épicées de l'homme. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à lui, écoutant le son doux et calme de son cœur.

« Comment tu fais ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Pour quoi ?

-Rester si calme … Moi, je n'y arrive pas … Je m'en veux, Severus. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux …, dit-elle en laissant libre cours à ses larmes cette fois-ci.

-Je n'y arrive pas, Hermione … Je n'y arrive pas … Mais tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Je l'ai senti, tu sais … Partir … Je l'ai senti … Je ne voulais pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais au fond de moi, je le savais. Je sentais mon ventre me brûler, j'avais l'impression d'avoir de l'acide dans les veines … Je l'ai senti me quitter …

-Je suis désolé, de ne pas avoir été là …

-Tu crois qu'il a senti ?

-Non … Il n'a sûrement rien senti, je doute même qu'il ait réalisé ce qu'il se passait …

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain … Il n'était pas encore vraiment formé … Il n'a rien senti. Le produit l'a sûrement fait 'dormir' avant …

-Ca ne faisait que trois mois … Pourtant je l'aimais ce petit ange … Oh Severus, si tu savais comme je l'aimais. Même si devenir mère si jeune n'était pas ce que j'avais imaginé, je l'aurais fait. Je m'étais faites à cette idée, j'aimais ça aussi … L'idée d'avoir mon petit bonhomme, avec toi … Même si c'est la guerre et que c'est difficile, même si être enceinte maintenant n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais, je ne l'ai pas regretté … Parce que pour moi, c'était mon bébé … Mon petit garçon … », dit-elle en se cachant le visage contre sa poitrine.

Severus essayait de la réconforter, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire … Alors, il la gardait contre lui, caressant son dos en essayant de l'apaiser, l'entourant de tout son amour et la protégeant du monde.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'était endormie contre lui, ce qui le fit sourire. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de repos, et ces quelques jours dans le monde moldu ne pourrait être que bénéfique.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Hermione ?! C'est vraiment toi ?!, demanda une voix incrédule derrière la jeune fille. Elle se retourna et aperçut sa meilleure amie.

-Et oui ma Romanouche ! Je suis de retour !

-C'est génial ! », Dit-elle en se précipitant vers son amie, la serrant contre elle.

Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux dans la balancelle dans le jardin, regardant le soleil se coucher au loin. En regardant la mine triste de son amie, Romane sut instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas …

« Mionie … Tu n'es pas venue uniquement pour les vacances, c'est ça ?

Elle fit « non » de la tête, restant plongée dans le silence.

-Tu veux en parler ?

De nouveau, un signe de négation tandis qu'elle se rapprochait doucement de son amie, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule.

-Tu sais quoi ? On va rentrer, ce préparer un super thé –j'en ai des tout nouveaux de Maastricht- et on va se regarder Pocahontas.

-Le premier ?

-Evidemment, le deuxième est une véritable abomination ! Pocahontas, elle va avec John Smith et pas avec cet abruti !, dit-elle ce qui arracha un petit rire à Hermione.

-D'accord … Mais alors, appelle Océane !

-Ça aussi c'était évident … ».

Tandis qu'elles rentraient, Hermione pensait à sa soirée. Severus avait dû partir pour l'ordre à cause de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu au Ministère et elle s'était apprêtée à passer la soirée seule puisque ses parents avaient déjà un souper de prévu. Heureusement que Romane était là !

Justement, cette dernière c'était quelque peu éloignée pour passer un coup de fil …

« -Océane ?

-Non, le pape ! A ton avis, bien sûr que c'est moi, patate …

-Rejoins-moi chez Mionie !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là ?!

-Elle est revenue mais le plan « anti-dépression » est lancé !

-Peine de cœur ?

-Aucune idée, mais en tout cas, une soirée Disney s'impose !

-D'acc … Tu crois qu'elle s'est prise un râteau ?

-J'en sais rien … Bon, tu viens ?

-Je suis en route ! Je vais juste passer au magasin pour acheter un seau gigantesque de pop-corn sucré et du chocolat …

-C'est une super idée ! Prends aussi du Reese's !

-Hey, je suis en vélo hein … Pas en camion non plus, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Je sais … Mais je compte sur toi pour faire 50 km/h, parce que nous, on attend !

-Je suis au magasin, je speed !

-Okay … »

Elle se dirigea vers le salon, aidant son amie à installer des cousins par terre et des couvertures au cas où.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Hermione, ma chérie, c'est papa … Nous avons un peu abusé, alors Fred et Isa ont proposés que tout le monde reste dormir chez eux.

-Vous rentrez quand ?

-Demain, ne t'en fait pas … Bonne nuit, mon trésor.

-Bonne nuit papa … »

Les deux amies regardèrent la sorcière interloquée.

« Chétait pour quoi ?, demanda Océane, du pop-corn en bouche.

-Mon père et ma mère restent chez leurs amis.

-Oh ! Mais donc on peut en regarder un petit deuxième …

-C'est vrai ça !, renchérit Romane.

-Je ne sais pas les filles …

-Ah mais, ce n'était pas une question ! Par contre, celle-là, si : Mulan ou La Petite Sirène ?

-La Petite Sirène ! », Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Elles lancèrent le film, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elles tombèrent endormies.

C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que Severus les trouva lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison : les trois filles étaient endormies à même le sol, reposant sur des coussins imposant tandis qu'à l'écran, une sirène chantait sur un rocher.

Il éteignit la télévision, ce qui réveilla Océane.

« Questcequisepasse ?, marmonna-t-elle encore endormie.

-Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-il surpris et inquiet.

-Qu-quoi ?! Heyy ! Mais vous êtes qui ?!, cria-t-elle, réveillant ses amies aux passages.

-Hermione ?, l'interrogea Severus.

-Oh, ce sont Océane et … Romane … Comme j'étais … Toute seule … Elles sont venues pour … Me tenir compagnie …, dit-elle encore à moitié endormie.

-Mionie ?! C'est qui ce type ?

-Vous vous souvenez mon professeur de …

-Potions ?! Celui dont tu nous parles depuis 6 ans ?!

-Oui …, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Mais t'aurais dû le dire ! Enchantée, professeur …, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la regarda, sembla hésiter avant de finalement serrer sa main.

-Allez dormir maintenant …, dit-il simplement.

-On rentre chez nous ?, demanda Océane à Romane.

-Oh non ! Restez …, répondit Hermione.

-Non non … Mes parents vont s'inquiéter sinon …, insista Océane.

-Mais promis, on revient demain ! », Lui répondit joyeusement Romane.

Elles s'embrassèrent et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant qu'Hermione ne se retrouve seule avec Severus.

« Désolé, de t'avoir laissée seule …

-Ce n'est pas grave … Et puis, j'ai passé une belle soirée avec elles …

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Mangé du pop-corn, des Reese's, du chocolat et bu du thé devant Pocahontas et … La Petite Sirène, ou du moins le début …

-Disney ?

-J'adore Disney depuis que je suis toute petite ! Mais, d'où connais-tu les Disney ?

-Tu réalises que les Disney datent des années 30 ?

-J'ai tendance à l'oublier … Et mon cerveau fatigué n'arrange rien …

-Allons, viens là, sorcière ! », Dit-il en passant un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos, la soulevant doucement, tandis qu'elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise, s'agrippant à son cou doucement.

Il monta les escaliers et la conduit jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il la déposa doucement dans son lit, elle le retint avec douceur.

« Reste avec moi …

-Ce n'est pas très sage …

-Je m'en fiche …

-Et si tes parents entraient ?

-J'ai une couette, tu te caches …

-Et s'il me voie ?

-Je leur dit …

-Et …

-Reste …

-Je n'ai plus d'excuse …

-Oh, merci Merlin ! », Dit-elle en l'embrassant avant de l'entrainer sous les draps avec elle.

Il enfila magiquement un pyjama avant de la rejoindre, la serrant doucement contre lui. Elle retrouva rapidement le sommeil, se sentant bien dans les bras puissant et doux à la fois de son amant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Hermione !, cria une voix qui lui arrivait assez lointaine.

-Mmmggghht … Dix petites minutes 'man …, marmonna-t-elle avant de se retourner pour enfuir son visage dans le cou de Severus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

-Ma mère … qui m'appelle …

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle monte ?

-Je m'en fiche …, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Si elle nous voit …

-Je lui expliquerai que je suis avec l'homme dont je n'arrête pas de leur parler depuis 6 ans …

-6 ans ?, dit-il étonné.

-Si tu savais … Je t'ai toujours admiré … », dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux doucement.

Il baissa la tête et l'embrassa tendrement, caressant sa joue du dos de la main.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de le quitter, elle se fichait que sa mère monte et on fond d'elle, elle aurait voulu qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle découvre avec quelle tendresse Severus la traîtait et à quel point elle était heureuse avec lui.

« Je vais leur dire …, dit-elle doucement.

-Leur dire quoi ?

-Pour toi … Pour nous …

-Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Non, mais je veux leur dire … Je ne veux pas me cacher dans ma chambre chaque fois que j'aurai envie de t'embrasser ou de me blottir dans tes bras. Ici, je suis chez moi, avec ma famille … je peux redevenir qui je suis vraiment et … Je n'ai pas envie de mentir. Romane et Océane savent déjà tout ou presque …

-Ah bon ?...

-Pendant les vacances, elles m'ont tirés les vers du nez, alors j'ai fini par tout leur dire : le bal de 4ème année, les cours avec toi, ton apparence, ta voix, …

-Et tes parents …, dit-il doucement.

-Pendant les dernières vacances, je parlais avec les filles dans le jardin. Elles préparaient toutes sortes de plans pour que tu me remarque et ma mère est arrivée. Elle a dit en riant qu'on parlait de nos petits copains puis elle a ajouté que je parlais sûrement encore de toi … Je me souviens avoir rougis, mais même les tomates étaient jalouses de moi … Elle nous a regardé étonnée, puis elle a souri et elle est repartie.

-Dans tous les cas, elle aura une surprise … », Dit-il en enlaçant sa taille pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Maman, je dois vous parler … A toi et à papa ! »

Une simple phrase, et les voilà réunis tous les trois dans le salon, Severus ayant dû s'absenter pour le compte du Directeur.

Hermione avait voulu en profiter, pour qu'à son retour, elle puisse se lever, aller dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme elle en avait tant envie. Elle espérait simplement que ses parents comprendraient, qu'ils verraient à quel point il la rendait heureuse et à quel point elle était bien avec lui-même s'il était plus âgé et en apparence froid.

« Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ?, demanda Kate avec douceur.

-Et bien, voilà … Depuis septembre, je suis avec quelqu'un …

-Ah bon ?, répondit son père étonné, Kate, ne m'avais pas tu dis qu'il y avait ce … Aie …

-Richard, s'il te plait …, chuchota-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais dit ?, demanda Hermione étonné.

-Ta mère m'avait dit que tu ne semblais pas indifférente à l'un de tes professeurs … Mais soit … Continue, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Severus, c'est un sorcier et nous nous sommes rencontré à l'école.

-Il sait que tu es ici pour le moment ?

-Oui oui, bien sûr …

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie, tu sembles embêtée …, remarqua sa mère.

-Et bien, il est plus âgé …

-Oh Hermione, ça n'a pas d'importance … Ton père et moi avons bien 5 ans de différence …

-C'est un peu plus que 5 ans maman …, dit-elle d'une petite voix tandis que Severus rentrait. Les parents d'Hermione lui ayant donné des clefs pour qu'il entre et sorte à son besoin, ils ne prêtèrent pas attention au Maître des potions qui entrait dans le couloir.

-Tu veux que l'on en parle sans ton professeur ?, demanda Richard doucement.

-Non, dit-elle simplement avant de se retourner vers le couloir, Severus !

-Hermione ? », Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la voix de la jeune fille pensant qu'ils étaient seuls.

Lorsqu'il apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, il resta immobile, comme stupéfixé devant Kate et Richard, assis dans le divan en face de lui, plus que surpris.

La Gryffondor, avança, lui prenant la main doucement avant de l'attirer un peu plus vers elle.

« Pro-Professeur Rogue ?, demanda Kate incrédule.

-Severus Rogue », dit simplement Hermione en relevant la tête pour le regarder tendrement.

Il passa discrètement son bras dans le dos de la jeune fille, la rapprochant de lui, tandis qu'il regardait les parents de cette dernière avec appréhension.

« Un peu plus que cinq ans ?!, demanda sa mère visible plus amusée que contrariée.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, Professeur, quel âge avez-vous ?, demanda le père, moins joyeux que sa femme.

-37 ans … », dit-il doucement.

Les parents échangèrent un regard complice et monsieur Granger se leva simplement, approchant du couple avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Severus.

« Venez … Nous devons parler … », dit-il simplement.

Severus acquiesça, suivant l'autre homme vers un autre petit salon tandis qu'Hermione les regardait s'éloigner doucement.

« Ma chérie, viens t'asseoir prêt de moi … »


	32. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27 : « Gone », Denai Moore

« Bien … Professeur … Asseyez-vous ici … », dit Monsieur Granger en désignant le fauteuil tout en se dirigeant lui-même vers le bar.

Severus s'assit comme l'homme lui avait demandé et le suivait du regard.

« Whisky ?

-Volontiers …

-Bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins …

-Je vous écoute.

-Je n'approuve pas.

-Je comprends …

-Vous ?!, s'étrangla-t-il, Vous le comprenez ?

-Oui … Et … Je dois dire que j'aurais répondu de même si j'avais été à votre place … En étant peut-être moins cordial, je veux bien l'admettre.

-Mais … Je ne peux dire que je le désapprouve complètement …

-Vraiment ?

-Oui … Il faudra être aveugle pour ne pas voir le sourire ou le regard de notre Hermione quand elle vous voit. Seulement …

-Je pourrais être son père …

-Je n'ai que 3 ans de plus que vous.

-Sans vouloir vous flatter, vous ne les faites pas …

-Merci. Maintenant, professeur, que faisons-nous ?

-Comment cela ?

-Je viens de vous dire que je n'approuvais pas votre relation avec ma fille … Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Absolument rien …

-Pardon ?!, s'étrangla-t-il de nouveau.

-Non, croyez-moi bien, je suis l'un des premiers à avoir voulu utiliser notre différence d'âge pour me convaincre de me séparer d'elle, mais c'est impossible …

-Rien n'est impossible.

-Ça, ça l'est ! Parce que c'est plus fort que moi … Quand je vois Hermione, j'oublie toute raison. Il n'y a plus d'âge, plus de professeur et d'élève, il n'y a plus qu'elle, elle qui m'apporte tant de douceur, de tendresse, de chaleur et d'amour …

-Vous l'aimez ?...

-Oui !, répondit-il sans hésitation.

-Je dois vous raconter quelque chose …

-…

-Kate et moi, avons 5 ans de différences. Lorsque nous nous sommes connus, elle avait 16 ans et moi, déjà 21. Ses parents ont bien entendu refusés catégoriquement que nous nous voyons, et nous avons évidemment continués de nous voir. Elle est tombée enceinte à 18 ans. Nous avons voulu cet enfant, plus que tout même. J'étais déjà installé comme dentiste, donc les revenus ne posaient pas vraiment de problèmes …

Elle a voulu absolument aller l'annoncer à ses parents. Je n'étais pas pour, mais pour elle, j'ai accepté.

Même si sa mère n'a pas de suite été emballée, elle l'a accepté relativement bien dirons-nous. Quant à son père, comme je l'ai fait avec vous, il m'a invité dans une autre pièce, m'a proposé un verre et s'est assis. Pendant ce qui a dû être les minutes les plus longues de ma vie jusque-là, il a bu son verre. Sans desserrer les dents, si ce n'était pour boire son Jägermeister. Autant vous dire que je ne sais plus boire cette liqueur depuis …

Puis, il m'a juste posé une question … Une seule et unique question … Et je vais vous la poser …

-Je vous écoute …

-Rouge, Bleu ou Jaune ?

-Bleu !, dit-il sans hésiter.

Richard se leva alors, déposant son verre sur la table, il tendit sa main au professeur.

-Vous n'aurez qu'une seule chance. Un seul pas de travers, et vous creusez votre propre tombe avant que je ne vous y enterre. », Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Severus soutint son regard sans la moindre hésitation. Jamais il ne pourrait faire de mal à Hermione de son plein gré.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Ma chérie …

-Maman, avant que tu ne dises n'importe quoi : oui, il est beaucoup plus vieux. Oui, je m'en contrefiche et non, je ne veux me séparer de lui pour rien au monde, dit-elle déterminée.

-Ma belle, je l'ai bien vu ça … Moi, je veux savoir c'est si tu es heureuse ? S'il est gentil avec toi ? S'il te fait des cadeaux, s'il te dit qu'il t'aime ?

-Heureuse, je le suis, plus que tout maman … Il n'est pas parfait, mais je l'aime …

-Comment est-il dans la vie ?

-Il peut se montrer froid en apparence, mais … Il faut apprendre à le connaître vraiment. Ce n'est pas du professeur froid, cruel, et cynique dont je suis tombée amoureuse … C'est de l'homme merveilleux, tendre et doux qu'est Severus Rogue … », dit-elle doucement alors que son père revenait dans le salon avec le Maître des potions.

Hermione hésita en voyant les hommes les plus importants de sa vie, ne sachant comment réagir, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre avant de revenir au premier pour recommencer son manège.

C'est Kate qui brisa le silence, connaissant parfaitement les intentions de son conjoint lorsqu'il avait pris à part Severus.

« Quelle couleur ?, demanda-t-elle doucement

-Bleu … », lui répondit son mari, avec un faible sourire.

Elle se releva, entrant sa fille avec elle pour étreindre Severus, qui se tendit, mal à l'aise devant ce geste.

« Bienvenue … », dit-elle simplement avant de s'écarter, regardant sa fille et l'homme en noir.

« Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ?, demanda Hermione perdue.

-Je crois que … Severus, dit son père difficilement, pourra t'expliquer … »

La jeune Rouge et Or le prit doucement par la main, l'emmenant dans le jardin où ils s'assirent dans la balancelle.

« Qu'est-ce que mon père t'a dit ?

-Qu'il n'approuvait pas, mais qu'il ne désapprouvait pas non plus … Puis, il m'a raconté quand il était avec ta mère et après il m'a posé une question …

-Bleu, Jaune ou Rouge ?, devina-t-elle.

-Oui …

-Je viens de comprendre … Et tu as répondu bleu …

-Oui …

-J'ai toujours répondu bleu … Parce que le bleu est calme, doux, …

-Apaisant et stable …, termina-t-il.

-Oui ! C'est pour ça que c'est l'un de mes couleurs préférées …

-L'autre est le rouge ?, demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire.

-Non … C'est le vert …

-Pour Serpentard ?!

-Pour la forêt … Le bleu de la mer et le vert des arbres … Mes endroits préférés ..., dit-elle pensive.

-A quoi penses-tu ?, glissa-t-il à son oreille en l'entourant de ses bras.

-Et bien … Il y a un endroit où j'allais souvent avec mes parents … Sur une petite plage …

-Tu aimerais y aller ?

-Oh, maintenant, il fait trop froid pour s'y baigner … Et, il n'y a sans doute personne …

-Tu veux y aller ?, redemanda-t-il contre sa joue.

-Oui …, dit-elle en se retournant, caressant sa joue doucement en le regardant dans les yeux, les siens larmoyant, Je veux y aller avec toi …

-Alors nous irons ensemble … », Dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi enlacés, savourant de pouvoir être ensemble, dans l'anonymat du monde Moldu. Ici, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que deux personnes … Ils pouvaient se blottir l'un contre l'autre, s'embrasser s'ils le voulaient.

Kate les rappela pour manger, et comme n'importe quel couple chez les parents de l'un, ils mangèrent tous ensemble.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _« Chère Océane,_

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien chez toi, ici, je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle fantastique : nous sommes envoyés dans le Monde Moldu !_

 _Je t'explique, en fait, Hermione t'a sans doute parlé de Voldemort … Et bien, il a attaqué notre Ministère._

 _Nous ne savons pas trop quoi en penser ici … Mais, pour être plus prudent, on nous envoie –Ginny, Ron et moi- dans votre Monde._

 _Je crois que nous logerons chez Hermione, mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je t'écris … J'aimerais vraiment que l'on puisse passer un moment ensemble, si tu acceptes, bien sûr._

 _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

 _J'ai hâte de te voir,_

 _A très vite …_

 _Harry »_

 _« Cher Harry,_

 _C'est vraiment triste ce qui ce passe à cause de cet homme … Mais dans un sens, si ça peut te faire venir ici …_

 _J'aimerais beaucoup aussi que l'on se voit … J'ai envie de te connaître autrement que de par tes lettres …_

 _Hermione a déjà préparé la chambre d'amis pour Ron et toi, et il me semble que Ginny dormira dans sa chambre avec elle. Votre professeur de potion est là aussi … Mais il va dormir dans la deuxième chambre d'ami …_

 _J'ai hâte de te voir moi aussi,_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Océane »_

 _« Océane,_

 _Crois-moi, si Rogue est là, Hermione et Ginny ne vont pas dormir très souvent ensemble … Hermione m'a dit que tu étais au courant, alors je peux parler de ça avec toi …_

 _Dis, je me demandais, tu habites loin de chez Mione ?..._

 _Gros bisous,_

 _Harry »_

 _« Harry,_

 _Je crois que tu as bien raison sur ce point … Je crois que Ginny a piqué la place de quelqu'un dans la chambre en fait …_

 _Sinon, j'habite à quelques minutes en vélo … C'est plus pratique entre nous étant donné qu'on a le chic pour prévoir des soirées pour le jour même. C'est souvent du style :_

 _« Oh ! Il faut trop qu'on se fasse un truc un de ces jours …_

 _-Oh ouais, venez à la maison ce soir ! »_

 _Enfin, tu peux imaginer ce que c'est …_

 _Bisous !_

 _Océane »_

 _« Océane,_

 _Je voulais juste te prévenir : nous quittons l'école en début de soirée … Dumbledore a décrété que nous avions le droit à des « vacances anticipées »._

 _Nous arriverons quelques heures plus tard normalement …_

 _Ça me fait un peu bizarre de me dire qu'après toutes ces lettres, on va enfin pouvoir se voir … Ne t'imagine rien de mal ! Je suis vraiment content ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de te voir autrement qu'à travers les photos et les morceaux de parchemins …_

 _Nous nous verrons très bientôt, plus que quelques heures …_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Harry »_

Océane serra la lettre que la chouette blanche venait de lui apporter. Hermione et Romane n'arrêtait pas de dire que le Survivant ne la laissait pas indifférente et … Elle était bien obligée de reconnaître que ce garçon avec qui elle correspondait depuis ces derniers mois faisait naître en elle un sentiment merveilleux. Attendant ses lettres avec toujours plus d'impatience et y répondant toujours plus vite, priant cette chouette de se dépêcher de lui faire parvenir la réponse.

Ce soir … Il serait là, ce soir …

Il fallait absolument qu'elle soit là. Elle voulait absolument être là, pouvoir le voir arriver et découvrir autrement qu'à travers un bout de papier.

Elle redescendit au salon où se trouvaient déjà ses deux amies.

« Hermione ?, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais quand arrivent tes amis finalement ?

-Ginny m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'ils quittaient l'école en soirée, pourquoi ?

-Oh, j'ai très envie de rencontrer Ginny … Tu nous as si souvent parlé d'elle …

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour Harry ?, demanda Romane rieuse.

-Non … Pas du tout …

-Tu te rends compte que sur ton visage, il fait écrit : « je suis amoureuse d'Harry Potter » ?

-N'importe quoi … Je ne l'ai jamais vu, je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble …

-Menteuse ! Vous vous êtes envoyés des photos et vous vous écrivez très régulièrement depuis quelques mois … Allez, avoue que tu l'aimes bien …

-Bon … Peut-être un peu, c'est vrai … », avoua-t-elle en rougissant, les rejoignant sur le canapé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le sable, les mains jointes en regardant le soleil.

Dans quelques heures, Harry, Ron et Ginny allaient arriver, rapportant des nouvelles du Monde Magique. De mauvaises nouvelles, c'était certains … Alors, elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Elle voulait juste profiter du bruit des vagues sur la plage, du parfum iodé de la mer mêlé aux senteurs boisées et épicés de Severus, enveloppée dans cette chaleur si réconfortante et délicieuse.

« Je venais ici … quand j'étais petite …, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-C'est un endroit très joli …

-C'est vrai … J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé … C'est comme être isolé au bout du monde alors qu'on reste près de la maison …

-On ne croirait pas en effet …

-C'est calme et doux comme ambiance, c'est bien pour se reposer, pour réfléchir et pour méditer …

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Au bébé … Parce que je l'oublie peu à peu et … Je me sens … coupable …, dit-elle, sa voix se cassant à la fin.

-Hermione, tu ne l'oublieras jamais, il sera toujours avec nous … Mais il faut avancer aussi … Crois-tu que ce petit ange aurait aimé te voir si triste ?

-Non …

-Il aurait voulu que tu ries, que tu sois heureuse, que tu profites de la vie, que tu la savoures …

-C'est lui qui aurait voulu ça ?... Ou c'est toi ?

-Peu importe … Il aurait été un Rogue, alors il aurait soutenu son père …, dit-il fièrement.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le reconnaitre …, dit-elle tout bas

-Pas tout de suite … Mais crois bien que ça aurait été la première chose que j'aurais faite …

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr … Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser ce petit homme à toi toute seule …, dit-il gentiment en essayant de la faire sourire.

-Nous ne l'avions pas voulu …

-Mais nous l'avons aimé …

-Je me demandais souvent à quoi il allait ressembler … Aussi adorable que la Miss Je-Sais-Tout qu'est sa mère …, dit-il amusé.

-Ou aussi beau que sa chauve-souris de père … », dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, amusée elle aussi.

Il l'embrassa délicatement, tenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains tout en souriant légèrement.

« Nous allons devoir y aller … Tes amis vont arriver, il faut les accueillir …, dit-il doucement.

-Tu as raison … Mais avant, je voulais faire une chose …, dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir un petit ours en peluche.

Il la regarda faire silencieusement, suivant ses gestes du regard.

-Severus, est-ce que tu es croyant ?

-Un peu … Mais pas pratiquant …

-Lorsqu'un homme meurt, il va au Ciel … Mais lorsqu'il n'est pas homme, où va-t-il ?

-Il rejoint la mer …, dit-il simplement en regardant l'eau.

-Avec Ginny, on avait acheté ça pour le bébé … », dit-elle en caressant l'ours.

Il ne sut quoi dire et l'entoura simplement de ses bras, la protégeant de tout son amour.

Au bout de quelques minutes calmes et paisibles, ils se relevèrent tous les deux.

Juste devant l'eau, il y avait un petit bout de bois. Les deux amants s'approchèrent et la jeune fille déposa l'ours, assis, le regard tourné vers l'eau.

« Au revoir mon trésor … Fais de beaux rêves … », dit-elle tout bas avant de ses relever.

Elle se blottit contre l'homme, lui murmurant :

« Maintenant, on peut rentrer … Maintenant, je sais qu'il ne lui arrivera rien … ».

Ils rejoignirent tous les deux la maison des Granger, ne remarquant pas la marée qui emportait l'ourson, le tirant vers les profondeurs de la mer.


	33. Chapitre 28

_Coucou tout le monde ! Alors, oh miracle : j'ai réussi à trouver un peu de temps dans mes examens pour écrire et poster :P Mais enfin, le voilà, ce fameux chapitre 28 ^^_

 _Il est plus court que les précédent mais contient beaucoup de choses utiles (Neko, tu auras dans ce chapitre la réponse de l'attitude de Severus ;) ) Et puis, on rentre bientôt dans le vif vif vif du sujet :P Je n'en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse à la lecture :) J'espère pouvoir reprendre mon rythme de plublications très rapidement ;) ^^_

 _Bisouuuus_

* * *

 _Chapitre 28 : « Âmes sœurs », Francis d'Octobre_

Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient enfin arrivés.

Longtemps, ils s'étaient étreints, se racontant ces quelques jours passés loin les uns des autres. Ils apprirent à leur amie la situation du monde magique : le vrai brouillard. Personne ne savait que faire … Ils avaient des soupçons concernant l'infiltration de Voldemort au Ministère, mais n'avaient aucune preuves. Tout ceci ne restait que spéculation et beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient.

« Quelles rumeurs, Potter ?, demanda Severus soudainement.

-Oh, ce n'est rien professeur … Des choses absurdes, rien de plus …

-Dites-moi de quoi il s'agit …

-Beaucoup racontent que Voldemort ai été mis au courant d'une seconde prophétie …

-Quoi ?!, demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Oui … Il aurait découvert une autre prophétie en plus de celle qui nous lie tous les deux …

-C'est impossible !

-Professeur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Harry, surpris.

-…

-Severus …, dit doucement en posant sa main sur son bras.

-Il y a … Quelque chose … Que je ne t'ai jamais dit …, dit-il tout bas.

-Quoi ?!, dit-elle choquée en s'éloignant, Ginny venant l'entourer de ses bras.

-A propos de nous deux … », continua-t-il.

Hermione se laissa retomber sur le divan, se prenant la tête entre les mains alors que tout le monde autour d'eux restaient silencieux, attendant fébrile les paroles de l'homme, qui ne venaient pas.

« Expliquez-vous !, dit froidement le père d'Hermione.

-Nous sommes des âmes sœurs …

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Les âmes sœurs ? Mais c'est de la vieille magie ça !, s'exclamèrent Ginny et Ron en même temps.

-Oui …

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Richard confus.

-Maman nous racontait souvent des histoires très anciennes avec des personnes qui étaient liées par la magie avant même de se marier ou même de se connaitre, commença Ron

-Ces personnes sont des âmes sœurs … Elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre … Peu importe ce qu'elles sont, l'endroit où elles sont, … Elles se retrouveront toujours parce qu'elles sont liées, continua Ginny.

-Ensemble, elles sont fortes et puissantes, elles peuvent même accéder à des formes de magie disparues … Mais séparée, elles sont privées d'une partie de leur pouvoir, certaines se sentent vides et inexistantes. La seule chose qui pourrait empêcher momentanément des âmes sœurs d'être ensemble est la distance. Sinon, elles sont irrémédiablement attirées l'une par l'autre et lutter est impossible … Elles finissent toujours pas se retrouver …, continua le jeune Weasley.

-Donc … Professeur, vous venez de nous dire que ma fille et vous, êtes des âmes sœurs ?

-Je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite … Mais oui … Il y a un lien indéfectible entre nous … C'est pour ça que je vous ai dit que je ne pourrai me séparer d'elle …

-Monsieur, le professeur Rogue a raison …, intervint Ginny, Ça peut vous paraître absurde, mais avoir son âme sœur à proximité sans pouvoir l'approcher est une torture horrible … Avant, lorsque l'on voulait faire souffrir deux âmes sœurs, on les mettait dans une même pièce, très proches l'un de l'autre mais pas assez pour qu'ils puissent se toucher et …

-On les torturait, acheva Ron, parce que ce que l'un ressens, l'autre le sens aussi, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte … Mais, professeur, c'est une magie … Très ancienne et … Il n'y a presque plus personne qui l'a maîtrise maintenant …

-Je sais Weasley …

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?, demanda Hermione incrédule, elle qui avait jusque-là gardé le silence.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'avais été forcé par la magie … Cette histoire ne change rien pour moi et je ne voulais pas que ça change pour toi …, avoua-t-il tout bas pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre.

Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Rien ne changera jamais … Je me fiche de la magie, je me fiche d'avoir des pouvoirs spéciaux … Je veux juste être avec toi … Je t'ai détesté et haï quand tu es parti, c'est vrai … De tout mon cœur même … Mais au fond de moi, je t'aimais … Et je t'aime toujours … Même si nous n'étions pas des âmes sœurs, je t'aurai quand même aimé …, dit-elle contre lui alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras. »

Tout le monde soupira devant la scène, les parents de la Gryffondor se détendaient subitement tandis que ses amis les observaient d'un œil attendri, n'ayant jamais vu leur professeur comme ça, mais étant tout de même rassuré de leur statut.

« Professeur ?, intervint Harry un peu embêté.

-Potter …, dit-il en soufflant en se séparant de la jeune fille.

-Et pour la prophétie ? C'est vrai aussi ?

-Oui …, admit-il doucement.

-Vous pouvez nous le dire ?...

-Elle ne veut absolument rien dire, Potter, c'est une perte de temps ...

-Qu'en savez-vous ?

-Le Professeur Dumbledore m'en a fait part …

-S'il vous la dit, c'est qu'il y avait une raison … Dites-nous …

Il souffla une nouvelle fois d'exaspération, regardant la sorcière à côté de lui qui semblait, elle aussi, attendre une réponse.

« _''Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur de Ténèbres approche._

 _Ses alliés seront légions,_

 _Mais seuls trois compteront._

 _L'union du Serpent et du Lion sera scellée,_

 _Ou la bataille ils ne pourront remporter.'',_ redit-il distinctement _._

-L'union du Serpent et du Lion ?, demanda Harry incrédule.

-Je vous avais prévenu : ça ne veut rien dire …

-Mais si … Et si ça signifiait que Gryffondor et Serpentard s'allient ?, proposa le rouquin.

-Weasley, vous voulez unifier des Maisons qui se font la guerre depuis des siècles ?! Potter est peut-être l'élu, mais faire ce genre de miracle, je n'y crois pas.

-Heu, Ron, désolé, tu sais très bien que tu es mon meilleur ami, mais je crois qu'il y a plus de possibilité pour que je danse un tango avec Voldemort plutôt que Serpentard et Gryffondor s'allient …

-Et si, simplement, certains Serpentard combattaient avec les Gryffondors ?, proposa alors Ginny.

-A qui pensez-vous, Miss Weasley ?

-Drago … Et … Pansy …, dit-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

-Parkinson ?

-Oui … Elle a beaucoup changé et … Je crois que je pourrais la convaincre, admit Ron, Mais je doute que Malefoy ne se joignent à nous, Ginny …

-Tais-toi … Laisse-moi faire … Je me charge de lui parler lorsque nous serons à l'école …

-D'accord … Donc, voilà … Ce serait ça la solution ?, demanda Harry.

-Tu as l'air sceptique, remarqua Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas … Toutes les prophéties me font ça, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a un autre sens caché …

-Si vous savez lequel, n'hésitez pas nous le faire partager surtout …, railla Severus.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, je le ferai. », Répondit Harry fermement avant de s'éloigner, suivant Océane qui s'était discrètement éclipsée un peu plus tôt.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient tous les deux au bord du lac, dans le parc, côte à côte.

« Alors, comment tu trouves le monde moldu comparé au monde sorcier ?, demanda Océane doucement.

-Et bien … Le monde sorcier est mon monde, c'est certain. Mais je découvre qu'il y a des choses magnifiques dans le monde Moldu aussi …

-Ah bon …

-Oui …

-Et … Comme quoi …

-Oh, un tas de choses insignifiantes …, répondit Harry songeur.

-Oh.

-Mais une en particulier qui prend chaque jour un peu plus d'importance », dit-il tout bas en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle rougit doucement, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-Oui …

-Est-ce que tu crois que nous pourrions…

-Je ne sais pas … Mais … J'ai envie d'essayer … D'aller plus loin … Avec toi …

-Vraiment ?

-Oui … Océane, c'est bizarre, je sais … Mais …, dit-il en cherchant ses mots.

-Moi aussi … Je veux voir si nous deux, on peut aller plus loin … »

Il lui sourit doucement, s'approchant d'elle en caressant sa joue avant de l'embrasser doucement. Elle le suivit doucement, répondant chastement à ce premier, savourant la chaleur des lèvres du Survivant, se réchauffant elle aussi.

Ils restèrent encore enlacer au parc plusieurs heures, parlant simplement et riant jusqu'aux larmes avant de rentrer chez Hermione pour cette soirée spéciale « Immersion au Monde Moldu ».

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, les doigts entrecroisés, tout le monde remarqua que quelque chose avait changé entre eux … Ils avaient remarqués que les deux adolescents paraissaient plus proches, mais personne ne dit rien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione et Severus s'étaient accordés un petit moment juste tous les deux dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Ils étaient couchés sur la couette, la jeune fille blottie contre son amant, silencieux.

« Severus …

-Oui ?

-Parle-moi des âmes sœurs …

-Je m'y attendais …, dit-il doucement en souriant faiblement.

-S'il te plait. J'aimerais savoir ce que cela signifie pour nous et ce que ça veut dire si Voldemort le sait …

-Et bien … Tout d'abord, nous concernant, ça veut dire que nous sommes liés. Il y a quelque chose en plus que l'amour qui nous unis.

-Tu le ressens, toi ?

-D'une certaine manière, oui.

-Comment ?, demanda-t-elle en se redressant, s'appuyant sur un coude.

-Et bien …, dit-il un peu embarassé.

-Allez … Dis-moi …, dit-elle en caressant sensuellement son torse.

-Je … Je peux difficilement te résister … C'est comme si j'étais … Irrémédiablement attiré par toi … Au-delà de toute raison … Quand je suis avec toi, je ne sais plus réfléchir … Il n'y a plus que notre lien qui me guide …, dit-il, ses pensées accaparées par ce fins doigt impétueux qui le caressait doucement.

-C'est le lien qui fait ça … ?

-Oui …

-Mais … Ca va être toujours comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas … Il y a très peu de choses sur les âmes sœurs, à part toutes ces légendes …

-Et cette histoire de pouvoirs ?

-Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ensemble, les âmes sœurs ont accès à une très ancienne magie, prétendue très puissante …

-Et … Concernant Voldemort ?

-Si nous sommes venus dans le monde Moldu, c'est aussi pour ça : nous devions te mettre hors de portée des Mangemorts …

-Et pour mes amis ?

-C'était plus sûr qu'ils soient ici eux aussi … Potter a toujours été une cible de choix, et les Weasley sont ceux qui lui sont le plus proche avec toi …

-Oh … Je vois …

-Hermione …

-Oui ?

-Si je n'ai rien dis pour nous deux … C'était parce que je …

-Je comprends … Mais à l'avenir, ne me cache plus rien … Peu importe ce qu'il peut arriver, je t'aime … Tu ne dois jamais oublier ça … », Dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser doucement.

Il répondit doucement à son baiser alors qu'elle quittait ses lèvres pour plonger dans son cou.

« Hermione …, soupira-t-il.

-Chut …

-Hermione …

-Tais-toi …, dit-elle en commençant à défaire les boutons de sa chemise pour embrasser son torse pâle.

-Tes parents et des amis sont en bas …

-Il y a un sort de verrouillage sur la porte …

-Mais …

-Non. Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de nous cacher ici … Alors que je compte bien profiter de toi, Severus Rogue.

-Hermione Granger tenterait-elle abuser de moi ?, dit-il malicieusement.

-Seulement avec ton consentement …

-Il t'est déjà tout accordé … », dit-il en se mettant lui aussi à l'embrasser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« HERMIONE ! », cria Océane, d'en bas, faisant sursauter la jeune fille, toujours dans les bras de son amant.

« On t'attend en bas …, dit-il rieur en la voyant se relever péniblement.

-Mmmhhggg …

-Allez, marmotte …

-Facile pour toi de dire ça …, dit-elle en s'étirant.

-HERMIONE BOUGE C'EST IMPORTANT !, cria de nouveau Océane en frappant à la porte comme une furie.

-Oh bordel … Fais chier …, jura la jeune fille en fouillant la chambre du regard pour retrouver ses vêtements.

-Je crois que Scooby-Doo a une chemise …, dit-il en riant doucement.

-C'est la tienne … Oh, on s'en fiche …, se pressa-t-elle en l'enfilant, J'arrive Océ !

-MAIS ACTIVE PUREE ! C'EST LA PLUS GRANDE NOUVELLE DE NOS VIES !

-Cache-toi … Ou habille-toi … Mais fais quelque chose … Imagine si elle rentre …

-Je me désilusionne … N'oublie pas que je suis sorcier quand même …

-Oh Merlin … A peine une semaine dans le Monde Moldu et je suis déjà perdue …, dit-elle en riant, l'embrassant rapidement avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

-AH ENFIN !, s'écria Océane scandalisée de l'autre côté de la porte.

-C'est bon, ne crie pas comme ça … Je dormais …

-Mouais … Bien sûr …, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je dormais vraiment ! Allez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?...

-Mon cousin a un ami dont le père à un ami dont le frère organise des festivals …

-Abrège …, dit-elle en riant, impatiente.

-Il a appris qu'un festival privé va se tenir dans quelques jours ici …

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui … Et devine quel groupe sera là …

-Oh non … Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois …

-Si tu penses aux 5SoS, alors OUI !

-Mais c'est trop cool ! Il sait comment on pourrait obtenir des places ?

-Mieux que ça : il nous a pris des places !

-Tu veux dire, qu'on a les places ?

-Oui … Il vient de me les donner …, sauta-t-elle de joie en tendant les billets.

-Oh Merlin ! C'est super !, s'écria Hermione en sautant de joie.

La porte d'entrée claqua alors soudainement et les deux jeunes filles dévalèrent l'escalier pour découvrir Romane dans le salon.

-Si c'était une blague, je te jure : je te tue !

-Non … Je les ais ici …, répondit fièrement Océane en exhibant les tickets.

-Oh mon Dieu ! On va voir les Five Seconds of Summer en concert !, crièrent-elles de concert.

-Les Five quoi de où ?!, s'étonna Ginny en entrant dans la pièce.

-L'un de mes groupe Moldu préféré, Gin …, expliqua Hermione.

-Oh, mais tu viens aussi …, dit victorieusement Océane.

-Quoi ?!, s'exclamèrent surprise les jeunes filles.

-J'ai des places pour nous 3 bien sûr, mais j'ai réussi à en avoir pour Ginny, Ron, Harry … Et même Nathan. On ira tous ensemble …

-C'est magnifique !, s'extasièrent-elles en s'enlaçant.

-Oui oui, je sais, je suis merveilleuse, magnifique, formidable et exceptionnelle … », Ria Océane.

Après s'être calmées et remises de leurs émotions, elles interpelèrent les garçons pour leur en parler. Le concert privé aurait lieu dans une semaine jour pour jour alors si mirent à la tâche directement pour choisir leurs tenues. Ils devaient être assez bien habillés pour ne pas faire tâche à cette fête privée sans pour autant être complètement guindés.

Les parents de la jeune fille observaient la scène amusés, donnant parfois leurs avis sur l'une ou l'autre tenue. Severus, lui, était plus réservé : il n'était pas certain que cette sortie soit vraiment une bonne idée, mais en voyant la mise réjouie de la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie et les étoiles dans ses yeux, il ne dit rien.

Le soir, Hermione et Ginny étaient toutes les deux dans leur chambre et discutaient un peu.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec ton ténébreux Maître des potions …

-Ca va …, dit-elle évasive en rougissant.

-Oh allez, tu peux me donner des détails …

-Non … Toi, comment ça se passe avec Drago ?

-C'est un peu compliqué …

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, maintenant, dans moins d'un mois, il aura la Marque.

-Oh non …

-Si, du coup … On doit faire très attention mais heureusement, Rogue nous a aidé.

-Ah bon ?, dit-elle étonnée.

-Oui … Drago est allé lui parler, comme c'est son parrain, et il lui a demandé conseils.

-Et alors ?

-Et bien, il lui a donné un dérivé de pensine. Comme ça, il peut préserver ses souvenirs de Voldemort.

-C'est génial ! Mais ici, comment faites-vous ?

-Pas trop le choix : on ne se parle pas …, dit-elle tristement.

-Oh … Ginny … Viens là …, dit-elle doucement en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Ce ne fait que quelques jours, pourtant, il me manque déjà …

-Allez, n'y pense plus … Dis-toi que dans 1 semaine, on va voir les Five Seconds of Summer !

-Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils chantent …, dit-elle en riant.

-Je crois que j'ai l'un de leur album ici, tu veux écouter ?

-Oh oui … », Dit-elle impatiente.

Hermione mit le CD dans la radio et les premières notes s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Ginny écoutait avec attention tandis que son amie chantait doucement ces musiques qui berçaient ses étés. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir aller au concert avec tout le monde … C'était comme si ses deux Mondes étaient réunis.

Elles s'endormirent après avoir écouté l'album, des rêves de boys band, de concert et de chants pleins la tête.


	34. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29 : « Que sont-ils devenus ? », Najoua Belyzel

Le jour crucial était arrivé assez vite, et ils avaient finalement réussi à trouver leurs tenues.

Le dress code pour les invités était « Green & Black » et ils s'étaient donc tous habillés en conséquences : Harry, ainsi que Ron et Nathan portaient un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt vert de teintes et de coupe différente pour les trois et une veste de costumes qu'ils avaient laissé ouverte. Les filles avaient optées pour des robes, noires ou vertes ainsi que des ballerines, sauf Romane et Hermione qui avaient préféré des escarpins avec des petits talons.

Severus regardait Hermione revêtir sa petite robe sans manche verte qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou, la trouvant absolument ravissante aux couleurs de Serpentard.

« Tu es magnifique …, dit-il doucement.

-Tu dis ça uniquement parce que je suis en vert …, dit-elle en riant.

-Ca y joue … Mais tu es toujours belle …

-Sev, tu peux m'aider pour fermer ma robe, s'il te plait ?..., dit-elle en lui présentant son dos dénudé.

-J'arrive …, dit-il doucement, s'approchant d'elle en caressant lentement son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins où l'on pouvait voir la fermeture.

-La refermer hein …, dit-elle en frissonnant sous ses doigts.

-Bien sûr … Loin de moi une autre idée …

-C'est cela … », Dit-elle, sa voix tremblotante tandis qu'il caressait son dos en refermant la fermeture éclair.

Doucement, elle se retourna, réajustant le jupon avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Hermione … Sois prudente …

-Severus, nous allons à un concert privé … Pas à un simple festival en plein air …, dit-elle doucement.

-Je sais … Mais promet-moi que tu le seras …

-Je te le promets, dit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas vu mes chaussures ? »

Il souffla doucement en roulant les yeux, se demandant encore comment elle pouvait être aussi maniaque et ordonnée pour ce qui était de l'école et de ses cours, mais tout l'inverse quand il s'agissait de ses affaires ?

« Victoire !, s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant la paire d'escarpins noirs, les enfilant rapidement avant de se reposter devant l'homme.

-Tu essayes de gagner quelques centimètres ?, dit-il moqueur alors qu'il la dépassait encore d'une demi-tête.

-L'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce pas ? Bon … Je vais y aller sinon on risque d'être en retard …

-N'oublie pas …

-D'être prudente, je sais. Je ne suis plus une enfant, Severus. Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Je sais que tu n'es plus une enfant …, dit-il en la prenant par la taille, Mais …

-Rien du tout … Je sais pourquoi tu dis ça, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter …, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

-Tes amis vont t'attendre, dit-il doucement pour couper court à cette conversation, ne voulant pas lui faire part de ses craintes.

-Tu es pressé que je parte maintenant ?, dit-elle en riant.

-Non … Mais si tu restes plus longtemps, tu ne quitteras pas cette chambre avant longtemps …

-Vantard …

-Tu sais bien que non …

-Justement, je n'en suis plus si sûre …, dit-elle malicieusement en laissant ses doigts glisser dans son cou.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou tandis qu'elle plongea ses mains dans ses mèches corbeaux si douces malgré leur aspect graisseux.

-Quand je rentrerai …, dit-elle en soufflant chaudement.

-N'espère pas dormir quand tu rentreras …, dit-il en mordillant la peau de son cou tout en la rapprochant de lui, Parce que je serai sans pitié, ma petite Lionne …

-J'y comptes bien … », Dit-elle en se soustrayant à son étreinte, s'éloignant doucement avant de lui murmurer un rapide au revoir en partant.

« Te voilà enfin ! », dit Ginny avant de l'entrainer dans le hall où tout le monde attendait.

Ils se mirent en route tous ensemble à 17h après les dernières recommandations des Granger, avançant joyeusement vers la soirée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

17h … Manoir Malefoy.

« Es-tu certain de ce que tu racontes, Fenrir ?, demanda le Mage Noir d'une voix sifflante.

-Absolument, Maître, répondit le Mangemort agenouillé, Je les ai vu de mes propres yeux …

-Et la fille ?

-Oui, Maître.

-Qui d'autres ?

-Les plus jeunes Weasley, Potter et aussi trois Moldus, Monseigneur.

-Intéressant … Très intéressant …, dit-il en caressant son serpent de ses doigts squelettiques.

-Maître, je peux m'en occuper … Laissez-moi les capturer …

-Tais-toi !

-Oui … Maître … Je suis, vraiment désolé …, dit-il en se ratatinant sur lui-même.

-Vous avez déjà failli à votre mission une fois …

-Maître, nous n'avons …

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler ! Elle était à l'hôpital, et il aurait été facile de la prendre, mais vous l'avez laissé vous échapper … Cette fois, je ne tolèrerais aucune faute.

-Bien, Maître.

-Appelle tout le monde. Je les veux tous ici, prêt à lancer l'attaque contre cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe …

-Tout le monde, Maître ?

-Oui ! Tout le monde … Je ne tolèrerais aucun échec, aucun ! Il nous faut cette Sang-de-Bourbe … Coûte que coûte …, dit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

-Bien, Monseigneur … Je convoque tout le monde ici pour que vous puissiez …

-Non ! Allez tous là-bas directement … Ne revenez que si vous l'avez … »

Le loup garous parti à reculons, se pressant de prévenir ses comparses.

Une fois tous réunis, ils firent route vers le Londres Moldus, se hâtant de retrouver la trace des adolescents.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

18h.

Ils étaient arrivés à la fête et il leur restait 30 minutes avant l'arrivée du groupe. Ils essayaient de se fondre dans la foule, tentant de paraîtres naturels et détendus.

Ginny et Ron étaient en grande discussion avec Romane, Harry et Océane s'était éclipsé grâce à on ne sait quelle excuse plus que bancale alors qu'Hermione remarqua Nathan qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, gardant un œil protecteur sur sa petite amie.

« Salut … On n'a pas vraiment pu se parler mais …

-Tu es Hermione, la meilleure amie de Romane …, dit-il doucement.

-Oui …

-Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Vraiment ?, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Oui. Elle m'a raconté tout ce que vous faisiez quand vous étiez petite avant que tu n'ailles dans ce pensionnat en Ecosse.

-Ah oui …, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

-C'est comment là-bas ?

-Froid, gris et scolaire …, dit-elle en riant, ayant pris l'habitude de mentir à propos de Poudlard, si bien que son histoire était maintenant sans le moindre défaut.

-Ça donne envie, dis-moi …, dit-il en riant lui aussi, Pourquoi tu y restes dans ce cas ?

-Parce qu'une fois sorti de là, même pas besoin de chercher du travail, on t'engage directement …

-Ah oui … Pas mal, effectivement.

-Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

-Pas vraiment … Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas … La recherche me plait bien, mais enseigner ce n'est pas mal non plus …

-Moi je suis plutôt attiré par des trucs plus artistiques …

-Ah bon, comme le cinéma ?

-Oui, ou le théâtre.

-Tu joues ?

-Oui … Avec Romane, on est dans la même troupe …

-Ah mais oui, j'avais oublié …

-Tu le savais ?

-Si tu savais, ça fait je ne sais combien d'années que Romane nous parle de toi …

-Vraiment ?, dit-il en rougissant à son tour.

-Oui … Par contre, je suppose qu'Océane t'a mis en garde …

-Elle m'a prévenu qu'elle me tuerait si je faisais souffrir Romane.

-Tu imagines bien que c'est pareil pour moi …, dit-elle en souriant tout en gardant une part de sérieux.

-Je crois que je peux le deviner, mais de toute façon, je l'aime trop pour ça …, dit-il en reportant son regard sur la jeune fille qui se moquait de Ron avec Ginny.

-Elle t'aime vraiment tu sais, alors, au moins pour elle, ne fais pas le con …

-Je l'aime aussi … Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal volontairement.

-Si jamais tu changes de bord pour je ne sais quelle raison, n'oublie jamais que je connais des méthodes de torture, que je peux faire disparaitre ton corps et que j'ai de toute façon, un alibi …

-Je m'en souviendrai, dit-il en essayant de rire.

-De quoi vous parlez, vous deux ?, demanda Romane en souriant en venant s'asseoir entre Nathan et la Gryffondor.

-Oh rien …, s'empressa de dire le jeune homme.

-Je mettais simplement Nathan garde …

-Mais quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter avec ça, vous allez le faire fuir …

-Mais non … Tu sais que je t'aime, ma Romanouche …, dit-il en l'enlaçant pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

-Bon, je vous laisse, je vais retrouver Ron et Ginny … On se retrouve où quand nos 4 adorés entrent en scène ?

-Bah … Ils ne devraient pas tarder, si ?

-Oh non, dix minutes je crois …

-Et si on se regroupait tous près de la scène pour pouvoir être le plus près possible ?

-Bonne idée … Je vais aller rejoindre nos rouquins préférés … Et après …

-On devra retrouver Océane et Harry … Quoique … Sans savoir ce qu'ils font », Dit-elle en riant, suivie très vite de son amoureux et d'Hermione.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La musique battait son plein à cette fête tandis que les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'organisaient pour ne pas décevoir leur Maître. Ils s'étaient finalement organisés en plusieurs groupes, avec à la tête de chacun d'eux : Lucius Malefoy, Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto Carrow, Crabbe père, Antonin Dolohov et Walden Macnair.

Ils s'étaient répartis par petits groupes et s'étaient organisés tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce que Macnair s'écrie :

« Il en manque !

-Qui ça ?, le questionna Bellatrix.

-Rogue n'est pas là …

-Il ne viendra pas … Une mission pour Dumbledore à laquelle il ne peut échapper, le Maître est au courant. Maintenant, on se bouge avant qu'elle ne nous file entre les doigts comme la dernière fois …, assura Lucius.

-Malefoy a raison … Allons-y ! », Renchérit Greyback.

Ils avaient tous changé d'apparence, étant reconnaissable uniquement par un Svastika en argent sur leur poitrine. Après avoir transplané un peu à l'écart à l'intérieur de la fête, ils se fondèrent dans la masse, partant à la recherche de leur cible, comme des chasseurs à la traque de leur proie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

18h32.

Les 4 garçons étaient sur scènes, chantant avec le public l'une de leur chanson fard : « Hey Everybody ».

Hermione, Romane et Océane étaient déchainées, chantant à tue-tête avec une Ginny parfois un peu perdue, essayant d'entrainer les garçons avec elles.

« Allez, dansez les gars !

-C'est pas possible de danser sur ça …, grogna Ron.

-Oh, fait pas ton rabats joie, toi !, le fustigea sa sœur.

-Ben quoi, je ne vais pas mentir : ce n'est pas de la musique ça !

-Ronald Weasley, fait très attention. Si tu critiques encore une fois mon groupe préféré, je ne me gênerais pas pour te rendre la vie impossible !

-Toi, tu es bien trop gentille pour ça, ma petite Mione …

-Hum … Pas faux …, approuva Harry.

-Je pourrai très bien demander à Severus … Il n'y verrait aucun problème, lui …

Les deux garçons pâlirent doucement avant de se précipiter :

-Bah, on rigole hein …

-Pas la peine de déranger Rogue avec ça …

-Ouais, Harry a raison …

-Continuez à faire vos … Vos truc, dit-il en agissant vivement les mains.

-Et ne vous occupez pas de nous !, renchérit le rouquin.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire devant leurs réactions exagérées avant que le Survivant ne change de sujet de nouveau.

-Océ, tu veux que j'aille te chercher à boire ?

-Heu … Oui, je veux bien … Merci

-Heu … Ginny ?, en profita Ron

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Tu veux à boire ?

-Tu dois vraiment être désespéré mon cher Ronald pour agir comme ça …, dit-elle en riant.

-Bon, tu veux à boire, oui ou non ?, dit-il exaspéré.

-Et comment ! Je vais en profiter …

-Bon … Puisque tous les garçons se proposent, je ne vais pas faire exception …, ajouta Nathan, Romane, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Oh, why not ?, dit-elle en souriant.

-Je vais te chercher ça …, dit-il en s'éloignant lui aussi après l'avoir proposé à Hermione et qu'elle l'ai poliment refusé.

-Oh, zut ! J'aurais du en demander pour … Enfin …, hésita Océane.

-Pour Severus ?, devina Hermione.

-Oui … Je n'y ai pas pensé …

-Ne t'inquiète pas … Il ne serait pas venu, je crois … Il n'est pas friand de ce genre de truc …

-Et puis, les Five Seconds of Summer, c'est plus un truc … De notre époque …, dit Romane doucement.

-Mais dis !, dit la jeune Rouge et Or faussement choquée, Dis de suite qu'il est vieux !

-Il est plus vieux que Nathan !

-C'est vrai … Mais il ne l'est pas tant que ça …

-Quel âge ?

-37 …

-Hermione … Je ne le critique pas du tout. Il est formidable avec toi, et on voit qu'il te rend heureuse mais … Il pourrait être ton père …

-Je sais … Mais pour les sorciers, c'est différent …

-Ah oui ?

-Oui … Ils vivent plus longtemps …

-Genre, combien ?

-Genre 150 ans facilement …, dit-elle en souriant.

-Ah oui, quand même … Alors, je n'ai rien dit … C'est encore un jeunot … », dit Romane en riant avec Océane.

Les garçons réapparurent avec les boissons et ils se remirent dans l'ambiance pop-rock du concert.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La soirée s'était écoulée très vite, rythmée par le chant, les cris de joies et … La boisson. Pas au point d'être complètement, ivre … Mais ils n'étaient plus des enfants.

Ron et Ginny avaient pu expérimenter quelques boissons alcoolisées typiquement moldues et la jeune rouquine s'était découvert un petit penchant pour la « Old Empire ».

Vers 1h du matin pourtant, ils commençaient à fatiguer … Le groupe était en train de remballé et malheureusement, le second chanteur qui avait été prévu pour continuer la soirée était aux abonnés absents. L'ambiance était bien redescendue et pas mal d'invités finissaient assis sur ses chaises ou allongés dans les sofas pour cuver leur surplus d'alcool.

« Bon, on fait quoi ?, demanda Ginny.

-Moi, je suis fatiguée …, avoua Romane.

-Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, mon cœur …, proposa Nathan.

-Oui, il vaut mieux rentrer maintenant …, dit Ron.

-J'approuve sur ce coup : je suis claqué …, suivit le Survivant.

-Oh … Je voulais essayer d'avoir un autographe …, dit doucement Océane.

-Vous n'avez qu'à avancer, on va essayer d'avoir chacun nos autographes et on vous rejoint …

-Je rentre chez moi, moi … Mes parents m'attendent …, dit doucement Nathan.

-Moi je vais chez Mione, Nath … Je vais rentrer avec Harry, Ron et Ginny …

-Non, je viens avec vous …, insista Nathan.

-Bon, c'est réglé : avancez chez Hermione et nous on va chercher nos autographes ! », Dit Océane joyeusement.

Le petit groupe se sépara, laissant les deux jeunes filles retourner près de la scène tandis que les autres quittaient la soirée. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de nombreuses filles qui se bousculaient devant la scène, la plupart des invités étant bien trop ivres.

Après plusieurs minutes, elles repartaient vers chez Hermione, un sourire grandiose et lumineux sur les lèvres.

« T'as vu ?!, s'extasia Océane devant une photo de Luke et elle.

-C'est moi qui ai fait la photo, tu sais ça ?, dit-elle en riant.

-C'est tellement incroyable … Ce dire, qu'on les a vu en vrai ! On a des photos, des autographes et on a pu parler avec ! Tu réalises ?!

-Je réalise pas trop … Mais je crois que ça viendra après …

-Bon, on rentre là ? Je veux retrouver Harry …

-Mais oui, tu vas le revoir ton Harry …, dit-elle en riant, A peine quelques jours qu'il est là et tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de lui ?

-Oh, c'est facile à dire pour toi, tu peux le voir quand tu veux !

-Severus ? Pas vraiment … Personne ne doit savoir, alors, je ne peux pas être avec lui autant que je le voudrais …

-Donc, tu le vois, mais tu ne peux pas l'approcher en gros ?

-En gros, c'est ça …

-Finalement, je préfère comme je suis moi ! C'est une torture ça … Au moins, moi j'ai les lettres …

-Allez, viens, on rentre !

-Pressée ?

-Pas du tout …

-C'est cela … », dit-elle malicieusement en avançant.

Elles marchaient lentement vers la maison, chantant et dansant leurs tubes préférés.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

1h16.

« Tout ce passe encore mieux que prévu …, se félicitait Macnair.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fera de la Moldue ?

-Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Le principal, c'est l'amie de Potter, le reste, c'est un bonus !

-Elle ne va nous servir à rien …

-Potter a l'air attaché à elle …

-Si on peut attirer Potter encore plus, pouvoir en priver le Maître …

-Exactement. Allez, c'est maintenant. On n'a pas intérêt à se louper.

-Tu sais bien que ça ne sera pas le cas.

-Je ne vends pas la peau de l'hyppogriffe avant de l'avoir tué. »

Ils étaient tous organisés à la perfection, chacun ayant une place et un rôle très précis. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'échouer cette fois, ou ils subiraient la colère de leur Maître …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

1h21.

« Océane.

-Vas-y, chante avec ! I gonna Jet Blaaack …

-Tais-toi …

-Mais quoi ?

-J'ai entendu un bruit …

-C'est le vent, flippe pas … Et puis, tu as ta baguette … Piuww Piuww, tu vas tous les exterminer …

-Je n'ai pas ma baguette …, dit-elle doucement.

-C'est pas grave ! Je t'ai dit que c'était le vent …

-Je ne sais pas … J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Océ …

-Perspicace … », Murmura une voix acerbe avant de refermer ses bras puissants autour d'elles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Monsieur et Madame Granger ?, appela Harry

-Nous sommes dans le salon … Vous êtes déjà rentré ? Il n'est qu'une heure et demi …

-Oui …, dirent-ils en entrant tous dans le salon, Il n'y avait plus rien, alors on a préféré rentrer …

-Où se trouve Hermione ?! … Et Océane …, remarqua le Maître des Potions, jusqu'ici assis dans le divan.

-Elles voulaient un autographe du groupe … Donc, elles sont restées un peu …

-Vous les avez laissées rentrer seules ?

-Professeur … Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione et Océane sont grandes et sont déjà revenues seule à la maison, dit doucement Richard, comprenant l'inquiétude de l'homme

-Nous allons les attendre … Elles ne vont pas tarder … », Dit simplement Ginny.

Severus se rassit, de moi en moins rassuré au fil des minutes qui s'égrenaient, tachant de faire abstraction de cette sensation étrange qui l'habitait.

Pourtant, les minutes passaient et toujours aucunes nouvelles des deux jeunes filles …

1h25 …

…

1h32 …

…

1h37 …

« Elles ont dû pouvoir parler avec les groupe … Ils sont assez accessible … », dit doucement Romane.

…

1h43 …

…

1h50 …

« Ce n'est pas normal … Elles devraient déjà être là …, dit Kate, rejoignant Severus dans l'inquiétude.

-Vous êtes certains qu'elles revenaient directement ?

-Oui, Monsieur Granger … Elles allaient juste chercher un autographe des garçons et à la limite une photo ou échanger quelques mots …, dit Ron.

-Je vais les chercher, décréta Severus en se levant.

-Je vous accompagne », dit Richard en le rejoignant.

Ils sortirent tous les deux, avançant vers le lieu supposé de la fête, jusqu'à apercevoir une silhouette en plein milieu de la route.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! », s'avança Rogue, baguette à la main et près à l'attaque.

Une jeune fille horrifiée se retourna vers les deux hommes, le père d'Hermione se précipitant vers elle après l'avoir reconnue.

« C'est Camille … Une amie des filles …, informa-t-il Severus.

-Oh … Monsieur Granger, je suis désolée … Tellement désolée …, dit-elle, se retenant de pleurer.

-Camille, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ces gens sont venus … Ils se sont approchés …

Severus écoutait avec attention, la tension dans son corps augmentant chaque fois un peu plus.

-Hermione a voulu répliquer … Elle s'est mise devant Océane … Mais après … Ils … Ils …

-Ils, quoi ? Camille, dis-moi …

-Ils les ont entouré et sont partis … Dans les airs … il y avait comme de la fumée noire dans leur sillage … Et après, il ne restait plus que ça là où elles étaient …, dit-elle en montrant la chaussure d'Hermione et le ruban qui entourait la taille d'Océane …

-Ca va aller, Camillle … Respire …

-Je n'ai rien pu faire … Rien du tout … Un instant, elles étaient là … Et puis après … Il n'y avait plus personnes … »

Richard serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, regardant d'un air grave l'homme à ses côtés.

Severus savait … Depuis le début, il craignait le pires … Et c'était ce qui était arrivé : Hermione, mais aussi Océane, avaient été enlevées par les Mangemorts.


	35. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30 : « Le prisonnier », Antoine Ciosi

« Professeur …, dit Richard sombrement.

Severus se retourna vers lui, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une solution.

-Vous savez qui a fait ça … N'est-ce pas ?, continua-t-il.

-Oui …

-S'il vous plait … Que devons-nous faire ?

-Pour le moment, rentrons … Et réfléchissons au meilleur moyen d'aller les aider. », Dit-il froidement.

Alors que monsieur Granger emmenait Camille avec lui, Severus restait un peu en arrière, ses pensées se bousculant dans son esprit.

Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait-il retrouvée ? Pourquoi prendre Hermione ET Océane ? Était-il réellement au courant de la prophétie ? L'avait-il comprise ou déchiffrée mieux qu'eux ? Pourquoi Hermione ? Pourquoi pas n'importe quel autre Gryffondor ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, envahissant chaque cellule de son corps à tel point qu'il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient arrivés. La suite fut très floue et il ne reprit entièrement conscience qu'en entendant les coups de Potter à sa porte.

« Professeur ! Professeur, ouvrez !

-Laissez-moi, Potter, vociféra-t-il.

-Nous retournons les chercher !, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Severus se leva et ouvrit la porte.

-Allez-y, allez vous faire tuer !

-Nous, au moins, nous allons agir !

-Vous ne savez même pas où elles sont.

-Je trouverai … Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester là à ne rien faire.

-Qui vous dit que je ne fais rien ?, demanda-t-il acerbe en haussant un sourcil.

-Vous êtes là, dans votre chambre, pendant qu'Océane et Hermione sont quelques part aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres à subir on ne sait quoi. Alors, non, pour moi, vous ne faites rien !

-Potter, vous apprendrez qu'avant de se jeter tête baissée dans la gueule du loup, il faut réfléchir ! Vous allez vous faire tuer, c'est tout ce que vous allez gagner.

-Au moins, j'aurai agis, MOI.

-Potter, réfléchissez un peu : le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut que ça. Il veut vous attirer à lui. »

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant, avisant les paroles du Maître des Potions avant de dire :

« Que proposez-vous ?

-Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de proposer quelques choses ?, dit-il cynique.

-Parce que vous m'empêcher d'aller les chercher maintenant.

-Mais bordel, vous faites quoi là ?!, cria Romane en faisant irruption sur le palier.

-Je vous demande pardon ?!, intervint Severus.

-Vous êtes là à vous disputer comme des gamins de 4 ans au lieu de réfléchir ensemble à un moyen d'agir !

-Je ne vous permets pas …

-Je m'en fou royalement ! Vous n'avez rien à me permettre ou pas ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que mes meilleures amies ont été enlevées par un psychopathe complètement tordu et que les deux soit disant hommes qui leurs servent de copains sont en train de se disputer comme les deux imbéciles les plus profonds de ce monde !

Les deux hommes restèrent pantois devant les paroles de la jeune femme, la regardant sans savoir que dire.

-Alors, maintenant, continua-t-elle, Vous allez me faire le plaisir de ramener vos culs en bas et on va réfléchir ensemble à quoi faire pour agir maintenant ! Et ça ne se discute pas : vous bougez et c'est tout !, dit-elle autoritairement.

Tandis qu'Harry redescendit, Severus resta planté là, ne réagissant aucunement à ce que la jeune femme venait de dire.

-Croyez-vous vraiment que vous allez me donner des ordres ?

-Je me fou de ce que vous croyez ou pas, vous venez et puis c'est tout. Hermione a besoin de vous … »

Ce dernier argument le frappa … Elle avait besoin de lui.

Il était Mangemort, il pouvait entrer, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus des deux filles sans risque.

Doucement, il avança, descendant jusqu'au salon où tout le monde était désemparés.

« Severus …, s'avança madame Granger larmoyante, S'il vous plait … Ramenez les …

Il ne savait pas comment agir devant cette femme bouleversée qui serrait ses mains fermement.

-Il faut prévenir l'Ordre …, dit-il d'un ton solennel.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont venir de suite ?! C'est l'horreur dans le monde sorcier, professeur … Tout le monde est mobilisé après l'attaque du Ministère …

-Où croyez-vous que ces gens les ont emmenés ?, demanda Richard.

-Chez le Malefoy, très certainement …, répondit-il en sentant son bras le picoter.

-Professeur, que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Ginny en voyant qu'il avait porté sa main à son avant-bras.

-Je dois partir … », Dit-il simplement en quittant la pièce, retournant dans sa chambre pour prendre sa cape avant de sortir définitivement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Hermione … Qu'est-ce qui va arriver maintenant ?..., demanda Océane anxieuse alors qu'elles étaient retenues dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy.

-Ne t'inquiète pas … Ca va aller …, essaya-t-elle de la rassurer en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu crois vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire ?

-Il ne faut pas penser à ça … On ne va pas rester ici longtemps …

-Tu crois ?...

-Hey, c'est sûr ! On va sortir … Très vite même … », dit-elle tout bas pendant que des pas se rapprochaient d'elle.

Hermione avait beau se montrer confiante devant Océane, l'ambiance lugubre et désolante des cachots mêlée à leur situation ne la rassurait pas du tout … Mais elle connaissait ses amis, et Severus, ils ne les laisseraient pas ici.

« L'une d'entre vous veux passer la première ?, demanda d'une voix vicieuse Pettigrow.

-Moi, s'avança-t-elle courageusement.

-Non ! Mionie, ne fais pas ça …, dit-elle en essayant de la retenir.

-Tu veux retenir ton amie ? A toi alors …, dit-il avec un sourire sadique et cruel.

-Ne la touchez pas ! J'ai dit moi !, s'opposa la Gryffondor.

-Encore mieux … », Dit-il en la saisissant par le bras pour l'emmener sous les plaintes d'Océane qui criait après son amie à s'en briser les poumons.

Restée seule dans ce lieu inconnu et terrifiant, elle se laissa tomber le long du mur froid et humide, ramenant ses genoux contre elle en essayant de se raisonner. Alors qu'elle avait réussi à se calmer, elle remarqua une petite pièce sur le sol.

S'approchant pour la ramasser, elle remarqua que celle-ci chauffait. En l'examinant correctement, elle vit des écritures sur la tranche.

 _« Ne vous en faites pas_

…

 _On arrive_

…

 _Vous n'êtes pas seules_

…

 _Tenez bon »_

Ces messages lui remirent du baume au cœur lorsque soudain, un cri aigu et à glacer le sang vint à ses oreilles, provenant d'un endroit qu'elle situait au-dessus d'elle.

« Hermione ! Tiens bon ! Hermione ! », S'époumona-t-elle

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La Rouge et Or, après s'être avancée vers le Rat, avait remonté fièrement les escaliers pour déboucher sur une pièce sombre et luxueuse. Avec une grande table de bois sombre, une vaste cheminée et un peu partout, du mobilier qui trahissait la richesse des propriétaires des lieux. Devant elle, un petit groupe de personne se dressaient, tous regroupés et discutant activement.

« En voilà une …, dit l'homme qui l'avait escorté jusqu'à cette pièce.

Tous se retournèrent avant de s'avancer.

-Prépare là, le Maître va arriver », Dit l'un d'entre eux, dissimulé derrière un masque blanc nacré qui masquait tout son visage, ne dévoilant que ses yeux bleu clair.

En sentant la poigne de l'homme répugnant se serrer autour d'elle pour la tirer de force, elle prit peur et cria en se débattant, tentant de le frapper sans grande réussite.

« Tu te tiens tranquille, ou on te tue !, la menaça-t-il en attachant ses poignets sur une chaise sanglée.

-Vous allez quand même me tuer !, cracha-t-elle en se reprenant, ne voulant pas leur montrer sa peur.

-C'est vrai, dit-il en riant, Disons juste que tu mourras plus vite que prévu, dit-il en affichant un sourire sadique.

-Vous êtes répugnant », dit-elle subitement en se débattant toujours aussi fiévreusement.

Malheureusement, ses efforts furent vains. Rapidement, des larges bracelets de cuir enserrèrent ses poignets et son avant-bras juste sous le coude.

Elle les fixait tous d'un air acide alors qu'un combat de regard s'était engagés entre le groupe et elle.

« Baisse les yeux, Sand-de-Bourbe !, ordonna l'un des hommes.

-Vous croyez que je vais baisser les yeux devant vous ?, le provoqua-t-elle.

Elle le vit s'avança dangereusement, puis, il prit ses cheveux violemment avant de les maintenir en arrière d'une poigne de fer.

-Tu peux nous provoquer tant que tu veux, mais le Maître va t'apprendre ta vraie place. Tu apprendras ce que l'on fait aux Sangs-de-Bourbe et aux Moldus », dit-il en écrasant ses joues avec force.

Elle ne répondit rien, sentant la douleur prendre place sur ses joues là où se tenaient ses doigts un peu plus tôt. Finalement et à contre cœur, elle baissa sa tête, regardant ses pieds en détaillant le parquet pour se soustraire aux regards de toutes ses personnes qui se réjouissaient clairement de sa situation. Intérieurement, elle priait pour que quelqu'un vienne vite les aider. Dans son esprit, l'image de Severus s'imposa à elle.

D'un côté, elle rêvait qu'il accourt pour les sauver, Océane et elle, mais elle savait aussi que ce serait le mettre en danger … Non, elle allait tenir le coup ! Elle allait tout affronter. Elle ferait tout pour qu'Océane ne souffre pas mais elle allait les sortir de là.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était en route pour le Manoir Malefoy, se forçant à vider son esprit pour sa prochaine confrontation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seulement, ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans son esprit. Il ne cessait de penser à Hermione, osant à peine imaginer ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il savait qu'elle était forte, et coriace … Sans compter son esprit borné de Gryffondor … Elle ne leur donnerait sans doute pas la satisfaction de crier ou de pleurer sous la torture. Non, Hermione était plus forte que ça. Néanmoins, il connaissait aussi les Mangemorts, et redoutait plus que tout leur réaction face au cerveau du Trio d' Or.

« Hermione … Tiens bon … », se répétait-il mentalement, réalisant maintenant plus que jamais à quel point il était lié à elle. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs, il l'aimait … Et c'était maintenant qu'elle était en danger qu'il pouvait sentir ce lien qui les unissaient tous les deux.

 _« Severus … »_

Un instant, il crut rêver … Pourtant, la voix douce d'Hermione résonnait dans son esprit.

« Hermione ?

 _Sev ?..._

Non, ça ne peut pas être réel …

 _Severus ! Je t'entends … Dans ma tête !_

Mais, c'est impossible …

 _Oh, Merlin … Je n'en sais rien … Mais, je peux t'entendre …_

Hermione, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

 _Oui …_

Hermione … Que t'ont-ils fait ?

 _Rien … Ils ne font que parler … Mais …_

Quoi ?! Mais quoi ?

 _Je suis attachée … Sur une chaise … Ils m'ont sanglé …_

Je vais arriver … Je vais te sortir de là …

 _Non ! Tu dois sauver Océane …_

Hermione, n'imagine pas que je vais te laisser !

 _Tu dois sauver Océane … J'ai peur pour elle … Elle ne saura pas se défendre s'ils décident de l'attaquer …_

Je ne peux pas te laisser là-bas !

 _Tu dois … S'il te plait … Tu dois la sauver elle …_

Tu réalises ce que tu me demandes ?

 _Je sais … Mais, je te le demande … Tu dois le faire … S'il te plait …_

…

 _Severus …_

…

 _Severus, réponds …_

Que veux-tu que je dise ?

 _N'importe quoi, mais j'ai besoin de t'entendre … Dis-moi que je suis folle ou une horrible Miss Je-Sais-Tout si tu veux … Mais j'ai besoin de t'entendre …_

Je trouverai un moyen pour te faire sortir aussi …

 _Sev …_

Non, Hermione. C'est à toi de m'écouter maintenant. N'imagine même pas que je vais sauver Océane et te laisser là-bas sans rien faire … Alors, je veux bien sauver ton amie, mais je ne te laisserai pas. C'est hors de question !

 _Sev … Je t'aime …_

Hermione, ne dis pas ça comme ça …

 _Non … Je t'aime !_

Tu ne vas pas mourir maintenant, ma petite Gryffondor …

 _J'ai confiance en toi … »_

Il était encore abasourdi de cette conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec la jeune fille, ne comprenant pas comment c'était possible … Mais le plus important n'était pas là : il lui avait parlé. Elle allait bien, même si une petite voix ne cessait de se demander pour combien de temps encore …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry, Ron et Ginny se rongeaient les sangs chez les Granger, tournant en rond comme des lions en cage.

« Il faut faire quelque chose !, s'écria le rouquin, levant les bras au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On va y aller à trois, foncer dans le tas et voir ce qui se passe ?, le réprimanda Ginny

-Et laisser Snape y aller, c'est mieux peut-être ?

-Ronald, arrête d'agir comme s'il était un horrible bâtard !

-Qui nous dit qu'il est vraiment de notre côté ?

-Ne t'engage pas sur cette pente …

-Et pourquoi pas ?! Il va voir Voldemort, il a la marque, et tu m'excuses, mais il ne m'inspire pas confiance …

-Tu es un idiot ! Dumbledore lui fait confiance …

-Il n'a pas la toute-puissance de Merlin !

-Et Hermione ?!

-Quoi Hermione ?

-Elle a confiance en lui !

-Ça ne change absolument rien ! Hermione lit des livres … Elle peut se tromper tout autant !

-Ronald …, tenta de prévenir Harry, voyant la rage de Ginny grandir.

-Non, Harry ! Qui peut nous dire qu'il ne lui a pas lancé un sort, ou donné une potion …

-Comment vous pouvez dire ça de Mione ?! Hermione a toujours eu la tête sur les épaules ! Même moi qui ne suis pas la plus proche de ses amies, je le sais ! Vous dites que vous êtes son meilleur ami, mais vous doutez d'elle ?! Un ami n'agit pas comme ça ! Vous devriez croire en elle, et avoir confiance en ses choix si tout ce que vous avez pour la contredire sont des allégations ! Peut-être que des livres vous auriez dû en lire vous... Ça vous aurait permis de comprendre la situation et d'être moins con au passage », Intervint subitement Camille, surprenant tout le monde.

Ginny et Harry restèrent silencieux, pendant que Ron baissa la tête, honteux, son visage devenant de plus en plus écarlate.

« Je … Je suis désolée, mais je ne supporte pas que l'on dise du mal d'une personne aussi bien qu'Hermione, continua Camille, visiblement apaisée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas …, dit Ginny en lui souriant, Tu as fait à merveille. Mon frère est juste un abruti actuellement.

-Comment tu t'appelles encore ?, demanda le rouquin pour changer de sujet.

-Camille …

-Moi, c'est Harry. Et voilà Ginny et Ron …, dit le Survivant en souriant.

-Tu restes avec nous ?, demanda Ginny doucement.

-Oui … Merci beaucoup …

-Ne t'inquiète pas … On comprend ce que tu vis … », Dit Harry en lui tendant la main.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane avait beau se raisonner, cette cave humide et lugubre respirait la mort à pleins nez. L'air était lourd et à peine respirable et ainsi recroquevillée contre le mur du fond, elle pouvait sentir comme une chape de plomb au-dessus d'elle. Le plafond bas n'aurait pas permis une bonne circulation de l'air, c'était certain, mais de toute façon, ce n'était certainement pas non plus cette minuscule ouverture qui aurait permis le passage de cet oxygène bienfaiteur.

Au-dessus d'elle, elle entendait plusieurs bruits de pas, des éclats de voix parfois mais ne parvenait pas exactement à distinguer ce qu'il se passait.

Puis, un cri morbide et glacé lui fit trembler l'âme. Elle pouvait sentir ses os vibrer de l'intérieur et cette fois, l'angoisse et la panique la prirent définitivement. Elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix d'Hermione, mais quelles sont les voix qui pouvaient ressembler à ce cri si déchirant et torturé ?

Qu'était-elle en train de vivre là au-dessus ? Des coups, des sorts ou … Pire ? Elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer, elle voulait oublier ces cachots, cet air irrespirable et cette mort qui était presque palpable. Elle voulait retourner dans le parc avec Harry ou au concert avec lui … Elle voulait retrouver ses bras et ses lèvres dont elle se sentait déjà dépendante.

Pourtant, le grincement de la porte retentit, la ramenant à cette réalité, et elle revit cet homme à la face de rat qui la répugnait tellement.

Déjà, il avançait, se rapprochant toujours plus d'elle tandis qu'elle se collait toujours plus au mur, refusant cette proximité qu'il voulait à tout prix lui imposer.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'avance encore, et encore moins qu'il la touche. Ce sourire carnassier et diabolique qu'il lui renvoyait la terrifiait et la vision de ses dents qui semblaient ne tenir que par la grâce de dieu la répugnait. Elle sentit son estomac se soulever, tant de terreur que de dégoût et elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ravaler la bile qu'elle sentait déjà brûler son œsophage.

Elle n'était pas de ce monde, pourtant, elle savait bien qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids face à ces choses horribles. A sa manière, elle essayait tant bien que mal de lutter contre la peur. Elle avait toujours été fière et courageuse, pleurer pour un rien n'avait jamais été dans son tempérament, pourtant ici, cette situation était trop extrême … Son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui envoyer des images des pires tortures possibles et une voix intérieure lui murmurait que ces personnes seraient capable de bien pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Mais elle ne voulait pas être faible ! Elle voulait pouvoir sortir de cette pièce aussi fièrement qu'Hermione l'avait fait plus tôt, pourtant ses jambes semblaient l'avoir totalement laissée tomber.

La main moite et crasseuse de l'homme lui saisit le bras, la sortant de sa torpeur et de sa léthargie, dans un geste de dégoût, elle retira son bras de cette poigne pour le moment inoffensive, s'écartant de lui en passant sous son bras.

« Revins ici !, beugla-t-il

-Non ! Ne me touchez pas !

-Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper … », Dit-il en verrouillant la porte d'un sort rapide.

Elle avait beau ne pas l'aimer, elle ne pouvait que reconnaitre que cet homme savait se servir d'une baguette … A ses dépends, malheureusement.

Ses yeux fouillèrent la pièce qu'elle savait pourtant vide, espérant néanmoins trouver n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à se sortir de là.

Alors que son assaillant revenait à la charge, son regard accrocha une pierre qui était sur le sol. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, elle courut vers cette dernière, priant pour pouvoir avoir le temps de l'atteindre.

En même temps que ses doigts se refermèrent sur le petit bloc poreux et sale, elle sentit l'homme dans son dos entourer son buste de ses bras. Son haleine fétide vint caresser sa nuque, lui provoquant une sueur froide et subitement, elle se retourna et lui fracassa la pierre au-dessus de l'arcade.

L'un des vaisseaux éclata, laissant du sang s'échapper.

En sentant ce liquide chaud et précieux couler sur sa peau, le Rat s'énerva, dégainant de nouveau sa baguette alors qu'il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir sans. Il avait beau voir trouble, il était impossible de se tromper quant à l'origine de cette ombre qui s'éloignait doucement.

Un éclair puissant sortit de sa baguette et frappa Océane dans le dos quand il s'écria :

« Endoloris ! »

Une douleur cuisante enveloppa la jeune fille, la faisant hurler à pleins poumons tandis qu'elle s'écroula lourdement sur le sol froid, se contorsionnant en essayant vainement de fuir la douleur intense qui avait envahie ses veines.


	36. Chapitre 31

Chapitre 31 : « Torture », The Jacksons

Hermione était tombée sur le sol, toujours attachée sur la chaise, les Mangemorts se tenant en cercle autour d'elle.

Elle commençait à regretter amèrement les paroles qu'elle avait eues quelques minutes plus tôt.

Au départ, elle avait reçu plusieurs Doloris, chacun plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas baissé les bras, se forçant à serrer les dents. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bellatrix.

Hermione l'avait vu s'avancer lentement en riant.

« Laissez-moi faire … Elle va comprendre ce qu'est un véritable Doloris … », avait-elle dit avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

La Gryffondor n'avait même pas entendu le sort franchir ses lèvres qu'elle sentait déjà une douleur intense et indescriptible en elle, comme si ses os se brisaient milles fois très lentement, comme si du feu coulait dans ses veines. Et là, elle ne put retenir un cri déchirant. Elle-même ne reconnaissait pas sa propre voix.

Au bout de longues minutes qui lui avaient parues durer une éternité pour elle, elle s'était laissé surprendre par un coup de l'un des Mangemorts, la laissant choir sur le sol, la chaise avec elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, le réprimanda Bella.

-Quoi, tu es la seule à pouvoir t'amuser ?

-Depuis quand tu bats les femmes ?, demanda-t-elle l'air intéressée.

-Avec les personnes de son rang, je ne me gènes pas. Relevez-là !, Ordonna-t-il à deux autres sous-fifres.

Hermione avait une entaille au niveau de la joue, le sang coulant sur sa peau pâle tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, ressentant le contre coup des sorts qu'elle avait reçu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Fenrir ?..., demanda Bellatrix en s'approchant de lui, collant ses lèvres à son oreille.

-Je vais la préparer pour notre Seigneur … N'oublie pas qu'il reste l'autre …

-Le Rat est parti la chercher …

-Que fait ce sombre crétin ?!

Au moment même, Peter entra, Océane lévitant inconsciente au-dessus de lui.

-Et bien, et bien … Le Rat a pris son pied à ce que je vois …, ricana l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin d'elle !, enragea Bella.

-Elle a voulu s'enfuir, et elle a résisté, alors je l'ai maitrisé. », Dit-il simplement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus se pressait jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy, réalisant son retard comparé aux autres Mangemorts. Il avait finalement réussi à discipliner son esprit, mettant de côté l'interlude qu'il avait eu avec Hermione.

En remontant les escaliers jusqu'à la Salle à Manger, il appréhendait ce qu'il allait y trouver. Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux : Hermione était couché sur le dos, maintenue par une Bellatrix qui se tenait sur elle. Océane était, elle, assise sur une chaise, attachée et en larmes ne pouvait que balbutier des paroles sans queue ni tête.

« Non … Ne sais pas … Arrêtez … Mionie … »

Il resta figé alors que le Lord Noir sortit de l'ombre, parlant d'une voix sifflotante.

« Severus … Nous t'attendions … Bella avait hâte de commencer.

-Monseigneur …, dit-il respectueusement en venant s'agenouiller devant lui.

-Profite du spectacle, mon fidèle, ne désirais-tu pas, toi aussi, voir cette Sang-de-Bourbe à notre portée ?

-Bien évidemment, Maître.

-Viens, à ma droite. Et admirons ces vermines … »

Il rejoignit l'homme, l'air toujours impassible et froid, sentant le regard désespéré d'Océane sur lui. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi allait-il rejoindre cet homme à la face de Serpent au lieu de sauver Hermione ?!

Bellatrix arbora alors un sourire cruel, appelant une autre jeune femme dans l'ombre.

« Cashia ! Mon poignard !

La jeune femme s'exécuta, restant juste à côté d'Hermione.

-Que comptes-tu lui faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore …, dit-elle en baladant la lame sur son visage, Et si … Et si nous commencions par cette jolie petite bouche ?

-J'ai une idée … Pourquoi ne pas d'abord lui laisser un petite souvenir de nous ? », Dit-elle avec un regard à la fois sadique et complice à Bellatrix.

L'autre Mangemort lui renvoya le même sourire tandis qu'Hermione tentait de fuir cette situation.

Severus voulut détourner le regard, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas justifier ce geste auprès de son Maître. Alors il garda le regard fixé sur la jeune fille, imperturbable, même si, au fond de ses yeux, une lueur d'inquiétude imperceptible brillait.

Hermione voulut serrer les dents quand elle sentit la lame de la dague s'enfoncer dans sa chair, mais un petit cri de douleur ne put s'empêcher de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

La douleur se voyait sur son visage, sa tête tournant de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite sans arrêt. Enervée de cette proie qui ne cessait de bouger, Bellatrix l'immobilisa en s'asseyant complètement sur elle, comprimant son abdomen de tout son poids, se couchant sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger.

Plus rien n'existait pour la jeune fille, elle ne ressentait plus que la douleur de cette lame qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre que cette sensation horrible mais rien n'était suffisant. En tournant la tête, au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, elle croisa le regard d'encre de Severus. Elle ne bougeait plus, restant irrémédiablement fixé à ce regard profond qui semblait tellement indifférent. Pourtant, dans le fond de ses iris, elle pouvait décerner cette peur et cette inquiétude qui semblait tellement irréaliste quand on se souvenait que ces yeux étaient ceux du grand Severus Rogue. A cet instant, elle comprit à quel point il devait souffrir lui aussi, d'assister à toutes ces tortures sans pouvoir sourciller. Elle connaissait l'homme qui se cachait derrière ce masque de froideur et d'indifférence, pourtant, ce n'est que maintenant, qu'elle constatait à quel point tout ceci l'atteignait.

Avant, en cours, elle ne prêtait pas grande attention à lui, parce qu'elle le détestait. On ne fait pas attention à quelqu'un que l'on déteste. Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'elle avait appris à le connaître, elle reconnaissait ces lueurs presque indiscernables dans ses yeux. Elle pouvait voir sa peine, sa douleur, son impuissance et à quel point il se détestait pour ça. Oui, elle voyait cette haine de lui-même dans ses yeux sombres.

Puis, soudainement, comme un peu plus tôt, elle sentit de nouveau cette sorte de fil les lier tous les deux. Elle hésita à lui parler à travers leur lien, mais avec surprise, c'est sa voix profonde à lui qui raisonna dans son esprit.

 _Tiens bon, ma Lionne … Je vais te sortir de là …_

 _Non … Severus … Tu as promis …, contra-t-elle._

 _Je ne peux pas te laisser ici !, dit-il alors qu'extérieurement, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre._

 _Sauve Océane … S'il te plait … Ou ils vont la rendre folle …_

 _Et toi alors ?!_

 _Je peux m'en sortir … Je vais tenir …, dit-elle tandis que la douleur déformait ses traits._

 _Pas entre les mains de tous ces Mangemorts._

 _Sauve Océane ! Je te le demande Sev …_

 _Tu es horriblement têtue !, capitula-t-il._

 _Je sais … Mais tu m'aimes pour ça, dit-elle en souriant faiblement._

Cashia, qui avait vu un discret sourire étirer les lèvres de la jeune fille, empoigna Bellatrix par la main qui contenait le poignard pour l'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans sa chair.

Surprise, et meurtrie, elle laissa un cri de douleur s'échapper, se répercutant sur les murs, raisonnant dans la pièce et provoquant des frissons à toutes les personnes présentes, pour certains, des frissons d'horreur mais pour la majeure partie, des frissons de plaisir.

Océane était horrifié de ce que ces monstres faisaient à son amie. Elle laissait maintenant les larmes baigner son visage, restant le regard fixé sur Hermione, essayant de faire abstraction du sang qui baignait son bras.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry, Ginny et Ron étaient restés chez les parents d'Hermione, les rassurant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Richard et Kate avaient demandé aux parents d'Océane de les rejoindre chez eux. Ils avaient essayé de leur expliquer la situation sans pour autant dévoiler l'existence du monde Magique. Ils avaient dit que les filles avaient été victimes d'un kidnapping mais que la police avait été prévenue et était déjà à leur recherche. En somme, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre. Et quelle attente !

C'était vraiment insupportable …

Les parents d'Océane se rongeaient les sangs, se prenant pour responsable de la disparition de leur fille.

« Si on ne l'avait pas laissée y aller seule …, dit sa mère en sanglotant.

-On aurait dû au moins les accompagner en voiture …, continua son père.

-Vous savez … Ca n'aurait servis à rien…, dit doucement Harry en s'approchant.

-Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda la femme en se mouchant.

-Je m'appelle Harry …

-Vous êtes un ami d'Océane … Non ?, le questionna l'homme.

-Oui … Nous nous écrivions depuis plusieurs mois … Mais, vous savez, Hermione et Océane étaient restées un peu au concert pour avoir un autographe du groupe. Donc, même si vous aviez été là, ça n'aurait certainement rien changé …

-Mais si nous ne l'avions pas laissée y aller …, contra le père.

-Elle aurait certainement été très triste et déçue de ne pas pouvoir y aller. Elle vous en aurait voulu, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle soit privée de cette opportunité. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui s'est passé … Malheureusement, c'est arrivé et on ne peut rien y changer. Vous morfondre ne sert à rien …, dit-il doucement.

-Quel … Quel âge avez-vous ?, demanda sa mère, apparemment apaisée.

-J'aurai 17 ans en juillet, dit-il en souriant doucement.

-Vous semblez plus âgé quand vous parlé, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-On me l'a déjà dit … Il faut dire, qu'à force de rester avec Hermione, elle a fini par déteindre sur moi… », Dit-il en souriant à Kate et Richard qui n'avaient rien manqué de cet échange.

Kate proposa aux autres femmes de la maison de l'accompagner dans la cuisine pour faire du thé tandis que son mari invita les hommes à passer dans le petit salon pour prendre un verre, en lançant un clin d'œil complice à Ron et Harry qui le suivirent eux aussi.

Les garçons n'étaient friands d'alcool, mais ce soir, une légère liqueur ne leur serait pas de trop pour tromper la fatigue et les heures angoissantes qu'ils allaient devoir passer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les minutes défilaient, semblant toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres pour le Maître des potions.

Il assistait à l'interrogatoire d'Océane depuis bien trop longtemps à son gout, Hermione recevant des Doloris et des Crucio dans le but de faire plier la jeune Moldue. Il sentait que son masque d'indifférence commençait à se fissurer.

Il était tellement préoccupé à maintenir son masque de froideur qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer que la torture venait de prendre fin.

Voldemort prit alors la parole d'une voix froide et sifflotante, telle celle d'un serpent.

« Bien ... Puisque notre invitée n'est pas coopérative...

-Mon seigneur, interrompit Bellatrix, Laissez la moi encore un peu, je vous prie ...

-Il suffit Bella ! Cashia et toi reprendrez vos petits jeux demain !

-Bien Maître ..., dit-elle en s'inclinant.

-Je veux m'entretenir avec la Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Maitre, que faisons-nous de cette Moldue ?, questionna Cashia.

-Severus va la confier à Queudver ..., dit-il en jetant un regard à l'intéressé.

-Maitre ..., s'inclina-t-il en signe d'accord.

-Vas, mon fidèle. »

Le Maître des potions se releva puis s'avança vers Océane, la soulevant de force en essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible. Elle se débattait comme une lionne, griffant et criant pour qu'on la laisse retrouver son amie. L'homme l'emmena de force, dans le couloir, ne remarquant pas Queudver derrière l'escalier. Océane se débattait contre le Maître des potions, martelant son torse de coups de poing en lui faisant tous les reproches qui lui étaient restés en travers de la gorge.

« Comment pouvez-vous ?! Elle s'est faite torturée et vous, tout ce que vous avez fait, c'est vous asseoir à côté du monstre qui a ordonné ça ! Vous êtes un monstre, un horrible monstre ! Un sadique, un bâtard, espèce de psychopathe dégénéré ! Elle vous faisait confiance, et vous, vous allez rejoindre ce type ?! Vous me dégoutez ! Salopard ! Espèce de fils de ...

-Vous avez fini ?!, la coupa-t-il.

-Si ... si j'ai fini ? ... mais bordel de merde ! Je vais vous tuer ! Est-ce de sale connard de merde, décérébré, vous êtes pareil psychopathe que votre abruti de Maître ! Vous êtes un moins que rien, autant que l'autre affreux qui s'est prit un mur en pleine face ! Comment vous pouvez vous regarder en face après avoir trahis Hermione de la sorte ?! Vous lui avez dit que vous étiez son âme soeur, vous avez joué l'homme parfait pour elle, j'ai cru que vous étiez sincère... et maintenant, vous la regarder se faire torturer sans bouger le petit doigt ?!

-Bon ... vous arrêtez, oui ou non ?!

-Je vais arrêter, mais uniquement pour vous tuer !, dit-elle en essayant de l'étrangler.

Severus put facilement la maîtriser, tenant ses poignets en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas trahis Hermione... Mais elle ne veut pas que je la sauve.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est vous que je dois sauver avant. Elle voulait que vous soyez sortie de là avant. Et je ne peux pas griller ma couverture maintenant, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réagit depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ooh ..., dit-elle en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

-Je vais vous sortir d'ici ... », dit-il avant de transplaner.

Il déposa la jeune fille juste devant la porte de la maison des parents d'Hermione, repartant le plus rapidement possible au Manoir Malefoy.

Pourtant, quand il entra de nouveau dans la vaste salle à manger, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas : les autres Mangemorts avaient désertés la salle. Il ne restait qu'Hermione, toujours attachée à cette chaise par des lanières de cuir, Queudver et le Maître.

« Severus ... D'où viens-tu ?, demanda le Lord.

-Je n'ai pas su trouver Queudver, donc, je me suis occupé seul de la vermine, mais ensuite, je l'ai vu quitter la pièce où j'avais laissé la fille pour entrer ici, j'ai cru bon de vous laisser, Maître, mais ensuite j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas reçu les ordres suivants.

Durant sa plaidoirie, Severus avait manipulé par magie la mémoire du Rat, lui implantant de faux souvenirs à l'esprit.

-C'est étrange, vraiment..., répondit-il songeur.

-Quoi donc, Maître ?

-Queudver, viens de me rapporter que mon fidèle bras droit, celui en qui j'ai une confiance absolue, serait en réalité un traître.

-Mon seigneur ..., voulut-il commencer.

-Non ! Écoute moi bien, Severus, tu es mon plus fidèle et mon plus dévoué Mangemort depuis près de vingt années..., dit-il en pénétrant dans son esprit.

-Je fais de mon mieux pour vous combler My Lord ..., dit-il en se laissant sonder, lui dissimulant sa trahison.

-Pourtant ... Queudver est toujours resté près de moi depuis tout autant de temps...

-Sire, si je n'étais pas avec vous, c'est surtout parce que j'espionne Dumbledore. En tant que professeur, je n'ai malheureusement pas autant de temps à vous accorder que je le voudrais.

-J'y entend bien ... C'est pour ça que, vous démentir ces propos qui le sont revenus à l'oreille, je ne te demanderai qu'une seule et unique chose ...

-Tout ce que vous voudrez.

-Torture-la ! », Dit-il en désignant Hermione d'un geste dédaigneux.

Il se tourna face à la jeune fille, levant sa baguette lentement devant lui, la pointant vers elle. Il ne savait pas que faire ... La torturer le briserait de l'intérieur, et il savait qu'il risquait de la perdre. Mais ne pas le faire, ça signifierait sa trahison et leur morts à tous les deux. Une mort très certainement longue, douloureuse, tortueuse. Il savait que tout le monde se ferait une joie de jouer personnellement de la baguette contre lui et contre la sorcière. Le temps s'arrêtait tandis qu'il fixait son regard dans le sien, se plongeant dans les iris whisky de sa belle.

 _Severus ... Fait le ..., dit-elle d'une voix douce dans son esprit_

 _Je ne peux pas ..._

 _Si ... Montre lui quel homme tu es ..._

 _Je suis un traître..._

 _Pas à notre cause ... Fais le ... S'il te plaît._

 _Ma douce, je ne peux pas ..., dit-il en commençant à baisser imperceptiblement sa baguette._

 _Fais-le ! Je t'en supplie : fais-le. Je n'ai pas subis tous ces sorts et cette marque pour mourir de ses mains._

Il était toujours autant tiraillé, pourtant, l'argument de la jeune fille fit mouche. Elle avait supporté tant de chose sans sourciller, n'accordant que quelques cris à peine face aux horreurs qu'elle avait subies.

 _Pardonne-moi, Amour ..._

« Endoloris. », Dit-il alors d'une voix forte et claire, reflétant le total opposé de son état d'esprit.

 _Je t'aime Sev ..._

Hermione venait de murmurer dans leur lien. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit de sa voix douce et tendre, maintenant, son visage n'étant que douleur et crispation.


	37. Chapitre 32

Chapitre 32 : « Liberté », Les Enfoirés

De sa chaise, il regardait Severus Rogue torturer cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Cette scène pouvait lui paraitre monotone, pourtant, elle ne l'était pas tant que ça.

Plusieurs fois, Bellatrix lui avait fait part de ses doutes quant à la véritable allégeance de son bras droit, alors, il avait placé sa fille, Cashia, à Poudlard, dans le but de le garder à l'œil. Elle ne lui avait rien rapporté d'intéressant, rien de compromettant ou indiquant un changement de camp. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il avait eu vent de cette seconde prophétie, Cashia lui avait de nouveau mis le doute, décrivant la jeune Sang-de-Bourbe comme une élève qui n'était pas indifférente à son professeur. Et voilà que Queudver venait lui apprendre qu'il avait espionné une conversation entre Severus et la Moldue…

« Et bien mon cher … Tu es bien clément … », lui fit-il remarquer.

Il vit les sorts s'intensifier tandis que l'homme qui les lançait ne bronchait pas, gardant son masque de marbre. Le visage de sa jeune victime était déformé par la douleur et on voyait qu'elle se martyrisait les lèvres pour ne pas crier et pleurer. Il se délectait de chaque stigmates de douleur qu'il détectait sur elle, c'était pour lui comme le met le plus délicieux auquel il pourrait goûter.

Il voyait son disciple torturer cette jeune fille, exactement comme il lui avait demandé … Pourtant, il avait toujours un doute.

En Magemort appliqué, n'était-il pas habitué à torturer ? Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux torturer bon nombre de personnes alors pourquoi celle-ci serait particulière ? Il ne le croyait pas incapable de sentiments, Severus étant venu lui-même, il y a dix-sept ans, lui demander d'épargner la vie de Lily Evans. Mais pourrait-il vraiment éprouver quelque chose pour cette chose qui gisait maintenant à ses pieds ? Non ! Les années à son service avait fait de lui un Mangemort accompli : froid, cruel, réfléchis, sans oublier, asservis et dévoué à la cause.

Il leva sa main cadavérique et immédiatement, l'homme en noir se stoppa.

« Severus … Je vois que tu es toujours aussi dévoué à notre cause … », dit-il en avançant lentement.

Le Maître des potions ne répondit rien de plus, pourtant, on pouvait voir son visage marqué par la fatigue.

« Cependant … Tu me semble faible … », continua-t-il avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de riposter, il releva sa baguette.

« Endoloris. », dit-il lacement, comme si tout ceci était absolument ennuyeux et sans intérêt.

Il ne ressentait rien à torturer, rien d'autre que du plaisir. Parce qu'il était le maître … De la mort, de la vie, de la souffrance. C'était à lui de choisir qui souffrait, qui était épargné, qui pouvait vivre, qui devait mourir. Et là, sont dévolu était lancé sur son bras droit. Oh, bien sûr, il ne tuerait pas … Il avait bien trop besoin de lui ! Personne d'autre n'était aussi proche de Dumbledore que lui, personne ne pourrait lui apporter les mêmes informations sur Potter et sa bande de débiles écervelés … Non, ce soir, il allait juste le faire souffrir, pour qu'il se souvienne que quoi qu'il fasse, il restait un Mangemort asservi, esclave de ses moindres envies. Severus aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, sa vie ne lui appartenait pas !

Sa magie bouillonnait en lui alors qu'il s'acharnait toujours sur son disciple. Elle vibrait dans ses veines, palpitant entre ses doigts au fur et à mesure que le sort brisait l'homme à ses pieds. A ce moment, il ressentait une puissance absolue à voir cet homme solide comme le roc se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas flancher.

En jetant un coup d'œil vers la Sang-de-Bourbe, il vit qu'elle tremblait encore en pleurant.

« Il semblerait que cette petite est très attachée à toi, Severus … », dit-il en relâchant le sort momentanément.

Il vit l'homme en noir souffler, relevant lentement la tête vers eux.

« Laissez-le … », dit une petite voix, encore douce et tendre.

Le visage de cette petite était baigné de larmes et reflétait la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait au fond d'elle. Severus ne répondait rien, restant le regard fixé sur le plancher, là où perlaient plusieurs gouttes de sang.

« C'est ce que j'apprécie chez toi, mon fidèle … Tu préfèreras saigner plutôt que de parler …

-Vous savez … Que je vous suis … Absolument dévoué, Maître …

-Tu mérites bien une récompense … Prends-la ! », Dit-il en désignant négligemment Hermione.

Queudver resta un instant immobile avant de s'avancer prudemment.

« Maître … S'il vous plait …

-Tait-toi ! Idiot !

-Mais … Maître, enfin …

-Si tu voulais absolument cette vermine, il fallait être à la hauteur !

-Maître, je vous ai toujours servi … Contrairement à lui ! Il vous a trahis … Maître, il est du côté de l'ennemi, il est un espion.

-Il suffit ! », Dit-il en pénétrant l'esprit du Rat.

Il voyageait entre ses différents souvenirs, assistant à ce qui avait fait sa vie. Il n'avait aucun don d'occlumentie, c'était presque trop facile. Il n'opposait aucune résistance, le laissant voyager à sa guise sans pouvoir l'empêcher.

Il allait ressortir de sa tête lorsqu'un souvenir attira son attention. Il s'interrompit un instant, prenant le temps de regarder la scène entièrement. Il y voyait le Mangemort et la Moldue qui était captive au Manoir. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une rue inconnue, elle ne lui disait absolument rien, pourtant, il connaissait toutes les rues du Monde Magique pour les avoir toutes arpentées. C'était plus vraisemblablement une ruelle Moldue. Mis à part les pierres brunes foncées, sales et cassées par endroit, on ne distinguait rien d'autres. Ils étaient justes tous les deux, aucunes paroles n'étaient échangées, juste des regards qui semblaient complices. Puis, il put voir la jeune fille s'éloigner, suivie du regard par cet homme répugnant à la face de Rat qu'il croyait totalement à son service.

En sortant de la tête de son serviteur, il pouvait sentir une rage et une haine indescriptible. Il avait été dupé, par un homme qu'il croyait bien en dessous de lui. Pourtant, extérieurement, il ne laissa rien transparaitre, agissant normalement.

Il appela Nagini en Fourchelang, agissant tel son fidèle animal : vicieusement et en usant de la ruse à souhait.

« Queudver … Occupe-toi de Nagini., ordonna-t-il très bas.

-Bien, Maître … », dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement, son incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

Alors que l'ancien Maraudeur se retournait pour retrouver le reptile, son Maître s'adressa à ce dernier dans la langue des serpents.

« Puni-le ! »

Indifférent au sort de l'homme qui se faisait lentement enserrer par les anneaux abdominaux de Nagini, il se retourna vers Severus et la Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Vas, Severus … Tu as mérité ton plaisir et elle, sa douleur … », dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, regardant l'homme prendre la jeune fille sans aucune délicatesse par le bras avant de l'entrainer hors de la pièce.

« Severus., apostropha-t-il, Demande à Cissy une chambre … ».

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Cissy. Il me faut une chambre. », Dit le Maître des potions froidement à la maîtresse de Maison.

Cette dernière, le visage fermé, les guida sans leur porter grande attention vers l'une des chambres de l'étage.

En ouvrant la porte, Hermione put directement se rendre compte à quel point la famille Malefoy était une famille aisée. Entre les meubles en or et ce gigantesque lustre sombre en cristal, cette pièce respirait la richesse.

Les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de cette même teinte vert canard très foncée. Tous les meubles étaient du style baroque du 18e siècle, avec ses meubles très travaillés, mêlant les courbes complexes et des motifs tout autant recherchés. Il y avait un lit qui lui paraissait démesurément grand, avec cette tête de lit immense dont le pourtour était des ondulations en or qui lui évoquaient les mouvements des vagues. Le centre était rembourré avec un tissu de la même teinte que les murs, les motifs étant cousus par des fils d'or, toujours. Sur ce lit imposant, il y avait quelques coussins qui semblaient bien moelleux. Il y avait deux petites tables de nuit dans le même matériau luxueux, chacune relevées d'une lampe avec un abat-jour noir comme de l'encre. Au pied du lit, une sorte de petit sofa d'époque trônait fièrement, l'appelant de toutes ses forces. Elle s'avança lentement, passant à côté du buste en marbre sombre de ce qu'elle pensait être un illustre ancêtre de la famille Malefoy. Elle ne prenait pas grande attention aux deux autres personnes qui conversaient toujours sur le seuil de la pièce, s'asseyant, son regard vagabondant dans la pièce jusqu'à être attiré sur sa gauche. Il y avait là une grande coiffeuse qui étincelait, comme si personne ne l'avait jamais utilisée mais que quelqu'un prenait le temps chaque jours de venir l'entretenir pour qu'elle puisse rester comme au premier jour.

La jeune fille qu'elle voyait dans la glace ne lui ressemblait pas … Pas du tout même. C'est en s'approchant qu'elle réalisa que la personne en face d'elle n'était en réalité que son propre reflet. Elle s'étonna de voir à quel point ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, bien plus que d'habitude, comme si une tornade était passée par là. Elle avait plusieurs entailles sur le visage, ces dernières laissant des larmes de sang noircies sur ses joues et ses tempes. Ses lèvres étaient mauves et entaillées à force d'avoir été mordues ou violentées avec son visage. Elle pouvait voir sa tempe gauche virer au violet, prémices d'une ecchymose qui n'allait pas tarder à se marquer.

Elle entendit la porte se refermer ainsi que des bruits de pas se rapprocher, pourtant, c'était comme si son âme avait déserté son corps. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, se tenant immobile là, assise sur ce petit siège de velours et d'or définitivement trop soigné et riche pour son apparence négligée. Elle sentit les doigts fins de l'homme dans son dos caresser son épaule dénudée et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle sursauta.

Son toucher lui avait toujours transmit tant de choses : de la chaleur, de la tendresse, des frissons … Mais jamais un sursaut de cette ampleur. Sa blouse avait été déchirée par endroit, et même si un bonne partie de son anatomie se couvrait de traces, de blessures et de bleus, il semblait pourtant avoir touché l'une des rares partie encore relativement intacte. Néanmoins, ces doigts semblaient cette fois la brûler, comme des fers chauffés à blanc. Elle pouvait le sentir dans son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son autre main contre sa nuque et qu'elle sursaute une nouvelle fois. Elle senti sa paume chaude et légèrement calleuse glisser pour toucher pleinement sa nuque avant de revenir vers sa gorge. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer sans vraiment qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, une peur panique s'empara d'elle et elle se releva vivement.

« Hermione … », dit-il faiblement en voulant se rapprocher d'elle.

Elle frictionnait ses bras comme pour se réchauffer, ne comprenant pas ses propres réactions. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas comme ces hommes qui l'avaient violentée, elle lui avait elle-même dit de le faire, elle le connaissait mieux que personne, pourtant c'était comme si ses coups à lui avaient été encore pire que tous les autres réunis.

Elle le vit s'approcher doucement en voyant ses chaussures dans son champ de vision. Elle gardait le regard vers le sol, n'osant croiser son regard choqué ou blessé auquel elle ne pourrait pas faire face.

Elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour le relever lentement, non sans frissonner pour autant. Elle croisa son regard ténébreux qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, ne reflétaient pas de douleur. Il était resté tendre envers elle, la couvant toujours avec la même insistance, et même plus qu'avant. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux, maintenant seul, il levait ce masque, se montrant de nouveau attentif à elle. Cependant, en se rapprochant doucement, elle put voir cette lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses iris.

Dans cette pièce où elle se sentait oppressée par tous ces ornements, il n'y avait plus que ses yeux qui comptaient pour elle. Elle s'accrochait à eux comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans cette lueur. Elle ne reflétait pas seulement de l'inquiétude pour elle, elle lui montrait aussi l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait au fond de lui. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était inquiet. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et se sentait affreusement coupable pour ça.

« Je suis désolée …, souffla-t-elle en posant lentement une main sur son torse au prix d'un difficile effort.

-Hermione … Je t'ai torturée …, dit-il douloureusement.

-Je … Je suis vraiment désolée …, dit-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser … C'est moi qui n'aurait jamais dû …, dit-il en voulant s'éloigner avant qu'elle ne le retienne par le bras.

-Ne me laisse pas … Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas, Sev … », dit-elle en pleurant véritablement.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ses propres actes le dégoutant véritablement et plus que jamais, et les larmes de la jeune fille lui donnant l'envie de simplement la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis un monstre …, murmura-t-il.

-Non … Ne pense pas ça …

-Hermione, je t'ai torturée.

-Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça …

-Ne mens pas …, dit-il douloureusement, Je vois bien dans tes yeux que ce n'est pas la vérité.

-Je ne veux pas … Severus, je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait mais …

-Au fond de toi, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher …

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous séparent ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de me priver de toi …, dit-elle en voulant se caler contre son torse.

-Je serai toujours à toi, Amour …, dit-il en refermant ses bras autour d'elle, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux.

Elle soupira et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

-Ne me laisse pas … Ne t'éloignes pas, je t'en prie … Il me faut juste du temps, mais je sais que je peux le faire …

-Hermione …

-Severus, je t'aime … Ne les laisse pas te priver de ça …

-Et si je devais recommencer ? Et si je devais de nouveau te torturer ?

-J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que si tu fais quelque chose, ce sera pour le bien de tous.

-Tu es trop douce …

-J'ai confiance en l'homme que j'aime. », Dit-elle doucement en relevant la tête avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Tout était contre eux, et contre elle précisément. Elle se sentait mal, mais pas tant à cause de ce qu'elle avait subi. C'était un ensemble : cette pièce aux couleurs si sombre, cette maison qui lui hurlait qu'elle n'était pas de sang assez pure pour être là. Elle pouvait sentir la haine et le dégout suinter des murs de la demeure, comme si toute cette maison la rejetait. Pourtant, elle s'accrochait à ses lèvres comme une noyée à sa bouée de sauvetage. Ce baiser reflétait leur amour, les interdits, les dangers, tous les non-dits et les secrets. Ils s'embrassaient jusqu'à en perdre haleine, restant front contre front même lorsqu'ils durent reprendre leur souffle.

Tout en la gardant contre lui, il la mena jusqu'au grand lit, s'allongeant avant de l'inviter à le rejoindre. Se sentant épuisée et totalement à bout, elle le rejoignit, retrouvant tout naturellement sa place entre ses bras fort et doux à la fois. Elle se sentait protégée, là, entre ses bras et contre son torse, sentant les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il caressait doucement son dos en déposant des baisers aussi légers que les ailes d'un papillon sur son visage. Retrouvant peu à peu une relative sérénité, elle rejoignit à moitié les bras de Morphée, restant continuellement dans ce monde cotonneux et brumeux qui formait la limite entre les rêves et la réalité.

Il l'avait sentie s'endormir lentement, et il fut soulagé lorsqu'il l'entendit prendre une respiration lente et calme entre ses bras. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessée, bien plus que tous les autres, et certainement malgré tout ce qu'elle éprouvait. Mais il savait qu'elle souffrait. Rien que ses sursauts tout à l'heure en étaient la preuve. Elle avait eu peur quand il l'avait touchée. Il avait été clair pour lui dès le début qu'il n'exécuterait pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait de lui en l'envoyant dans cette chambre avec Hermione. Jamais il n'aurait pu lui infliger une telle chose ! Mais quand il avait vu ses réactions et cette expression sur son visage, il avait de suite compris qu'il venait de perdre quelque chose d'elle. Il n'avait peut-être pas perdu son amour, pas à ce point, mais il savait pertinemment que maintenant et pour longtemps encore, cette scène de torture allait lui revenir en mémoire, et alors, il ne lui inspirerait plus uniquement l'amour, mais aussi la douleur, une atroce douleur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Océane avançait, l'air un peu agar, jusqu'à la porte de chez son amie. Elle frappa doucement, si doucement qu'au départ, les occupants ne l'avaient même pas entendue. Elle frappa de nouveau et là, le visage d'Harry apparut. D'abord fermé, son visage s'illumina rapidement, il se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. En sentant les bras fort du Survivant autour d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Des torrents de larmes ruisselant sur ses joues alors qu'elle s'accrochait au cou du jeune homme.

Il se détacha un peu d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle répondit au baiser comme si rien d'autre n'importait.

« Océane ?..., demanda la mère de cette dernière le larmes aux yeux.

-Maman ?

-Oh, ma puce … Ma chérie …, dit-elle en se précipitant pour l'enlacer elle-aussi.

-Maman, je … Je suis tellement désolée …

-Mon bébé, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Allez, viens, rentrons, on va te faire à boire … Et tu vas te reposer … oh, ma chérie … Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien maintenant ! », Dit-elle en l'entrainant à l'intérieur.

Harry referma la porte derrière les deux femmes et les suivit rapidement dans le salon. Océane avait déjà été installée dans le divan, madame Granger s'occupant déjà de ses blessures, Romane était certainement dans la cuisine pour préparer un thé, les hommes étaient regroupés dans un coin de la pièce et discutaient fiévreusement. Il décida finalement à rejoindre la jeune fille sur le divan, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour poser sa tête sur son épaule et commença à murmurer :

« Je l'ai abandonnée … Je suis son amie, et je l'ai abandonnée …

-Ma chérie, ne dis pas ça …

-C'est la vérité … Je l'ai laissée là-bas alors qu'il aurait pu la sauver …

-De qui tu parles ?

-Votre professeur …

-Rogue ? C'est lui qui t'a ramené ?

-Hermione lui avait dit de me sauver d'abord … Et il l'a fait … A la première occasion, il m'a sortie de là … Il aurait pu intervenir bien avant pour sauver Hermione, mais il a attendu, il a risqué sa vie un peu plus en restant avec ces montres, pour que je puisse sortir sans rien compromettre …

-Océ, que s'est-il passé là-bas ?

-Ces gens … Ils ont emmenés Mione d'abord … Puis, ils m'ont emmenés dans une pièce plus haut, où était Hermione …Ensuite ... Oh, c'était si horrible... Ils... Ils l'ont maltraitées ... Harry, je ... Je ne pouvais rien faire du tout ... Ils voulaient des informations mais je n'y comprenais rien ... et à chaque fois, ils la torturaient un peu plus ... et ...

-Chuuut ... Océane, ce n'est pas de ta faute ...

-Et puis, après, votre professeur a pu m'emmener ... Je me suis déchaînée sur lui en le maltraitant de tous les noms, si tu m'avais vue ... il m'a expliqué pourquoi il n'était pas intervenu et pourquoi il n'avait pas sauvé Hermione ...

-Elle lui avait demandé, c'est ça ?

-Il a dit qu'elle voulait qu'il me sorte en première... et du coup, il ... il m'a ramené ici..."

Il la prit un peu plus dans ses bras, Kate s'étant écartée pour les laisser tous les deux.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de silence, Harry se risqua à prendre de nouveau la parole.

"Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle tient le coup ... Tu sais, elle n'a rien dit ... Elle a serré les dents mais, elle n'a pas voulu crier ou pleurer devant eux ...

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas d'elle ... Elle est trop fière, trop courageuse pour ça.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont la maintenir longtemps ?

-Je n'en sais rien ... Peut-être qu'ils la relâcheront ... ou alors ... peut-être que Rogue parviendra à la sauver elle aussi ...

-J'espère tellement ... Je me sentirais trop mal ...

-Hey, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal ...

-Harry, tu te rends compte ... Si elle ne s'en sort pas, Rogue m'aura sauvée moi alors qu'il aurait pu la sauver elle. C'est trop horrible !

-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ... Hermione va s'en sortir ma belle ..."

Kate choisi cet instant pour revenir dans la pièce, entendant la conversation des deux adolescents, elle sentit malgré elle, les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Madame Granger, je suis vraiment désolée..., se pressa Océane.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ... avec Richard, on sait très bien qu'Hermione court certains dangers et ... même si on reste très affectés, on savait qu'on ne pourrait pas la protéger dans l'autre monde... Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici, en sécurité, dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Mais et si ...

-Hermione est une sorcière brillante, forte et courageuse ... elle s'en sortira et puis ... Severus est avec elle ...", dit-elle confiante, rassurant Océane par la même occasion.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après une petite heure, Severus sentit la jeune fille s'éveiller dans ses bras. Doucement, il caressa ses cheveux, regardant ses paupières papillonner doucement jusqu'à ce que sa voix lui parvienne faiblement.

"Sev ...

-Je suis là, Hermione ...

-J'ai fait ... Un rêve ... enfin ... un cauchemar mais ...

-Hermione... Ce n'était pas ...

-C'était réel ... c'est ça ?, Demanda-t-elle en se redressant doucement sur un coude.

-Oui ..., dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Ne baisse pas la tête ... Tu vaux beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne penses ..., dit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe pour le regarder.

-Je ne vaux rien ...

-Si ..., continua-t-elle en caressant son visage, Tu es un homme bien.

-Tu es la seule à penser ça ... et tu te fourvoie ...

-Je suis la seule à le penser parce que je suis la seule à te connaître vraiment... enfin, je l'espère...

-Tu sais bien que tu l'es.

-D'un côté, je trouve ça triste, mais de l'autre, j'aime ça ...

-Pourquoi ?, Demanda-t-il sans pouvoir se détacher de son regard.

-Parce que je suis la seule devant qui tu te dévoile ... en restant aussi cruel avec les autres, en les repoussant, tu repousses toutes celles qui pourraient t'enlever à moi.

-Personne ne pourra m'enlever à toi ..., dit-il en se blottissant un peu plus contre elle.

-Si tu connaissais les femmes comme je les connais... Tu saurais à quel point nous sommes des harpies...", dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Elle était tellement heureuse de retrouver la douceur de ses lèvres. Cette douceur inchangée, cet amour qu'il mettait à dévorer ses lèvres et à conquérir sa bouche, tout ça faisait naître en elle une myriade de papillon, peu importe le lieu ou le moment. S'il y avait bien une chose qui restait le même peu importe les circonstances, c'était bien ses baisers.

À cet instant, elle sut que même s'il l'avait blessée, ça importait peu pour elle ! Elle saurait passer au-dessus, portée par tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Ce n'était pas comme si il l'avait battue pour le simple plaisir de lui faire mal. Elle avait vu au fond de lui cette douleur qu'il éprouvait. Elle avait même pu la sentir et la sentait toujours. Il était blessé tout autant qu'elle mais ils allaient se reconstruire tous les deux.

"Rien ne t'éloignera de moi ..., murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, Personne ne le pourra."

Il sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie lorsqu'il entendit cette déclaration. Il avait beau être avec elle depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, il n'y croyait toujours pas, s'attendant toujours à de réveiller de ce rêve ou à ce qu'elle le quitte pour un garçon de son âge. Il y pensait chaque fois et pourtant tous les jours, il la retrouvait près de lui.

"Tu penses trop ..., dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

-Je sais ..., dit-il dans un murmure.

-Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte ... juste toi et moi...", finit-elle, redoutant déjà le moment où ils devraient se séparer.


	38. Chapitre 33

Chapitre 33 : « Leave », JoJo

Hermione accueillait le mois d'avril bien tristement. On était le 8 avril et de toute cette semaine, Severus avait été très absent. Elle ne réussissait plus à faire de lien avec lui. Elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible et de ce fait, elle n'arrivait pas à le contacter de nouveau.

Le Lord Noir semblait faire exprès de l'exempter de réunions au sein de la Maison Malefoy, lui préférant des missions à l'extérieur. Il devait principalement espionner Dumbledore ou l'Ordre.

Hermione était cependant très heureuse de ne pas être constamment enfermée dans les cachots. Les Mangemorts semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à la traiter véritablement comme un elfe de maison, ne lui fournissant qu'un pagne de lin sale et lui ordonnant de les servir sans discussion. Severus lui avait fait promettre de ne rien faire qui aurait pu la mettre encore plus en danger, alors elle avait dû accepter servilement sa condition, subissant les regards pervers, des paroles crues et parfois, les mains baladeuse.

La première fois que l'un d'eux avait voulu la caresser, c'était lors d'un repas.

 _Flash-back._

Ils étaient presque tous réunis autour d'une table de l'une des salles à manger du Manoir. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu qu'un repas allait avoir lieu et qu'elle allait devoir les servir, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher une vague d'espoir déferlé en elle.

Cependant, elle avait très vite déchanté : il n'était pas là.

Au fil de la soirée, elle avait dû servir les différentes entrées, plats et desserts, subissant comme toujours les insultes des hommes et femmes autour de la table.

Au moment où ils prenaient tous le pouce café, installés dans le petit salon, la soirée tourna au vinaigre. Alors qu'elle passait devant Greyback, ce dernier la pris par la taille, la tirant pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux avant de caresser ses cuisses lascivement. Elle se battait comme une vraie diablesse, ce qui ne faisait que lui faire naître un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Sa main remontait toujours plus, pinçant la peau de la jeune sorcière sans la moindre délicatesse, lui provoquant de désagréables frissons.

"Maître ... puis-je monter avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ?", Demanda-t-il en la gardant toujours contre lui. Au contact de l'évidence de son plaisir, elle s'immobilisa, pétrifiée de ce qu'il pourrait arriver pour le reste de sa soirée. Elle était pendue aux lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout autant que ses autres disciplines.

Il semblait réfléchir, évaluant les options qui se présentaient à lui. Puis, il prit finalement la parole, après de longues minutes de silences intenables.

"Fenrir ... Tu te contenteras des femmes qui sont dans les cachots.

-Mais, Maître ..., insista-t-il.

-La Sang-de-Bourbe appartient déjà à un autre disciple, Trancha-t-il.

-Maitre, habituellement, les captives sont pour tout le monde. Nous avons tous ici présent, réussis nos missions. Nous méritons une récompense.

-Remettrais-tu en doute l'une de mes décisions ?, Demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant

-Maitre ... je ne voulais pas mais ...

-Il n'en est rien ! Prend toutes les femmes des cachots si tes pulsions te le dicte, mais pas la Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Bien, Monseigneur.", Dit-il en la relâchant.

Hermione ne perdit pas une minute et s'échappa vers les cuisines.

Les Malefoy lui avaient accordés une pièce assez spartiate. Avec uniquement une douche crasseuse, une cuvette de toilette tout aussi répugnante et un simple matelas très minces dont les draps semblaient dévorés par les mites par endroit.

Elle se précipita dans la pièce aux pierres froides, ne prenant même pas attention à l'odeur de renfermer qui la dérangeait tant les autres fois. Elle se précipita sous la douche, ouvrant l'eau et de glissant sous le jet sans même attendre qu'elle se réchauffe. Elle frottait énergiquement sa peau, voulant absolument se défaire de cette odeur bestiale qui semblait incrustée dans ses pores.

Son épiderme rougissait au fil de ses frottements acharnés. Pourtant, elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle avait l'impression de sentir toujours ses mains contre ses cuisses et elle détestait ça. Elle ne voulant être touchée d'aucun autre homme que Severus. Il était le premier à avoir conquis son corps et elle voulait qu'il reste le seul.

 _Fin du Flash-back._

Depuis cette soirée, aucun autre Mangemort n'avait essayé de l'emmener comme le loup-garou l'avait tenté. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne laissaient pas leurs mains traîner sur son corps. Parfois c'était simplement sur ses épaules ou dans son dos, mais certains, plus osés, essayait de conquérir son corps plus bas encore. Maintenant, même si elle frissonnait et était toujours aussi dégoutée, elle ne disait rien, se laissant faire parfois même sous le regard impuissant de Severus.

Des coups frappés à sa porte les sortirent de sa rêverie. Ils devaient être en fin d'après-midi et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi quelqu'un venait la voir maintenant, surtout en frappant.

Elle s'approcha, sa voix se cassant quand elle parla.

"Oui ?  
-Granger ? C'est bien toi ...  
-Oui ?, Dit-elle craintive.  
-On a un plan ?  
-Quoi ?, Demanda-t-elle après avoir reconnu la voix de Drago.  
-Remercie tes amies : Pansy, Luna, Amélie, et Ginny ont réussi à communiquer. Elles ont monté un plan magistral.  
-Oh Merlin ..., souffla-t-elle.  
-Dans deux jours, on aura une immense réception. Il y aura beaucoup de Sang purs partisans du Lord. Tu serviras les repas avec les elfes ce soir-là. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais prépare toi.  
-Merci Drago ... Oh, merci !  
-T'inquiète Granger, tu me feras quelques devoirs en échanges, Dit-il en riant.  
-Compte sur moi !"

Elle s'écarta quelque peu de la porte, rejoignant lentement sa paillasse. Elle se laissa retomber quasiment sur le sol, tellement c'était un mince matelas, une seule pensée occupant à présent son esprit : dans 2 jours, elle serait peut-être libre. Après une semaine à rester cloîtrée ici, elle n'aspirait qu'à retrouver l'air libre.

Étrangement, c'était maintenant qu'elle était enfermée qu'elle estimait au mieux certains moments qu'elle avait passé. Elle se souvenait des après-midi passées près du lac de Poudlard, des journées avec Romane et Océane ou avec le Super Quintuor d'Hogwarts, les repas de famille ou entre amis dans le monde Moldu ... Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas dit à ses parents qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à un repas entre amis, préférant rester une soirée dans sa chambre ? Et ses journées avec ses amis ... Elle avait maintenant l'impression qu'elle ne les avait pas assez appréciés.

Dans 2 jours, elle pourrait enfin les retrouver et les serrer dans ses bras. Ses parents, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Océane, Romane ... ses amis de Poudlard et puis, Severus. Il lui manquait tellement. Ses bras fort, puissant et à la fois tendre et doux entre lesquels elle se sentait protégée. Elle avait tellement envie de retrouver la chaleur de son corps, le velours de sa voix et la profondeur onyx de ses yeux. Depuis qu'elle était ici, leurs moments ensemble étaient brefs et rares, mais chaque fois, elle se sentait oppressée. Elle avait absolument besoin de quitter cet environnement. Elle voulait retrouver Poudlard ou sa maison, là où elle se sentait bien, pas ici, dans ce lieu qui ne rimait qu'avec souffrance et horreur. Chaque fois qu'ils avaient dû se séparer sans avoir réussi à rejoindre cette petite bulle qui leur était propre, elle avait pu voir la tristesse dans ses yeux. Cette dernière avait beau lui faire de la peine, elle lui assurait les sentiments de l'homme pour elle et la jeune fille ne pouvait que se promettre qu'une fois dehors, elle ferait tout pour retrouver cette complicité entre eux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entre temps, monsieur et madame Granger avaient vu débarquer chez eux un Remus Lupin, tout en cape et en sueur. Visiblement, il s'était dépêché à les rejoindre. Alors qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny s'étaient précipité vers lui, l'étreignant longuement, Severus était resté en arrière, observant la scène en conservant une apparence froide et dure à laquelle ses "beaux-parents" n'étaient plus habitués.

Remus n'avait pas vraiment voulu s'attarder auprès des jeunes sorciers, préférant s'entretenir seul à seul avec le Maître des potions. Richard les avait invités à occuper le petit salon où d'habitude, ils prenaient un verre d'alcool.

À peine la porte fermée et un sortilège d'insonorisation posé que le lycanthrope prit la parole.

"Severus ... Que s'est-il passé ?

-De quoi es-tu au courant ?, Répondit-il froidement.

-Dumbledore a dit qu'Hermione et une Moldue se sont faites enlevées par des Mangemorts. Mais que la Moldue était sauve.

-C'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Mais, comment ? Je veux dire ...

-Ils étaient tous sortis à un concert privé. Apparemment, les Mangemorts les ont retrouvés et ont profités du retard des deux filles pour les enlever.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant de ce raid ?

-Comment aurais-je pu être au courant ?, Dit-il en haussant le ton.

-Tu espionnes bien les Mangemorts pour l'Ordre, non ?!

-Oui ... et je surveille Granger, Potter et Weasley ... et quoi d'autres encore ?!

-Severus, ne t'énerves pas pour si peu ...

-Si peu ?! Lupin, sérieusement... Comment as-tu pu croire que je pouvais espionner les Mangemorts maintenant ? C'était à l'Ordre de nous prévenir de ce genre d'activités.

-Tu veux dire que c'est de notre faute si elles ont été enlevées et si Hermione est toujours prisonnière ?

-Absolument. Si vous aviez invectivé un peu plus, vous auriez retrouvé des traces d'activité des Mangemorts, vous auriez pu prévenir ça et on aurait pu au minimum les maintenir ici, dans la maison. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à la place ? Vous assuriez la protection du Ministre, que l'on soupçonne d'être manipulé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres soi dit en passant.

-Ne rejette pas la faute sur nous. Il reste le Ministre de la Magie et nous devons assurer sa protection.

-De là à mettre presque la totalité de l'Ordre sur le coup ?

-Qu'aurions-nous dû faire alors ?

-Placez un membre de l'ordre et des Aurors aux fesses du Ministre et continuez les recherches sur les activités des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Il ne sert à rien d'en parler maintenant. Le mal est fait ... l'important maintenant, c'est de ramener Harry, Ron et Ginny dans le Monde Magique.

-Je me trompe où on les a envoyé ici parce que le monde Magique était trop dangereux pour eux ?

-Il y a eu des nouveautés.

-C'est-à-dire ?, Demanda-t-il, soudainement plus intéressé.

-Nous avons eu un entretien spécial avec Dumbledore. C'est certain maintenant : Voldemort a appris l'existence de l'autre prophétie.

-Ça n'a aucune importance sauf ...

-Apparemment, il aurait trouvé la signification de cette prophétie.

-C'est impossible.

-Si ... Ce serait d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a enlevé les filles. Mais ça, nous ne l'avons su que plus tard...

-Qu'est-ce que Granger et cette Moldue ont à voir là-dedans ?

-La prophétie parle de l'Union du Serpent et du Lion. Dumbledore ne croit pas qu'il faut réunir Gryffondor et Serpentard en entier, ce serait complètement impossible. Lui, il penche plutôt sur une relation entre des élèves des deux Maisons.

-Je sais. Seulement ce n'est pas Granger qui est concernée, Dit-il en doutant cependant de ses propres paroles aux vue de la tête de Lupin.

-Si. Nous n'en savons pas plus ... Mais selon lui, Hermione n'a pas été enlevée par hasard."

Severus était interloqué, décidé à choisir ses mots avec prudence pour ne rien dévoiler de plus que ce qu'Albus avait dit.

"Selon Albus, Hermione entretien une relation avec un Serpentard.

-Que vous en a-t-il dit ?, Demanda-t-il en attisant la curiosité du lycanthrope.

-Rien de plus ... Juste que selon lui, cette relation est la clé. Voldemort l'a compris lui aussi, et ce serait pour ça qu'il la retient.

-Bien. C'est tout ?

-Non. Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'au moment venu, il faudrait l'annoncer. Si nous voulons gagner, il faudra que ce soit fait.

-Bien.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelques choses que je dois savoir ? Quelque chose que j'ignore ?

-Rien d'important."

Remus ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de retourner dans le salon pour emmener les jeunes sorciers.

Severus n'avait pas bougé, restant immobile dans ce salon chaleur et accueillant avec sa grande bibliothèque, son bar et ses larges fauteuils en cuir.

Il imaginait facilement les après-midi que sa belle avait du passer ici avec ses parents. Au fond de lui, il avait mal, terriblement. Les paroles de l'ancien Maraudeur lui tournait dans la tête.

Dumbledore croyait sincèrement qu'Hermione et lui étaient la solution de cette prophétie ? Ça lui paraissait tellement improbable. Il s'était toujours dis qu'il allait mourir. Ces moments avec Hermione était certes délicieux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était que quelques moment avant de mourir. Il était destiné à mourir, il le savait, l'acceptait, simplement parce que c'était comme ça.

Il se sentait manquer d'air. Comme si la pièce s'aplatissait sur lui, le privant de son oxygène. Si ce que l'Ordre avait dit était vrai, alors ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient été découverts. De par sa faute, elle affrontait le calvaire.

"Merlin ... Hermione mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ..., se désespéra-t-il.

 _Severus ?_

Amour, c'est toi ?

 _Sev, ça fait des jours que j'essaie de te reparler. Je n'y arrivais pas ... si tu savais comme je suis heureuse._

Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien de grave ? Il ne s'est rien passé de grave ?

 _Ne t'inquiète pas ... Tout va bien ! Je ne fais que servir les repas mais je ne dis rien. Je ne réagis pas, comme tu me l'a dit..._

Aucun d'eux ne t'as fait de mal ?

 _Ne t'inquiète pas de ça... Il ne s'est presque rien passé. Rien de grave. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle !_

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 _Je vais sortir ! Drago a trouvé une solution avec Ginny et les filles. Je vais revenir !_

...

 _Severus, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, je vais bien. On va se retrouver mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose._

Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?, Dit-il, ses mauvaises pensées s'étant comme volatilisées.

 _Quand on sera chez mes parents, je veux que tu m'enlaces, que tu m'embrasse comme jamais. Je veux que tu m'aimes comme jamais, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je veux que tu m'aimes encore et encore, jusqu'à plus de force. Je veux pouvoir te sentir en moi pour encore des jours et des jours. Je veux avoir ton odeur dans la peau, avoir la trace de tes mains sur mon corps. Je veux ..._

Hermione ...

 _Je ne veux pas que ça change entre nous. Je veux oublier tout ça, je veux te retrouver._

Amour, tu sais bien que rien n'a changé, Dit-il en voulant la rassurer, entendant les larmes dans sa voix.

 _Tu_ _sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu savais, par Merlin, comme je t'aime. Jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime ! Et qu'aucune sorcière n'ose t'approcher parce que je ne retiendrai pas les Impardonnables !_

Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi. Aucune autre sorcière ne s'intéresserait à moi ...

 _Et bien tant mieux. Je ne veux qu'aucune autre ne te touche, ne te regarde, ne t'approche ou n'importe quoi._

Seriez-vous de nature possessive, Miss Granger ?, dit-il, amusé de l'attitude de sa sorcière.

 _Oh, si vous saviez professeur Rogue ... Je le suis terriblement !_

Tant mieux ... Parce que je suis pareil !

 _Je suis certaine que tu as ce magnifique sourire en coin ... Je me trompe ?_

Tu me connais beaucoup trop pour ton propre bien.

 _Mais je suis certaine que j'ai encore énormément à apprendre de toi ..._

Tu me connais déjà beaucoup...

 _Severus Tobias Rogue, arrête de croire que tu n'es pas assez bien pour avoir l'attention des autres_.

Hermione Jean Granger, tu es une tête de mule.

 _Qui parle ? Tu es le roi des têtes de mules..., dit-elle en riant._

Tu es une satanée Gryffondor.

 _Et toi un vil Serpentard._

Je prends ça comme un compliment...

 _Bien sûr... Tu es mon Prince de Serpentard... Les Malefoy reçoivent aujourd'hui encore. Tu seras là ?_

Je ne sais pas Hermione. Les choses bougent pas mal ici ... Je suis en mission pour le Maître mais je n'ai pas encore d'informations très probantes. Il ne serait pas judicieux que je vienne au Manoir sans informations.

 _Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance... Dans deux jours, je serai là !_

Si leur plan fonctionne...

 _Ne sois pas pessimiste. Je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux pas me revoir..._

Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ...

 _Mais je plaisante ... Je t'aime !"_

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était assis dans l'un des fauteuil. Cette sorcière était magistral, rien que ce moment à parler avec elle lui avait fait oublié ses tourments. Il avait tout simplement tout oublié : il n'était plus vraiment chez les Granger, elle n'était plus chez les Malefoy, il n'y avait plus de prophétie, plus rien. De par leur lien, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient de nouveau dans le chalet en Finlande. Ils étaient de nouveau tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre, dans le petit salon, bien calé dans le canapé devant le feu.

Elle semblait tellement confiante quant à la réussite de cette "mission sauvetage". Mais il ne pouvait que se dire qu'elle sur estimait peut-être un peu trop ses amis...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vendredi... elle n'avait jamais autant attendu un jour en particulier, même pas son anniversaire quand elle était petite.

Aujourd'hui, la journée semblait interminable, et sur sa paillasse, elle rêvassait pour la première fois depuis le début de sa captivité.

Plusieurs fois déjà, elle avait imaginé ses retrouvailles avec ses parents, mais rien ne lui avait paru si réel que maintenant. Elle avait vraiment une chance de s'en sortir, elle allait survivre, elle allait les retrouver.

L'air de sa "chambre" lui semblait moins empreint à l'humidité, les pierres du sol et des murs la blessaient moins que d'habitude, son lit était moins plat et surtout, tout son environnement lui semblait moins sale. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion : l'évier et la douche étaient toujours recouvert de cette matière visqueuse et gluante absolument dégoutante, le matelas était même plus mince qu'à son arrivée, s'affaissant toujours plus si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir les pierres quand elle se couchait, le sol et les murs étaient cassé par endroit, lui entaillant la peau à certains moments, et enfin, c'était toujours ce même air lourd et moite qui régnait dans cet espace, le même qui l'avait accueillie.

Lorsque sa porte vola, elle sursauta avant de se relever brusquement. Un Mangemort qui lui était inconnu s'avança et la pris par le bras sans la moindre délicatesse pour la conduire en cuisine.

Là-bas, elle retrouva le nouvel elfe de la famille Malefoy. Kally préparait un plateau, le remplissant de différents amuses bouches qui semblaient absolument délicieux. La jeune sorcière réajusta son pagne, tentant tant bien que mal de trouver le juste milieu pour réussir à couvrir un maximum ses jambes sans trop dévoiler sa poitrine. Le fin morceau de lin lui arrivait à mi-cuisse quand elle s'estima satisfaite, prenant le plateau avant d'entrer dans le premier salon où les invités se trouvaient. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire et s'exécutait docilement, gardant la tête haute et droite malgré la condition à laquelle on la rabaissait.

La soirée passait et semblait plus longue que jamais. Elle avait croisé Drago et Pansy aussi mais il semblait aussi calme et détendu que dans n'importe quel dîner de famille, semblant ne pas la voir.

Alors que tout le monde était réuni autour de la table, Hermione s'avançait pour servir le dessert lorsqu'elle crut percevoir un discret clin d'œil de la part de son amie Vert et Argent. Elle en fut rassurée, bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais avoué : ce serait bien ce soir qu'elle tenterait de s'enfuir.

Alors que les hommes et les femmes se séparaient pour aller chacun dans différents salon boire un dernier vers d'alcool, les deux autres adolescents lui firent signe de se diriger vers le couloir. Après avoir débarrassé la table comme si de rien n'était, elle le rejoignit, Drago les guidant rapidement vers une chambre de l'étage. À nouveau et comme ça semblait toujours être le cas dans cette demeure, la décoration était de style baroque du 18e siècle, même si elle devait reconnaître que cette pièce était plus sobre que les précédentes dont elle avait dû s'occuper pour le ménage.

"Bon ... Il faut faire vite. Derrière cette porte, c'est la salle de bain. Il y a, juste entre la douche et le l'évier, une trape en argent avec un serpent comme poignée. On s'en sert pour le linge, ça descend jusqu'à la buanderie. Tu devrais pouvoir passer dedans. Une fois en bas, il y a dans le fond, près des barriques pour le linge, des fenêtres. Normalement, elles sont verrouillées mais tu dois pouvoir les ouvrir. Dans la pelouse, cherche un bouchon de carafe en verre : c'est un portoloin. Il y en a deux autres qui partiront avant le tien, et trois autres ensuite pour qu'ils ne puissent pas te pister. Pansy a pu récupérer ta baguette dans le salon des femmes, Expliqua Drago très rapidement.

-Tiens, la voilà ..., répondit Pansy en lui tendant ce bout de bois familier.

-Merci ... Si vous saviez comme ...

-Granger, tu nous remercieras une fois dehors, bouge !, La coupa le blond en la poussant vers la salle de bain.

-Bonne chance !

-Vous êtes géniaux."

Elle entra dans la pièce de marbre blanc, cherchant la petite trappe en question. Une fois cette dernière trouvée, elle paniqua quelques peu : saurait-elle vraiment passer là-dedans ? Drago semblait confiant mais ça lui paraissait tellement étroit... Décidant de risquer le tout pour le tout, elle tenta quand même, se tortillant quand il fut question de passer des hanches, ces dernières semblant opposer une légère résistance.

"Maudites soit ces chocogrenouilles, et toutes les pâtisseries du monde ...", marmonna-t-elle en forçant un peu plus, s'écorchant sans plus de cérémonie.

Elle avait peur et angoissait, sursautant au moindre bruit. Plusieurs fois, des éclats de rire venant des salons la firent stopper son avancée. Elle pouvait sentir son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait sortir de son corps. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines à une vitesse folle et elle sentait son pouls s'emballer.

Une fois dans la buanderie, elle déambula entre les séries de draps et de vêtements, slalomant entre les mannes pleines à ras bord et les planches à repasser qui effectuaient l'ouvrage à elle seule.

Les bruits des fers emplissaient la pièce d'un doux ronronnement qui lui semblait pourtant plus stressant qu'autre chose. Il lui donnait toujours l'impression d'une présence dans la pièce. Plusieurs fois, elle se prit les pieds dans une manne ou une planche, ne parvenant pas à distinguer énormément dans cette pénombre et craignant d'être découverte si elle invoquait un "Lumos".

Soudain, elle stoppa son avancée nette. Là-bas, droit devant elle, elle voyait dans la lumière de la lune une silhouette haute et imposante. Cette dernière était immobile et la Gryffondor faisait de même, plaçant une main sur sa bouche pour masquer le bruit de sa respiration en espérant passer inaperçue. Après de longues minutes d'immobilité respective, elle fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. En tournant la tête légèrement, elle vit plusieurs silhouette identique autour elle : haute et large, toute semblaient aussi imposante les unes que les autres.

Soudain, dans un grand fracas, l'une d'elle s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, suivit d'un couinement qui lui était devenu familier.

"Kally ?  
-Oh, Kally est désolée Hermione... Kally ne savait pas qu'Hermione était à la buanderie.  
-Kally, ne dit pas que tu m'as vue ici ...  
-Mais, Kally ne peut pas mentir à ses Maîtres.  
-Je ne te demande pas de mentir ... Juste de ne rien dire tant qu'il ne te demande rien...  
-D'accord. Kally venait juste mettre les vêtements sur les mannequins avant de les monter pour les préparer dans les chambres de l'étage.  
-Les mannequins ?  
-Oui, pour préparer les vêtements du lendemain. Les Maîtres demandent que leurs vêtements soient sur le mannequin tous les soirs."

L'elfe disparut dans un "Pop !" significatif et elle s'avança un peu plus, découvrant effectivement que les silhouettes immobiles n'étaient rien d'autre que des bustes inanimés.

Après s'être fustigée mentalement, elle avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, remarquant la lune à travers cette dernière. Alors que son cœur se gonfla de joie, elle dut faire face au refus d'obtempérer de la fenêtre.

Elle n'avait plus que deux solutions : rester bloquée ici et tenter une autre sortie ou faire valser cette fenêtre et se précipiter dans le jardin. Dans les deux cas, elle risquait de se faire prendre par des Mangemorts. 

Alors qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre des deux options, l'image de sa famille, de ses amies, de Severus s'imposa à elle.

Elle se recula avant de prononcer distinctement : "Expulso !"

La fenêtre vola en éclat et elle se précipita à l'extérieur, ne prêtant même pas attention aux morceaux de vitre qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Déjà, elle fouillait le sol à tâtons à la recherche du fameux bouchon. Un flash la prévint du départ du premier portoloin. Elle reprit sa recherche de manière plus effrénée encore avant que ses recherches ne deviennent complètement endiablées après le départ du second portoloin.

Alors que ses doigts de refermaient enfin sur le bouchon, des bruits de pas pressés lui parvinrent à l'oreille. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir une troupe de Mangemorts avant que le tourbillon ne l'entraîne loin de ce lieu qui la dégoutait comme nul autre.


	39. Chapitre 34

Chapitre 34: « I Love You », Falling into You

Hermione avait atterrit en plein milieu de la rue où ses parents habitaient. Elle se sentait épuisée et complètement vidée, pourtant, elle se releva pour se mettre sur ses pieds et commença à avancer. D'abord lentement pour enfin réussir à courir, portée par une force impossible.

« J'y suis presque … J'y suis presque …, haletait-elle.

 _J'arrive !_ »

Elle courait à en perdre haleine, ses jambes menaçaient de la lâcher à tous moments. La voix de Severus qu'elle venait juste d'entendre raisonnait encore dans son esprit, lui apportant une force supplémentaire.

Au loin, elle voyait trois silhouettes accourir vers elle, mais ses jambes n'en pouvaient plus, elle faillit s'écrouler si deux bras n'étaient pas venus la soutenir.

« Papa ?

-Oh … Ma chérie ! », S'exclama Richard en la prenant dans ses bras.

Kate était venue les entourer tandis que Severus était resté à l'écart de cette étreinte qu'il ne voyait qu'uniquement familiale. Finalement, la mère de la jeune femme se redressa avant de d'avancer vers lui.

"Merci Severus ...

-Ce n'est pas moi, lui dit-il, Ce sont ses amis qui ont échafaudés ce plan.

-Sans tes conseils et nos moments tous les deux, je ne serais pas ici en un seul morceau...", dit Hermione d'une petite voix en s'avançant vers lui.

Il lui ouvrit ses bras et elle s'y réfugia au plus vite, enfouissant son visage contre sa chemise. Elle pouvait sentir les effluves de bois de santal avec cette délicate touche de vanille. Il sentait les épices et aussi étrange que cela puisse lui paraître, les parchemins.

"Je suis désolé..., dit-il tout bas.

-Mais de quoi ?

-De ne pas être venu ... De t'avoir laissée entre leurs mains sans agir."

Elle était à chaque fois étonnée de l'entendre proférer des excuses. Severus Rogue ne s'excusait jamais. Il vous laissait une réplique sarcastique ou un regard meurtrier, vous vous retrouviez aspergé de son venin d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il ne s'excusait pas. En relevant les yeux, elle les trouva d'abord inexpressifs, puis les iris charbonneux se plongèrent dans les siennes et elle les vit s'allumer de la flamme de la culpabilité. Il se sentait coupable pour quelque chose qu'il, à son sens à elle, n'avait pas commis. Cet homme qui s'ouvrait à elle dans ces instants, elle l'aimait encore plus.

"Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, et je le sais très bien. Arrête de te torturer avec des choses comme ça ... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle en caressant sa joue doucement.

-Je t'ai laissée seule là-bas...

-Je n'étais pas toujours seule : tu étais là aussi et puis, maintenant je suis sortie, alors ce n'est plus important."

Il ne trouva rien d'autres à ajouter et se contenta de la serrer contre lui. Kate et Richard observaient la scène de loin avant de s'avancer pour que tout le monde rentre à la maison.

"Je vais aller te faire couler un bon bain, bien chaud et je vais te préparer un pyjama bien douillet ... Ton lit est déjà prêt.

-Merci maman."

En attendant, elle s'était assise dans le canapé, son père étant venu pour l'entourer de ses bras. Severus était remonté, très certainement dans sa chambre.

"Tu sais ... En l'ayant vu si calme, jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'il puisse être si nerveux ...

-Vraiment ?

-Tu aurais dû le voir ... Un vrai lion, dit-il en riant doucement.

-Il est très ... impulsif et nerveux malgré les apparences.

-Il s'est énormément inquiété pour toi, tu sais...

-Je sais papa ..., dit-elle en calant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu sais... Ta mère et moi, on commence à avoir l'habitude de toutes tes aventures. On a appris à vivre avec, donc on a su rester relativement calme même si on s'inquiétait. Mais lui ... Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait l'habitude de tenir de cette manière à une personne alors, peut-être que tu devrais ...

-Est-ce que tu me conseille d'aller le retrouver ?, Dit-elle en souriant doucement.

-Tu devrais, oui.

-Merci papa !, Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Je préviendrai ta mère de ne pas vous déranger...", dit-il avec un regard rempli de sous-entendu.

La jeune fille rougit, pas habituée à parler de ce genre de chose avec son père. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de monter à l'étage. Elle croisa sa mère dans les escaliers.

"Je t'ai mis ta robe de nuit sur ton lit ma chérie..., dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

-Merci maman"

Là, aussi, elle l'embrassant et l'étreignit durant quelques secondes avant de continuer son ascension jusqu'au palier.

Elle passa dans sa chambre rapidement pour prendre ses vêtements, puis elle rejoigna la chambre d'amis, se doutant que Severus y était. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire le premier pas. Il ne le ferait pas, tout d'abord parce que Severus ne faisait jamais le premier pas. C'était elle la Gryffondor, c'était à elle d'avoir le courage de parler d'abord. Ensuite, parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'il voulait attendre pour laisser du temps s'écouler depuis ce qu'il s'était passé au Manoir Malefoy. Mais à cet instant, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'elle ne désirait rien de moins que d'être avec lui. Même si ça faisait encore mal, elle ne voulait pas le voir comme l'homme qui l'avait torturée. Elle voulait se souvenir de l'homme qui l'avait aimée, de l'homme qui prenait soin d'elle, et qui s'inquiétait pour elle.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer lentement. Il était assis sur le lit, le visage entre les mains mais se redressa vivement dès qu'il l'entendit entrer. Il resta assis, comme pétrifié, alors qu'elle avançait toujours plus vers lui.

"Tu viens ?, Lui demanda-t-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ma mère m'a préparé un bain.

-Hermione ..., voulut-il contrer

-Chuut ... Viens juste avec moi ...", dit-elle en tirant sur ses mains pour le relever.

Elle le guida doucement jusqu'à la salle de bain ou effectivement, un bain fumant et avec une fine pellicule de mousse l'attendait. Par précaution, elle referma la porte derrière lui, revenant se planter devant lui.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, toujours droit comme un 'i'. Il la suivait du regard, guettant le moindre de ses gestes. Intérieurement, il appréhendait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il craignait que plus rien ne soit comme avant, qu'elle se soit éloignée de lui et que jamais elle ne puisse lui revenir. Mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait, pas à voix haute.

Elle déposa délicatement sa main sur son torse, remontant lentement vers le col, prenant le temps de laisser le dessin de ses muscles s'imprimer sur ses doigts. Toujours aussi lentement, comme prudemment, elle lui prit la main pour la déposer sur son propre linge, au niveau de sa taille. La jeune sorcière commença alors à défaire un à un les boutons qui composaient sa chemise. À chaque fois qu'elle dévoilait un peu plus son torse, elle en profitait pour caresser sa peau délicatement.

Elle écarta les pans de la chemise pour finalement la laisser tomber à leurs pieds. Avec une infinie douceur, elle s'approcha de lui, sa poitrine rejoignant son torse et électrisant son corps à ce contact. Ses mains parcouraient son torse, descendant jusqu'à son ventre et enfin, à son pantalon. Elle défit doucement sa boucle de ceinture sans le quitter des yeux, souriant doucement en sentant ses bras se resserrer autour de sa taille.

"Hermione ..., dit-il d'une voix qu'elle devina plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Ne dis rien ... Laisse-moi faire ..., dit-elle doucement en commençant à défaire les boutons de son pantalon.

-Mais ...

-Laisse-moi faire ...", dit-elle une nouvelle fois avant de poser ses lèvres sur son torse, se plaisant à le sentir frissonner sous elle.

Elle descendit alors lentement, embrassant sa peau avec douceur tout en faisant glisser son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses jambes, se retrouvant finalement à genoux.

Mais aussitôt, il la fit se relever, la prenant lui-même contre lui. Il avait ses bras autour de sa taille, la maintenant fermement contre lui.

"Tu ne dois te mettre à genoux ... devant personne...

-Le bain est en train de refroidir", lui fit-elle remarquer.

Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au bas de son pagne pour le faire remonter lentement. Ses doigts effleuraient son corps avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui reconnait presque pas.

Maintenant tous deux nus, elle le guida lentement jusqu'à la baignoire, l'y faisant entrer lentement avant de l'y rejoindre. L'eau chaude sur sa peau ne faisait qu'attiser le feu intérieur. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux, lui se plaçant juste derrière elle.

C'était devenu habituel pour la jeune fille de se retrouver entre ses bras, là où elle de sentait vraiment bien. Entre ses bras et contre son torse, elle pouvait sentir sa peau brûlante, ses muscles et les battements de son cœur.

"Ne t'éloignes pas de moi ..., dit-elle doucement.

-Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que je t'ai fait ..., confessa-t-il contre son cou.

-Je sais ... Mais on y arrivera ...

-Comment peux-tu encore dire ça après ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Parce qu'on est ensemble. Avec toi, c'est comme si j'étais invincible. Rien ne peut m'abattre ou m'atteindre.

-Tu es trop douce, Amour ...

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à lui, s'appuyant sur ses épaules pour se redresser quelque peu.

-Je t'aime Severus. Peu importe ce que n'importe qui pourra dire, rien ne pourra changer ça. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui est important !", Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Il répondit aussi ardemment à ce baiser, la faisant frissonner de tout son corps. Alors que les mains du Maître des potions parcourraient sa peau avidement, elle ondulait du bassin sur lui, caressant son bas ventre dans des mouvements langoureux, le sentant durcir contre elle.

Il gémissait délicieusement et la fit sursauter de surprise lorsqu'il prit en bouche l'un de ses mamelons. Il taquina la petite pointe de sa langue, la sentant durcir progressivement sous ses mordillements, faisant haleter la jeune sorcière.

Il avait ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, accompagnant ses ondulations avec grâce.

Doucement, Hermione se souleva, s'appuyant toujours sur son sorcier avant de s'empaler sur son membre, maintenant dressés fièrement.

"Huumm... Ooohh ...", gémit-elle en le sentant la remplir progressivement.

Il l'aida en guidant ses hanches, s'enfonçant progressivement en elle en grognant de plaisir alors qu'il sentait sa chaleur l'entourer.

C'était la première fois qu'elle était au-dessus de lui. De ce fait, c'était à elle de choisir le rythme qu'allait prendre leurs ébats. Il lui donnait ce que d'habitude, il refusait catégoriquement de donner : le pouvoir.

Elle entama un vas et viens lascif, s'empalant toujours un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfoncé entièrement en elle, les faisant gémir de plaisir un peu plus fort tous les deux.

En continua à onduler sur lui, bougeant à chaque mouvement un peu plus vite. Il titillait sa poitrine de ses doigts, faisant rouler ses pointes entre son pouce et son index tandis que sa bouche s'appliquait à mordiller et suçoter la peau de son cou avec délice.

Sa propre chaleur conjuguée à celle du bain la faisait transpirer, emplissant la pièce d'une odeur d'amour indescriptible où leurs parfums mutuels se conjuguaient pour en créer un nouveau tout aussi délicieux.

Ils n'étaient tous les deux plus que gémissements de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne un coup de rein un peu plus violent, touchant un point particulièrement sensible et la faisant crier son prénom. Avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il laissa sa main caresser les courbes de son corps, glissant toujours plus bas jusqu'à venir titiller son petit bourgeon de chair

"Severus !", Cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois en se cambrant contre lui le faisant grogner à son tour.

Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements de rein supplémentaires avant que l'homme ne sente son amante se contracter autour de lui, gémissant de plaisir son prénom encore et encore dans l'extase, l'entrainant par la suite.

Ils restèrent encore dans cette position, Hermione, le visage calé dans le cou de son homme tandis que ce dernier avait refermé ses bras autour elle. Ils savouraient la caresse de l'eau sur leur corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente frissonner.

Ils se redressèrent l'un après l'autre, s'enroulant dans une serviette moelleuse avant qu'il ne les fasse transplaner dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Ils ne prirent pas plus de temps avant de se glisser sous les draps, blottit l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes se mêlant pour enfin glisser dans un sommeil calme et amplement mérité.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione émergeait doucement, savourant la sensation de son épais matelas sous son corps, de la chaleur de Severus au-dessus d'elle et de ses lèvres sur son corps ...

Mais ...

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux pour découvrir qu'en effet, le sombre sorcier était sur elle, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau, de sa poitrine à son ventre. Elle gémit faiblement quand il aspira sa poitrine entre ses lèvres, prenant la petite pointe entièrement dans sa bouche. Elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux, ressentait une vague d'euphorie incompréhensible à sentir les mèches corbeaux glisser entre ses doigts.

Elle gémit et frissonnait de plaisir sous ses caresses, sa peau s'électrifiant un peu plus à chaque instant.

"Huuuum... Sev ... Ooh ...

-Chuut ..., dit-il en revenant au niveau de son visage en commençant à embrasser ses joues, ses temps, son nez.

-Mais ...

-C'est à toi de me laisser faire maintenant."

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, savourant les frissons qui parcouraient son échine.

Il parcourait son corps de ses mains et de ses lèvres, la couvrant de son amour. Le Maître des Potions ondulait contre elle, laissant des traces de feu du bout de sa langue. Il glissa un peu plus, son visage se retrouvant au niveau du centre de son plaisir.

Hermione rougissait et une vague de pudeur la fit refermer ses cuisses doucement. Il maintient ses cuisses ouvertes avec douceur, s'approchant doucement en soufflant délicatement.

Elle gémit un peu plus fort, enfonçant son tête dans l'oreiller en sentant son souffle chaud sur son intimé.

Elle étouffa un gémissement de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres là où son souffle venait de la toucher. Il bougeait les lèvres contre elle et elle se délectait des nouvelles sensations qu'il faisait naître au creux de son bas ventre. Elle se perdait déjà dans les méandres du plaisir, ondulant inconsciemment pour venir à la rencontre de sa bouche un peu plus encore.

Un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres devant les preuves évidentes du plaisir de sa douce. Il l'entendait balbutier des paroles incompréhensibles et sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur ses cheveux quand il l'a caressa du bout de la langue.

Elle découvrait des sensations nouvelles, comme la chaleur humide de sa langue en elle et ne put de nouveau pas retenir un long et puissant gémissement. Elle en voulant toujours plus, avait résolument besoin de plus.

Alors qu'elle sentait qu'il s'écartait, elle se rapprocha de lui, ne désirant plus rien d'autre que les caresses de sa langue. Son souffle était désordonné et court mais il vira complètement à l'anarchie quand enfin, sa langue revint en elle, cette fois, un peu plus profondément.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il la caressait de l'intérieur, la découvrant du bout de la langue. Et c'était absolument exquis !

"Sev... Severus ... Je ... Je vais ...", gémit-elle une nouvelle fois quand elle le sentit s'enfoncer un peu plus encore tout en venant masser son petit bourgeon.

Des milliers de points blancs envahirent son champ de vision alors qu'elle se contractait autour de lui, libérant un nectar délicieux qu'il happa jusqu'à la dernière goutte, le savourant comme l'élixir le plus précieux.

Il se retira lentement, revenant vers son visage, la voyant revenir lentement à elle. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, la faisant se goûter elle-même tout en dévorant sa bouche lui aussi.

"Bonjour ..., murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille tout en souriant faiblement.

-Huum ... Bonjour ..., répondit la jeune sorcière tout aussi doucement.

-Tu as ... bien dormi ?

-Oui ... Mais le réveil était tout aussi délicieux, dit-elle en souriant tout en caressant sa joue.

-Tant mieux dans ce cas.

-Mais que me vallait cet honneur ?

-Rien de spécial ... Juste ... Parce que ... Enfin, je ... Je t'aime.

Elle fut émue de ces mots qui dans sa bouche paraissaient plus sincère que n'importe quoi d'autres. Elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant, caressant ses joues avec douceur.

-Je t'aime aussi, Severus.

-Tu m'as fait réaliser à quel point je tenais à toi. Je voudrais pouvoir rester toute ma vie avec toi … Vieillir avec toi … Je voudrais …

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était impossible …

-Hermione, il y a la guerre, il y a le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et puis, que se passera-t-il si par malheur, tu te retrouvais de nouveau entre les mains du Lord ?, dit-il en exprimant ses craintes à voix haute pour la première fois, faisant naître au coin des yeux de la femme des larmes.

-Je sais tout ça, je ne suis pas naïve au point de croire que nous allons tous survivre à cette guerre. Mais il est clair que je ne te laisserais pas partir seul !

-Amour, tu ne peux …, commença-t-il.

-Si … Si tu devais mourir pendant l'une de ces batailles, je serai avec toi. Je ne te laisserais certainement pas agoniser comme un moins que rien. Et si, malgré tous mes efforts, tu ne survis pas, alors, je viendrai te rejoindre.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu es jeune, tu as tes amis, ta famille, tu as toute la vie devant toi ! Tu ne peux pas la gâcher pour moi …

-Severus, je suis amoureuse de toi depuis deux ans. Et depuis que tu es avec moi, je n'ai jamais autant aimé vivre. Tu me fais sourire et rire aux éclats comme personne d'autres. Tu m'as fait découvrir des choses et des endroits absolument époustouflants ! Et je sais déjà que je ne pourrai pas vivre si n'es pas là, avec moi, pour partager tous ces moments. Si je dois vivre, je veux que ce soit avec toi et personne d'autres ! »

Au fond de lui, il était plus que touché par sa déclaration. Lui qui d'habitude était écœuré de tous ses déballages hormonales, ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre Hermione lui déclarer son amour. Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, capturant fiévreusement ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit avec tout autant d'envie.

Des coups frappés à la porte se firent entendre, les interrompant et une voix féminine et douce leur parvint.

« Chérie … Il est onze heure … Ton père a décidé de faire un barbecue comme il fait bon … tu viens ?

-J'arrive maman.

-Severus aussi …

-Bien sûr ! »

Elle se tourna vers le sorcier avec un doux sourire

« Barbecue, c'est bien, non ?

-Autant en profiter tant qu'on le peut encore, après, il nous faudra retourner à Poudlard.

-En parlant de ça … Harry, Ginny et Ron ?

-Ils y sont déjà.

-Et Océane ?

-Ses parents l'ont ramenée chez eux. Elle va bien, elle se remet doucement.

-Je devrais peut-être aller la voir.

-Hermione, la rentrée c'est lundi. Nous devrons rentrer demain.

-Oh Merlin … Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est déjà terminé …

-Toutes les belles choses ont une fin …

-Tu trouves vraiment que c'étaient de bons moments ?

-Je ne te cache pas que je préfère nos moments juste tous les deux, dit-il en caressant sa taille, Mais disons que c'était agréable … »

Elle lui vola un baiser avant de se lever pour s'habiller. A cet instant, il remarqua la marque sur son avant-bras. Il l'interpella, caressant du bout des doigts le mot qui avait commencé à être marqué.

« Oh, ce n'est rien …, dit-elle en voulant se cacher.

-C'est Bellatrix qui t'a fait ça ?

-Oui … Mais Kally m'a soignée …

-Kally ?

-L'elfe des Malefoy. Elle est vraiment gentille et … quand elle a vu que la blessure s'infectait, elle m'a soignée.

-Je trouverai une potion pour l'effacer.

-Non … Je voudrais la garder … Pour leur prouver qu'ils peuvent me faire n'importe quoi, je n'abandonnerai jamais notre cause !

-Tu es absolument dingue, sorcière, dit-il en souriant, admiratif silencieusement de sa force mentale.

-Je sais … Mais tu m'aimes pour ça. »

Elle s'habilla rapidement et il en fit de même, rejoignant les parents de la jeune femme pour manger. Hermione voulait absolument oublier, Severus comprenait et les parents ne voulaient pas la brusquer en lui posant des questions. Ils savaient tous qu'Hermione était avant tout une femme libre et fière, se faire plaindre était loin de faire partie de son caractère et étant donné qu'elle allait bien, ils avaient conclu, de comme un accord tacite, de la laisser venir vers eux quand elle l'aurait décidé.


	40. Chapitre 35

Chapitre 35 : « Dogs of war », Pink Floyd

Le dimanche, Severus et Hermione durent dire au revoir aux parents de la jeune fille. Ces derniers étaient quelque peu anxieux de voir leur fille retourner dans le monde qui lui avait déjà fait du mal, mais ils savaient que c'était son monde et que pour rien au monde, elle ne pourrait totalement s'en défaire.

« Fais bien attention à toi, ma chérie …, lui dit sa mère en la serrant contre elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout ira bien.

-Promets-moi quand même de faire attention.

-Je te le promets, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

-Tu ne prendras pas te risques insensés ? Et tu ne te lanceras pas dans je ne sais quelle mission complètement folle ?, dit-elle en souriant doucement.

-Maman, je ne peux pas te promettre ça, tu le sais bien. Je dois aider Harry …

-Je sais ma belle, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit la dernière fois que je te tiens dans mes bras … Sinon, je m'en voudrai toujours de ne pas t'avoir retenue.

-Maman, ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas la dernière fois ! Je te promets qu'on se reverra pour les grandes vacances, dit-elle en l'étreignant un peu plus fort.

-Hé ! Garde m'en un peu …, interpela Richard en riant.

-Bien sûr !, dit-elle en l'étreignant à son tour.

-Prend soin de toi mon ange, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-Promis … Et puis, je ne suis pas toute seule, dit-elle simplement avant de s'écarter pour glisser sa main dans celle de son sorcier.

-Vous prendrez bien soin d'elle ?, demanda Kate au Maître des Potions.

-Toujours … », dit-il doucement avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

Ils s'éloignaient tous les deux vers la zone de transplanage la plus proche, Hermione se retournant simplement au bout de rue, regardant ses parents lui faire signe de la main pour leur répondre à son tour avant de tourner à gauche.

« Ils s'inquiètent toujours énormément pour moi …, dit-elle doucement.

-C'est normal, ce sont tes parents …

-Je sais … Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me voient toujours comme une petite fille exposée à tous les dangers.

-Tu es une jeune femme poursuivie par le Seigneur des Ténèbres … C'est vrai que c'est mieux comme situation, dit-il ironique.

-Oh, ne te fous pas de moi !, dit-elle en lui donnant une tape dans le bras.

-Mais tu deviens violente dis-moi …

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je ne suis pas une petite minette inoffensive et naïve, moi monsieur.

-Profite de tes derniers instants, effrontée, à Poudlard, ces petits privilèges ne vous seront plus permis.

-C'est vrai … On va devoir redevenir comme avant …, dit-elle doucement, sa bonne humeur redescendant lentement.

-Ne sois pas si triste …, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

-Au moins, ici, je t'avais juste pour et quand j'en avais envie …, dit-elle en posant sa tête contre lui.

-Vous êtes bien négative, Miss Granger …, dit-il doucement.

-Et vous étonnamment optimiste, Professeur Rogue, dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

-Disons qu'à Poudlard, quand tu es avec moi, il n'y a ni Potter, ni Weasley, ni autres amis … Il n'y a que toi et moi …

-C'est vrai … Mais on ne pourra pas se voir si souvent en dehors des cours. On aura sans doute beaucoup de devoir, et puis, il y a les examens de fin d'année …

-Hermione, les examens commencent le 3 juin, et nous sommes le 12 avril, tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ?

-Mais c'est important ! Il y a tellement à étudier … Et en plus, le Ministère reprend les résultats …

-Amour, tu connais déjà la manière jusqu'à la fin de tes études, je suis certain ! Et ça ne change rien si c'est le Ministère qui les reprend.

-Mais si ! C'est encore plus important. Ce sera noté dans notre dossier donc, on ne peut pas échouer.

-Echouer ? Tu connais ce mot-là, toi ?

-Oh, mais soit sérieux voyons !, dit-elle en riant.

-Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas plus sérieux que moi ! Franchement, tu réussis tout ce que tu entreprends …

-Non.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je … Je ne sais pas me servir d'un balai correctement.

-Oh Merlin ! Mais quelle infamie ! C'est un véritable scandale, mais qu'on envoie cette sorcière au bucher voyons …, dit-il sarcastique.

-C'est bon, tu as fini de te foutre de moi ? On peut transplaner ?

-Embrassez-moi tant que nous le pouvons encore …, dit-il dans le creux de son oreille.

-Tu es incorrigible !

-Oui, mais j'attends vraiment … »

Elle captura ses lèvres dans un baiser qui s'était voulu chaste et doux, mais très vite, elle noua ses doigts dans la nuque du sorcier en l'embrassant plus fougueusement. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Doucement, elle se détacha de lui, restant contre son torse, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Heureux ?

-Le plus heureux de tous … », dit-il avant de lui voler un dernier baiser avant de transplaner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione était de retour dans la salle de commune de Gryffondor depuis quelques minutes à peine qu'une tornade rousse se jeta sur elle.

« Mionie ! Oh Merlin, tu m'as manquée ! Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Pas de blessures graves ? C'est bon ?...

-Gin, calme-toi ! Tout va bien, je vais bien, tu vas bien, les autres vont bien, on va tous bien alors relaxe !

-Mais enfin, tu as été retenue prisonnière par Tu-Sais-Qui ! Je veux dire : oh oh ! Tu réalises ?!

-J'ai été retenue par lui ? Heureusement que tu me le dis parce que je l'ignorais …

-Oh arrête hein, je m'inquiète pour toi, moi !

-Et je t'en remercie, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire …

-Mais …

-Non. Je vais bien, arrête de paniquer pour ça !

-Bon … Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Me raconter comment ça se passe avec Drago et où sont Harry et Ron ?

-Alors, Harry est dans le dortoir des garçons, il envoie des lettres à Océane comme depuis toute la semaine. Ron a enfin retrouvé Pansy donc je suppose qu'ils sont dans la salle sur Demande et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font et enfin, assied toi parce que j'ai pleiins de trucs à te raconter concernant Drago et moi !

-Hermione Granger est branchée sur Radio Potins, toute prête à vous écouter Miss Weasley … », dit-elle en s'asseyant tout en riant.

 _Flash-back_

Après que Lupin soit venu tous les chercher pour les ramener à Poudlard, Harry avait été appelé chez Dumbledore et Ron avait appris que Pansy n'avait pas quitté le château de toutes les vacances. La plus jeune des Weasley avait eu un petit coup au cœur en voyant son frère quitter la tour des Gryffondors pour rejoindre sa petite-amie alors que le sien était certainement chez lui, ignorant qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de là, il lui manquait atrocement.

Elle s'était réfugiée dans son lit, restant allongée sans pour autant trouvée le sommeil lorsqu'une chouette vint taper à la fenêtre. Intriguée, elle la fit entrer, prit le parchemin qui était roulé et attaché à la patte de l'animal mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui donner une récompense, ce dernier s'envola.

Elle déplia le rouleau pour y découvrir l'écriture penchée et pressée du fils Malefoy.

 _« J'ai croisé ton frère alors que je parlais avec Pansy. Ils sont dans la salle sur demande donc les dortoirs de Serpentard sont déserts … Rejoins-moi._

 _Tu me manques trop … »_

Elle s'empressa de se relever, enfilant rapidement une autre blouse avant de se ruer vers les cachots.

Du fond du couloir, elle distinguait déjà la silhouette de son tendre blond, accélérant encore un peu avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche avec envie.

« Ne t'en va plus loin de moi comme ça …, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ?, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu n'as pas idée.

-Et si tu me prouvais ça ?, dit-elle malicieusement.

-Viens là, sorcière », dit-il en l'entrainant vers son dortoir.

A peines eurent-ils franchis la porte qui gardait la chambre de Drago qu'il s'attaquait déjà aux vêtement de la rousse, passant sa blouse par-dessus sa tête pour l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce.

Le bond embrassait sa belle avec passion, ses mains retrouvant enfin son corps de déesse qui lui avait tant manqué. Il caressait délicatement sa poitrine à travers le tissu. Lentement, il l'allongea sur son lit, quittant ses lèvres pour partir à la conquête de son corps tout entier. Il embrassait sa poitrine et son ventre, la sentant frissonner sous lui. La rouquine, après être restée inactive un moment, s'attaqua au déshabillage de son Serpentard, le défaisant de sa chemise en un temps record.

Ils se retrouvèrent très vite peau contre peau, soupirant et gémissant de bonheur tous les deux, s'échangeant de longues et langoureuses caresses.

« Tu es tellement belle …, dit-il contre ses lèvres.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Tu l'es … tout autant … », glissa-t-elle à son oreille avant de mordiller son lobe.

Elle se languissait d'enfin le sentir en elle, frissonnante et gémissante sous ses nombreux baisers brulants. Lorsqu'enfin, il lui accordât l'assouvissement des sens en la pénétrant d'un puissant coup de rein, elle cria le prénom de son amant, à la fois de surprise et de plaisir.

La pièce s'emplissait de leur gémissement et d'un parfum d'amour discret et légèrement musqué. Lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme se contracter autour de lui, Drago se mit à battre encore plus furieusement en elle avant de se libérer dans un râle grave et profond.

Il retomba sur le corps de sa belle, se calant dans son coup en y déposant de tendres baisers pendant qu'elle passait doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant en souriant.

« Je t'aime Drago …, dit-elle doucement en embrassant sa tempe.

-Je t'aime Ginevra … », dit-il en se redressant, l'embrassant à pleine bouche en souriant.

Elle s'endormit de cette manière, blottie dans ses bras, leurs corps fusionnant presque.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle se réveilla, qu'elle remarqua la Marque Noire qui ornait le bras de son petit ami. Il la sentit se raidir subitement et en suivant son regard, il vit ce nouveau tatouage qu'il se devait d'arborer. Il s'empressa de le cacher, mais la jeune fille l'empêcha de le soustraire à sa vue.

« Ginny, je ne …

-Ça ne change rien à ce que j'éprouve pour toi …

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr … Je t'ai dit que je t'aime, ce n'est pas cet horrible tatouage que tu as dû prendre contre ton gré qui me fera changer d'avis, dit-elle déterminée.

-Oooh Ginny …, dit-il en la faisant basculer sur le dos pour l'embrasser passionnément, le soulagement se faisant clairement sentir dans sa voix.

-Tu croyais te débarrasser de moi si facilement Malefoy ?, demanda-t-elle taquine.

-J'avais … peur … Que tu recules devant la marque et que tu partes …

-Jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne te laisserais … », dit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour amoureusement.

 _Fin du Flash-back_

« Alors, c'est vraiment officiel ?, demanda Hermione hésitante.

-Oui … Mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il est ! Il n'a jamais voulu l'avoir alors … C'est comme s'il n'en était pas vraiment un !

-Oh, Ginny, mais ça je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas … Je vous soutiendrai toujours ! Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

-Merci Mione !, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

-Et sinon, vous avez des nouvelles du côté de Voldy ?

-Voldy ?! Tu es vraiment sérieuse ?!, dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

-Oh quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas quand on dit son nom, je n'aime pas dire Tu-Sais-Qui alors, autant se moquer un peu, non ?

-C'est super comme idée !

-Bon, donc, de ce côté-là, il y a des nouveautés ?

-Et bien, on a un peu parlé avec Pansy et apparemment, _IL_ a appris il y a très récemment une précision sur la prophétie.

-Quoi ?!, s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Et bien … Oui …, dit-elle gênée.

-Ginny, dis-moi ce que vous avez appris !

-Pansy n'a pas su tout entendre mais … Voilà ce qu'elle nous a révélé :

 _« La promesse du Sang sera scellée,_

 _Pour que la victoire soit remportée._

 _Les opposés se retrouvent,_

 _La Lionne et le Serpent s'unissent,_

 _Dans la mort et la vie, ils s'enamourent,_

 _Et enfin, leurs troupes réussissent. »_

-Quoi ? Mais enfin …

-C'est évident non ?

-Qu'est-ce qui est évident ?

-Oh Merlin ! Mais tu es perdue une fois sortie de tes livres ou quoi ?! Cette prophétie, c'est pour toi et Rogue !

-Mais Ginny … Une Promesse de Sang ?

-C'est un ancien rituel de mariage.

-Un mariage ?! Ginny, mais tu réalises ? Ça ne fait même pas un an que Severus et moi sommes ensembles. Et encore …

-Je sais, mais c'est le seul moyen pour que nous puissions gagner.

-Je ne peux pas …, dit-elle douloureusement.

-Hermione …

-Ginny, je n'ai que dix-sept ans ! Je … Je ne suis pas prête … Je dois encore terminer cette année-ci et puis, il y a l'année prochaine et puis … Non … Je … Je ne peux pas …

-Hermione … Ne panique pas comme ça …

-Mais … Tu réalises ce que ça veut dire … Notre victoire repose sur mon mariage avec Severus …

-Hermione … Ne t'inquiète pas … On va trouver une solution, si tu ne te sens pas prête … Mais tu devrais en parler avec lui …

-Oui, tu as raison. Je vais y aller, normalement, il est chez le Directeur à l'heure qu'il est.

-Allez, vas-y et tu me raconteras tout au moment venu … », dit-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le Maître des potions se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur et faisait les cent pas. Il venait d'apprendre, tout comme son amante, qu'ils étaient bien les sujets de cette prophétie.

« Albus, vous réalisez l'étendue de vos paroles ?, s'énerva le sombre professeur.

-Severus, ne t'ai-je pas toujours dit que cette prophétie vous concernait tous les deux ?

-Si … Mais un mariage ?!

-Que vois-tu d'autres ? Il n'existe qu'une seule Promesse de Sang, possible …

-Oui, et elle engage pour la vie, au-delà de la mort elle-même en ce qui concerne l'épouse. Et puis, Hermione est beaucoup trop jeune pour se marier.

-Elle a atteint sa majorité …

-Dix-sept ans, ce n'est pas un âge pour se marier, encore moins avec moi.

-Severus … Réfléchis un peu …

-Non ! Vous savez très bien ce qui va arriver : en fin d'année, vous allez mourir et lors de la Bataille Finale, ce sera mon tour. Il est hors de question que je me marie avec Hermione en prononçant une Promesse de Sang si c'est pour qu'elle se retrouve liée à moi jusqu'à sa mort.

-Alors, la Lumière ne vaincra jamais …, dit-il d'un air désolé.

-Mais elle sera libre …

-Le crois-tu réellement ? Avec Voldemort au pouvoir, tu sais aussi bien que moi que les Nés-Moldus et les Moldus seront exécutés, ainsi que tous les opposants au régime.

-Mais …

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Directeur, mais quelqu'un monte en ce moment l'escalier », interpela l'un des tableaux.

Effectivement, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, des coups furent frappés et après avoir reçu l'autorisation du vieux mage, Hermione entra dans le bureau, à la fois soulagée et anxieuse de voir les deux hommes réunit dans la même pièce.

« Miss Granger … Un problème ?

-Monsieur le Directeur … En fait, il s'agit de …, hésita-t-elle visiblement embarrassée.

-Au vu de votre visage, vous semblez au courant de la prophétie …

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Je suppose que c'est Miss Parkinson qui a mis au courant votre petit groupe …

-Heu … Oui, mais, comment savez-vous ?

-Voyons, Miss Granger, n'oubliez jamais qu'en tant que Directeur, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout …, dit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Ooh …, murmura-t-elle.

-Severus … Partez avec Miss Granger, tant que le Professeur Nohed est absente, vous ne courrez rien. Parlez-en tous les deux … », lui dit-il d'un air paternel qui contrastait avec ses paroles.

L'homme s'inclina respectueusement devant son aîné avant de partir, accompagné d'Hermione.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans les appartements de l'homme. Un silence pesant s'empara de la pièce et aucun n'osait parler le premier. Quand elle avait pris place dans le canapé, il s'était assis dans son fauteuil, juste en face.

La jeune fille fut quelque peu blessée de cette distance qu'il venait d'instaurer entre eux, prenant tout son courage de Rouge et Or avec elle, elle commença :

« Severus …

-Ecoute, c'est …

-Je ne peux pas, lâcha-t-elle abruptement.

-Quoi ?, dit-il surpris.

-Je suis désolée …, dit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues, Je t'aime, ce n'est pas ça, mais c'est tellement nouveau et puis, il y a les études et … Je ne me sens pas capable de me marier maintenant. Je veux rester avec toi, comme on est pour le moment, je ne veux pas que ça change entre nous. On est tellement bien maintenant et …

-Hé … Ne pleure pas …, dit-il doucement en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Mais, si on ne le fait pas, qu'est-ce qui va arriver ? Voldemort va gagner et va contrôler le monde sorcier ... Tout ça à cause de mes petits états d'âme ?

-Ne dis pas ça, dit-il en venant la prendre dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Je t'aime mais je ne suis pas prête pour ça ... Je me doute que tu dois l'être toi, mais...

-Je ne le suis pas non plus ..., murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Qu-quoi ?

-C'est la guerre dehors et ... Je ne veux pas prendre de Promesse de Sang avec toi en sachant que si je meure, tu ne pourras pas refaire ta vie. Tu es jeune et belle, tu ne dois pas être liée à un sorcier tel que moi ...

-Ne dis pas ça comme ça... Même si tu as vingt ans de plus que moi, ce n'est pas le problème. Vivre avec toi, et pouvoir porter ton nom me rendrait même heureuse. Mais ... J'ai peur de ce que ça ferait, d'être mariée à dix-sept ans. Je veux qu'on reste ensemble, je veux pouvoir connaître tout de toi ... Mais qu'on puisse le faire ensemble, à notre rythme. Je veux me marier avec toi parce qu'on l'aura décidé tous les deux, parce que tu me l'auras demandé, pas parce que la victoire de la Lumière en dépend.

Il était à la fois surpris et comblé d'entendre ses mots de la bouche de la jeune femme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas avec tout ça... Ne parlons plus de mariage ni de cette prophétie...

-Mais ...

-On trouvera une autre solution ..., dit-il en replaçant l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

-D'accord... Mais ... Le Professeur Dumbledore a parlé du Professeur Nohed ... est-ce qu'elle va vraiment... ?

-Elle va arriver dans la soirée normalement... Je voulais justement t'en parler. Il ne faut pas que tu sois seule un seul moment.

-Severus, je suis une grande fille, dit-elle en souriant doucement.

-Non. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule dans les couloirs. Tu as beau être plus en sécurité ici qu'en extérieur. Mais Cashia reste une Mangemort terrible ... Même dans l'enceinte de l'école et après ton évasion, je crains qu'elle ne tente quelque chose.

-Je te promets que je demanderai à Harry et Ron. Et puis, il y a aussi Neville, Luna et sinon, et bien je tenterais de partir avec les autres, dit-elle touchée de l'inquiétude du sorcier.

-Merci ...", dit-il doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle croisa ses doigts derrière la nuque de l'homme, répondant amoureusement au baiser.

Il passa un bras dans son dos et l'autre le long ses genoux pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Elle gémit doucement contre ses lèvres avant de passer dans son cou en caressant sa nuque et les pointes de ses cheveux.

Il laissa échapper un doux gémissement qui ne fit que l'encourager un peu plus. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui, s'appuyant sur le dossier derrière lui pour onduler des hanches.

Il gémit un peu plus fort en sentant ses hanches venir caresser lascivement les siennes. Ses mains se déposèrent presque naturellement dans le creux de ses reins où il souleva légèrement son haut pour pouvoir caresser sa peau nue.

"Tu es une vile tentatrice..., dit-il contre ses lèvres.

-Le Directeur a dit qu'on devait parler ..., contra la jeune femme en ouvrant les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour pouvoir mieux embrasser la base de son cou.

-Tu trouves vraiment que l'on parle ?, Dit-il malicieusement.

-Chacun sa façon ... de transmettre des messages...

-Et quel message cherche tu me faire passer ?, Dit-il en relevant son menton pour que leur regards puissent se perdre l'un dans l'autre.

-Que je t'aime ... _mon Prince Noir_ ...", dit-elle avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Il fut d'abord surpris puis très vite, repris les commandes de ce baiser qu'il lui retourna avec autant de désir.

Très vite, le salon en apparence un peu froide par certain aspects, fut emplit des gémissements de luxure des deux amants dont le plaisir montait crescendo.

Hermione profitait comme jamais de ce qui serait sûrement l'une de leur dernière fois avant un certain temps. Maintenant que les cours allaient recommencer, ils allaient tous les deux avoir des obligations à honorer. Severus, lui, semblait vouloir marquer la jeune fille, pour qu'elle n'oublie jamais à quel point elle était sienne et à quel point il tenait à elle même si les mots était toujours un peu difficile à dire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les cours et la vie reprenaient leurs droits à Poudlard. Comme elle l'avait promis à Severus, Hermione était toujours accompagnée de quelqu'un. Harry et Ron faisait plus qu'attention à ce que leur amie ne puisse jamais être approchée, lançant des regards noir et meurtrier, qui ne laissaient pas sans rappeler ceux qui Maître des Potions, et encadrant la brune tels des bodyguard.

Les jours et les semaines défilaient, Hermione partageait son temps entre ses salles de classe, sa salle commune et la bibliothèque la plupart du temps. Il était assez rare qu'elle et Severus puissent se retrouver en dehors de leurs cours respectif. La jeune femme préparait déjà ses examens, l'homme jonglait entre ses deux Maîtres, cumulant cours et missions ainsi que ses devoirs de Directeurs de Maison. Néanmoins, chaque fois que c'était possible, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, profitant de chaque moment ensemble.

Pourtant, alors que tout semblait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre au Château, la soirée du 18 mai bascula dans l'horreur des Ténèbres...


	41. Chapitre 36

_**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ;)**_

 _ **Alors, le voilà : le dernier chapitre !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira =) Je vous retrouve à la fin pour tout vous expliquer en détail ^_^**_

* * *

Chapitre 36 : « Immortality », Céline Dion

Les Mangemorts marchaient sur Poudlard.

Depuis quelques minutes, cette réalité avait fait son chemin de l'esprit de la jeune Gryffondor. Ginny était venue l'avertir : Drago n'avait pu faire autrement, il avait dû les faire entrer dans l'enceinte.

Les deux amies couraient dans les couloirs, désireuse de prévenir le Directeur. Pourtant, en arrivant dans le bureau circulaire, elles ne purent que constater l'absence du mage.

"Où est Dumbledore ?, Demanda Ginny à l'un des tableaux.

-Nous n'en savons rien, jeune fille. Le Directeur s'est absenté avec le jeune Harry Potter plus tôt dans la soirée.

-Avec Harry ?! Vous ne savez pas où ils sont ?, S'étonna Hermione.

-C'est ce que je viens de vous dire.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Je ne sais pas ...", répondit la brune en réfléchissant.

Elle ignorait où se trouvaient les deux hommes, et une crise de panique pris subitement possession de son corps. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose allait mal tourner cette nuit et l'absence de son ami ne faisait que la conforter encore dans ce sentiment troublant.

« Ginny, il faut redescendre tout de suite … Viens, il faut aller prévenir les professeurs, je dois prévenir Severus, il faut … On doit empêcher ça !

-Tu as raison Mione, allons-y … Je vais alerter McGonagall et Chourave. Charge-toi de Rogue et de Flitwick.

-Non … Appelle simplement McGonagall, et moi Severus, on doit absolument retrouver Harry.

-D'accord … On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle. »

Hermione s'éloigna de son amie et se cacha dans un renfoncement dans la pierre, juste derrière une armure. Maintenant plus à l'aise avec leur lien, elle en profita pour le contacter par cette voie.

« Severus ?

…

Severus ? Réponds-moi …

…

Sev, je t'en prie … Réponds-moi …

 _Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Les Mangemorts sont dans l'école.

 _C'est impossible …_

Si ! Drago a dû les faire entrer. Ils sont entrés. Harry et Dumbledore ne sont pas là … On ne sait pas où ils ont pu aller …

 _Hermione, cache-toi ! Tu ne dois pas être vue …_

Mais où veux-tu que j'aille ? Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor ?

 _Surtout pas, c'est là qu'ils te chercheront en premier._

Comment ça ?

 _Amour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait. Il sait que tu es la Lionne de la prophétie. Et pour ça, il veut te tuer._

Je ne vais pas me cacher et laisser mes amis combattre seuls ! C'est hors de question.

 _Tu es devenue une cible autant que Potter maintenant. Alors cache-toi !_

Harry va combattre, lui. Et je le ferai à ses côtés.

 _Non ! Protège-toi. Potter est parti et est sous la protection de Dumbledore. Fais de même : protège-toi !_

Mais il reste Ginny, et Luna, Amélie, Pansy et puis tous les autres … Ils ne pourront pas se cacher, eux.

 _Mais cesse de penser aux autres ! Pense à toi pour une fois dans ta vie … Si tu ne te cache pas, ils risquent de te trouver. Et alors, tu peux être certaine que tu ne resteras pas une semaine en vie. Ce n'est même pas certain que tu seras torturée. Tu représentes un trop gros risque pour lui maintenant, il te tuera sans la moindre amertume._

C'est un risque à prendre ! N'essaye même pas de me dissuader d'agir, ça ne sert à rien !

 _Et après, c'est moi qui suis borné et buté, n'est-ce pas ?_

Parfaitement …, dit-elle en riant.

 _Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Hermione._

Je te promets de faire attention à moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

 _Tu as des Mangemorts aux fesses mais je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ?_

Viens me courir après comme ça ce sera toi à mes fesses …

 _Je ne peux pas … Je suis appelé … Par lui._

Sois prudent !, dit-elle soudainement plus anxieuse encore.

 _Beaucoup plus que toi, c'est certain …_

Ne m'en veux pas pour ça … S'il te plait …

 _Fais attention … Protège toi … Si tu ne me vois pas à la Cabane Hurlante à minuit, cours retrouver l'Ordre le plus vite possible._

Quoi ?! Mais, comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va te faire ? Severus, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ?!, s'emballa-t-elle.

 _Minuit à la Cabane Hurlante. »_

Hermione était terrorisée, encore plus qu'avant d'avoir cette conversation. Que risquait-il en allant voir son Maître cette fois-ci ? Elle regarda rapidement sa montre : 21h17. Il venait de lui dire : minuit, à la Cabane Hurlante ... et sinon ... Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait dans ce cas. Il sera là, à l'heure du rendez-vous. Elle allait pouvoir lui sauter dans les bras, l'embrasser comme jamais. Mais avant, elle devait aider Harry !

Déterminée, elle parcourait les couloirs de l'école en direction de la Grande Salle. Ginny était déjà là, l'air totalement paniquée.

"Gin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ils viennent de rentrer... Ils ont été vus en haut de la tour d'Astronomie mais les Mangemorts sont déjà là...

-Il faut y aller !

-Non ... l'Ordre est déjà là, ils sont partis pour les affronter.

-Ginny, on doit aller les aider.

-Kingsley a dit que tu ne devais en aucun cas prendre part aux combats ... Ni toi, ni moi ...

-Pourquoi ?

-A cause de la prophétie. Je ne sais pas comment, mais Dumbledore l'a mis au courant pour Drago et moi ... et aussi pour Severus et toi. Selon lui, on pourrait toutes les deux être l'objet de cette prophétie même s'il est persuadé qu'il s'agit de toi.

-Comment peut-il en être certain ?

-Parce que tout vous oppose, encore plus que pour Drago et moi, et aussi que vous pouvez faire une Promesse de Sang de votre propre chef.

-C'est quoi le plan alors ?, Demanda-t-elle excédée.

-On reste en sécurité dans la Grande Salle avec les autres.

-C'est hors de question ! Je veux me battre avec les autres !

-Moi aussi, mais on n'a pas le choix ! Kingsley nous l'a...

-Je m'en fou comme de la couleur du caleçon de Merlin de ce que Kingsley a dit ! Je veux y aller alors j'irai !"

Elle ruminait comme rarement elle l'avait déjà fait. Tout le monde essayait de les dissuader d'agir, les priants de rester cacher au lieu de combattre.

Elle était repartie dans les couloirs du Château, courant vers la tour d'Astronomie. Alors que l'entrée de la Tour n'était qu'à quelques mètres, elle dut de nouveau se cacher dans l'un des renfoncements du mur. Elle entendait des pas quelque peu précipités qui avançaient vers elle.

Son cœur pulsait dans sa poitrine, comme s'il allait sortir de son corps. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à sa montre et dû étouffer une exclamation : 21h58.

Il lui restait deux heures... C'était à la fois énorme et tellement peu. Soudainement, alors qu'elle allait sortir de sa cachette, plusieurs personnes vinrent la rejoindre. En y regardant de plus près, elle reconnut Luna, Amélie et Ginny.

"Tu ne croyais pas que tu allais faire cette bataille toute seule quand même ?!, Murmura Amélie.

-Vous êtes folles ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez risquer là ?

-On ne risque pas moins que toi, répondit simplement Luna.

-C'est vrai mais ...

-Pas le temps de discuter, ils sont là !", Dit Ginny en coupant court à toutes les discussions.

D'un commun accord, elles sortirent toutes les quatre leur baguette, se plaçant en position d'attaque.

Leur sang pulsait dans leurs veines, l'adrénaline prenant part de leur corps et l'angoisse était palpable. Un rire presque hystérique parvint à leurs oreilles, leur glaçant le sang jusqu'à l'os.

"Misérable ! Moins que rien ! Demi-Sang ! Bâtard ! Traître ! Le Maître apprendra ta trahison et enfin, nous retrouverons notre Grandeur. Ordure ! Bats-toi maintenant, ou du regretteras ta naissance et celle de tes ancêtres !"

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, cette voix éraillée ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment, un horrible pressentiment.

Le Traître ... Le Demi-Sang ... La Bâtard ... Elle ne pouvait parler que d'une seule personne. Cette réalité la frappa avant même qu'elle ne puisse voir ses robes noirs dans le couloir et alors, une rage infinie prit part dans chaque cellules de son être !

Elle sorti, telle une furie, se plaçant juste à côté de Severus pour se battre à ses côtés.

Il ne lui avait pas jeté un seul coup d'œil, pourtant il avait directement su que c'était sa douce Hermione à ses côtés. Il avait senti son flux magique pure et lumineux comparé au sien où à celui de cette folle de Lestrange.

Même s'ils étaient deux maintenant, ils perdaient du terrain. Obligés de reculés un peu plus chaque fois, ils accueillirent comme un miracle l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre.

Les sorts fusaient à une vitesse impossible. D'un côté : Greyback, Lestrange, Malefoy fils, et Nohed qui avait clairement choisis son camp maintenant. De l'autre côté : Lupin, Tonks, Fol'Oeil, et les Weasley. Hermione se battait toujours avec ses amis, mais Severus s'était évaporé.

Au moment où elle réalisa la disparition de son amant, son professeur de DCFM sembla avoir la même révélation. Sans même réfléchir, la Mangemort s'éclipsa elle aussi, courant à travers les couloirs. La brune ne perdit pas un instant pour s'élancer à la poursuite de la jeune femme, courant aussi vite possible pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

Son souffle lui brûlait les poumons, comme si des langues de feu venaient les étreindre, pourtant, elle continuait de courir, encore et toujours, persuadée que son professeur ne courrait pas ainsi en vain. Pourtant, malgré toute les bonnes volontés du monde, elle du se rendre à l'évidence : sa petite taille lui faisait cruellement défaut. Elle pouvait voit la silhouette de la femme qu'elle poursuivait devenir plus petite au fur et à mesure que la distance augmentait entre elle.

Elle était totalement perdue, à bout de souffle, ses jambes commençaient à lâcher après sa course folle, pourtant, elle ne voulait pas lâcher.

22h46 ...

Son souffle, avant complètement anarchique, se calmait doucement, reprenant progressivement un rythme plus doux. Elle s'arrêta un instant, se posant contre le mur pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement.

Où avaient-ils pu aller ? Severus ne serait certainement pas allé dans la Grande Salle. Il devait se douter que tout le monde y serait réuni. Peut-être dans ses appartements ? Non, c'était trop prévisible. Rester dans le château, ce serait mettre en danger les autres élèves et les professeurs.

Le parc de Poudlard, il fallait qu'elle aille dans le parc !

Elle reprit sa course effrénée avec une seule et unique pensée en tête : aider Severus ! C'était impératif, elle ne pouvait pas consciemment le laisser comme ça et encore moins avec Nohed !

À cet instant, elle maudissait l'immensité du parc de l'école. Comment retrouver en urgence deux personnes dans toute cette étendue de terre, d'arbres et d'eau ?

"Où es-tu ?

 _Ça n'a ... aucune ... importance ..._

Dis le moi ! Où es-tu ?

 _C'est trop ... dangereux..._

Je m'en contrefiche royalement, je vais te chercher et te trouver quoi qu'il arrive, c'est une question de temps uniquement.

 _Hermione, tu ... nous dévoileras... aux yeux ... de ... Cashia ..._

Mais elle va te tuer !

 _Rejoins-moi... à la Cabane Hurlante... à minuit..._

Arrête avec ça ! Je vais te rejoindre maintenant quoi que tu en dises.

 _Ne fais ... pas ça ! Tu signerais... ton arrêt ... de mort ..._

Et toi, tu signes le tien ! Tu crois que je n'entends pas ta voix ? Ce n'est pas la même que d'habitude, je le sais. Elle va te tuer et ça, je le refuse plus que tout.

 _Elle ne ... me... tuera pas._

Non, parce que c'est moi qui la tuerais !"

Ce que cet homme pouvait être têtu, borné et exaspérant ! Il lui disant de penser à elle ... mais lui, qui pensait à lui ? Sa voix était faible, son souffle rapide et pressé, il croyait peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas le remarquer ? Il voulait toujours dissimuler ses faiblesses, faire croire qu'il n'en avait aucune. Avec un coeur de pierre, dédaigneux, indifférent, sadique ... Tout ceci faisait partie de l'image qu'il s'était fabriquée. Mais il ne pouvait plus jouer ce jour-là avec elle. Elle avait appris à connaître la véritable personne qu'il était.

23h16 ...

Moins d'une heure, son coeur commença à pulser plus fort encore dans sa poitrine. Elle allait partir à la recherche de son homme lorsqu'un sort la frôla au niveau de l'oreille. Surprise, elle se retourna pour voir trois Mangemorts foncer vers elle.

Elle avait cessé de réfléchir, ne lançant plus que Sortilèges sur Sortilèges. Tous ceux qui lui passaient par la tête, ceux des cours, ceux de l'AD, ceux qu'elle avait lus dans les livres. L'adrénaline lui donnait des ailes, elle se sentait forte et puissante en cet instant. Une flamme c'était allumé en elle et brûlait maintenant fiévreusement. Elle ressentait sa magie se concentrer dans le bout de bois qu'elle tenait entre ses mains avant de filer droit sur ses assaillants.

"Stupefix! Protego! Aguamenti! Incarcerem! Protego! Stupefix!"

Le combat était déloyal jusqu'à l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre. Ils étaient quatre et c'est après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'elle s'autorisa à quitter ce mini champ de bataille.

23h38 ...

Il lui restait trop peu de temps pour partir le chercher ... elle devait absolument aller vers la Cabane Hurlante.

En passant dans le passage du Saule Cogneur pour le rejoindre, elle eut soudainement une appréhension. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de Cashia ? Après tout, elle restait une femme et une sorcière redoutable. Comme pour lui rappeler l'étendue du sadisme de la jeune femme, elle s'érafla le bras, faisant saigner de nouveau le début de l'inscription. Elle se tortillait pour avancer dans ce conduit étroit, voulant à tout prix arriver au lieu du rendez-vous.

23h57 ...

Elle avait trois minutes d'avance. Elle était rassurée d'être arrivée à temps, mais elle espérait qu'il allait venir la rejoindre très vite. L'aspect miteux de la Cabane s'était encore accentué depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue. C'était lugubre comme ambiance, l'air était empreint d'humidité et d'une odeur de moisi absolument écoeurante. Tout ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle semblait partir en morceau : les rideaux, le lit, les murs même.

23h59 ...

Elle était toujours debout, fixant l'entrée du passage avec espoir. Il allait venir, il allait forcément venir, il devait absolument venir ! Sinon, elle devait ... retrouver l'Ordre. Mais lui ? Que ferait-il lui ? Une sourde douleur étreignit son coeur et sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, une vision de Severus, le corps sanguinolent, allongé dans l'herbe du parc et abandonné comme un mal propre, s'imposa à elle.

Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Il allait venir ... Dans moins d'une minute, il allait apparaître dans le passage, elle allait enfin retrouver ses bras, se sentir envelopper par une chaude étreinte.

23h59, 45...

Les secondes semblaient durer des heures, c'était un véritable supplice.

00h00 … bip, bip … bip, bip …

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de regarder sa montre, la sonnerie l'avertissant que l'heure fatidique était arrivée.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre, manquant de lui casser une côte et lui faisant mal tellement il pulsait dans sa poitrine.

Il va venir... Il va venir ... Oui, il va arriver ... Juste quelques secondes ... il a certainement besoin de quelques secondes pour passer par le passage. Après tout, il est bien plus grand qu'elle, d'au moins vingt centimètres... Il lui suffisait d'attendre encore un peu et elle l'apercevrait.

00h02 ...

Il a sûrement été retardé à cause de Nohed. Après tout, ils devaient certainement se battre. Alors, il a du retard.

00h07 ...

Sept minutes ... Qu'est-ce que ça représente dans une vie ? Rien. Absolument rien.

Il lui avait dit de venir ici, alors il l'a retrouverait ici-même.

"Mais il t'a dit de courir rejoindre l'ordre s'il ne venait pas ...", lui souffla sa raison.

Non ! Il allait arriver. Il ... Il ne pouvait l'abandonner dans ce monde.

À cet instant, elle réalisait à quel point ces mois passés, ensemble ou séparés, les avaient irrémédiablement rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Elle avait appris tellement de chose durant cette année.

Elle avait appris sa véritable implication dans cette guerre. Elle avait découvert cet homme tendre mais blessé. Elle avait pu lever le masque sur cet homme si mystérieux. Elle se souvenait de cette sensation de bien-être dans ses bras et aussi de son étonnant talent pour la danse. Elle s'était offerte à lui et avait découvert un endroit absolument magnifique par la même occasion. Puis, elle avait appris sa grossesse. Ces trois petits mois avec son bébé avaient certes, un goût de trop peu ... mais elle avait passé des moments tellement magnifique. Parler avec lui, l'imaginer plus tard ... Elle se projetait dans le futur et ce que certains appelleraient un accident de parcours, elle l'avait vu comme la plus belle merveille du monde. Leurs retrouvailles passionnées. Après, il y avait eu la perte du bébé ... Mais ils étaient restés fort ensemble. Et puis, plus dernièrement, il y avait eu la rencontre avec ses parents. Elle l'avait officiellement présenté comme son petit-ami. Et elle avait su : ils étaient âmes sœurs.

Maintenant, elle avait deux petits mots pour expliquer à quel point ils étaient proches. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi elle se sentait si bien avec lui, pourquoi sans lui, ce vide qu'elle avait toujours ressenti s'intensifiait. Maintenant, elle avait retrouvé sa moitié, cet homme qui faisait qu'elle était entièrement, qu'elle était-elle, Hermione Granger.

01h03 ...

Elle ne voulait pas partir, même si sa raison lui hurlait que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter ce lieu si lugubre qui aurait dû abriter leurs retrouvailles. Elle se sentait vide. Comme une âme déchirée, perdue dans le néant. Elle avait besoin de lui ... de rester des heures entière dans ses bras, de l'entendre râler sur la débilité des élèves, de l'entendre l'appeler Amour quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux... elle avait besoin de tellement de choses que lui seul pouvait lui offrir.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse le réaliser.

1h24 ...

"Hermione, avance vers le passage. Hermione, quitte cette Cabane. Hermione marche vers le château."

Elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit, et continuait de se parler à elle-même, énonçant des ordres simples et clairs qu'elle suivait machinalement.

Elle remontait doucement le parc vers le Château, remarquant les lumières allumées à presque toutes les fenêtres. Puis, elle vit une silhouette foncer vers elle, courant à toute allure. Toujours sous l'influence de ses ordres mentaux, elle sorti sa baguette, prête à attaquer.

"Hermione ! Cours, ne reste pas ici ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? COURS !"

Ron avait l'air complètement fou mais déterminé. Comme un automate, la jeune fille tentait de le suivre mais trébucha plusieurs fois, obligeant son ami à revenir en arrière pour l'aider.

"On est perdu ... Ils ont pris Poudlard ! Ils ont pris Poudlard ! ... On doit fuit à tout prix ... Dépêche-toi, Hermione ! Cours !"

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, elle était vaguement au courant qu'il la tirait et qu'ils couraient comme des possédés.

Mais que faisait-elle ? Elle courait avec Ron, quittant sa Maison ... Ça ne devait pas se finir comme ça. Ce n'était pas ça le plan.

"Severus ... Non, Ron ... Severus.

-Hermione, dépêche-toi ...

-Severus ...

-C'est fini pour lui ...

-Quoi ? Non ! Non, je veux Severus !

-Mione, les Mangemorts étaient venus tuer Dumbledore. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, il s'est interposé devant Drago. Pourtant, il n'a pas su jeter le Sortilège de la Mort ... Ça a provoqué une sorte d'immense explosion et, tout le monde a été mis KO.

-Mais ...

-On s'est relevés, les uns après les autres mais Rogue et les Mangemorts étaient déjà partis.

-Il est vivant, je le sais ...

-Alors plus pour très longtemps. Bellatrix l'a vu tout comme les autre : il n'a pas tué le Directeur. Ils pensent tous qu'il l'a fait exprès. C'est un traître...

-Non, il est vivant, je dois le retrouver, je ne pars pas dans lui, non, hurla-t-elle.

-Comment veux-tu le retrouver ?

-Je trouverai !", S'exclama-t-elle en plantant son ami sur place.

Ses jambes n'en pouvaient plus à force de marcher encore et encore sans s'arrêter.

"SEVERUS ! OÙ ES-TU ? DIS LE MOI MAINTENANT !, Cria-t-elle à travers leur lien.

 _Protège-toi ..._

BORDEL, ÉCOUTE-MOI MAINTENANT ! TU VAS ME DIRE OÙ TU ES PARCE QUE SI JE DOIS TE CHERCHER TOUTE SEULE, JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TES BIJOUX DE FAMILLE !

...

Severus Tobias Rogue, si tu espères réellement une descendance, dis le moi ! Ou sinon, je pars avec Ron.

 _Serres ..."_

Les serres de Poudlard, les serres de Poudlard ... C'était devenu son seul et unique objectif.

En arrivant, ce qu'elle vit n'était pas une vision, mais bien la vérité : il était en train de se vider de son sang dans l'herbe humide, comme un moins que rien.

Elle fonça vers lui, mais au même moment, Cashia surgit de derrière un muret. Hermione ne perdit pas un instant, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle transplana dans le seul coin retiré qu'elle connaissait : leur chalet en Finlande.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la promesse de vengeance que proférait son professeur de DCFM, elle était déjà partie, emmenant l'homme avec elle.

Ils atterrirent durement sur le sol de cette petite maison en bois qui avait abritée leurs premiers ébats. Utilisant ses dernières forces, la jeune sorcière installa son amant dans le fauteuil, l'allongeant avant de le soigner. Une fois certaine que l'hémorragie était stoppée, elle s'autorisa à respirer.

Elle passa une main tremblotante sur le visage de l'homme, retirant quelques mèches de devant ses yeux avant de murmurer :

"Ça va aller mon amour ... Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, tout va bien se passer. Tu n'es plus tout seul et moi non plus ... Ensemble, on y arrivera. On leur prouvera que tous les deux, nous ne sommes qu'une seule et unique force et qu'ils ne pourront pas nous séparer."

* * *

 _ **Re ! (nard ...)**_

 _ **Je voulais surtout vous remercier pour tout ! Pour vos messages encourageant, vos commentaires constructifs, et pour certaines, les discussions très fofolles qu'on a pu avoir =P**_

 _ **Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cet fiction, il y a un an jour pour jour, je n'aurai jamais pu croire qu'elle rencontrerait un tel succès. Chaque jours, je suis épatée et extrèmement heureuse de lire tous vos commentaires. C'était mon premier bébé et je vous avoue que j'ai eu un énorme vide en écrivant le dernier paragraphe. Pendant toute cette année, je me suis donnée à fond dans cette histoire et vous avez grandement contribués à cette montée phénoménale d'inspiration.**_

 _ **"Two lost souls who together form one", c'est terminé ! Mais ... Suite à de nombreuses demande et (je dois l'avouer) une autre montée d'inspiration, j'ai décidé de faire un second tome ;) Ce ne sera pas le même titre cependant parce que l'histoire principale sera différente dans le sens où il ne s'agira plus de réunion des âmes de Severus et Hermione =)**_

 ** _Un énorme merci à Fantomette34, SoloKenobi, Eilonna, jeanno patronum, ScarletAzazel, Wessem Assbai, S7ytheryn, didie16140, Caramel, sevrogue, Neko, Arya43, oceanelolita, Flo02, , LaurineRogue, MioneRogue, sev9hermi, Athina, Narnia et armonia Granger ainsi que tous les visiteurs qui m'ont laissés une (ou même plusieurs ^^) review(s) =D_**

 ** _Et puis, ma grande soeur de coeur, MauraneSnape ! Joyeux anniversaire encore une fois ^_^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus =D Merci mille fois pour tous tes conseils, pour ces photos "miam miam" qui m'on énormément inspirées -Chapitre 35- et puis juste d'être là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin ! Je t'embrasse très fort mon Bézoard Chéri d'Amour !_**

 ** _Merci à tous d'avoir fait vivre cette fiction ! Je vous embrasse et vous retrouve très vite pour ce fameux "Tome 2" !_**


End file.
